Revival (2º Parte de Ecos de un Pasado Lejano)
by and122
Summary: Una cuenta atrás ha comenzado, Naminé debe encontrar una cura antes de que la enfermedad que padece la consuma, sin embargo este y otros problemas son solo la punta del iceberg. Un antiguo y poderoso mal está surgiendo de las profundidades, esperando su momento, la paz llega a su fin; tiempos oscuros se aproximan y nadie está preparado para ellos. Aldebarán fue sólo el principio
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**Prólogo**

" _Me busco y no me encuentro. Rondo por las oscuridades paredes de mí misma, interrogo al silencio y este torpe vacío y no acierto en el eco de mis incertidumbres." –_ Josefina de la Torre.

Desperté debido al cosquilleo que me producían una serie de pequeñas cosas contra mi piel, en el momento que di paso a la luz fui completamente cegada por aquel abrazador destello, para cuando el dolor fue disminuyendo me permite abrir, lentamente los ojos, dejando así que estos fuesen enfocando el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Me sorprendí al observar que estaba en lo alto de una colina, la cual se hallaba en medio de un bosque de álamos, cuyas hojas estaban bañadas de rojo, naranja o amarillo; señal de que el otoño había llegado. Me levante del suelo poco a poco, mientras las hojas de aquellos árboles se escurrían por mi cuerpo, seguido a esto mire de un lado a otro, desorientada, sin saber exactamente cómo era que había acabado en un sitio como este.

La altura que me encontraba no era lo suficientemente alta como para dejarme ver más allá de las extensas planicies que formaban las copas de los árboles, no había ningún rastro de civilización en kilómetros a la redonda, o eso creía, ya que a lo lejos; así el norte por donde una gran cordillera se alzaba imponente; entre los álamos vi sobresalir una delgada columna de humo.

Sí había humo a lo lejos significaba que a lo mejor allá había alguien – **"Es lo mejor que tengo ahora" –** Pensé mientras comenzaba a bajar por la colina.

Una vez abaja camine hasta estar justo delante de la linde del bosque, me detuve antes de continuar debido a que una fuerte, que azotaba todo a su paso, surgida de las profundidades de este me obligo a parar. Aquel vendaval era tan gélido que casi podía sentir como helaba todo mi interior, pero había algo más en aquella corriente, algo que presentía no era nada bueno. ¿Tal vez sería una advertencia?

A pesar de mis dudas continué y finalmente me introduje en aquellas inhóspitas profundidades si saber exactamente qué era lo que podría encontrar, dentro del bosque la cosa cambiaba, todo era igual, miles de esqueléticos árboles; copias, dispuestos al azar que distorsionaban mi camino. Por otro lado, a cada paso que daba, se iba agudizando la sensación de que no estaba sola, había alguien, una presencia que seguía muy de cerca mis pasos; pero que por desgracia no sabía dónde se encontraba.

En un momento dado, me detuve, callando así el sonido de mis pasos contra las hojas secas, de esa forma todo se había quedado en completo silencio, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que en aquel bosque no se escuchaba el sonido de los animales; incluso ya no corría viento. Miré de un lado a otro en busca de lo que fuese que me seguía, pero no había nada.

De repente escuché el crujir de las hojas, venía de alguna parte, pero no sabía de cual por lo que volví a mirar esta vez concentrada mi alrededor, hasta me di la vuelta y entonces escuché un leve sonido que lleno el silencio bosque. Era un cascabel.

Aquel tintineo metálico sonido procedía de la dirección a la que me dirigía, rápidamente me di la vuelta, no había nada, pero aquel pequeño sonido volvió a repetirse; y entonces me di cuenta de que la luz comenzaba a menguar, estaba atardeciendo. Lo cual era extraño si hace nada el sol estaba apenas elevándose hacia su máxima posición ¿Llevaba tanto tiempo aquí dentro cómo para que ya estuviera atardeciendo?

Aunque me hubiese gustado seguir meditando aquello no lo hice y en su lugar eche a correr en la dirección del cascabel, dentro de este lugar ya estaba perdida por lo que aquel sonido era lo mejor que tenía ahora para salir de aquí; además debía darme prisa que a cada paso que daba la luz iba desapareciendo cada vez más y no podía acabar aquí dentro en la más profunda oscuridad.

En cambio, cada paso que daba me acercaba más y más a aquel tintineante sonido, entonces me pude dar cuenta de que a través de la ilusoria red de árboles podía ver unas brillantes luces; por lo que apurre más el paso.

Finalmente conseguí salir de las profundidades para encontrarme ahora en medio de un pequeño valle, en donde se hallaba una mansión de estilo victoria de la cual, de entre todas sus altas chimeneas en una, brotaba aquella delgada columna de humo negro que había visto a lo lejos. Rápidamente me puse en marcha hacía la estancia. Para cuando llegué al muro que bordeaba la propiedad, pude ver una cinta llena de cascabeles que se encontraba amarada a uno de los tubos de la verja – "Así que esto era lo que escuchaba" – Dije mirándolos un momento. Seguido a esto me fije que aun lado de la verja, en el muro de oscuros y desgastados ladrillos rojos, había un cartel que suponía que sería el nombre de la propiedad o del apellido del propietario; pero me era imposible descifrarlo, ya que marcas de garras habían borrado las letras que allí una vez hubo.

De repente a lo lejos se escuchó el ruido de un trueno, poco tiempo después pude ver como una blanca luz se reflejaba de espaldas a mí contra toda la fachada del lugar; el helado viento se había avivado y este era más poderoso que nunca, y en poco tiempo un helado manto cayó sobre todo e lugar. Todo esto había sido pequeños adelantos de la profunda noche que se cernía sobre mi cabeza, una noche cuyo único faro era una brillante nube que de vez en cuando era cubierta densas nubes que impedían que su luz pasase.

Sin perder más el tiempo abrí la verja, la cual me dio la bienvenida con un chirriante y oxidado ruido, para seguido a esto comenzar a caminar a través del jardín, sintiendo como mis pies se hundían en el espeso fango. Una vez que estaba delante de la entrada me detuve un momento de llamar a la puerta, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero no me quedaba más remedio, estaba perdida y aquel manto de agua se había vuelto más intenso; por lo que mientras era observada por los cientos de pares de ojos de las gárgolas que adornaban la fachada del edificio llamé.

Espere un momento, pero nadie contesto, por lo que volví a llamar a la puerta, esta vez tocando más fuerte, pensando en la posibilidad de que no me hubiesen escuchado debido a la tormenta; pero de nuevo nadie respondió. Por lo que insistiendo una vez más volvía a llamar.

De repente la puerta se abrió lentamente acompañada del crujir de la madera, pero del otro lado no había nadie, algo dudosa metí un pie en la estancia y seguido a este el otro, para después cerrar la puerta detrás de mí – "¿Hola?" – Pregunté lo más alto posible, pero no hubo respuesta. Aprovechando el momento, me escurrí la ropa, estaba completamente empapada y helada por lo que tenía que ser rápida si no quería pillar una hipotermia.

Una vez acabada mi tarea, volví a dirigir mi vista a la estancia, el interior contrastaba enormemente con el exterior, ante mí se encontraba una inmensa estancia cuadrada, el salón, en cuyos laterales se encontraban enormes estanterías de marrón oscuro, repletas de libros, adornos y demás cosas, la cara delantera se componía de una escalera de una madera achocolatada en la parte izquierda que subía un par de metros antes de torcer a la izquierda y llevar a un pasillo que conducía a las diferentes estancias del nivel superior. Al lado de la escalera, separada por un tramo de pared había, había otra puerta, que supuse llevaría a un sótano.

Por otro lado, en medio del lugar, había una larga mesa cuyo color era idéntico al de las estanterías, cubierta por un fino mantel que la recorría de un extremo a otro, en donde se hallaban cinco candelabros colocados de tal forma que en caso de ser encendidos proporcionaban luz a toda la superficie; además dicha mesa estaba repleta de una vajilla de blanca porcelana con detalles dorados. Debido a la cantidad de platos y cubertería, supuse que quien o quienes fueran dueños de a casa estaban preparando algún tipo de celebración. A su vez, encima de la mesa había colocada una gran lámpara de araña, compuesta por brillantes cristales debido a la luz que esta emitía.

Por último, las paredes del lugar estaban cubiertas de un precioso papel pintado, compuesto de tonos cálidos, casi como los del bosque que se cernía por fuera, pero estos en este caso había un predomino del color amarillo, pero de un tono bastante suave. Además, estas tenían varios cuadros, bastantes grandes, en los que se retrataban paisajes de la naturaleza, casi la mayoría tenían que ver con el atardecer, todos enmarcados cuidadosamente en marcos de estilo barroco, y colgados, con independencia del lugar en el que estuviesen, a la misma altura.

Aquel lugar transmitía cierto confort y calidez, era un lugar bastante pulcro y ordenado en el cual apetecía estar largas horas.

Una vez que había terminado de apreciar la estancia en la que me encontraba caminé a través de este, rodeando la mesa – "¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?" – Volví a preguntar, pero no recibí respuesta, me detuve un momento a apreciar la estantería, tenía un montón de diversos objetos, pero ninguna fotografía, lo cual era bastante curioso.

Seguí recorriendo el lugar hasta que me di cuenta que en la pared de la derecha, al lado de la estantería había otra puerta, intrigada me dirigí hasta dicha puerta, idéntica a la de al lado de la escalera, y al abrirla me encontré con lo que era la cocina, esta era bastante grande, con una gruesa mesa de madera, la cual estaba bastante desgastada por el paso de los años, repleta de todo tipo de alimentos, la lado de esta se encontraba un encimera de la ladrillo rojo donde estaba el friegaplatos, y justo en la parte de atrás de la cocina se hallaba un gran horno antiguo, de esos que son de piedra y funcionan a base de madera.

"Así que de aquí era donde provenía el humo" – Dije al ver que este estaba encendido.

Entonces me fije en un gran y alargado cuadro que se encontraba encima de la encimera, el cual se basaba en una mesa a rebosar de alimentos, dicha pintura era un reflejo de las reales que se llevan a cabo durante el día de acción de gracias.

De repente, escuché detrás de mí como la puerta de la entrada se habría y rápidamente era cerrada de un portazo, seguido a esto, fuertes pisadas impactaban contra el suelo de madera del salón, haciéndolo crujir, para después volver a escuchar otra puerta abrirse; ahora los pasos cada vez se me escuchaban más a lo lejos, después de aquello todo había vuelto a quedar en el más profundo silencio. Los pasos se habían ido, pero la estela que habían dejado consigo dejó en el ambiente una extraña sensación, algo inexplicable y desagradable.

Intrigada salí de la cocina para encontrarme un rastro de pisadas fangosas, que correspondían a unos pies descalzos, el cual iba desde la entrada hasta la puerta que estaba al lado de la escalera, que estaba ahora levemente abierta, una pequeña rendija de la que emanaba una profunda oscuridad. Me acerqué a la puerta y poco a poco la fui abriendo, para mi sorpresa esta no conducía a ningún sótano, sino que llevaba a un alargado pasillo por el cual las huellas continuaban hasta torcer a la derecha.

"¿Hola?" – Susurré no muy convencida mientras mis ojos iban de un punto a otro del pasillo, buscando cualquier cosa.

De repente escuché como a lo lejos, comenzaba a sonar música de orquesta, una poderosa música que lo silenciaba todo, y como si estuviese hipnotizada comencé a seguir el sonido de aquellos melódicos violines. Iba despacio, dudosa de saber a dónde me llevaría todo aquello, hasta que llegó el momento de tener que girar a la derecha y toparme con lo desconocido.

Poco a poco fui moviendo la cabeza de tal forma que esta sobresaliera lo más mínimo de la única protección que me daba la esquina, el seguir oculta, y poder ver que me aguardaba al otro lado, para sorpresa mía el pasillo continuaba hasta finalizar en otra puerta que estaba completamente cerrada. Una vez que vi que no había moros en la costa, salí de mi improvisado escondrijo para continuar el camino hasta la siguiente puerta, al abrirla este me condujo hasta una alargada galería, la estancia en la pared de la derecha tenía inmensas obras de arte de un estilo similar a las que había visto anteriormente; los cuadros se encontraban separados de tal forma que en medio había pequeñas lámparas que iluminaban completamente el lugar. Por otro lado, la pared de la izquierda estaba compuesta por cinco grandes ventanales rectangulares, por los cuales se colaban las luces de los rayos.

Aun así, el sonido de la tormenta era completamente silenciado por el sonido de la música, camine hacia el final de la galería observando los cuadros, todos seguían teniendo algo que ver con la naturaleza, pero en este caso aparecían personas. Poco a poco me iba acercando hasta el final, así otra puerta que volvía a llevar a lo desconocido, la composición musical se había vuelto mucho más fuerte e instridente, había llegado al clímax, hasta tal punto de que se introducía en el interior de tu cabeza impidiendo llevar a cabo cualquier otro tipo de acción; esta te absorbía completamente.

Me encontraba de cara a la puerta, la cual era de una madera tan oscura como la noche, esta había sido tallada de una forma tan minuciosa y delicada que representaba a la perfección la ilustración que Botticelli había llevado a cabo sobre el infierno según la obra de Dante, _La Divina Comedia_ , sin duda alguna era una impresionante obra de arte. Respiré profundamente, por alguna extraña razón el aire aquí era gélido y pesado, acerqué mi mano hasta el pomo, lo sujeté con fuerza, pero aun así seguía sin atreverme a abrirla; razón por la que opté por contar hasta diez.

" **Uno, dos, tres…"** – Comencé a contar mentalmente, buscando en aquella cuenta el valor para abrir la puerta y descubrir que era aquello desconocido que estaba siguiendo **– "Nueve… y diez" -** Apreté más fuerte el pomo y giré de este a la izquierda, se escuchó un suave click, empuje lentamente la puerta; esta vez las bisagras no emitieron ninguna clase de quejido, se limitaron a ceder al movimiento con suavidad y elegancia.

Al instante entre en una sala hexagonal, completamente cerrada, sin ningún tipo de ventana, simplemente seis paredes grises desgastadas; una habitación completamente vacía, sin rastro de la persona que había dejado aquellas huellas. Entré en lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, y rápidamente fui a la derecha, a pocos metros se encontraba un antiguo tocadiscos, el cual había soportado el paso del tiempo bastante bien conservándose así en un perfecto estado, para levantar el brazo e impedir así que la aguja siguiese reproduciendo la canción grabada en aquello oscuro y brillante vinilo.

Una vez que todo volvía estar en el más absoluto y sepulcral silencio, me di cuenta de que aquella sala era un estudio de pintura, las paredes tenían apoyados cientos de lienzos de diferentes alturas, todos de espaldas para que nadie fuera capaz de ver el arte que escondían. En medio del lugar, había un caballete debajo de un cable del que colgaba de una bombilla, la única iluminación de la habitación, al lado izquierdo de este había una mesa de estatura media manchada con diferentes tipos de colores y pinturas; y del lado derecho había un antiguo baúl de cuero desgastado y bisagras doradas, el cual estaba a rebosar de material de pintura. Dicho caballete, sostenía un lienzo bastante grande cubierto por una sábana machada de pintura acrílica verde y roja, la cual podría parecer que había sido al azar; pero no era así, sea quien sea el que hubiese estado aquí estaba bastante furioso.

Rodeé el caballete, pasando al lado del baúl, hasta que estaba delante del lienzo tapado por aquella desgastada y manchada sábana blanca, acerqué lentamente una mano hasta sentir como mis dedos rozaban aquella áspera tela hasta hacer una parte de ella un puño y tirar rápidamente de ella. Para mi sorpresa, el lienzo seguía en blanco, a excepción de unas finas líneas que formaban un boceto a medio hacer; por las líneas podía ver que era un retrato.

"Vaya, no es la primera vez" – Dije mientras me fijaba mejor que esas líneas habían sido borradas y rehechas varias veces, hasta tal punto de casi agujerear el lienzo – "Que raro, pensé que había alguien aquí" – Dije mientras miraba de nuevo el lugar, el desgastado suelo de madera estaba intacto, o por así decirlo, ya que de entre todas las manchas que este albergaba; ninguna eran aquellas fangosas huellas.

Sin más nada me dispuse a salir de aquel privado lugar, puede que aquella persona estuviese en alguno de los niveles superiores de aquel lugar, o simplemente me estaba volviendo loca. Pero no tenía que seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto, esperaría en este cálido lugar hasta que la tormenta amainara y una vez así, me iría en busca de más civilización; si había una cosa en medio del bosque entonces las probabilidades de encontrar otras eran altas.

Salí del estudio y caminé por la iluminada galería, observando a través de los arqueados ventanales a la imparable tormenta, cuya fuerza destructiva se había acrecentado. Una vez que salí de la galería, cruce a la izquierda en dirección al salón, a pesar de estar lejos un delicioso aroma emanaba de la cocina y llegaba hasta donde yo estaba, haciendo que mis tripas despertaras; por lo que pensé que no me vendría mal reponer las fuerzas para lo que estaba por venir.

Abrí la última puerta iba tan absorta que directamente giré a la izquierda, hacia la cocina, pero rápidamente me detuve cuando delante de mí apareció un ventanal, un ventanal que daba hacia un jardín que momentos antes ya había visto, retrocedí un par de pasos, me giré y observé donde me encontraba – "¿La galería?" – Dije desconcertada, me entallé los ojos y volví a mirar sin creerme que había reaparecido ahí; pero efectivamente era así.

"Es imposible… pero si yo venía de aquí…. Y salí por aquí" – Dije mientras me daba la vuelta ya abría la puerta que estaba detrás de mí, para ver que no era el pasillo que había dejado atrás sino de nuevo el estudio. Estaba bastante confusa, incapaz de encontrar una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar.

" **¿Puede que tal vez soñara que hacía ese recorrido cuando nunca fue así?" –** Pensé.

Confundida, no me quedo más remedio que volver a llevar a cabo el recorrido que había hecho con anterioridad, el cual suponía haber soñado, pero que en realidad estaba cien por cien seguros que sí había hecho. De nuevo me encontraba ante la puerta que daba al salón, la cual abrí sin rodeos ya que tenía la certeza de al abrirla estaría en la mencionada habitación y podría dejar atrás aquella especie de extraño y desconcertante déjà vu. Pero de nuevo no fue así, volvía a estar en el punto de partida.

Ahora sí que estaba confusa, aquello no podía ser real ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera vuelto al mismo lugar? Con la esperanza de pensar que no estaba loca abrí de nuevo la puerta detrás de mí con la esperanza de ver de nuevo el pasillo por el que había venido al otro lado, pero no fue así, ya que al otro lado sólo estaba el estudio. Debía mantener la calma, debía, aquello tenía que una simple pesadilla; un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría. ¡Eso era! Sólo tenía que despertar.

Rápidamente pellizqué mi piel, fue un dolor rápido y agudo, pero lo suficientemente eficaz para despertarme… o eso pensaba yo, ya que aún seguía ahí. Hice un rápido ejercicio de respiración para calmarme.

Esta vez eche a correr, todo lo rápido que mis pies daban, a travesaba toda la estancia a gran velocidad, corría y corría, buscando una salida; pero siempre volvía a la casilla de partida. No importaba lo rápido que corriese, siempre acababa en el mismo punto. Ya no podía más, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había regresado a aquella puerta, pero habían sido lo suficiente como para dejarme completamente exhausta.

Me encontraba de cuclillas, hiperventilando, la garganta me ardía; poco a poco iba recuperando el aliento entonces me fije en que estaba vez la galería había cambiado, una sutil diferencia, pero fácil de percibir. La iluminación esta vez era mucho más débil, tanto que la habitación casi estaba completamente a oscuras.

Me incorporé para observar mejor todo, la tormenta ya había paso y el exterior volvía a estar sumido en una profunda calma, me acerqué lentamente hasta los cristales la noche era tan cerrada que era incapaz de ver que había más allá de los ventanales; por lo que me alejé temerosa. De repente a lo lejos, del otro lado de la galería, se escuchó un ruido, como si estuviesen llamando a la puerta.

"¿Hola?" – Dije no muy convencida ante aquellos ruidos. Intrigada comencé a dirigirme hacia el pasillo, caminaba despacio, no muy segura de si aquello era lo correcto, en mi camino me di cuenta de que aquellos golpes seguían un ritmo. Tres lentos golpes daban paso a tres segundos de completo silencio, antes de que estos volvían y así sucesivamente.

Una vez del otro lado de la galería, abrí la muerta muy lentamente, asomando la cabeza poco a poco – "¿Hola?" – Volví a preguntar, pero no había nadie, el pasillo estaba completamente desierto, y al igual que la galería, levemente iluminado, caminé por el lugar siguiendo el ruido de los golpes; hasta acabar delante de la puerta que daba al salón. El llamado seguí con aquel constante y ahora atormentante ritmo. Estuve un par de minutos quieta, delante de la puerta, dudando de si era buena idea o no abrir, hasta que finalmente me armé de valor y tomé el pomo.

Para mi sorpresa este estaba bloqueado, intenté girarlo un par de veces, pero jamás llegué a nada, la puerta estaba cerrada del otro lado – "Pero si antes estaba abierta" – Dije mientras la inspeccionaba. Ahora los golpes habían cesado, todo estaba sumido bajo una pesada capa de silencio, aprovechándome de ello acerqué mi oreja izquierda a la puerta y la pegué contra esta a lo mejor ahora era capaz de oír algo, estuve un rato así, del otro lado no había nada. De repente algo impactó violentamente contra la puerta, asustándome y haciendo que torpemente retrocediera; y como consecuencia cayese de espaldas.

Podía sentir a mi corazón agitado, latiendo a gran velocidad, preparándose por si era necesario llevar a cabo una rápida acción, miraba a la puerta expectante; incapaz de mover, petrificada, esperando atenta que era lo siguiente que iba a pasar. Pero de nuevo solo había silencio. Para cuando me encontraba más relajada me puse en pie, en aquel instante, pude sentir como algo, una especie ser invisible, un ente, me atravesaba; congelándome a su paso tuve que apoyarme contra la pared debido al brusco descenso de temperatura hasta que esta se normalizase; podía ver el cálido vapor de mi respiración al salir de mi boca, en contraste con el gélido ambiente. Por lo visto no era la única que se había congelado.

Ya recuperada comencé a escuchar una serie de ruidos que provenían de la galería, era como si alguien estuviese arañando una puerta, además al mirar hacia el suelo pude ver como las pisadas habían vuelto a aparecer, pero esta vez eran de un viscoso color negro; casi parecía petróleo, pero en realidad era tinta. No quería ir hacia el misterioso ruido, pero no tenía más remedio la puerta del salón seguía bloqueada, por lo que inspirando profundamente comencé a caminar en dirección hacia lo desconocido. Abrí lentamente la puerta de la galería, los ruidos habían vuelto a desaparecer y la habitación se encontraba iluminada de nuevo; aquello me hizo pensar si todo lo anterior había sido mentira.

Inspeccione de nuevo el lugar, todo se encontraba perfectamente organizado, como si nada jamás hubiese estado allí, únicamente yo, a pesar de que en realidad yo sí sabía que algo había estado ahí, aunque no lo pudiese demostrar, lo sabía. Ahora me encontraba de nuevo frente a la maciza puerta del estudio, a lo mejor aquellos arañazos que escuché habían sido aquí, pero de nuevo todo seguía normal.

De pronto las se fueron, quedando todo sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, y de repente una cegadora luz del exterior, proveniente de un rayo que no había caído muy lejos debido a que el trueno llego bastante rápido, lo iluminó todo. Aquellos momentáneos segundos donde pude ver de nuevo lo que había a mi alrededor, pude comprobar como tenía razón, algo había estado ahí, algo bastante peligroso debido a que las marcas de las garras que había dejado contra la puerta eran grandes y profundas. Fuese lo que fuese aquel ser, había destrozado completamente la talla de la puerta en un violento intento de acceder al estudio.

De nuevo las luces volvieron y todo volvía a estar como antes – "No puede ser" – Dije incrédula – "Hace nada esa puerta estaba completamente destrozada y ahora… ahora vuelve a estar intacta…. Imposible" – Dije estupefacta, aquello no podía ser cierto, debía ser alguna mala pasada que me había jugado mi mente. O tal vez no. De pronto las luces tintinearon, dejando de nuevo todo débilmente iluminado, entonces pude escuchar unas fuertes pisadas en el techo, rápidamente gire hacia arriba y observe como las pisadas iban soltando polvo del techo a medida que hacía su recorrido hacia el otro lado de la galería.

Entonces cuando estas llegaron al final y se detuvieron, un nuevo rayo volvió a iluminar todo el lugar, esta vez y antes de que la luz desapareciera, pude ver la puerta del fondo, entreabierta, había algo del otro lado; alguien que me observaba en las sombras. Pude ver era una persona ya que, de la abertura de la puerta, de las profundidades, salía un largo y esquelético brazo que se encontraba apoyado contra la superficie de esta; el cual estaba también cubierto de aquella sustancia negra. Pero en cuestión de segundos, antes de que la luz desapareciera aquel brazo volvió a introducirse en la oscuridad, cerrando a su paso la puerta de un portazo cuyo sonido quedo solapado con el trueno que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Yo me encontraba a la mitad del pasillo, aquello había pasado demasiado rápido como para poder procesarlo bien, pero aun así fui capaz de reaccionar y eché a correr en dirección al estudio necesitaba ponerme a salvo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la destartalada puerta, sentí como algo me agarraba de los tobillos y tiraba de mí, haciéndome caer de boca contra el suelo, la cabeza me daba vueltas debido al impacto de mi frente contra el suelo; me costaba respirar, pero aun así no me detuve. Incluso desorientada comencé a arrastrarme, luchando por mi vida, pero de nuevo aquella presencia volvió de la nada, para tomarme por los tobillos y tirar de mí.

Desde donde mi posición, veía como el estudio se iba alejando cada vez más y más, a la vez que la galería se iba haciendo más profunda, detrás de mi escuché el crujir de las bisagras, la puerta del fondo se había abierto. Grite asustada mientras intentaba aferrarme al suelo como podía, clave mis uñas contra el maltrecho suelo de madera, haciendo toda la fuerza posible para aguantar; pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos el ser aquel era mucho más fuerte y poco a poco comenzó a tirar de mí, haciendo que mis uñas arañasen la rugosa y astillada superficie, dejando en ellas profundas marcas. Oí como unas cuantas de mis uñas cedían, rompiéndose lenta y dolorosamente, hice el mayor esfuerzo posible por no gritar; algunas lágrimas se escurrieron por mi cara y podía sentir como mis dientes de un momento a otro se romperían.

El ser dio un fuerte tirón que hizo que me soltara para continuar así de nuevo el recorrido hacia la perdición, pero no pensaba rendirme por lo que volví a intentar sujetarme a lo que fuese, para mi suerte el suelo tenía una tabla salida por lo que aprovechando ese pequeño rayo de esperanza me sujete a ella con todas mis fuerzas. La presión alrededor de mis tobillos aumento, hasta tal punto que casi sentía como la articulación se iba desquebrajando, la criatura tiraba con más fuerza, sentí como me levantaba del suelo; pero aun así aguanté, mi cuerpo ardía del dolor, este estaba completamente tensado hasta tal punto que llegaba a pensar que en cualquier momento me partiría por la mitad. Para mi desgracia, la resistencia llego a su fin cuando mis dedos se escurrieron de la tabla debido a la sangre que salía de estos.

Ahora completamente débil e indefensa, volví a caer contra el suelo, todo se había vuelto difuso, pero pude sentir como volvía a ser arrastrada, esta vez con tanta fuerza que pude sentir el crujir de mis vertebras. Y antes de pasar por el marco de aquella puerta, de dejar la galería atrás y de que la puerta se cerrase, me permití dar mi último grito de terror.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, todo me daba vueltas, las imágenes se iban solapando las unas con las otras, nada tenía sentido, poco a poco fui recobrando el sentido, para darme cuenta de que me encontraba apoyada contra la puerta que daba al salón. Poco a poco me fui incorporando, pero una dolorosa punzada me detuvo y al mirar hacia abajo; vi como mi tobillo derecho estaba tornándose a un color entre negro y morado, intenté moverlo un poco, pero como respuesta recibí un leve crujido seguido a un agudo dolor; tuve que morderme el labio para aguantar aquello.

Para cuando me recompuse, me di cuenta de que la estancia estaba completamente en ruinas, el inmobiliario hecho trizas, el papel de las paredes arrancando a trozos bruscamente, dejando expuesto un frio hormigón con marcas de garras; el suelo de madera tenía tablones rotos en su mayoría, algunos incluso arrancados y lanzados por el lugar. Lo que había sido una vez aquel confortable y pacifico lugar, se había vuelto mucho más sombrío y en ruinas. Al fondo, pude el rechinar de las bisagras de nuevo, la puerta se había abierto lo suficientemente como para dejar pasar un pequeño rayo de luz.

Adolorida y cojeando, comencé a andar en aquella dirección, teniendo cuidado de no pisar mal ya que el suelo estaba tan dañado que en cualquier momento podía ceder, finalmente llegué a la puerta de la galería, la cual abrí poco a poco; sólo para darme cuenta de que aquella estancia volvía a estar como antes, como si nada jamás hubiese pasado ahí. La puerta se cerró tras de mí, pero yo estaba muy absorta contemplando la elegancia y pulcredad del lugar; aquello no podía ser verdad, pero si hace un rato… no valía la pena buscarle algún tipo de explicación lógica aquellos sucesos, por más que lo intentase sólo conseguí un profundo y punzante dolor de cabeza. Esta vez furiosa, grite hasta perder la voz, había caído presa de la ira; ira de aquel enfermizo juego mental en el que había caído para el disfrute de un maniaco; y como consecuencia, cegada por esta, descargue toda mi rabia contra el lugar, rasgando los cuadros, rompiendo y lanzado el mobiliario de un lado a otro del lugar; arrancando a cachos el papel pintando de las paredes; golpeando y agrietando los cristales hasta tal punto de sangrar. Pero lo mejor y que más disfrute me producía era romper las lámparas de la pared con mis propias manos, ver como estas estallaban y la luz se extinguía entre mis manos.

Para cuando había terminado, la estancia estaba completamente sumida en el caos, no tan perfecto como el de la habitación anterior, pero era un comienzo. Estaba hiperventilando debido al sobreesfuerzo, pero en vez de cualquier tipo de dolor, ahora sentía una extraña liberación. De pronto fui cegada por una momentánea luz roja, que procedía del otro lado del lugar, al abrir mis ojos observé que, al otro lado de la alargada estancia, justo delante de la puerta del estudio, había una persona, una mujer.

Me llamo la atención, dado que esta portaba un antiguo voluminoso y recargado vestido de mangas de la época victoriana, el cual estaba poseía un sucio color negro, consecuencia del paso de los años; así como que este estaba raído en algunas partes. Lo más llamativo era el hecho, de que era incapaz de ver alguna parte de su rostro, ya que están portaba una máscara de cuero marrón con dos lentes y un alargado cilindro en forma de pico; esas máscaras eran las empleadas por los doctores en la época en la que la peste negra azotaba al mundo. Además, la mujer poseía una túnica justo debajo de los arneses de la máscara que tapaba todo rastro de cuello y cabeza. Esta se encontraba de frente a mí, casi inmóvil, a excepción de su brazo derecho el cual tenía levantado por encima de la cabeza para hacer girar alrededor de ella un cable negro que en un extremo tenía sujeto una bombilla de un profundo color rojo, la cual giraba y giraba sin descanso alguno.

A la luz de aquella bombilla, el lugar cobraba otro tono, uno mucho más macabro y escalofriante.

Comencé a caminar hacia esta, sin inmutarme al igual que ella, hasta que la tuve justo delante, podía ver como me observa fijamente a través de los sucios lentes de la máscara. De pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, casi como si me hurgasen en cerebro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esta ya había desaparecido. Entonces delante de mí, la puerta del estudio finalmente se abrió, lentamente y a medias.

Caminé hasta entrar de nuevo en aquel lugar, de pronto la puerta se cerró detrás de mí y al girarme sólo había pared, de pronto sentí como si el lugar comenzase a dar vueltas, fuertes golpes se comenzaron a escuchar contra las paredes, al igual que cientos de susurros procedentes de todas partes, gélidos ecos que se metían en tu mente, haciéndote dudar de que era verdad y que no. Aquellos ensordecedores susurros estaban en otra lengua, era incapaz de entenderlos y menos aún de callarlos, por lo que me era imposible frenar la locura que había en el interior de mi cabeza.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, mientras aquellas voces se volvían más fuertes, más demandantes, tomaban el control de mí, doblegaban mi ser; aquellos momentos pude ver como de los cuadros de la estancia, ahora girados mostrando los horripilantes dibujos que albergaban, dolor, sufrimientos, desesperación, angustia, miedo; dolor, pánico y, sobre todo, soledad. De ellos comenzaba a chorrear tinta negra que impregnaba el suelo hasta arremolinarse alrededor de la obra central y de mí. De esta comenzaron a brotar una serie de seres de forma humanoide, monstruos amorfos, deformes, negros como la noche.

Al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba, las voces se volvían más violentas, gritando dentro de mi cabeza, aquello me hizo llevarme mis sangrantes manos a mi rostro, implorando que aquella tortura parase de una vez por todas, a lo lejos se escudaba una risa, una escalofriante risa. Intente buscar a través de las aberturas de mis dedos a su portador, pero sólo era capaz de ver a las criaturas amontonarse.

Había llegado hasta un punto en el que ya no podía aguantar más, acabé gritando todo lo que pude, necesitaba librarme de aquello, pero no podía, jamás podría; por lo que si entonces no podía librarme de él entonces lo acabaría aceptando, abrazando, una parte de mí. Una oscura parte de mi yo.

De pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, como si aquello jamás hubiese pasado, me incorporé del suelo, estaba agotada, me sentía como si me desvaneciese. Observé que en el suelo estaba tirado aquel enromé lienzo, por lo que lo recogí y devolví a su sitio, pero esta vez había algo diferente en él, estaba acabado. Observe que se basaba en el retrato de una joven, su gélida piel blanca contrastaba enormemente con el profundo negro del fondo, su cenizo cabello cubría su mirada, la cual estaba ensombrecida, algunos cabellos caían sobre su desnuda piel. Pero lo más llamativo de todo eran las esquelitas manos negras que emergían de la oscuridad para atraparla, pero su expresión daba a entender que no se inmutaba, más bien lo aceptaba.

Pude ver entonces como la puerta del estudio volvía a estar en su lugar y entreabierta, al salir del lugar, la galería volvía a estar como antes, pero en este caso la iluminación era mucho más débil que antes, por lo que el lugar estaba casi completamente a oscuras. Me fije que en medio del lugar se hallaba en el suelo el cable con la bombilla roja, cuya luz iba menguando poco a poco, y aun lado de este la máscara del ave. Me acerqué hasta esta y me agaché para recogerla e inspeccionarla, de pronto, a mis espaldas surgió una incandescente luz de tonos amarillo y anaranjados.

Al darme la vuelta vi como el marco de la puerta del estudio estaba ardiendo en llamas, las cuales comenzaban a extenderse por todo el lugar, entonces la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente hasta estar completamente abierta, de ella no se veía más que una fuerte luz del mismo tono que las llamas, quizás esta con tonos rojos; fuese lo que fuese al otro lado me estaba invitando a entrar; a ir hacia él.

Me levanté, limpié los restos de mi sangre del rostro, y como un gélido tempano de hielo atravesé la puerta del infierno. Por un momento fui cegada, pero poco a poco todo iba tomando forma hasta que me di cuenta que me encontraba en una estructura de base circular, elevada varios metros en el cielo. A lo lejos pude ver cientos de columnas de humo negro que ascendían a los cielos, cubriéndolo todo de un manto negro, en la superficie me di cuenta de que todo aquello que ardía vivamente era ciudades, ciudades que se erguían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista; y todas en llamas. A lo lejos, como ecos, podía escuchar llantos, el sufrimiento de todas aquellas personas que estaban atrapadas en aquel terrible infierno. Por alguna extraña razón yo era incapaz de sentir pena ni dolor por aquello. Era incapaz de sentir.

De repente escuché en los cielos el cantar de una criatura, un inmenso ser cuyo canto se me asemejaba al de una ballena, pero dicho canto era mucho más grave y profundo, además no era algo natural sino mecánico. Mientras la criatura cantaba, a lo lejos, en el cielo, se podía percibir una serie de luces que era capaces de atravesar el espeso manto de hollín, dichas luces estaban repartidas al azar; de estas en cuestión de segundos, salieron rayos de energía, de entre tonos morados y anaranjados, que al impactar contra la superficie generaban inmensas nubes de fuego que lo consumían todo a su paso. Y de nuevo volvía a estar allí aquel vació emocional.

Entonces sentí la presencia de alguien más, rápidamente me di la vuelta y vi que en medio del lugar había otra persona, una chica, de mirada sombría que observaba todo con una sonrisa maquiavélica, disfrutaba de aquel espectáculo de muerte y destrucción. Aquella chica era yo.

* * *

 **Hola! He vuelto! Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño prólogo que he escrito como entrante de lo que esta por venir en esta segunda parte de la Trilogía de Ecos de un Pasado Lejano. En su momento comenté que dicho prólogo iba a ser importante ya que si se pilla la metáfora de lo que se relata aquí, te puedes ir haciendo una idea de lo que pasara en más adelante. De momento no diré cuál es la metáfora, lo haré más adelante.**

 **Así que sin más me despido, nos vemos, y no podéis imaginar la ilusión que me hace llevar a cabo este nuevo proyecto.**

 **and122.**


	2. Chapter 2: Scattered

**Capítulo 1: Scattered.**

* * *

Desperté sobresaltada, mi respiración era agitada, podía escuchar el ruido de los latidos de mi corazón, cual martillo que no paraba de golpear en lo más profundo de mi cabeza; una pegajosa capa de sudo frio bañaba mi cuerpo. Otra vez aquella maldita pesadilla sin sentido, así tiempo que no la volvía a tener, por lo menos no desde aquello, pero para molestia mía había regresado y más fuerte que nunca. Viendo el lado positivo, tal vez hoy ya por fin tendría algo de qué hablar con aquel maldito imbécil, en vez de perder la mañana contestando con monosílabos a las preguntas que me hacía.

Aunque no sé qué espera él sacar de todo esto, ya llevo dos meses asistiendo a sus consultas y todavía seguimos en la casilla de salida, por lo menos a mí me lo parece – **"A este paso no conseguirás que te den el alta" –** no pude reprimir pensar, tal vez debería poner de mi partese supone que me está ayudando a curarme, por lo que a lo mejor debería ir siendo hora de cooperar. Tal vez.

Después de aquella reflexión, estire un poco mi entumecido cuerpo, cada vez que esta pesadilla pasaba al día siguiente tenía el cuerpo completamente destrozado, para seguido a esto dar una rápida mirada a mi habitación, todo estaba en completa calma, tal vez demasiada calma incluso, la luz que entraba era tenue debido a que afuera el cielo estaba cubierto por densas nubes que no dejaban pasar la luz. Entonces pude escuchar pequeños impactos contra mi ventana, un suave golpeteo que generaba un sonido que reconocía a la perfección; lluvia.

Aquello me saco una sonrisa, rápidamente dirigí mi vista al reloj de la pared, todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de tener que acudir a mi emocionante cita con el imbécil; el tiempo suficiente como para dar un pequeño paseo bajo la lluvia. Así podría despejarme mi mente, evadirme de la realidad que me esperaba desde el primer momento que pusiese un pie en el suelo.

De forma ágil eche las mantas a un lado y puse mis descalzos pies sobre la fría madera del suelo, aquello era reconfortante, para seguid a esto levantarme y caminar hasta mi armario, donde no me detuve mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para coger la primera ropa deportiva que pillase. Apresuradamente me vestí, sólo para percatarme de que iba completamente de negro, tal vez necesitaba renovar un poco mi armario, según el imbécil una forma de mejorar mi estado de ánimo era ' _vestir de una forma más colorida'_ – " **A lo mejor si me visto como un puto arcoíris hago que cierre el pico" –** pensé mientras me ataba las deportivas, ¿por qué no? A lo mejor si aparentaba estar viva por fuera conseguiría que no viesen cuan muerta estaba por dentro.

Salí de mi cuarto para dar paso a la habitación compuesta por sala y cocina del piso en que vivía, caminé hasta la puerta y me detuve un momento para tomarlas llaves de un cuenco que reposaba en una mesilla que había al lado de la entrada y una sudadera, negra, del perchero que había al encima de este. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando me detuve, rápidamente cogí el iPod que también se encontraba dentro del cuenco para ahora sí, abrir la puerta y salir del lugar; bajé tranquilamente las escaleras, mientras me hacía una coleta y seguido a esto me colocaba la sudadera. Cuando estaba llegando al final me topé con uno de los vecinos de mi edificio, ni si quiera me moleste en dirigirle la mirada, no tenía por qué ser amable o agradable, no iba a fingir algo que no era capaz de sentir.

Una vez fuera me puse la capucha para cubrirme de las gotas de lluvia y me coloqué los auriculares, el día era perfecto, nublado, frio, húmedo y solitario; por lo que después de encender el dispositivo y poner una canción al azar, eche a correr en una dirección cualquiera. Total, siempre llegaba al mismo sitio, a la consulta del imbécil.

Villa Crepúsculo estaba sumida en el más profundo silencio, a lo cual, si se le sumaba el cielo encapotado y la suave capa de lluvia que lo cubría todo, se obtenía una perfecta combinación. _"You said I was your queen, I tried to give you everything"_ los versos comenzaron a sonar, y yo me deje llevar por la melodía de la triste canción. Había pasado casi un año desde todo aquello, pensaba que por fin todo había terminado, que de una vez por todas había conseguido todas las respuestas que necesitaba para darle un sentido al desorden que era mi vida; pero no podía estar más equivocada. _"You said it was over, wanted it to end…, You had a few secrets I was never told_ ".

Por mucho que lo intentase jamás superé las secuelas que Aldebarán dejo en mí, fui incapaz de pasar página de todo aquello, sabía que una parte de mí se había quedado haya, pero lo que no me imaginaba era que perdería todo lo que creía ser, ahora era como una especie de ser sin rumbo, un ente que ya no sabía que era ni a dónde pertenecía. " _Now I'm in the middle of Heartbreak City, Cause I'm in the middle of a world not pretty"_. Lo había perdido todo, y lo único que quedaban eran todas aquellas cicatrices que no paraban de recordarme el desastre en el que se había transformado mi vida.

" **Siempre hacía todo lo posible por ver el lado bueno de las cosas, independientemente de lo adversa que fuese la situación, de nunca rendirme… pero ahora soy incapaz de ver la salida al final del túnel" –** pensé, pero rápidamente deje de lado todos aquellos pensamientos. Aumenté la velocidad de mi marcha, hasta tal punto de hacer trabajar en esfuerzo a mi cuerpo. Necesitaba dejar en blanco mi mente, olvidarme de la realidad por un momento, y para ello ponía al límite a mi cuerpo.

En un momento dado tuve que frenar, sí continuaba así acabaría perdiendo la conciencia; aunque tampoco era algo que me importarse ya que lo más que necesitaba ahora era perderla. Respiraba agitadamente, mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que en cualquier momento parecía que iba a colapsar, levante mi cabeza y con los ojos cerrados deje que la lluvia me refrescase; por fin tenía un momento de calma. Aunque aquello no duro demasiado, ya que rápidamente retome el camino, no me gustaba estar mucho tiempo quieta en el mismo sitio. _"no te sirve de nada correr, haya donde vayas ahí estaré"_ se escuchó en mi cabeza.

Para cuando finalmente me detuve vi que de nuevo había acabado donde siempre – "Supongo que ya va siendo hora de pasar este mal trago" – Dije mientras miraba el pequeño edifico que había delante de mí. Caminé tranquilamente hasta la puerta y una vez ahí busque en el largo telefonillo el botón que buscaba, pero antes de pulsarlo volví a tener aquella horrible sensación de que me observaban, por lo que rápidamente gire mi cabeza de un lado a otro, pero la calle estaba completamente vacía. Aun así, yo sabía que a pesar de que no la pudiese ver, ella a mí sí me veía.

Por ello rápidamente llamé al botón y no tuve que esperar mucho antes de que la puerta se abriese, pero, aun así, entre de la forma más rápida posible al lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de mí con un sonoro portazo. Me permití soltar el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones.

Una vez que el peligro había paso caminé por el ya conocido y tedioso recibidor hasta llegar a unas viejas escaleras de madera donde cada peldaño crujía con cada paso que daba, subí lentamente por ellas, pasando una planta tras otra hasta que finalmente llegué a mi parada. De nuevo me volvía a encontrar delante de otra puerta de madera, pero para desgracia mía esta estaba entre abierta, al fondo podía escuchar música clásica, aquello me provocó una mueca de desagrado.

"Adelante" – Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, antes incluso de que pudiese llamar, por lo que respirando profundamente e intentando mentalizarme de que iba a ser rápido, a pesar de que la risa de fondo me recalcó de que iba a ser todo lo contrario; entré. La puerta dio paso a un pequeño estudio, de paredes de ladrillo rojo y suelo de madera desgastado, en medio de la sala había un inmenso escritorio de madera cuya superficie estaba llena de papeles, carpetas con documentos y más cosas; todo hecho un completo desastre; a ambos lados de este había dos sillas de madera.

Mientras caminaba para tomar asiento, iba preparando el cronometro, y una vez que me senté en aquella incomoda silla dejé que comenzase la cuenta atrás – "Sólo una hora" – dije por lo bajo antes de mirar hacia delante, a la silla que me daba la espalda. _Sabes que no va a ser así._ Escuché de fondo.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar silenciosamente, en aquel despacho lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de las agujas del reloj de pared, yo desvíe la mirada a la superficie de la mesa, más concretamente hasta la brillante plaquita de plata que reposaba juguetonamente entre todo aquel caos. _Doctor del Ray._ Leí como tantas otras veces había hecho, inconscientemente comencé a tamborilear los dedos contras la lisa superficie.

De pronto escuché un carraspeo que me indico que la tortura iba a comenzar y entonces vi como la silla giraba sobre su eje para dejar a la vista a mi querido terapeuta, un obeso anciano de piel pálida, de barba blanca y brillante calva, a excepción de algún que otro pelillo canoso que intentaba mantener como un último recuerdo del pelo que alguna vez tubo; su forma era tan simple como la de un muñeco de nieve rechoncho. Aunque no todo en él era decadencia, tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes; en fin, unos hermosos ojos desperdiciados en todo aquello.

"Doctor del Ray" – Dije monótonamente mientras me observaba tranquilamente mis uñas.

"Hola Naminé" – Me dijo él con aquella profunda y molesta voz – "Cuanto tiempo sin verte desde nuestra última sesión" – Dijo, intentando simpatizar conmigo, pero como tantas otras veces falló – **"Cómo tengo que decírtelo, eres mi psiquiatra no mi amigo" –** Pensé mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

"Sí" – Le afirme – "Han pasado dos semanas" – Dos largas y hermosas semanas sin tener que venir a este agujero negro de desesperación para que esta sanguijuela me chupe las energías. Y todo porque este hombre se marchó a un Simposium de psiquiatría de la noche a la mañana, argumentando de que como era una eminencia en dicho campo lo contactaron para que fuse a dar conferencias. Ambos sabemos que eso no fue así, lo he buscado en google y sé que no es tan importante como quiere hacerse creer; cuanto menos lo que es mediocre, y ¿cómo lo sé? ¡Fácil! Como remedio para las dos semanas de terapia perdida me mando no sé cuántos tipos de fármacos para apaciguar las voces de mi cabeza.

"Y dime ¿qué tal estas dos semanas?" – Pregunto tranquilamente como mientras apuntaba algo en su cuaderno.

No pude evitar reír ante aquella pregunta, de verdad tenía los huevos de preguntarme cómo me habían ido estas dos semanas, como si durante este corto periodo de tiempo hubiese habido alguna mejora en la mierda en la que se me había convertido mi vida.

"Deduzco por tu silencio que ha ido como siempre"

" **Haz acertado Einstein" –** Pensé.

"Y también por las ojeras que tienes de que las pesadillas han vuelto ¿no es así?" – Aquello me pillo en el acto, no me había dado cuenta de que todo aquello hubiese tenido secuelas físicas. Mierda ahora sí que las cosas empeorarían, el alta cada vez la veía más lejos – "¿Sigue siendo la misma? ¿la de la habitación infinita?"

"Sí" – Conteste fría, sin mirarle a los ojos.

"Ya veo" – Dijo mientras apuntaba otra cosa.

"Aunque esta vez hubo algo diferente" – Dije indiferente haciendo omisión a aquel grandioso final en el que me encontraba conmigo misma.

"Y ¿Qué fue?"

"No lo recuerdo" – Mentí. No iba a contarle aquello, sólo conseguiría un nuevo fármaco que añadir a la colección.

"Entiendo" – Me respondió mientras volvía a escribir otra cosa – "¿Haz intentado dibujarlo? Como aquellos otros que hacías cuando estabas…"

"No vamos a hablar de aquello" – Dije cortante.

"Por supuesto, no es necesario a hablar de ello, vienes aquí a currarte no a que te recuerde las experiencias traumáticas que has vivido"

"Se supone" – Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza y jugueteaba con mis manos.

"¿Haz seguido tomando la medicación?"

¿la? Como si fuese solo una - "Sí" – Le dije.

"Bien eso bueno" – Dijo. ¿De verdad aquello era lo mejor que podía decir? No me lo podía creer, que de bueno podía tener una mediación cuyo único objetivo era desconectarme de la realidad. _La respuesta es fácil, eres peligrosa y esto les ayuda a tenerte bajo control_ , resonó en lo más profundo de mi cabeza – "Y viendo los seguimientos hace ya bastante que no vuelves a tener otra crisis de…" – La mirada que le dediqué fue más que suficiente para que se callase, qué tenía que hacer para hacerle entender a aquel calvo seboso de mierda que no me gustaba hablar de mi pasado. Tuve que pellizcar con todas mis fuerzas mi pierna con tal de resistir el impulso de clavarle su hermosa plaquita en toda la frente y convertirlo en un unicornio; si tan sólo pudiese olvidar aquello. _No puedes, la sangre que mancha tus manos no se va tan fácilmente,_ me recordaron.

"¿Qué tal si hablamos de cómo te sientes ahora mismo?" – Me preguntó este mientras volvía a puntuar algo en su dichoso cuaderno.

"¿Qué cómo me siento?" – Dije sarcástica – "¿Deberás? Después de todo este tiempo tiene la cara de preguntarme que cómo me siento, váyase a la…"

"Naminé" – Dijo este elevando la voz sin llegar a gritar y poniendo un tono todavía más grave, él no iba a perder los papeles, y yo tampoco lo iba a hacer, por lo que me limite a agachar la cabeza de nuevo – "Sé que muchas de las cosas que te propongo que hagas no parecen técnicas curativas, pero es necesario que cooperes si deberás quieres notar la mejora. Además, he cumplido todos los requisitos que exigiste para venir a consulta; que menos que tú cumplas algunos de los que yo te propongo"

Y aunque aquello me doliese, era cierto, aquel hombre había cumplido todos los requisitos que yo le exigía para venir a sus sesiones, de entre tantos el más importante era que si tenía que venir a terapia fuese en su consulta privada y no en aquel enfermizo hospital psiquiátrico al que fui un par de veces. No me gustaba el ambiente que había ahí y mucho menos las personas que acudían a él en busca de una cura – **"A nadie le gusta que le recuerden que eres uno de ellos, uno más de ese selectivo grupo, un loco"** – Pensé.

No puede evitar reír, tan orgullosa y a la vez incapaz que la única que va a salir perdiendo aquí soy yo, si me niego o este hombre dictamina que soy intratable me mandaran de cabeza de nuevo a aquel sitio, bueno a uno nuevo quizás, pero todos esos sitios mantienen la misma esencia repulsiva. Por lo que lo más sensato ahora es hacerle creer que estoy cooperando. Suerte que tenía la cabeza agachada o si no él hubiese visto aquella sonrisa de complicidad que se dibujó en mi rostro, la cual oculté rápidamente tras mi inexpresivo rostro.

"Dispersa" – Dije pasado un tiempo, todavía con la cabeza agachada.

"Así qué dispersa" – Repitió este – "Bueno" – Dijo poniendo un tono condescendiente, aquí venía el psiquiatra ejemplar – "Dada la situación por la que pasas es normal que te sientas de esa forma"

"Usted no lo entiende" – Le contesté – "¿Alguna vez se ha llegado a sentir que está roto en mil pedazos? ¿De qué por mucho que lo intentes eres incapaz de encajar en ninguna parte? ¿Qué eres incapaz de encontrar el sentido a todo? ¿De qué eres un barco a la deriva?" – Le pregunté y su silencio me dio la respuesta – "Yo sí, y no es la primera vez que me pasa, por lo menos la primera vez si fui capaz de ver mi rumbo, encajar; pero ahora por más que lo intente no es así. Todo se ha vuelto mucho más negro que antes" – Y por una primera vez había sido capaz de abrirme y ser sincera. Aquello se sintió bastante bien.

"Entiendo" – Me dijo – "Y dime, esa primera vez que te sentiste así ¿por qué fue?" – Me preguntó. Acto seguido todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta _"te has ido de la lengua"_ me dijo en un tono divertido, recordándome que había hablado más de lo que debía. Pero para mi suerte mi reloj comenzó a sonar, " _salvada por la campana"_

"La sesión ha terminado" – Dije cortante mientras apagaba la alarma y rápidamente me levantaba, el hombre no pudo evitar ocultar su cara de fastidio, que pena justo para cuando estaba a punto de hacer un avance.

"Sí" – Dijo este mientras tomaba otro cuaderno para apuntar algo y después arrancar la hoja – "Ten" – Dijo mientras me la entregaba, yo mire el papel cierta molestia – "Tómatelos dos veces al día, uno por la mañana y otro a la tarde"

"¿Deberás?" – Dije incrédula mientras leía el prospecto – "¿Antidepresivos?"

"Es por tu bien" – Se limitó a contestar.

"Ahora tienen miedo de que me suicide" – Le conteste, sin mirarle a la cara, mientras doblaba el papel y lo guardaba.

"Mejor prevenir que curar" – Dijo de forma diferente.

" **Que me suicidara sería lo mejor que te podría pasar, y lo sabes, un dolor menos de cabeza, pero hiciste un juramento de ayudar a todas las personas, incluso a alguien como a mí" –** Pensé.

"El martes a la misma hora" – Dijo este.

"El martes a la misma hora" – Le confirme yo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

* * *

Una vez en mi piso, después de haberme duchado y haberme puesto cualquier cosa simple para estar por casa, me encontraba acostada en el sofá mirando el oscuro techo de madera, con la mente completamente en blanco. Inconscientemente me lleve una de las manos a mí clavícula izquierda, introduciéndola por debajo de la camiseta para así tocar cierto recuerdo, ya hacía mucho que había cicatrizado, pero aun así seguía siendo capaz de sentirlo, la punzada que dio paso a un intenso dolor, como sus dientes se incrustaban hasta lo más profundo de mi carne; desgarrándolo todo. Pero aquel dolor no era nada comparado con el sentir que todo se había perdido, tanto luchar para nada; aquello todavía seguía supurando.

¿Cuánto más vas a seguir posponiéndolo?" – Me dijeron del otro lado de la habitación, podía verla perfectamente a través del rabillo del ojo, sentada tranquilamente en el sillón opuesto, de piernas cruzadas, y con una expresión cordial. Una impoluta máscara que ocultaba al monstruo que había detrás.

"Ya te lo dije, estoy ultimando los últimos detalles" – Le dije mientras seguía mirando el oscuro techo de madera.

"Eso dijiste la otra vez"

"Me está costando más de lo que creía, cada índice está a buen recaudo, sin contar el entorno en el que se encuentran, que ya de por sí son trampas mortales en sí mismo, desconozco que estará custodiándolos en cada una de las instalaciones" – Le dije – "El anciano fue precavido"

"Te recuerdo que el tiempo se te acaba, tic-tac rubita"

"De nada sirve precipitar las cosas"

"Y de nada sirve que estés perdiendo el tiempo lamentándote de tu triste e insignificante vida cuando hay cosas que urgen más" – Cuando dijo aquello tuve que apretar con todas mis fuerzas los puños, hasta tal punto de clavarme las uñas en las palmas, no iba a estallar, no le daría el gusto de ello.

"Está bien, ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos ya? ¿Ir a lo por el primero? Así sin más, lo peor que puede pasar es que muera en el intento lo cual la verdad tampoco es algo que me importe mucho, como ya has visto. Pero te recuerdo que, si yo caigo, tú vendrás de mí inevitablemente, ¿eso es lo que quieres?" – Le contesté de lo más calmada mientras iba disminuyendo la presión en mis palmas.

Esta no contesto nada, y tampoco le iba a dar la oportunidad de ellos.

"Te noto impaciente" – Le contesté – "Que raro, en todo este tiempo que te conozco has sido muchas cosas, pero nunca impaciente" – Agregué, ganando así nuestro debate.

Rápidamente el silencio inundo por completo el lugar, yo seguía mirando aquel desgastado techo, pero sabía que ella me miraba muy fijamente, como un depredador a su presa, no sé qué la detenía, era más fuerte que yo y podía tomar el control fácilmente como otras veces había hecho. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentada de piernas cruzadas, observándome en silencio. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como su rostro se había vuelto serio, pero rápidamente volvió a aquella impoluta expresión carismática de siempre.

Sin duda alguna, aquello era lo que más me asustaba de ella, esa expresión cordial que siempre entendida, aquella máscara tan perfecta e inquebrantable ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones. Jamás la veía venir hasta que era demasiado tarde.

"Sabes que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti" – Si hubiera tenido ganas, habría reído hasta el fin de los tiempos, preocuparse por mí, aquello sí que era para partirse – "A fin de cuentas quién te ha protegido durante todo este tiempo"

Esta vez había sido ella la que puso punto final al debate, yo habría ganado una batalla, pero ella ganó la guerra. Era increíble como unas simples palabras podían invocar de las profundidades tantos recuerdos dolorosos.

De repente escuché un ruido al otro lado de la sala, rápidamente volví en sí y me levante alerta, por otro lado, ella todavía mirándome sonriente levanto levemente su mano y con su dedo índice apuntó a la puerta de la entrada, alguien estaba forcejeando la cerradura. Ante el peligro corrí rápidamente a mi habitación no para ocultarme atemorizada sino para ir a mi mesa de noche y agacharme frente a ella, abrí el cajón de ella saqué algo con lo que defenderme. Mi fiel compañero durante mi primera gran aventura.

Una vez preparada, caminé a paso decidido hasta la puerta, sujetando fuertemente el piolet de su empuñadura hasta estar delante de la puerta, donde me coloque a un lado de esta, a pesar de que era de día y no podía ocultarme entre las sombras estaba posicionada de tal forma que quien fuese el que intentaba acceder a mi casa lo primero que vería sería la afilada punta del piolet clavarse en su frente nada más abrir la puerta.

Entonces escuché un suave click, rápidamente me aferré más al piolet, preparada para para entrar en acción, seguido a esto se escuchó un suave rechinar y poco a poco la puerta se fue abriendo.

"Has perdido práctica" – Dijo una voz femenina.

"Ya lo sé, te lo escuché perfectamente las otras siete veces que lo dijiste" – Dijo otra voz femenina en un tono frustrado mientras abría la puerta – "Ahora calla, no queremos que se entere, es una sorpresa"

" **La sorpresa te la vas a llevar tú" –** Pensé mientras levantaba el arma.

Cuando vi que la puerta se abrió lo suficiente velozmente salí de mi escondite y rápidamente me dispuse a dar un golpe limpio y certero, pero entonces vi que las persona, o más bien las personas que estaba delante de mí las conocía por lo que rápidamente me frené. Por su parte ambas no pudieron evitar gritar presa del pánico, y no las culpo ya que no tenía que ser agradable ver a alguien a toda velocidad contra ti y meno aun si va armado.

"Joder sois vosotras" – Dije mientras bajaba el arma y suspiraba aliviada – "No sabéis el susto que me habéis dado"

" _Vaya, vaya, pero si son Pili y Mili"_ – Dijo ella de fondo.

Delante de mí se encontraban unas Tamara y Olette todavía en estado de shock.

"¡Dios! La patata me va a estallar" – Fue lo primer que dijo Olette.

Seguido a esto Tamara parpadeo un par de veces, señal de ya había vuelto en sí, entonces esta miro de un lado a otro la posición en la que se encontraba, se veía desconcertada. Rápidamente esta puso cara de pocos amigos y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encarar a la castaña.

"¡Me has usado como escudo!" – Le grito furiosa.

"Puede" – Se limitó a contestar la otra.

"¡Cómo que puede! Si estaba detrás de ti y ahora estoy delante"

"Fue un acto reflejo, tú también lo hubieses hecho si una loca viniese directa contra ti" – No puede evitar arrugar el semblante ante aquello _"pero es que lo estás"_ dijo la voz.

"No son escusas, ¿qué crees que hubiese pasado si Nams no se hubiese llegado a detener?"

"Fácil que ahora serias un unicornio" – Contesto divertida ante la imagen que se comenzaba a dibujar en su cabeza.

Tamara estaba a punto de estallar, por lo que fue mi momento de hacerlas volver a la realidad, rápidamente silbé – "Pili, Mili quietas" – Dije haciendo que ambas se callaran y pusiesen su atención en mí. En la cara de pocos amigos que tenía.

Seguido a esto dejé el piolet en la mesilla al lado de las entradas y me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla más – "¿Vais a pasar o qué?" – Estas asintieron con la cabeza ante mi pregunta, para recomponerse y así pasar tranquilamente al interior de mi apartamento, por mi parte no pude evitar echar una rápida mirada hacia el fondo de la estancia, sólo para comprobar que ella ya no estaba. Lo cual sería un alivio.

Una vez que ambas estaban dentro cerré la puerta, me di la vuelta y me apoyé con los brazos cruzados, para ver como ambas inspeccionaban detalladamente mi hogar.

"¿Y bien?" – Pregunté.

Tamara iba a decir algo, pero como siempre Olette fue más rápida – "¿Quién es el que paga este ático en pleno centro de la ciudad?" – Rápidamente Tamara se giró hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos, preparada para regañarla debido a la inapropiada pregunta.

"Ansem" – Me limite a contestar mientras me quitaba de mi apoyo y caminaba hasta ellas – "Por lo visto está pretendiendo ser un mejor abuelo, o simplemente tener la conciencia tranquila"

"Viniendo de él, es algo bueno" – Dijo Olette.

"Mientras me permita seguir viviendo del cuento" – Dije indiferente mientras me apoyaba en la encimera de la isla – "Bueno decidme a qué habéis venido" – Pregunte mientras tomaba una fresa del bol que había ahí.

"Hace tiempo que dejamos de recibir tus cartas Nams" – Dijo Tamara, mierda era cierto, cuando todo se fue al traste me invente la excusa de que necesitaba un tiempo para mí, que iba a viajar a tomarme _'un periodo sabático'_ , si es que se le podía llamar así a aquello. Y que para que no se preocuparan iba a escribirles cartas periódicamente para que supiesen de mi estado, lo que pasa es que hace ya un tiempo que me canse de mentir; de decir que todo iba bien cuando no era así por lo que simplemente deje de escribir.

"Cierto, las cartas" – Dije mientras me rascaba la frente, buscando una excusa para salir del paso – "Perdón, últimamente he estado tan liada con proyectos personales que simplemente se me fue" – Aparenté estar apenada.

"Te lo dije" – Dijo Olette.

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, nos alegra ver que estas mejor, Ansem siempre nos decía que estabas bien y poco más, nos costó que nos diera tu dirección, pero lo conseguimos, en fin" – Dijo acercándose a mí para tomarme de las manos – "Nos alegramos de verte" – Y seguido a esto me abrazo. Yo por mi parte me quedé un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar ante algo tan simple como un abrazo, pero poco a poco fui recordando cómo se hacía y entonces le correspondí a aquel gesto. Había olvidado lo bien que sentía algo tan simple como esto.

Al separarnos me di cuenta de la tímida sonrisa que se me había formado – "Me alegro de veros" – Dije.

"Nosotras a ti también, hace tiempo que no se te ve el pelo por ningún lado, dinos ¿Qué tal ese retiro espiritual? ¿Dio sus frutos?" – Dijo Olette tomando una posición al lado de Tamara, al otro lado de la isla, delante de mí; ambas muy pendientes de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Sí" – Dije sonriendo falsa y amargamente – "Fue todo tal y como espera" – _"que chisté más bueno"_ dijeron en el fondo de mi cabeza.

"Genial" – Dijo Tamara. Por su forma de hablar había algo raro en ella, qué estaría ocultando.

"¿Y vosotras qué os contáis? Ponedme al día de todo lo que ha pasado este tiempo" – Desvié rápidamente el tema.

"No mucho, nada nuevo, lo de siempre" – Dijo sin más mi amiga.

"Tamara rompió con Ventus" – Soltó sin ningún tipo de anestesia Olette – "Ahora es una hermosa abejilla que va de flor en flor, por así decirlo"

Vaya aquello sí que no me lo hubiese esperado, la última vez que los vi se les veía tan felices y enamorados, pero por lo visto no fue así, el amor tampoco es tan duradero como la gente cree que es. " _Y que lo digas… bueno quien mejor que tú para saber eso"_ dijo la voz y yo no pude evitar clavar levemente las uñas contra mi palma derecha, pero rápidamente lo hice a un lado y me centré en mi amiga, la cual estaba algo roja.

"Pensé que lo vuestro iba ahora bien"

"Y así era" – Dijo esta – "Lo que pasa es que Ven quería volver a como estábamos antes"

"O sea que te volvió a pedir matrimonio"

"Sí, el problema está en que yo no quería volver a comprometerme a aquel nivel, no me malinterpretes quiero a Ven, lo sigo queriendo, pero…"

"Eso tampoco te ha impedido tirarte a medio universo" – Recalco Olette.

Tamara iba a decirle algo, pero se contuvo, cerró los ojos y expiro suavemente para volver a centrase en mí – "No estaba preparada para más relaciones y menos otro matrimonio, por lo que para resumir le dije a Ven que éramos jóvenes y ahora que teníamos una segunda oportunidad sería mejor tomarnos un tiempo, conocer a otras personas, disfrutar de la vida"

"Vamos que le diste la patada como la que más"

"Sí, obvio que no se lo tomo para nada bien y bueno llevo más de tres meses sin hablarme con él" – Dijo esta suspirando mientras se apoyaba en la encimera – "Si al menos hubiésemos acabado en buenos términos"

"Tranquila, sé lo que quieres decir" – Le dije.

"Tranqui Tami, si te sirve de consuelo piensa en lo bien que te lo has pasado llenando ese vació con Robert, Stan, Eric, Keith, David; Zack, Dylan, Alex, Christian, Samuel, Bob" – Dijo esta mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda y con la otra mano iba contándolos – "Y sé que algún par más me dejo"

"Martin y Drew" – Terminó esta.

"¡Cierto! Los gemelos"

"Tantos" – Dije sorprendida.

"Sí" – Dijo Olette feliz – "Me hayo anodada, la estricta y políticamente correcta Tamara me ha roto todos los esquemas"

"Pero tantos" – Volví a decir – "¿En tan sólo tres meses?"

"Dejémoslos en dos y medio, por la que la mitad de uno se lo paso llorando por Ven"

No pude evitar mirarla sorprendida y silbar ante aquello, jamás pensé que aquella exasperante chica que conocí en Aldebarán hiciese algo así. No me malinterpretéis, no la recrimino, es su vida puede hacer lo que le dé la gana; simplemente me sorprende.

"Bueno cómo si yo fuese la única aquí" – Dijo esta irguiéndose – "Olette y Roxas son novios"

Ahora todos los ojos se posaban en ella, esta se puso colorada.

"Pensaba que sólo era sexo" – Le dije.

"Y lo era, bueno en gran parte" – Dijo nerviosa.

"Vamos Olette, admítelo" – Dijo Tamara mientras se sentaba en la isla – "Sabes que te gusta Roxas"

"Sí me gusta, pero todavía no estamos preparados para dar el gran paso"

"¿Cómo que gran paso?" – Dijo Tamara – "Si ya actuáis como tal, admítelo, te da miedo comprometerte"

"¡Mentira!"

"Tú reacción confirma lo innegable" – Esta se cruzó de brazos – "Jamás has tenido una pareja formal, es un terreno pantanoso para ti, no sabes cómo actuar. Gerard puede que os entrenase para ser lo mejor de lo mejor, pero sólo en el campo de batalla porque en la vida cateas estrepitosamente"

"¡Mira! Cuando te pones así de técnica y sabelotodo eres peor que un grano en el culo"

"Orzuelo" – La corrigió esta.

Olette iba a decirle algo, pero se calló, la expresión de Tamara no ocultaba la satisfacción que le daba aquello.

"Ni caso Olette" – Dije mientras le daba la espalda y me ponía a buscar tres copas en el armario de la cocina – "Se puede vivir perfectamente sin tener que formalizar las cosas"

" _Noto cierto recelo" –_ Dijo ella.

"Calla" – Dije mientras las sacaba y ponía encima de la encimera.

"¿Has dicho algo?" – Preguntó Tamara.

"No, nada ¿Vino?" – Pregunté mientras sacaba una botella.

"¿No es muy temprano? Apenas van a ser las seis de la tarde"

"Nunca es tarde para el vino" – Dijo Olette mientras cogía una copa.

"Tómatelo como una pequeña celebración" – Le dije mientras le entregaba una copa.

"Tú lo has dicho rubia" – Dijo Olette mientras le daba un buen sorbo a su copa – "Tal vez debamos darle un poco más de vidilla a esta celebración… ¿queréis que contacte con mi camello de confianza?" – Rápidamente se hizo un silencio en la sala, ambas no las quedamos mirando – "¿No? Gente sosa esta" – Dijo mientras volvía a beber.

"Casi se me olvida" – Dijo Tam después de darle un trago a su copa – "Hablando de celebración, habíamos venido para invitarte a un baile que se va celebrar en el castillo de sus majestades"

Cuando dijo aquello, mi cara cambio por completo casi escupí lo que estaba bebiendo, todas mis alertas se activaron, un baile significaba mucha gente, gente conocida que era lo peor; no estaba preparada para volver al ojo público. Por lo menos no todavía.

"No pongas esa cara, será divertido, además todo el mundo se alegrará de verte" – Cuando dijo aquello Olette rápidamente le dio un codazo en las costillas, obviamente referido a aquel 'todos'.

"No sé Tam" – Dije dejando la copa a un lado – "No lo veo"

"Tonterías, ya verás lo bien que te lo pasarás"

"No sé, no creo que me sintiese muy cómoda"

"Que dices, pero sin los conoces a todos"

"Precisamente por eso, acuérdate como me miraban la última vez, la pobre y triste chica que había recuperado sus recuerdos. No quiero volver a ser el centro de atención y menos aún tener que aguantar preguntas de curiosos" – Se lo estaba poniendo difícil con la esperanza de que se rindiera, pero la conocía y sé que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

"Bobadas, te apuesto que esta vez será diferente"

"¿Tú crees? Desaparecí sin dejar rastro seis meses y volver ahora, en lo que a mí respecta es cuanto menos curioso"

"En eso lleva razón" – Dijo Olette – "Se abalanzarán sobre ella con más preguntas que la última vez, ¡uf! Va a ser el centro de atención sin lugar a dudas" – Admitió Olette.

A Tamara se le arrugo la expresión, la frustración cada vez le era menos ocultable y menos aún con Olette echando por tierra todos sus argumentos, esta se dio la vuelta y mientras la miraba con odio tiro su mano al cuenco de la fruta y pillo lo primero que tocó para seguido a esto dárselo a la otra – "Toma"

"¿Qué quieres que haga con un aguacate?" – Le preguntó Olette desconcertada.

"Juega con él" – Dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

"Vale" – Le contestó la otra emocionada mientras nos daba la espalda para jugar con la fruta.

"Qué fácil es manipularla" – Dijo esta.

"Si mi madre te escuchase" – Le dije yo alzando una ceja y esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros,

"Vamos ¿qué me dices? Sólo una oportunidad, sin ningún tipo de compromiso, estate todo el tiempo que quieras"

Una gran parte de mí me decía que no, que tal y como estaban las cosas era lo peor que podía hacer; pero una pequeña parte de mí me gritaba que fuera que lo intentase. Tal vez un pequeño contacto con mi antigua vida me ayudaba a encajar las piezas y a lo mejor, quién sabe, incluso podría ser capaz de avanzar una casilla en el agujero negro que se había transformado mi vida.

"De acuerdo" – Dije mientras sonreía.

"¡Genial!" - Dijo esta mientras me tomaba de las manos – "Ya lo verás, no te defraudara"

"Pero no tengo ningún vestido"

"Tranquila yo te presto uno" – De repente el lugar volvió a quedarse en silencio, ambas nos quedamos procesando lo que ella había dicho, era cuanto menos optimista por su parte, yo tenía pechos bastante aceptables, pero nunca al nivel como para rellenar un vestido de ella – "Bueno seguro que algo encontramos"

"Vale, voy a cambiarme, enseguida vuelvo" – Dijo Naminé mientras se marchaba a su habitación. Una vez que la puerta se cerró esta se permitió suspirar de alivio.

"Tamara" – Dijo Olette haciendo acto de presencia.

"¿Ahora qué?" – Preguntó esta mientras se daba vuelta para ver a su amiga.

"Me he comido el aguacate" – Dijo esta seria y entonces se fijó en que esta tenía todo el rostro manchado.

"¿Quiero saber una cosa? Esta fue la forma en la que Gerard te enseño a pasar desapercibida, porque si es así…"

"Cállate ya plasta" – Dijo esta fastidiada de la reprimenda – "Tenías razón"

"Yo siempre tengo razón" – Dijo esta cruzándose de brazos – "Pero en qué exactamente"

"Sabes tanto, que sabes a mierda" – Le dijo Olette con los ojos entrecerrados – "De tus sospechas acerca de Naminé, de que algo le pasaba"

"Cierto" – Dijo esta ahora mirando a la puerta de la habitación de la chica – "Primero desaparece por un largo tiempo sin dejar ningún rastro, después que, si las cartas dejaron de venir, luego Ansem que nos daba información de ella a cuentagotas… por cierto ¿no se enterara de que te colaste en su despacho para hallar la dirección?"

"Tranquila soy una profesional"

"Vale, y ahora esta extraña forma de comportarse"

"Cierto esta muy antisocial" – añadió Olette.

"Eso no es un comportamiento antisocial, si lo fuese sería una psicópata" – La corrigió y Olette puso los ojos en blanco – "En cualquier caso no está bien, o por lo menos es lo que percibo"

"¿Y qué sugieres Sherlock?"

"De momento nada, todavía es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, por ahora nos limitaremos a observarla ¿podrás hacerlo?" – Preguntó esta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y seguía mirando la puerta.

"Cuenta con ello"

Pero lo que estas no podían saber era que mientras ellas hablaban había alguien más con ellas observando y escuchándolo todo.

Mientras tanto Naminé dentro de su habitación había procedido a desvestirse, una vez desabotonada y doblada cuidadosamente su ancha camisa esta, únicamente en bragas, se acercó a su cómoda donde tomo un sujetador negro y unas medias negras semitransparentes las cuales comenzó a colocarse. Seguido a esto, esta fue hasta su armario de donde sacó un short de tela negro de vestir, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro, una vez puesta las demás piezas esta cogió un par de botines negros de tacón alto y grueso; y se sentó en su cama para ponérselos.

"Que sepas que Pili y Mili sospechan de ti" – Dijo ella apareciendo en medio de la habitación.

"Crees qué no me di cuenta de ello" – Le dije mientras me terminaba de colocar uno de los botines y subía la cremallera - "Sino por qué accedería a ir"

"Si eso es lo que quieres hacerme creer, lo que quieres hacerte creer a ti" – Me contestó – "Pero no es así, ambas sabemos que quieres ir porque piensas que todo volverá a ser como antes"

"Y ¿qué si es así?" – Dije mientras me levantaba y me acomodaba el pelo, hace mucho que deje de hacerme una coleta – "Si eso me ayuda a perder toda esta realidad por un momento, incluida tú, pues genial"

"De acuerdo, tú sabrás, pero no me hace falta recordarte que pasa cuando pierdes el control ¿o sí?" – Dijo levantando una ceja que me dieron ganas de arrancar.

"No" – Dije cortante.

"De acuerdo, diviértete" – Dijo cordialmente, en ningún momento se había mostrado molesta, siempre actuaba cordial – "Pero ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que el pastel se descubra antes de tiempo" – Me dijo esta antes de irme y dejarla sola.

"Pobre niña" – Dijo ella mientras se miraba tranquilamente las uñas – "Esta tan desesperada que no ve lo que le viene encima… todo marcha según lo planeado"

* * *

Ahora las tres nos encontrábamos delante de las inmensas puertas del castillo, yo miraba detenidamente dicho lugar, estaba mejor de lo que lo que lo recordaba, por mi parte yo estaba quieta sin atreverme a cruzar aquel inmenso arco; un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo – **"Es precisamente en estos momentos cuando me hubiese gustado que mi madre no hubiera sido tan cuidadosa y hubiese reducido este castillo a polvo"**

" _Ya no hay vuelta atrás cariño" –_ Dijo ella.

"¿Naminé?" – Dijo Olette devolviéndome a la realidad – "¿Vamos?"

"¡Sí! Claro" – Contesté velozmente mientras caminaba para unirme a ellas.

Una vez dentro aquel escalofrió se convirtió en una sensación levemente desagradable que no se iba, estar en aquel sitio me tenía en alerta debido a la ansiedad que sentía por el miedo a encontrarme con alguien conocido, no sabría cómo reaccionar al estar delante de ellos y menos aún cómo responderles. Sólo esperaba que todo fluyese.

Las tres caminamos tranquilamente por los laberinticos pasillos del lugar, Olette y Tamara no dejaban de contarme todas las cosas que habían hecho durante todo este tiempo, por lo visto a ellas no les había costada mucho adaptarse a todo esto, aquello en cierta forma me alegraba y digo en cierta forma, dado que también me daba cierta envidia ver como ellas si habían conseguido rehacer su vida completamente y empezar de cero sin ninguna dificultad. En cambio, yo seguía atascada en la casilla de salida.

Por otro lado, a veces estas me preguntaban ciertas cosas, insignificantes, pero sabía que ambas estaban tanteando el terreno, ver por donde podían ir y por donde no; sin embargo, yo no se los iba a poner tan fácil por ello me limitaba a contestar con monosílabos o directamente a no contestar.

En un momento dado torcimos en uno de los pasillos, este daba para un jardín y de alguna parte podía escuchar voces, fueran quienes fuesen estaban bastante animados, tampoco les hice mucho caso ya que me limitaba a observar el lugar; viendo los sitios que una vez me parecieron tan familiares y acogedores, un refugio, sin embargo, ahora los veía tan ajenos, desconocidos. Todo aquello se había quedado en el pasado y yo tenía que hacerme a la idea de ellos; de que el día que encontré aquel maldito libro todo jamás volvería a ser igual.

En un momento dado mientras mis ojos divagaban de un sitio a otro, estos fueron a dar a un pasillo contiguo al nuestro y entonces vi a un grupo de personas, no muchos, puede que tres o cuatros; las voces que había escuchado prevenían de ellos. Pero tampoco es que me detuviese mucho a ver quiénes eran, sólo di un rápido vistazo antes de continuar mi camino.

"A ¿Qué viene este cambio de marcha?" – Pregunté al ver como ambas habían aligerado algo más el ritmo, no es que me importase ya que mientras menos estuviese a la vista mejor, simplemente era curioso.

"No por nada" – Dijo Olette – "Simplemente es mejor llegar cuanto antes, apenas quedan cuatro horas para que sea la celebración y no sabes todo lo que tarda Tamara en preparase"

"Perdóname por querer estar perfecta" – Le contestó la otra.

"Entiendo" – Dije sin más, aquello no sonaba más a cuento chino porque no podía, Tamara ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a Olette, estaba centrada en llegar al otro lado, pero tampoco iba a darle tantas vueltas a ello y menos aún indignarme porque me estuviesen ocultando algo. No era la más indicada para ello por obvias razones.

Por lo que sin más continuamos nuestra marcha tranquilamente, ahora en silencio, hasta que de repente sentí como alguien me tomaba por el brazo, aquello me puso los pelos de punta, mi primera reacción hubiese sido estamparle un puñetazo a quien fuese, pero me controlé. Por lo que simplemente me limité a darme la vuelta a ver quién era y cuando vi aquellos malditos ojos dorados deseé haber dado el puñetazo primero y luego ver.

De todas las personas con las que me podría haber cruzado por qué tenía que haber sido él, sabía que corría el riesgo de verlo, pero de todas las personas que conocía que iban a venir a este sitio por estadística el porcentaje de toparme con Vanitas era bastante bajo. Me había quedado completamente estática.

"Hola" – Dijo Vanitas algo dudoso dado que yo no le contestaba, únicamente lo miraba de forma indiferente.

"Hola" – Le contesté de forma neutra. El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

"¿De veras no tienes más que un simple 'hola'? Después de todo este tiempo ¿enserio?" – Me dijo algo incrédulo y molesto.

" _Esto se acaba de poner interesante" –_ Resonó en mi cabeza.

"No sé qué más esperas" – Le dije indiferente mientras me daba la vuelta y me soltaba de su agarre sin más, probablemente aquella respuesta le dejo descolocado, sabía que no era la que esperaba. Por otro lado, Tamara y Olette me miraba muy atentas, aquello las pillo por sorpresa, pero lo más probable es que ya supiesen lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos y sino estaban a punto de ello.

"¡Te estás riendo de mí o qué!" – Dijo este elevando el tono, había estallado, mientras me volvía a tomar del hombro, esta vez de una forma más brusca para estamparme contra la pared.

Tamara y Olette dieron un pequeño salto ante la sorpresa, pero mucho antes de que estas viniesen a socorrerme yo levante una mano en señal para que se quedasen como estaban, aquello era algo entre él y yo, algo a lo que iba a poner punto final a ahora.

"Casi siete meses Naminé, casi siete putos meses desde que te esfumaste sin más" – Me espetó furioso – "Sin saber nada de ti y ahora ni siquiera eres capaz de hablarme, después de lo que paso"

"Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena" – Le contesté.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?"

"No sé qué más esperas"

"Tal vez una disculpa"

"¿Una disculpa?"

"No sé tal vez por desaparecer sin dejar rastro, sin ni siquiera dar señales de vida, que si no es por ellas dos" – Dijo señalando a mis amigas – "Habría pensado que algo te había pasado o que estabas muerta, ¡Joder Naminé, me tenías preocupado!"

"¿Y qué más da?"

"¿Qué más da?" – Dijo irónico – "Éramos una pareja…"

"Tú lo has dicho, éramos" – Le recalqué – "Lo nuestro acabó ya hace mucho"

"Esa es otra, desapareciste y lo único que me dejaste fue una simple nota en la que decías que lo nuestro se había acabado"

"¿Así qué es por eso eh? Estás resentido" – Aquello sólo hizo que aumentara la presión sobre mis brazos.

"No te voy a mentir, sí, pero porque ni siquiera me diste una explicación, fue un 'se acabó' tengo derecho a una explicación, a saber, qué paso"

Las señales de peligro eran inmensas; no podía darle una explicación ya que aquello significaba desvelarlo todo; tal vez no a la primera, pero sabía que el acabaría pidiendo más y más debido a la inconformidad de mis respuestas. Y eso sólo lo estropearía todo.

Por lo que rápidamente me deshice de su agarre y lo aparte de un empujón, para alejarlo de mí, seguido a esto me acomodé la ropa y caminé lejos de la pared; por otro lado, él se había quedado algo sorprendido, no se esperaba aquello de mí. Aunque creo que ya tampoco sabía qué esperar de mí, él seguía viendo a la chica que conoció aquella fatídica noche, de la cual se enamoró, pero aquella chica para desgracia de ambos se había consumida hace mucho en el fuego de la locura y desesperación; y lo que tenía delante eran sus cenizas.

"No te voy a dar ninguna explicación de nada" – Le dije fría seriamente.

"Dime ¿qué es lo que ocultas?" – Me preguntó el lleno de rabia – "Te conozco bien, esa forma de comportarte, esa actitud tuya; es más que evidente que no quieres hablar de ello porque ocultas algo" – Este hizo una pausa – "Así que dime ¿qué es lo tanto intentas ocultar?"

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, mis sentidos se descontrolaron, la ansiedad de mi interior era apabullante, la rabia me estaba invadiendo poco a poco; a lo lejos comencé a escuchar un pitido, como una interferencia, era leve pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser molesto; el lugar comenzaba a oscurecerse, una tenue sombra. Todas las señales apuntaban a una sola cosa, el descontrol.

No iba a permitir aquello, no delante de todos ellos, por lo que cerré mis puños clavando con toda la fuerza posible mis uñas contra las palmas, tenía que mantener una fachada perfecta a pesar de que por dentro me estuviese desmoronando.

"¿Quieres una explicación?" – Le dije – "De acuerdo, te dejé porque lo nuestro no iba a nada, no digas que es mentira porque es cierto, lo único que nos unía era el amor, nada más, y por desgracia el amor se acabó, por lo menos para mí. Así que no iba a seguir malgastando mi tiempo contigo cuando ya no había nada más que me uniese a ti, por lo que simplemente corté por lo zona" – Le contesté indiferentemente.

Todo quedo en completo silencio, nadie sabía que decir, Vanitas estaba callado mirándome, buscando en mis ojos alguna señal de que aquello fuese mentira, pero no la iba a encontrar; por otro lado, este a pesar de no expresar nada físicamente pude ver por sus ojos que aquello que le dije había sido un golpe bastante fuerte. Y rastrero por mi parte. Pero aquello no duro mucho tiempo, ya que al igual que yo, él se también se protegió tras su escudo.

"Vanitas" – Escuché como alguien lo llamó a lo lejos.

" **No él no, todos menos él por favor" –** Supliqué.

De pronto apareció Sora – "Tío te estaba buscando" – Dijo este mientras caminaba hacia este – "Tenemos que irnos, lo demás nos están…" – Esto fue incapaz de terminar la frase dado que se percató de mi presencia.

" _Corrijo, ahora sí que se ha puesto divertida la cosa" –_ Se mofó de mí.

"¡Naminé!" – Dijo este contento, con aquella maldita sonrisa.

" **No Sora no lo hagas más complicado" –** Pensé.

"Cuánto tiempo sin verte, te he echado mucho de menos" – Dijo mientras se acercaba – "¡Ven aquí!" – Me dijo, preparándose para darme un abrazo, como tantas otras veces había hecho; pero antes de que el pudiese atraparme entre sus brazos yo velozmente retrocedí cortando así aquello de raíz. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, si por lo menos hubiese podido evitar poner aquella expresión entre asco y desagrado que estaba más que segura que él había visto.

Por otro lado, Sora se quedó completamente en blanco, sorprendido, confuso de mi reacción; este no sabía que era lo que había pasado o incluso hecho hacia mi persona, hizo un intento de decir algo, pero le fue imposible; era incapaz de saber cómo actuar ante una situación así. Este trato de acercarse a mí, pero vanitas lo tomo rápidamente del brazo para evitar que hiciese algún tipo de estupidez.

"Déjalo estar Sora, no merece la pena" – Le dijo este – "No se puede hacer nada con ella, esta intratable" – Comentó y si no fuese por el estado por el que estaba pasando lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero era muy sensible y malinterpretaba las cosas; y tampoco ayudaba aquel tono tan despectivo con el que lo dijo.

"Pero" – Dijo Sora.

"Olvídalo amigo, con las gilipollas como ella no se llega a nada, simplemente es una pérdida de tiempo"

"¿Amigo?" – Dije irónica, aquello sí que era para descojonarse – "Así que ahora vais de colegas eh, bien, ¿sabéis una cosa?" – Hice una breve pausa – "¿Si tan amigos sois, por qué no os vais por ahí a chuparos las pollas mutuamente y me dejáis de una puta vez en paz?" – Les contesté.

Sin más me di la vuelta y me fui ante la mirada atenta de todo el mundo, había ganado este enfrentamiento, el pitido iba disminuyendo a cada paso que daba, señal de que había conseguido controlarme. Pero aun así sabía que esto no había hecho más que empezar, esta noche iba a ser cuanto menos entretenida.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde aquel idílico encuentro, estábamos en una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo terminado de prepararnos para la gran noche, yo estaba encerrada en el baño ultimando mi maquillaje; al otro lado podía escuchar a Tamara y Olette charlar tranquilamente, de un tema cualquiera. Cuando en verdad hablaban de lo ocurrido hoy por medio de otros temas. Por mi parte la verdad yo seguía algo mala de aquel encuentro, aunque no lo quisiese reconocer me había afectado más de lo que esperaba.

Estaba delante del espejo a punto de cubrir mis labios con un hermoso rojo burdeos, pero me quede un momento mirando mi reflejo, con el labial a escasos centímetros de mi boca; incapaz de pintármelos. Bufé algo frustrada mientras dejaba el maquillaje a un lado y me apoyaba en el lavamanos.

"Mierda" – Dije mientras me pasaba una mano por el rostro como si aquello fuese capaz de quitar todo lo malo.

"Deberías controlarte un poco más" – Me dijeron a espaldas mía – "Tu numerito casi te deja en evidencia"

"¿Y qué más podía hacer?" – Dije agachando la vista.

"Nada, lo que hiciste fue lo mejor que podías hacer en aquel momento, dado que era eso o partirle el cuello a uno de ellos" – Dijo esta indiferente. Mis manos no pudieron evitar temblar ante la verdad de sus palabras – "Simplemente deberías aceptar este consejo, deja de parecer una mojigata que anda llorando por las esquinas debido a la mierda que se ha vuelto su vida, sólo conseguirás llamar más la atención"

"¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? Fingir algo que no soy"

"Dada la situación actual" – Dijo esta mientras se acercaba a mí para tomarme de los hombres y colocarme en frente a ella, para seguido a esto levantarme el rostro, obligándome así a ver aquella maldita sonrisa cordial – "Lo mejor que puede hacer es fingir que sigues siendo la misma, tal vez dejar un poco a la luz lo afectada que sigues, pero sólo para que la gente sienta cierta lástima de ti, de la pobre huérfana sin familia y perdida en el tiempo. Pero sin seguir exponiéndote así, no nos traerá nada bueno que la gente siga viendo tu yo verdadero" – Dijo mientras tomaba el pintalabios y tomaba mi rostro entre sus delicados dedos – "Sólo conseguirás que ellos sospechen y metan las narices donde no les llaman" – Me comentó mientras comenzaba a pintar mis labios – "Y no queremos que descubran el papel antes de tiempo ¿verdad querida?" – Recalcó mientras su tono se volvía algo más grave y clavaba levemente sus uñas contra mi piel. Yo asentí en respuesta – "Pues perfecto" – Dijo mientras terminaba su trabaja y volvía a poner esa sonrisa radiante – "Disfruta de esta noche mí pequeño pajarillo y no permitas que nadie, absolutamente nadie, vea tus cicatrices"

Después de aquello volvía a quedar sola en el baño.

"Que nadie vea tus cicatrices" - Repetí mientras volvía a ver mi reflejo en el espejo.

Salí del baño ante las miradas atentas de mis amigas.

"Estás impresionante" – Me dijo Olette haciendo referencia al largo vestido de satén plateado brillante de tirantes, el cual era holgado, pero se ajustaba a mi figura que llevaba un prominente escote en uve que dejaba poco a la imaginación, así como una abertura que dejaba al descubierto toda mi pierna derecha.

"Gracias" – Le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama para colocarme unos tacones negros de aguja.

"Lo cual ya es mucho decir de la monstruosidad que lleva esta" – Dijo haciendo referencia a Tamara.

"¡Cierra el pico!" – Le dijo mientras se maquillaba.

Entonces me fije en la cosa que ella llevaba, era un vestido largo y con mangas completamente hecho de una especie de fina tela trasparente el cual le tapaba la lo que era el tronco del cuerpo y sus partes nobles por un encaje de cientos de flores blancas de diversos tamaños. Las flores también tapaban otras partes sus hombros, codos y muñecas; así como la falda del vestido en donde, de un poco por arriba de sus rodillas hacia abajo todo eran flores; mientras que casi todos sus muslos eran visibles a excepción de alguna que otra flor.

"Pero"

"No lo intentes razonar, ni siquiera sé de donde ha sacado una cosa como esa"

"Es… llamativo"

"Si sólo fuese eso" – Dijo Olette.

Por su parte, Olette era la que más sencilla iba, esta portaba un bonito vestido negro que llegaba hasta el suele, completamente lizo y con mangas, que dejaba al descubierto su espalda; así como de completamente un collar dorado. Se veía bastante elegante y aquello me hizo pensar que siempre creí que para eventos de este tipo Olette sería la que llevase el vestido de Tamara y esta el suyo, debido a la imagen que proyectaba cada una. Sin embargo, las apariencias engañan.

"¿Preparadas?" – Pregunte mientras me acomodaba toda mi larga cabellera rubia a un lado.

"Sí" – Dijo Tamara mientras se acercaba a nosotras.

"Pues entonces en marcha" – Dijo Olette.

Salimos de la habitación hacia la gran sala del trono, lugar donde se estaba celebrando la gala, caminábamos tranquilamente, en silencio, disfrutando del ambiente que reinaba en el castillo. El lugar había sido engalanado para la ocasión con lo mejor de lo mejor, dándole al sitio un tono esquicito, pero a la vez acogedor; se notaba que este día era importante, aunque desconocía el por qué dado que todavía no había pasado un año desde que oficialmente se proclamase la paz.

Finalmente llegamos a la inmensa puerta de la sala del trono, al otro lado podía escucharse el barullo de la celebración, por mi parte a mí me temblaban las rodillas, la prueba de fuego había llegado y tal y como me había dicho ella debía aparentar seguir siendo la misma. Respire profundamente una vez estábamos delante de lugar, al fondo podía verlos a cientos de personas de un lado a otro disfrutando alegremente del ambiente. Sentí como una mano se apoyaba en mi espalda y al ver quién era, pude ver a Olette.

"Tranquila, ya verás como todo va sobre ruedas" – Me dijo sonriente. Yo asentí en respuesta.

"Vamos" – Nos dijo Tamara para entrásemos.

Nada más pasar del marco de la inmensa fuimos recibidas por uno de los caballeros del castillo, Tamara se acercó hasta este para entregarle tres cartas de un perlado blanco con detalles den dorado. El caballero les dio un vistazo para comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

"Mis ladies" – Dijo este con una pequeña reverencia a la que no nosotras contestamos con un leve asentamiento de cabeza.

Una vez cumplimentamos las formalidades entramos en la inmensa sala en la que se respiraba un ambiente de felicidad ciertamente abrumador, caminábamos a través de la brillante alfombra roja ante la mirada de algunas personas y criaturas de diferentes mundos, aquello me hizo tensarme. Nunca me gusto ser el centro de atención y menos aún en esta situación.

"Tranquila" – Me susurró Olette al oído – "La gran mayoría de la atención se la está llevando Tamara, recuerda que las cosas siguen frescas y no todos los días uno puede estar delante de la mismísima enviada de las estrellas" – Dijo divertida. Aquello que ella dijo era cierto, viendo las cosas ahora desde otra perspectiva todos los pares de ojos se centraban en mi amiga y esta se notaba ciertamente incomoda de la atención ajena que estaba recibiendo.

De pronto la primera prueba de la noche había llegado, ya que delante de nosotras se encontraban los reyes, los cuales ya nos habían visualizado.

"Sus majestades" – Dijo como siempre la políticamente correcta y diplomática Tamara con una reverencia, que estos aceptaron gustosamente.

"Buenas" – Dijo ahora la siempre incorrecta Olette mientras levantaba su mano ganándose una mirada de reproche de nuestra amiga al actuar como si estuviese delante de unos colegas de toda la vida. Por su parte los reyes dibujaron en su rostro cierta sonrisa de diversión.

Ahora me tocaba a mí – "Sus majestades" – Dije imitando a mi correcta amiga con una leve reverencia.

"Ahórrate las formalidades tesoro" – Dijo la reina mientras me tomaba de las manos, se la veía bastante emocionada, lo cual era incapaz de comprender; por qué estaba tan contenta de verme – "No sabes lo que me alegro de verte de nuevo cariño, no sabes cuánto nuestros corazones te han añorado"

"Yo también le alegro de verla" – Le dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, la cual estos parecieron tragarse sin problema alguno.

"Nos alegra que nos honréis con vuestra presencia en un día tan especial como hoy" – Dijo el rey – "Esperamos que disfrutéis de la velada"

"Lo haremos su majestad" – Le dijo Tamara.

Estos asintieron complacidos antes de despedirse debido a que tenían que seguir recibiendo a los invitados, por mi parte una vez que desaparecieron completamente de mi campo de visión me permití relajarme – **"Primera prueba superada… tal vez la más difícil" –** Pensé, mientras observaba el lugar, el cual estaba abarrotado de gente. Sin darme cuenta me había quedado completamente sola, Tamara había sido arrastrada por unos invitados a un grupo que deseaba conocer más acerca de la chica de las estrellas y su lugar de procedencia y Olette simplemente se esfumo. Aquello tampoco era algo que me molestase, al final tampoco había sido tan mala como me esperaba, había sobre imagino las cosas; y después de todo yo siempre había pasado desapercibida por lo que simplemente tuve que meterme entre la gente para desaparecer.

Rodeada de la multitud y con una espumeante y dorada copa de champán que me había ofrecido uno de los camareros me permite el capricho de poder relajarme por una vez y disfrutar de la velada; la música te desconectaba de la realidad, permitiendo a mi mente viajar a través del tiempo hasta una época no tan lejana en el que todo era mejor. Me permití transportarme a antiguos recuerdos, pequeños retazos de memorias que habían acontecido en aquel lugar y a las cuales les tenía mucho a aprecio, entre ellas estaba la fiesta celebrada tras mi regreso de Aldebarán, recordaba aquella noche a la perfección; quizás una de las mejores de mi vida. Dado que aquella ahora lejana noche conseguí sentirme por una vez en mi vida que encajaba en un sitio, había encontrado mi lugar y aquello me llenaba de gozo, había conseguido llegar a un puerto seguro después de la terrible tormenta que había sido mi vida.

" **Sin tan sólo las cosas hubiesen durado un poco más" –** Pensé mientras daba un suave sorbo a mi copa.

No pude evitar respirar frustrada, al recordar la amarga verdad de que en realidad jamás encontré un puerto, sino un inmenso océano en el que ahora me hallaba a la deriva. Bebí toda mi copa de un trago con la intención de que el alcohol nublase mi odiosa conciencia y me permitiera disfrutar de la velada. Deposité mi copa en la bandeja de uno de los tantos camareros y caminé por todo el lugar buscando a alguien con quien poder hablar, pero las dos únicas personas familiares entre aquella inhóspita marabunta de personas se habían esfumado. Y no las culpó, ellas también tenían derecho a disfrutar de la noche y no verse en la obligación de cuidar de esta pobre enferma mental. Sin embargo, aquello me enfureció bastante, ellas me habían arrastrado hasta aquí, que más que permanecer a mi lado o por lo menos intentarlo, eran unas egoístas. Pero tampoco las podía culpar de ello, ellas lo estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían mientras que yo me limitaba a complicárselo todo, yo sí que era una egoísta. Pero ellas sabían que para mí era complicado esto y sin más se limitaron a hacer el teatro de que todo sería estupendo, que todo sería genial, fantástico, las tres juntas en cualquier momento; y a la primera oportunidad no dudaron en irse, ellas eran las verdaderas egoístas aquí, no yo. Las odiaba por ello, las odiaba. Pero…

Rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de alejar todo aquello de la luz, no podía empezar, no aquí, por lo que sin perder más tiempo tomé mi bolso y busqué en él aquel pequeño botecito naranja que también conocía y saqué de este una las tantas pastillas blanquecinas, a las que recurría cada vez que esto comenzaba a pasar. La coloqué debajo de mi lengua y dejé que esta se fuese disolviendo y absorbiendo, mientras liberaba aquel más que conocido desagradable sabor al que todavía era incapaz de acostumbrarme. En pocos minutos esta había desaparecido, y si todo iba según lo establecido el efecto se manifestaría a lo largo de toda la noche, manteniéndome así en vereda.

De pronto sentí como alguien me tocaba la espalda haciendo que me sobresaltara, rápidamente guarde el pequeño frasco y cerré el bolso para evitar miradas de curiosos.

"Aquí estabas" – Me dijo Olette – "Te estábamos buscando"

"Perdón, digamos que me distraje y os acabé perdiendo de vista"

"Bueno no pasa nada, ven que hemos pillado una mesa" – Me dijo mientras me llevaba a dicho lugar.

Una vez en nuestro sitio, las tres hablábamos tranquilamente mientras bebíamos y nos reíamos, aquellos momentos era en los que sentía como todo volvía a la normalidad, que todo era una simple pesadilla y que en cualquier momento desaparecería. Sin embargo, aquello era una simple ilusión, una ilusión muy embriagadora.

"¿Habéis visto quién no nos quita el ojo de encima?" – Preguntó Tamara – "Mirad de forma disimulada a la izquierda" – Nos indicó con un movimiento de ojos.

Entonces Olette y yo movimos nuestras cabezas discretamente y pudimos que ver a unas cuantas mesas de distancia había alguien muy conocido, especialmente para mí, cuya vista en todo momento se dirigía hacia aquí, Ansem.

"Vaya no nos quita la vista de encima" – Dijo Olette mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa – "¿Creéis que se acercara hasta aquí?"

"No lo creo" – Dije mientras jugaba inconscientemente con mis dedos – **"Si lo haces corre el riesgo que se descubra todo" –** Volví a mirar hacia donde estaba él cuando las otras dos estaban despistadas, esta vez evitando cualquier tipo de discreción, quería que se percatara de ello, nuestras miradas hicieron contacto y a diferencia de la suya que era serena; la mía era hostil. Entre ambos había una conversación en la que no era necesaria ningún tipo de palabras, donde se daba por establecido que esta noche ambos seríamos desconocidos y si algo tenía que ser hablado sería en otro sitio y en privado. Al poco tiempo este cortó el contacto para ahora sentarse en la charla con las personas con las que compartía mesa.

Una vez zanjado aquello volví a centrar mi atención en mis amigas, hasta que de pronto se escuchó un sonido, el de unas trompetas, que silenciaron el barullo de la sala, entonces todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada; donde el caballero anuncio la entrada de los elegidos de la llave espada. Después de aquellas palabras, los primeros en aparecer fueron Sora y Kairi, seguidos por detrás de Riku y Xion, a continuación de Aqua y Terra; a medida que estos entraban la multitud aplaudía y los vitoreaba de forma heroica, yo también aplaudí, pero una forma desganada, simplemente para hacer el paripé. Los últimos que vi entrar, antes de quitar la vista fueron a Roxas y Axel.

Y mientras todos los presentes los seguían aplaudiendo de animadamente, yo me limite a apoyarme sobre la mesa, estaba aburrida y lo único que me apetecía era marcharme a mi casa, así que cuando la cosa se calmara un poco me iría.

"No puede ser" – Escuché como dijo Tamara.

"Vaya, eso sí que no lo vi venir" – Dijo Olette sorprendida.

Intrigada por lo que estas dijeron, dirigí mi vista de nuevo a donde estaban todos ellos, descubriendo así a que se referían ambas; y era que el siguiente en entrar no era nada más y nada menos que Ventus y para sorpresa de todos este no iba solo. Estaba acompañado de una joven que no era ninguna elegida y a la que conocía, la verdad, bastante poco.

"Por lo visto él tampoco ha perdido el tiempo" – Destacó Olette.

"¿Quién es ella?" – Dijo Tamara más molesta de lo alguna vez hubiese admitido.

"Fuu" – Dijimos las dos.

"¡Quién coño es Fuu!" – Esta elevó la voz, pero rápidamente volvió a un tono normal.

"Una chica de Villa Crepúsculo, amiga de unos energúmenos, no la conozco mucho dado que es bastante reservada" – Dijo Olette mientras se miraba las uñas.

"Ah ya veo… con que esas tenemos eh" – Dijo molesta – "Enseguida vuelvo, voy a hacer unas llamadas" – Nos dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se marchaba entre la multitud.

"Mierda va a follar" – Dijo Olette harta – "Con algún otro"

"¿Pero no estabas de acuerdo en ello? Feliz de que conociera a otros"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" – Dijo afligida, yo me quede un poco confusa ante aquel cambio tan repentino de actitud, esta me miro un momento y al ver que yo no comprendía a donde quería llegar; rápidamente fue a su bolso para buscar algo – "Pequeña Tamara no puede estar sola" – Dijo mientras de la nada sacaba a una pequeña muñeca vudú cabezona y pechugona que imitaba a la perfección a nuestra amiga – "Ella necesita de un compañero, necesita a pequeño Ventus" – Dijo mientras sacaba de la otra mano a un muñeco vudú, también cabezón e idéntico a nuestro amigo.

"¿Por qué tienes muñecos de ellos?" – Aquello se acababa de tornar cuanto menos surrealista.

"Tengo muñecos vudú de todos mis amigos y conocidos, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso; a lo que vamos ellos no pueden estar separados, sin el uno para el otro; la pareja más perfecta que he visto jamás. Necesitan estar juntos por el bien de todos, y sobre todo el mío" – Dijo mientras hacía un teatro con sus muñecos. Era increíble ver lo convencida que estaba de sus palabras – "Pero el problema es que pequeña Tamara y pequeño Ventus son como niños, ¡tontos! Inmaduros y orgullosos, incapaces de ver lo que el uno siente por el otro. Pero no tenemos por qué alarmarnos, dado que yo me encargaré de unirlos de nuevo" – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Ya he vuelto, ¿qué me he perdido?" – Dijo Tamara mientras guardaba sus cosas y tomaba asiento, rápidamente Olette ocultó sus muñecas de la vista, seguramente era la primera que conocía la existencia de aquellas cosas.

"Nada" – Le contesto esta.

"¿Segura? Te noto nerviosa" – Dijo Tam no muy convencida.

"Sí simplemente esta algo nerviosa, pillo a Roxas echando el ojo hacia aquí y por eso está así"

"Oh" – Dijo Tamara emocionada – "Sabía que a ti también te gusta él, no sé a qué esperas a declararte… ¿quieres que yo me encargue de todo?"

La cara de Olette comenzó a teñirse cada vez más de rojo, esta estaba entrase, había quedado tan arrinconada que le era imposible salir de aquella situación bien parada – "¡Por qué coño siguen aplaudiendo!" – Dijo inmensamente nerviosa, en un intento de distraer la atención mientras se daba la vuelta y evitar así nuestras miradas.

Entonces pasó algo desconcertante, por su rostro supe que esta había visto algo que no se esperaba, por lo que curiosa yo también volteé a ver qué pasaba y entonces lo supe. Sentí como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. El último que entró fue nada más y nada menos que él, y para sorpresa de todos no iba solo; ya que a su lado iba una chica embutida en un agobiante vestido rojo, de ojos verdes, cabellos castaños ridículamente ondulados y con la sonrisa más falsa que alguna vez había visto. Esta se aferraba a su brazo como si tuviese miedo de que se lo robaran.

Por otro lado, Vanitas estaba increíble, llevaba un traje completamente negro que resaltaba más aun lo atractivo que ya era, este lucía una inmensa sonrisa debido a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, era como si el altercado que tuvimos esta mañana hubiese quedado atrás. Yo no me podía alegrar más por él, fuese lo que fuese lo que pasaba en este evento, él se lo merecía más que nadie, era en estos momentos cuando sabía que la decisión que tomé había sido la más correcta.

En un momento dado nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él se percató de mi presencia, por lo que rápidamente yo desvié la mirada, después de ese pequeño interludio en el por un momento sólo fuimos él y yo; yo ya dejé de prestar atención a todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, me quedé en un segundo plano. Todo se transformó en un simple eco de fondo, me había vuelto incapaz de seguir lo que estaba pasando, a veces pequeños fragmentos de información conseguían pasar el bloqueo que mi alrededor, lo suficiente como para de una vez saber por fin de que iba todo esto. Todos ellos se habían transformado en maestros de la llave espada.

Sin embargo, ver lo que vi fue el detonante perfecto para que mi mente despertara de su letargo y un pensamiento acabará materializándose. _Él también había sido capaz de rehacer su vida_. Siempre me quedó el consuelo de pensar que Vanitas sería igual de desdichado que yo; dado que ambos siempre fuimos dos almas solitarias, nos convertimos en pilares fundamentales del otro. Por lo que creía que al irse uno de sus pilares fundamentales de su vida él en cierto modo pasaría por una situación similar a la mía, sin embargo, aquello no era así, dado que mientras yo me hundía cada vez más él había conseguido salir a flote.

En estos momentos una intensa sensación agridulce me invadía.

Para cuando volví a la realidad, fuese lo que fuese que había pasado había hecho que todo el mundo se levantase de sus asientos para comenzar a aplaudir y vitorear en la dirección en la que se encontraban nuestros queridos. Todos ellos se encontraban en una tarima dispuesta donde antes estaba el trono, entre ellos se encontraban Eraqus y Yen Sid, los cuales supuse fue los que oía durante mi lapsus; así como sus majestades.

Una vez acabada las formalidades y ya con todos los invitados presentes, la celebración oficialmente comenzó, el ambiente era un sitio lleno de felicidad, cientos de voces risueñas y animadas se escuchaban por doquier; los invitados disfrutaban de la comida y bebida, así como de aquel idílico ambiente. Sobre todo, aquel selecto grupo por el que todo esto se estaba llevando acabo, _como una forma de darles las gracias por malgastar tal vez algunos de los mejores años de su vida salvando a cientos de mundos llenos de personas malagradecidas que ahora sí recordaban lo que estos habían hecho por ellos; pero que con el paso del tiempo acabarían olvidándolo._ Escuché aquello como un suave y melódico susurró que ocultaba con gracia y estilo todo el odio y la rabia de aquellas palabras.

Aquello fue la última señal que necesitaba para saber que me tenía que ir, por lo que delicadamente me levanté de la silla y me acomodé el vestido.

"¿A dónde vas?" – Preguntó Tamara.

"Al baño" – Mentí, el plan era simple, me escabullía diciendo que iba al baño y una vez fuera volvía a casa. Era un plan a prueba de fallos.

"Te acompaño" – Dijo esta levantándose.

" **Mierda" –** Pensé – "No es necesario" – Dije educadamente.

"Yo también voy" – Dijo Olette mientras se levantaba.

Aquello me hizo rechinar los dientes, pero rápidamente me relajé, ya idearía alguna forma de deshacerme de ellas.

"¡Olette!" – Escuchamos como decía una voz masculina a nuestras espaldas y al girarnos vimos como Roxas aparecía de entre la multitud, ciertamente emocionado, más de lo que alguna vez lo había llegado a ver, y todo por Olette. Por otro lado, nuestra amiga se quedó completamente estática, por lo visto aquello que quería evitar le iba a ser imposible – "Estás bellísima" – Dijo este mientras se acerba a ella para seguido a esto darle un beso, pero Olette rápidamente volteó la cara para que este fuera directo a su mejilla. Aquello hizo que se ganará un codazo en las costillas por parte de Tamara.

Sin embargo, Olette no pareció importarle mucho aquello y por otro lado a Roxas no le extraño mucho aquella reacción por parte de la chica, es más parecía acostumbrado – "Te he dicho que en público no" – Le dijo esta con cierta sonrisa boba mientras jugueteaba tontamente con una de sus mechones.

"Pensé que tal vez te pillaría desprevenida" – Dijo este risueño mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la cintura de ella, para atraerla un poco más, aquello fue algo que a mi amiga no parecía importarle.

"Aquí no, no quiero miradas de curiosos, y con eso me refiero a Hayner, o algo peor como la cámara de Pense pillándonos con las manos en la masa" – Dijo esta mientras llevaba una mano al pecho de este para comenzar a jugar con su corbata – "Sin embargo" – Dijo dando una rápida mirada a ambos lados – "Por ser hoy puede hacer una excepción" – Y rápidamente llevo sus labios a los de él, para juntarlos en un leve y rápido contacto; lo suficiente como para satisfacer a ambos y que nadie se pudiese percatar de lo que pasaba.

Una vez que se separaron, estos no pudieron evitar que se les escapara una risilla tonta.

"¿Me concedes este baile?" – Preguntó él mientras, muy cortésmente, se inclinaba pana para pedir su mano.

"Encantada" – Dijo esta mientras tomaba la mano de Roxas.

Y antes de que ambos se fueran, sin esperármelo Roxas se giró para enfrentarme – "Espero que reserves un par de bailes para mí, me gustaría pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad contigo para ponernos al día"

"La duda ofende" – Le contesté mientras le daba una buena sonrisa. Este me respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad la cual correspondí.

Una vez que perdí de vista a la pareja no pude evitar sonreí, en parte porque en cierto modo me alegraba por ellos, pero más aún porque me había desecho ya de una; ahora me tocaba ver cómo podía librarme del eslabón más fuerte.

"Espero que tengas una aguja cargada de insulina en ese bolso" – Me dijo ella mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor del mío antes de comenzar a atravesar la multitud.

"No seas así, te recuerdo que hasta hace poco tú también eras así" – Le dije – "Además a penas llevaran poco con todo esto del 'siguiente paso' es normal que estén como están. Tú estuviste así, yo estuve así" – Dije tranquila.

"Ya y no me puedo arrepentir más de ello, ojalá hubiese tenido a alguien que me hubiera dado una buena torta y me dijese que dejase de ser tan mojigata"

"Eres muy mala mintiendo, era más que obvio que te molesto verlo hoy con esa chica" – Esta se tensó un poco ante mi respuesta, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

"Touché… no te lo voy a negar, me molesto bastante verlo con aquella y sé que soy egoísta cuando yo fui la que dije que era mejor tomarnos un tiempo; pero no sé, siempre seguí considerándolo una posibilidad si todo esto llegaba a fallar. Como un hogar al que volver si las cosas se torcían"

"Quién sabe, a lo mejor está experimentando como le dijiste y tal vez te sigue considerando su refugio si todo esto sale mal"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí, sois la pareja más duradera que alguna vez he visto, siempre superáis cosas como estas, es cuestión de tiempo que volváis a estar juntos"

"¿De verdad que nos volvéis a ver juntos?" – Dijo esta, ahora más animada.

"Sí, además no soy la única que lo desea"

Esta se quedó un momento en silencio meditando lo que había dicho – "El ser humanos, tan altruista, pero a la vez tan egoísta"

Después de aquello ambas continuamos nuestro camino tranquilamente hasta que de repente nos topamos nada más y nada menos que con Ansem – "Naminé" – Dijo este en un tono sereno a modo de saludo.

"Ansem" – Contesté del mismo modo, nuestra relación de abuelo y nieta era cuanto menos lamentable, dado que ambos nos tratamos como extraños a pesar de estar unidos por la sangre; pero yo no estaba por la labor de ser la forma en la que se redimiera de aquel rol parental tan lamentable que tuvo con mi madre.

"Me preguntaba si me permitirías hablar un momento con la señorita Rapp de unos asuntos privados" – Dijo este mientras miraba seriamente a mi amiga, por otro lado, Tamara se tensó ante aquello, pero como siempre esta mantuvo una actitud serena e impoluta; había sido educada para ello.

"Por su puesto" – Contesto esta por mí – "Si me disculpas Naminé, nos vemos después" – Seguido a esto, ambos se marcharon por otro lado, aun sitio más calmado para hablar de sus 'asuntos privados' que obviamente sabía que iba sobre mí. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me trataba como si no supiese nada?

Pero tampoco le di mucha importancia a aquello, ya que por fin estaba sola por lo que ahora si podía continuar con mi plan sin ningún tipo de interrupción, por lo que sin más emprendí mi marcha hacia la salida, caminaba lo más rápido que podía sin llegar a llamar la atención, pero se me hacía complicado avanzar dado la gran cantidad de personas que se interponían en mi camino. Aquello me estresaba bastante, el estar rodeada de tantas personas nada familiares sólo conseguía que la ansiedad aumentase cada vez más y más.

En un momento dado para desgracia mía tropecé mientras intentaba pasar a través de dos gordos sebosos ocasionando que chocase contra alguien de espaldas a mí, puede que en otro tiempo me hubiese parado a disculparme avergonzada; pero ciertamente ni me sentía avergonzada ni con la necesidad de disculparme, por lo que sin darle ningún tipo de importancia continué mi camino haciendo oídos sordos de las quejas de la persona a la que empujé.

"Así que además de ser alguien sin corazón eres una maleducada" – Dijo la chica con la que había tropezado. Como dije tenía la intención de hacer oídos sordos, pero lo primero que dijo me llamo la atención.

"Perdona" – Dije mientras me daba la vuelta, no muy animada, para encontrarme con la que rato antes había visto sujetándose al brazo de Vanitas como si la vida le fuese en ello. Esta se tuvo que percatar de la cara de desagrado que puse, tampoco es que hiciese mucho por ocultarla – "¿Te conozco?"

"Soy Selphie, la novia de Vanitas" – Dijo muy orgullosa.

"Ah, pues vale" - Por lo visto la forma tan fría y despectiva con la que le dije aquello consiguió hacer mella en su perfecta y falsa sonrisa. Por otro lado, a pesar de parecer completamente indiferente, no lo estaba, aquellas palabras eran como un cuchillo.

Esta se quedó un momento escaneándome de arriba abajo, puede que por fuera pareciese muy fuerte, pero un rápido vistazo a sus ojos me bastaba para ver todas las inseguridades que guardaba por dentro – "Tampoco eres para tanto"

"Disculpa" – dije notablemente molesta, a lo lejos comenzaba a escuchar cierto pitido familiar.

"Tampoco eres gran cosa, eres guapa no lo negare, pero tampoco algo fuera de lo común, así que no comprendo que es lo que te hace tan especial como para hacer que él no te pueda olvidar" – Me dijo.

Lo que menos tenía ganas ahora era de aguantar los celos de una pobre niña insegura y con sentimientos de inferioridad, por lo que simplemente me di la vuelta para continuar mi camino sin darle más importancia a aquello.

"Sin embargo debería darte las gracias" – Aquello hizo que me detuviese – "Si no le hubieras arrancado el corazón de la forma en lo que hiciste, él jamás hubiera acabado en mis brazos, por lo que gracias por destrozarlo como para hacerlo buscar un refugio en mí. Una pena, desaprovechaste una muy buen pieza" – Dijo estridentemente orgullosa.

Fue un instante, un momento en el que el pitido se disparó a la más alta frecuencia, pero corto, rápidamente recupere el control sólo para ver que me encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella; la cual se había quedado pálida y con una expresión de miedo verdadera. No sé qué hubiese pasado si aquello hubiese durado más. Mentira, sí lo sabía, que mis pulgares habrían acabado en sus cuencas, sin embargo, ahora estaba clavando mis uñas contra mis palmas con toda la fuerza que tenía para controlarme.

"¿Selphie, ocurre algo?" – Escuchamos como preguntaban al lado nuestro, no me hacía falta para girar la cabeza para saber que Vanitas estaba ahí, y bastante molesto, su tono de voz ya lo decía todo.

"Nada" – Dije rudamente mientras me daba la vuelta y dejaba a la parejita feliz a solas.

Camine rápidamente hasta por fin salir de aquel bullicio, el golpe del aire fresco contra mi cara, inspire profundamente con la intención de relajarme, todavía estaba un poco agitada. Aun así, no permanecí ahí mucho tiempo, ahora más que nunca quería irme para mi casa, pero de nuevo otra prueba de fuego me esperaba.

"Naminé" – Escuché como decían a mis espaldas.

No pude evitar suspirar y a regañadientes me di la vuelta para una vez más enfrentarlo.

"¿Ahora qué Vanitas?" – Dije cansada.

"Se puede saber qué te traes entre manos" – Dijo mientras se acercaba.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Selphie me ha dicho que la empujaste sin venir a cuento y que cuando intentaba hablar contigo la intentaste atacar"

"¡Qué!" – Estallé – "De verdad te crees las palabras de esa zo…" – Su mirada me hizo rectificar – "de ella"

"Visto lo visto, como te has comportado hoy no me extrañaría"

"¡¿Perdona?!" – Aquello sí que se estaba desmadrando, el pitido volvía a hacer presencia.

"Por favor Nam, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es" – Dijo intentando acercarse a mí, pero yo rápidamente retrocedí.

"Des-Después de todo lo que hice por ti así es como me lo pagas" – Dije mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza, la cosa se me estaba yendo de control. Lo que más me dolía era la convicción que tenía en las palabras de ella, eso sí que era una daga directa al corazón.

"Naminé, no saques las cosas de contexto" – Dijo mientras intentaba tomar mi mano para que me calmase.

"¡No me toques!" – Le grité mientras me di la vuelta, no podía seguir viéndolo, instintivamente me abracé.

"Nam…"

"Todavía sigues siendo el mismo perro faldero, siempre acabas buscando un nuevo amo que en el que puedas refugiarte"

Él nunca contesto a aquello tan cruel que le dije, supongo que no vio necesario seguir discutiendo por algo que no iba a llevar a nada y simplemente optó por marcharse.

"Yo nunca quise que las cosas acabasen así, pero no había otra opción… tenía que protegerte" – Confesé en mi soledad. Sin embargo, de lo que Naminé no se dio cuenta era que él sí pudo escuchar aquel profundo secreto antes de marchar de regreso a la multitud.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba recorriendo aquellos profundos y fríos corredores, como única compañía la soledad, finalmente todo lo ocurrido este día había acabado haciendo mella en mí, rompiendo mis defensas y dejándome expuesta. Estaba temblando, abrazada a mí misma apretaba todo lo que podía mis brazos en un intento de mantener el control.

El pitido hace mucho que había abandonado mi cabeza, pero sólo para ser sustituidos por algo mucho más tétrico y dolorosos, risas, risas que no cesaban y provenían de todas partes, inundado mi cabeza; imposibles de hacer desaparecer. Aquellas atormentantes mofas martilleaban sin compasión mi cabeza, ella no pararía hasta verme de rodillas implorando por que parase; pero no le daría ese gusto, de ver que siempre tuvo razón. De pronto sentí un leve mareo, seguido a esto mi visión comenzó a oscurecerse, todo estaba cobrando tintes cada más siniestro, las voces se habían vuelto más profundas y psicóticas; la realidad a través de aquel ensombrecedor filtro me impedían distinguir que era real y que no; sombras humanoides salían de todas partes, acudían en manada para formar parte del evento.

Incapaz de aguantar más aquella tortura, tomé un camino alternativo, corriendo todo lo rápido que podía, intentando desesperadamente dejar todo aquello atrás, en un momento dado me metí en una habitación y fui directa al baño. Miraba con odio mi reflejo, todo aquello puesto delicadamente para cubrir mis cicatrices, aquello no era yo; necesitaba lavarme, limpiar toda aquella suciedad que cubría mi rostro.

Abrí el chorro de agua y comencé a echarla por todo mi rostro a medida que restregaba con ímpetu, necesitaba liberarme de todo aquello, limpiarme, purificarme; después de repetir varias veces aquello conseguí eliminar todo aquello que cubría mi verdadero yo. Las voces habían disminuido su fuerza, pero aún seguían ahí, señal de que esto no terminaba.

" _Mira que te lo dije" –_ escuché como decían a mis espaldas – _"Pero como siempre, tú nunca escuchas y siempre me veo en la obligación de recogerte todos tus pedazos"_

"¡No es justo!" – Ahí fue cuando estalle – "¡Por qué todo el mundo ha sido capaz de reconstruir sus vidas mientras que yo sigo estancada en el mismo sitio! ¡No es justo!" – Grite furiosa mientras mi rostro era bañado por lágrimas de ira e impotencia.

" _¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué ibas a tener un final feliz?" –_ Dijo esta – " _Permíteme decirte que esa concepción tan idílica de la vida sólo es un sueño, dado que esta es más oscura y sórdida de lo que crees"_

"Pero aun así…" – Por más que intentase discutir con ella me era complicada, cada vez que ella hablaba las voces y el pitido aumentaban su intensidad, una combinación destructiva que me impedía luchar contra ella.

" _Silencio" –_ Ordeno está generando un estruendoso y ensordecedor pitido que me dejo a raya – " _Tenías razón cuando pensabas que Aldebarán sería un nuevo capítulo de tu vida, pero muy a tu pesar me temo que debemos discrepar un poco a cerca de lo que creías que ibas a tener y lo que en verdad obtuviste"_

"¡Yo nunca pedí esto! Jamás quise todo este sufrimiento, todo este incesable dolor que me acompaña a cada paso que doy y que por más que lo intente no desaparece. Mientras todos siguen adelante yo lo único que hago es retroceder" – Dije con más lágrimas surcando mis mejillas dado la frustración.

" _Sin embargo fue lo que obtuviste, lo que la vida te tenía deparado"_

"¡¿Y debería estar contenta por la mierda en la que se ha convertido mi vida?!"

" _Desde mi punto de vida te quedan dos opciones, puede seguir lamentándote o…"_

"¡No!" – Grité al darme cuenta de lo que quería decir, detrás de mí pude escuchar una leve risa que me puso la piel de gallina, de pronto el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse de nuevo, el pitido seguía de fondo, pero ahora las voces se habían vuelto más fuertes, susurros estresantes que atormentaban sin piedad mi mente. Entonces pude escuchar una serie de pasos.

" _Ambas sabemos que es la mejor opción"_

"¡No"

" _No tengas miedo de dejarlo salir" –_ Esta se acercaba más y más mientras todo se intensificaba – _"Tú lo necesitas_ "

"No" – Agaché mi cabeza mientras sujetaba mis temblantes manos al lavamanos, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía perder el control.

" _Yo cuidare de ti, siempre lo hago" –_ Las ensordecedoras voces no paraban, cientos de susurros que le daban la razón a ella y no pararían hasta hacerse con la suya.

"No" – Dije ahora más débil, podía sentirla a escasos centímetros de mí.

" _Relega la luz" –_ Susurró suavemente a mí oído, como una caricia aterciopelada.

Había llegado un punto en el que simplemente quería que toda aquella tortura desapareciese, todo el dolor se esfumara, simplemente quería dejar de sentir. Pude verla a ella al lado mío, su horrible reflejo al lado del mío, gemelas idénticas, pero completamente opuestas. En un último intento por hacer que todo aquello se detuviera grite furiosa antes de estampar mi puño derecho contra el espejo, resquebrajándolo en cientos de trozos, cientos de piezas que m reflejaban.

Después de aquello toda la habitación quedo sumida en el silencio, las voces, el pitido y ella se habían ido, de nuevo sólo estaban Naminé y la soledad, esta tenía la cabeza agachada, con el puño todavía sobre la agrietada superficie reflectante; poco a poco fue separando sus magullados nudillos del espejo, para poco a poco levantar la vista y volverse a mirar en él. Pasado un tiempo esta aparto todos los cabellos de su rostro, echándolos hacia atrás, en silencio esta se limpió los restos de agua y lágrimas de su rostro, para tranquilamente tomar su bolso y de este sacar el labial; esta comenzó a pintar cuidadosamente sus labios con aquel intenso rojo burdeos, una vez hecho aquello esta lo guardo de nuevo en el boso para así volver a mirar al espejo. Esta vez una sonrisa oscura y maliciosa adornaba su rostro.

Era hora de divertirse.

* * *

Varias horas después de lo ocurrido, todos los invitados se habían congregado en la en el jardín principal del castillo para disfrutar del acto final que cerraría la noche, con sus miradas puestas en el cielo, estos comenzaron a disfrutar de espectáculo pirotécnico que estaba siendo llevado a cabo; todos estaban tan embelesados con los cientos de explosiones de diversos colores en el lienzo nocturno que nadie se percató de una presencia ajena oculta en lo alto de la muralla. Entre las alamedas, asomaba un alargado rifle de francotirador, cuya mira iba saltando de un invitado a otro.

Primero apunto a cierto castaño de pelos puntiagudos, pero rápidamente salto a la chica pelirroja que se hallaba a su lado, sin embargo, no se detuvo mucho tiempo ahí, saltando entre todos los invitados esta apuntaba ahora a un rubio que se encontraba disfrutando del espectáculo acompañado de una chica de pelos blancos; pero de nuevo no satisfecha con la elección prosiguió su búsqueda hasta detenerse en cierta chica de vestido floral, esta estaba contemplando tranquilamente el espectáculo, inconsciente del peligro potencial que la aguardaba.

Por otro lado, en el jardín, Ventus observaba animadamente los fuegos artificiales hasta que de repente sintió algo extraño, cierta presencia que llevaba milenios sin sentir, pero prefirió creer que no era nada. Pasado un tiempo aquella sensación no desaparecía por lo que este supo que algo estaba yendo mal, así que impaciente comenzó a buscar con la vista algo fuera de lo común, sin embargo, este no encontraba nada sospechoso.

De pronto pudo ver como un destello a lo lejos por lo que curioso siguió con su vista el sitio de donde creía que había venido, comenzó a ascender por la muralla hasta que de pronto vio que en lo alto de este había alguien y si la vista no le engañaba dicho extraño llevaba consigo un rifle de francotirador. En aquel momento las alarmas se activaron, quién podía ser el objetivo, había demasiadas personas y por lo tanto objetivos potenciales, por lo que rápidamente este empezó a seguir la trayectoria del arma hasta que finalmente dio con la víctima.

Cuando vio de quien se trataba se quedó completamente helado, por lo que sin perder más el tiempo echo a correr en dirección hacia donde estaba ella, llamando la atención de algunos presentes – "¡Tamara!" – Grito desesperado llamando la atención de la chica que lo miro desconcertada, el tiempo iba en su contra por lo que cuando estaba a escasos metros de ella se abalanzo sobre esta para así caer al suelo.

Para cuando ambos cayeron al suelo se escuchó el enmudecedor sonido de un disparo seguido a esto el aullido de dolor de una persona que caía al suelo, el disparo nunca fue hacia ella, la pareja pudo ver desde el suelo como un chico de cabello plateado caía al suelo mientras se llevaba sus manos a so dolorida y sangrante pierna derecha.

"¡Riku!" – Grito Sora mientras corría hacia su amigo.

De pronto la muchedumbre entro en pánico debido a lo sucedido, la gente estaba en shock.

"¡Ahí!" – Grito Aqua señalando a la misteriosa persona que había atacado a su amigo.

Pero todo esto no había terminado, desde su posición el encapuchado a toda aquella multitud que lo había descubierto, por lo que sin más salió de las sombras para seguido a esto levantar en su mano derecha un pequeño dispositivo el cual no vacilo en apretar, segundos después todo el jardín había sido cubierto por tres inmensas explosiones que lo engulleron todo con su luz.

Los jardines se habían convertido en un inmenso caos, los invitados corrían de un lado a otros desesperados por poner a salvo sus vidas, los guardias del castillo intentaban mantener el orden, pero les era imposible, el pánico había cundido y estaba fuera de control. Algunos ayudaban a los heridos que estaban en el suelo, pobres que por mala suerte habían recibido un impacto directo, el fuego lo estaba engullendo todo.

Los elegidos, magullado, seguían en shock no eran capaces de asimilar todavía lo que había pasado.

"Tenéis que ir a por él" – Les ordenaba el maestro Eraqus mientras ayudaba a los heridos – "Rápido, antes de que escape"

Estos rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra y se organizaron para ir a la caza de aquel misterioso enemigo, una vez que el grupo estaba completo fueron velozmente teletransportadas a lo alto de la muralla. En lo alto de la estructura, estos aparecieron alrededor de aquella extraña persona, un sujeto que portaba un traje negro y una peculiar máscara que se asemejaba al rostro de un cuervo que le cubría toda la cara y un velo que tapaba su cabeza y cuello. Estos prepararon sus armas, listos para enfrentarse a aquel misterioso que se limitaba a colgarse el rifle a un lado.

El extraño no parecía intimidado por ellos, más bien los estaba esperando, este miro de un lado a otro esperando por ver quién era el primero en intentar atacarle, pero dado que ninguno de los elegidos se atrevía a ello este decidió dar el primer paso. Rápidamente corrió hacia atrás en la dirección en la que se encontraban Axel, Kairi, Xion y Vanitas, estos se sorprendieron de lo veloz que era el encapuchado ya que en cuestión de segundos lo tenían encima, por otro lado, este sin perder el tiempo y aprovechando el factor sorpresa desenfundo su rifle para agarrarlo por el cañón con todas sus fuerzas golpear la cabeza de Axel con la culata, un golpe seco y certero que dejo fuera de juego a uno de ellos en segundos.

Todos se quedaron impactados ante lo ocurrido, pero no perdieron más el tiempo y los primeros en atacar fueron los tres más cercanos al enmascarado, sin embargo, aquello no surtía efecto, ya que por más que intentaran atacarle este siempre parecía ir un paso por delante y sin complicaciones lo esquivaba todo. En un momento dado, bloqueo el ataque de Kairi con su rifle y pudo escuchar como Xion venía detrás de ella dispuesta atacarle, por lo que se limitó a esquivarla dejando que la pelirroja recibió de lleno el golpe de su amiga, aprovechando la repentina confusión por parte de la pelinegra lanzó un golpe directo contra la nuca de esta; eliminándola así de la partida. Seguido a esto cogió a una mal herida Kairi por el cuello, pero antes de hacer algo escuchó a sus espaldas a Sora gritar que la soltase mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia su posición, por lo que se limitó a darle un puñetazo a la chica en la cara para terminar de dejarla inconsciente y rápidamente la levanto por el cuello para lanzarla directamente contra Sora. De pronto sintió el inminente ataque de Vanitas, pero esta siempre iba paso por delante por lo que rápidamente esquivo dicho ataque para propinarle y fuerte patada al chico en el abdomen que lo dejo en suelo.

Sin perder el tiempo esta se lanzó rápidamente a por la presa más débil, un indefenso Sora que intentaba quitarse de encima el cuerpo su amiga, pero era demasiado tarde ya que cuando se dio cuenta lo último que pudo ver fue la culata del rifle antes de que este impactara contra su cara y lo mandase a dormir. Ya solo le quedaban cuatro.

Este se quedó un momento quieto haciendo una señal para que estos viniesen a por él, una mofa que se tomaron muy mal Terra y Roxas, debido a la impotencia por ayudar sus amigos, todo había ocurrido muy rápido. Ambos cegados por la furia se precipitaron contra el enemigo, pero sus sentimientos les habían vuelto débiles e impulsivos, algo que el enmascarado aprovecho. Este en un comienzo se limitó a esquivar sus golpes sólo para enfurecerlos más y hacerles bajar la guardia, y aprovechando un descuido de Terra, dado que este tropezó, rápidamente le asesto un rodillazo en toda la mandíbula para rápidamente darle una patada lateral en la cabeza que hizo que su cuerpo cayera contra Roxas, obligando a este a esquivarlo. Aquello fue garrafal para el rubio, ya que cuando reacciono lo primero que sintió fue el frio acero del rifle impactando de lleno contra sus lumbares, haciendo que cayera de rodillas; pero esto no acabó ahí ya que para espectáculo de sus otros dos amigos el enmascarado golpeo con la culata las dorsales del rubio haciendo caer al suelo. Seguido a esto, este se agacho un poco para tomar entre su mano los cabellos del chico para así levantar su cabeza del suelo y rápidamente golpearla contra este. Ya sólo quedaban dos.

Por otro lado, Vanitas poco a poco se fue levantando, aquel golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que había imaginado, le dolía bastante y todavía le costaba respirar, pero no podía rendirse, para cuando se había incorporado completamente y su visión se había estabilizado este se quedó sorprendido de lo que vio. Todos habían sido derrotados, aquel ser le habría tomado tal vez cinco minutos deshacerse de todos ellos, sin ninguna dificultad, este pudo ver como aquella criatura se acercaba hasta donde estaba él, dejando atrás los inconscientes cuerpos de Ven y Aqua, dicho extraño se detuvo a mitad de camino para obsérvalo.

Él intentó dar un paso, pero aquel punzante dolor se lo impedía – "¡A qué esperas!" – Le grito furioso, sólo quedaba él y sabía de sobra que había sido al que mejor había tratado, por lo que no entendía que quería aquella misteriosa persona. Este nunca recibió respuesta del enmascarado, por lo que también se limitó a observarlo mientras trataba de respirar, era incapaz de entender como alguien tan menudo y bajito podía tener una fuerza sobrehumana; desde luego que las apariencias engañaban.

Vanitas intentaba averiguar quién podría ser el que se hallaba detrás de la máscara, pero no recordaba a nadie con aquellas características.

De pronto vio como alguien pasaba a gran velocidad por su lado izquierdo, entonces se dio cuenta de que aquella persona que corría directa contra el enemigo era nada más y nada menos que Olette – "¡Aléjate!" – Le grito preocupado. Pero para sorpresa de todos, la patada lateral derecha que le intento dar al enmascarado casi lo consigue, pero en el último instante este consiguió esquivarla, sin embargo, Olette no perdió el tiempo ya que rápidamente giro sobre su eje para asestarle otra que esta vez rozo la máscara. El enmascarado intento asestarle un golpe lateral contra el rifle, pero esta rápidamente lo bloqueo agarrándolo y rápidamente esta se propulso para hacerle una llave con sus piernas alrededor del cuello para así inmovilizarlo.

Sin embargo, este como si mano libre hizo un rápido movimiento haciendo como que una especie de energía invisible golpeará a la chica lanzándolo así por los aires, rápidamente Vanitas corrió hacia donde estaba ella para atraparla haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo. Desde su posición, ambos veían como este les daba la espalda para marchase saltando por el otro lado de la muralla.

* * *

"Os han dado una buena tunda" – Dijo Tamara mientras preparaba un algodón con alcohol. Delante de ella estaban Vanitas, Roxas, Olette y Ventus, con vendajes, moretones y raspones, por otro lado, su vestido estaba desgarrado por algunas partes, así como manchado con la sangre de los heridos a los que había atendido – "Va a escocer" – Le dijo a Vanitas mientras le colocaba el algodón en la mejilla de Vanitas que tenía una herida, este instintivamente se apartó – "No te muevas"

"¿Hay alguna baja?" – Preguntó Ven.

"Sorprendentemente no" – Dijo esta aliviada – "Heridos graves, pero nada que la magia no pueda solucionar"

"¿Y Riku?" – Pregunto Roxas.

"Esta estable, sin embargo, ha sido un poco más complicado con él. La bala estaba impregnada de algo que inhibía la magia, además que esta era de punta hueca por lo que el objetivo nunca fue matarlo" – Estos escuchaban atentos lo que ella decía.

"¿Y cuál era entonces?" – Preguntó Roxas.

Tamara se encogió de hombros al no saber que decir – "Sin embargo sabía lo que hacía, el disparo dio de lleno en la arteria femoral, la bala se quedó ahí atascada y encima aquel líquido se espacio por toda la herida. Así que había que actuar rápido" – Se limitó a decir esta – "Alguna idea de ¿quién era nuestro vengador enmascarado?"

Todos negaron.

"No habíamos visto a nadie así nunca" – Dijo Roxas.

"Era increíblemente rápido y fuerte" – Dijo Ventus.

"Parecía conocer todos y cada uno de nuestros movimientos" – Añadió Vanitas.

"Y no olvidéis los poderes sobrenaturales" – Dijo Olette.

"Comprendo" – Dijo Tamara – "En cualquier caso, con alguien con esas características que se infiltra sin problemas tendremos que estar en alerta"

"La única que se le pudo acercar fue Olette" – Dijo Vanitas y esta puso una sonrisa orgullosa – "Por lo que al menos hay alguien que puede enfrentarse a él"

"Tampoco fue para tanto" – Dijo esta.

"Le obligaste a sacar su haz de la manga, cuando se enfrentó a nosotros jamás uso poderes, sólo la fuerza, en cambio tú la arrinconaste"

"Bueno, por lo menos tenemos algo a nuestro favor" – Dijo Tamara, entonces escuchó como la llamaban a lo lejos – "Me necesitan en el fuerte, descansad, mañana ya será otro día" – Les dijo esta antes de irse.

Sin embargo, no paso mucho antes de que esta escuchase como alguien la llamaba y al darse la vuelta vio como Ven llegaba hasta donde estaba ella.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Le preguntó esta – "No es bueno que hagas sobreesfuerzo"

"Tranquila estoy bien" – Le dijo risueño – "Sólo quería comentarte algo que era mejor hacerlo en privado"

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué?"

"Verás sé que es poco raro, pero cuando estábamos enfrentándonos a aquel ser sentí algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía" – Este hizo una pausa – "Es difícil de explicar, pero fue cuando luché contra tu abuelo, la misma aura que desprendía él la tenía el enmascarado"

"Interesante" – Dijo esta – "Pero seguro que a lo mejor no fue alguna alucinación o algo"

"Te lo juro. Crees que a lo mejor sea alguien que recuperase la memoria, alguien del circulo de tu abuelo"

"De acuerdo… la verdad es que no sé qué decir, hay tantas cosas que se nos están escapando, aunque por lo menos ya tenemos una posible pista"

"Sí" – Dijo este.

"Bueno ahora vete a descansar… por cierto" – Dijo mientras ponía una mano en su brazo – "Muchas gracias por lo de hace un rato"

"No hay de que, por cierto, me alegro de verte"

"Yo a ti también"

Entonces ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

A la mañana siguiente Naminé despertó sobresaltada, esta se incorporó rápidamente sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba en el sofá de su casa, esta era incapaz de recordar algo de la noche anterior después de haber discutido con Vanitas ni si quiera de cómo había vuelto, a su mente no venía nada sólo un profundo dolor de cabeza. Esta inspiro mientras se dejaba caer, no podía hacer nada, hacia bastante tiempo que un episodio de esos no pasaba y sabía que cuando aquello pasaba nada bueno podía salir de ello; sólo esperaba que esta vez no hubiese pasado na grave.

Esta, pasado un tiempo, se levantó y fui a la cocina, tenía la boca seca y necesitaba un vaso de agua; de camino esta comenzó a pensar en lo relajada y tranquila que se sentía ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en un estado de paz así. Mientras bebía tranquilamente esta pensó en que jamás le dijo a nadie que se había ido por lo que tendría que pensar en una buena excusa para cuando los volviera a ver, porque sabía que aquello pasaría, alguna que no levantase sospechas.

De pronto esta sintió una dolorosa punzada que hizo que tirase el vaso, aquello había sido tan fuerte que hizo que su visión se volviese borrosa y de no haberse sujetado a la isla de la cocina, esta se habría caído, debido al repentino mareo. De pronto esta sintió un horrible ardor por todo el cuerpo que la hizo encogerse hasta que de repente unas fuertes ganas de vomitar se hicieron incontrolables, por lo que rápidamente se fue al fregadero donde comenzó a vomitar un hediondo y viscoso líquido negro.

Cuando lo había soltado todo, esta se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, mientras miraba aquel repugnante líquido escurrirse por el sumidero, sin perder el tiempo esta corrió hasta su baño donde rápidamente se quitó el parche que ocultaba el mordisco de aquel ser y entonces lo vio. Las venas más superficiales estaban adoptando un profundo tono oscuro, así como el mordisco.

El tiempo se le estaba agotando más rápido de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 **Hola qué tal, espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, sé que a lo mejor resulta un poco raro después de todo lo que fue ecos, a mi también me resultó algo raro de escribir, pero igualmente me gusto mucho, espero que este a la altura de todo lo anterior y sea un buen comienzo de esta siguiente etapa.**

 **Por otro lado, esto ya es para Hikari Heartsong, antes que nada muchas gracias por el review y no te preocupes por la longitud del review siempre es agradable leer review extensos (ojo que con esto no quiero decir que menosprecie los cortos, siempre es de agradecer que os paréis a escribir independientemente de la longitud), en cuanto a lo que me escribiste acerca del prólogo una vez que lo releí yo también sentí lo mismo que tú, que le faltaba algo, y bueno digamos que ese prologo era una experimentación, estoy leyéndome un libro de Stephen King (It) y pensé que sería interesante probar ese estilo de narración suyo tan particular (tan lento y descriptivo) pero tampoco fue algo con lo que me sentí muy cómodo. Por otro lado, sí tienes razón en cuanto a que me base en lugar de silent hills, sin embargo no fue en este juego sino otro que también sigue la esencia del anterior, se llama Layers of Fear, no sé si te suena. Por otro lado, a lo de considerar pasar ecos a Wattpad, si te soy sincero fue algo que me llevo mucho tiempo planteando... incluso llegué a publicar el primer capitulo, pero no sé que me dio que lo quite el mismo día, supongo que no me sentía cómodo publicándola ahí, sin embargo ahora que esta acabada he pensado en subirla ya a la plataforma, por lo que sí voy a salir de mi zona de confort y a lo largo de este verano subiré la historia y vamos a ver qué pasa XD. Por último no sé decirte si las actualizaciones de la historia seguirán la misma regularidad (esto ya lo comentó abajo para todos).**

 **Por último y ahora para todos, lo más probable es que la actualizaciones de la historia tarden un poco más con respecto a la otra y es que como ya dije en su momento voy empezar una nueva historia sobre Final Fantasy XV (de la que ya he escrito un prólogo por cierto) por lo que el ritmo será una de esta y después otra de la otra (como ya hice en su momento). Por lo que siento mucho el tiempo que os voy hacer esperar, aunque siempre podéis ir a echarle un ojo a la otra por si no queréis esperar tanto (y a lo mejor y todo os gusta XD).**

 **Por lo que sin más, me despido y nos vemos en la próxima,**

 **and122.**

 **PD: Os voy a dejar por aquí mi correo por si alguna veis queréis escribirme y preguntarme dudas sobre la historia, yo siempre estoy encantado de contestarle a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo para leer mi historia y escribirme, siento que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, además así podéis obtener una respuesta más rápida sin tener que esperar a que os contesté en la actualización. es este: azerpap hotmail . com (en caso de que no aparezca una vez publicado el capítulo os lo dejare también en el perfil).**


	3. Chapter 3: The Badlands Part 1

Capítulo 2: The Badlands. Parte 1.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después desde el incidente.**_

La noche se cernía más oscura que nunca, la lluvia caía con ímpetu, formando un manto aplastante sobre todo el lugar; y yo me encontraba atravesando un remoto bosque el cual no era desconocido para mí. Caminaba con paso firme a través de la irregular maleza, sintiendo como me hundía en el espeso barro, sin embargo, aquello no me detenida.

Finalmente accedí a la linde del bosque, para toparme con un claro en medio de todo aquello con una gran estructura que se asentaba justo en medio, una inmensa sombra que cobraba forma cuando el blanco de los rayos se reflejaba contra esta. De nuevo, aquello no era desconocido para mí. Apuré el paso hasta la entrada y una vez que estaba delante de esta intenté abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba cerrada. _Eso no te representa ningún problema_ escuché en el fondo de mi cabeza. Y era cierto.

Inevitablemente miré de un lado a otro, a pesar de saber que no había nadie más era una costumbre que había adquirido cuando me disponía a hacer esta clase de cosas, cuando comprobé que efectivamente no había nadie agarré con fuerza el manillar e hice fuerza, no demasiada, sólo un poco ya que no necesitaba mucha. En cuestión de segundos la cerradura cedió, el manillar había quedado desencajado.

Sin más entré para toparme con un gran vestíbulo completamente en silencio y a oscuras, levemente iluminado a veces por la luz de los rayos que se colaba del exterior. El ambiente se notaba bastante cargado, pero era lo normal después de casi medio año cerrado a cal y canto. Me quité la empapada capucha para poder ver mejor el lugar y seguido a esto sacar la linterna que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de mi jean y encenderla; dada la cantidad de polvo que había en el ambiente era capaz de ver el haz de luz.

En cierto modo el lugar podía resultar bastante escalofriante, con aquellas blancas estatuas de ángeles, a ambos lados de la escalera, mirándote fijamente, así como en el sepulcral silencio en el que se hallaba todo, únicamente interrumpido por la lluvia que se escuchaba de fondo. Sin embargo, como ya dije, aquel sitio no era desconocido para mí, no me generaba miedo. Tal vez nostalgia.

Inevitablemente una mueca se dibujó en mi rostro.

" _¿Ocurre algo?" -_ Preguntó Ella.

Negué con la cabeza, pero la realidad era que sí, demasiados recuerdos llenaban aquel lugar y evitarlos era una tarea bastante ardua. _Mentirosa_ dijo divertida. Omitiendo aquello, acto seguido dirigí el haz de luz hacia delante y comencé a caminar hacia el sótano del lugar, todavía recordaba el camino como si hubiese sido ayer, por lo que era pan comido.

A medida que avanzaba advertí que el lugar estaba peor de lo que lo recordaba, me parecía curioso como en un espacio de tiempo tan corto todo se había deteriorado tanto, pero supongo que sin nadie para mantenerlo un sitio de estas características en cuestión de tiempo rápidamente se convertía en pasto para humedades, moho, polvo, grietas; y demás cosas que aceleraban su desgaste. Caminaba tranquilamente por aquellos lamentables pasillos antes de acceder a los niveles inferiores, al instante fui recibida con un asqueroso olor que me revolvió el estómago; sin embargo, aquello no me impidió bajar las escaleras y caminar por aquellos alargados pasillos inferiores, cuyo estado era mucho peor que los niveles superiores. Sentía como la anegada agua, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, me entumecía las piernas, sin embargo, aquello tampoco fue un impedimento.

Finalmente me encontraba delante de aquellas inmensas puertas metálicas, a las que en su momento acudí por una salvación, la única diferencia era que esta vez acudía yo sola de nuevo por salvación. Momentáneamente sentí como mi pecho se estrujaba.

" _¿Qué ocurre? ¿de nuevo nada?" –_ Preguntó Ella con cierto tono cómico.

"Cierra el pico" – Dije al silencio, sabía que no estaba sola, hacía ya bastante que no estaba sola. Siempre con unos ojos encima de mí, observando atentamente mis movimientos y pensamientos.

Obviando aquello me acerqué hasta las puertas sólo para confirmar lo que ya me temía, estas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, desde que la electricidad desapareció de la mansión; todo lo que una vez dependió de esta se esfumo con ella.

" _Y dime cómo piensa hacer tu pequeña y delirante mente para entrar" –_ Dijo con aquel tono condescendiente que me hacía rechinar los dientes.

"Calla y déjame pensar" – Le dije mientras observaba detenidamente el lugar.

Entonces hallé una posible solución, recordé que toda la mansión contenía tuberías de gas por toda su estructura, con el tiempo aprendí a diferenciarlas del resto. Y justamente para mi suerte había cuatro tuberías que pasaban por encima de la puerta al otro lado y a pesar del alto estado de corrosión que tenían, conseguí distinguir una de ellas.

" _Sabes que es una locura ¿no?"_

"A base de locuras sigo respirando" – Le dije mientras me acercaba de nuevo a la puerta, separada tal vez por un par de palmos de las oxidadas de estas, mi objetivo era la tubería que estaba más a la derecha. Sin más me arrodillé lo suficiente como para coger impulso y salté. Rápidamente me agarré a mi objetivo, quedé colgada de esta, y velozmente subí mi cuerpo hasta pegar mis piernas con el techo; sin perder más tiempo comencé a patear fuertemente el techo mientras hacía fuerza. En poco tiempo la oxidada tubería se quebró, precipitándose.

Caí a un lado, empapándome al impactar con el agua, para fijarme que ahora la tubería colgaba del techo con el extremo roto a escasos centímetros de la puerta, soltando un invisible pero potente gas. Rápidamente me cubrí el rostro, hasta la nariz, con el cuello de la camisa, el plan iba bien, sólo necesitaba esperar un poco más a que hubiese una mayor cantidad de gas en el ambiente. Comencé a contar mississippis mientras lentamente me iba alejando del lugar, hasta que finalmente llegué a sesenta, entonces saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta un mechero plateado que abrí y prendí; la llama danzaba delicadamente.

" _¿Cómo sabes que funcionara?"_

"No lo sé" – Le contesté antes de tirar con todas mis fuerzas el mechero al espacio inundado de metano, en cuestión de segundos pude ver como la llama desaparecía sólo para regresar más fuerte que nunca, en una inmensa bola de fuego cuyo estallido fue la señal de salida, para que esta saliese disparada en todas las direcciones. Por mi parte, simplemente me limité a dejarme caer de espaldas, rápidamente impacté contra el agua y me hundí; desde mi posición pude ver como la llamarada cruzaba, cual rayo, el lugar antes de consumirse.

Una vez en la superficie, me escurrí un poco, ahora todo el lugar se encontraba leventemente iluminado por pequeñas llamas, encendidas aleatoriamente por el lugar, entonces pude ver al fondo las dos puertas, ambas abiertas al haber quedado dobladas hacía sus extremos.

" _Sorprendida me hayo"_

"Las puertas podían ser de metal, pero recordaban que no eran gruesas y si a eso se le suma su avanzado estado de corrosión" – Le expliqué.

" _Sólo esperemos que no hayas volado lo que has venido a buscar"_

Cuando dijo aquello no pude evitar poner una mueca, ella como siempre tan agradable.

Sin más comencé a hacer el camino de vuelta, pero a mitad del trayecto tuve que detenerme, ya que un ruido desagradable se escuchó por encima de mi cabeza – **"Sólo espero que los cimientos aguanten… un poco más" –** Apuré el paso hasta que finalmente pasé entre la abertura, el lugar estaba igual de anegado que el resto del nivel inferior, levemente iluminado por el fuego del exterior; pero aun así insuficiente.

El laboratorio estaba en un estado bastante deprimente, todo el lugar lleno de polvo y telarañas, un reflejo de la decadencia de su antiguo dueño, ahora convertido en polvo al igual que este sitio. Comencé a indagar por todo el lugar en busca de mi última esperanza, rebuscaba en todo los gabinetes, armarios y gavetas, pero no encontraba nada y lo que sí había quedado dañado por el paso del tiempo; por lo menos lo veía con cierta suerte, nada de aquello era lo que estaba buscando. Sin embargo, tenía que darme prisa, ya que cada vez más seguido aquel desagradable ruido que escuché se estaba volviendo más y más frecuente, ahora acompañado de leves sacudidas que hacían caer el polvo.

Suspiré frustrada, había puesto patas arribas todo el lugar sin ningún tipo de excito, incluso había mirado más detenidamente donde suponía que debía estar, o por lo menos donde Vanitas lo había encontrado, pero no había rastro de aquel frasco milagroso. Sin más me disponía a marcharme, dándole una última mirada al lugar, pero entonces vi una cosa y era que, al otro lado del lugar, ocultado parcialmente por el agua había una pequeña nevera que había pasado por alto. Por lo que sin nada que perder me acerqué hasta esta para echar un ojo.

Nada más abrirla salió de esta toda el agua que tenía retenida junto a varios frascos y demás cosas, me agaché levemente para inspeccionarla, pero cuando iluminé el interior no pude evitar sobresaltarme y caer de culo al agua, empapándome todavía más. La razón de aquello, había sido el cadáver de una rata que poco a poco se fue flotando lejos del interior. Las risas no tardaron en llegar.

Volví a incorporarme, para inspeccionar el interior y al volver a iluminarlo pude ver en la balda que estaba a ras del agua, entre todos los frascos tirados y rotos, en el fondo estaba el que había venido a buscar; rápidamente alargué mi mano para tomarlo y una vez que lo tenía en mis manos, le eché un rápido vistazo. Aquel frasco de líquido verde claro estaba intacto, ni un rasguño, y todavía conservaba aquel oro líquido, por lo que pude ver, en perfectas condiciones. La única pega, tal vez que sólo contenía algo más de la mitad.

Sin más, lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y eché a correr lejos de ahí, nada más subir las escaleras que llevaban a la planta principal fui recibida con un denso humo negro y un potente olor a quemado – **"Mierda" –** Pensé cuando escuché una potente explosión que casi me tira al suelo. Por lo visto el sistema de gas era lo único que se encontraba intacto en aquella destartalada mansión. Rápidamente me cubrí el rostro y encorvé levemente la espalda, para así echar a correr lejos de ahí, a mi paso por los corredores del lugar aprecié algunas habitaciones envueltas en llamas; así como alguna que otra tubería que había estallado dentro de la pared y lanzaba una potente llamarada. En repetidas ocasiones tuve que tomar rutas secundarias mientras que otras muchas veces más, me vi obligada a tener que atravesar los llameantes obstáculos que se habían formado, véase vigas en llamas que se habían desprendido. Cada vez estaba más cerca del vestíbulo, y a cada paso que daba el calor no hacía más que aumentar.

Para cuando finalmente llegué al vestíbulo, me vi envuelta en una inmensa habitación asediada por las llamas, estar en aquel lugar era asfixiante, el techo ya no se veía de la inmensa cantidad de humo que este tenía; me era casi imposible parar de toser. Pero entre todo aquel desastre, fui capaz de ver la salida, por lo que sin perder más tiempo eché a correr en dirección a esta.

" _Detente" –_ Me ordenó ella con un fuerte tono de voz sin llegar a elevarlo. Y en el acto me paré.

Entonces de las profundidades se precipito una inmensa viga en llamas que cayó a unos cuantos metros de mí, aquello me hubiese destrozado en el acto. Sin más la rodeé y en poco tiempo ya me encontraba con mi culo, intacto, fuera de aquel infierno, la molesta lluvia de hace un rato ahora se sentía como una bendición. Me apoyé en uno de los árboles de la linde mientras me dejaba caer en el suelo.

Saqué el frasco del bolsillo para contemplarlo un momento, estaba aliviada, seguido a esto tome una inyectadora de mi otro bolsillo, destape la aguja y la introduje en el frasco para apreciar como esta se iba llenando. El líquido había sido suficiente como para llenar toda la inyectadora. Seguido a esto dejé escapar un poco de líquido y descubrí mi brazo izquierdo y sin vacilación alguna clave la aguja. No pude evitar poner una mueca de dolor, tenía que reconocer que no había sido delicada, podía sentir como el líquido se introducía en mi torrente sanguíneo.

Una vez acabada la tarea, saqué la aguja y tiré la inyectadora a lo lejos, para quedarme contemplando como la mansión ardía descontroladamente, era algo bastante impresionante de ver, así como fascinante. Sentí como mi vello se erizaba al ver el techo salir despedido en una inmensa bola de fuego.

Para cuando me aburrí me limité a elevar la cabeza para contemplar la imponente lluvia un rato más, no sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que vería algo así. Había ganado un poco más de tiempo.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos días desde mi viaje a la mansión, en aquel corto periodo de tiempo había planeado cuidadosamente mi próximo movimiento, ya que esta vez no iría a una destartalada y olvidada mansión a por más suero. Esta vez el lugar estaba habitado, por pocas personas, pero a fin de cuentas habitado.

Por esa razón decidí hacerlo en la más profunda noche, cuando todo estaba sumido bajo un silencioso manto y no había rastro de nadie en el exterior.

Miré mi reloj sólo para comprobar que ya eran más de las dos de la mañana, mi camino desde la ciudad, atravesando los barrios residenciales, hasta el desfiladero que me llevaba al castillo había sido bastante fácil y rápido. Una vez que accedí al patio del castillo caminé velozmente hacia la estructura, sabía que no habría nadie por los alrededores, pero aun así preferí no caminar al descubierto y emplear la prominente estructura como camuflaje. Danzando entre las sombras que propinaba esta, me deje caer escaleras abajo hasta los niveles inferiores del sitio, más concretamente a un acceso secundario al castillo.

Una vez delante de la puerta, verifique que estaba cerrada, pero sabía que esta tendría alguna especie de mecanismo oculto que me permitía abrirla, por lo que comencé a palmear la superficie de alrededor hasta que sentí como mi mano se hundía al tocar uno de los ladrillos. Una mueca se dibujó mi rostro al ver como lentamente la plancha de hierro se iba recogiendo. Esta dio paso a un oscuro pasillo al que fácilmente mis ojos consiguieron adaptarse, por lo que sin perder más tiempo comencé a adentrarme en aquellos recónditos laberintos siempre alerta por si alguno de los escasos residentes aparecía; pero aquello era algo que dudada. Lo único que había además de yo en aquel sitio era un goteo que se resonaba a lo lejos y como siempre mi otro yo, observando desde las sombras mis movimientos.

Finalmente me encontraba delante de la puerta de los laboratorios, para mi sorpresa esta estaba abierta, _que mal son los tiempos de paz la gente se vuelve confiada y descuidada, nadie espera a que otros vengan a hacerte daño,_ añadió Ella mientras abría la puerta. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, pero aquello no significó ningún contratiempo, yo sabía exactamente a donde ir; por lo que una vez que cerré la puerta me dirigí a aquella pared falsa la cual desapareció rápidamente al pulsar en el lugar adecuado, acto seguido atravesé la pasarela para llegar a la cabina donde se encontraba el ordenador principal, aquel inmenso lugar repleto de máquinas estaba levemente iluminado.

Una vez delante del ordenador central era cuando las cosas ya comenzaban a tornarse un poco más complicadas, dado que si cometía cualquier error el sistema de seguridad saltaría en el acto. Respiré profundamente antes de pulsar la tecla 'enter', la pantalla roja se encendió en el acto y un nudo se formó en mi garganta cuando vi que en esta aparecía la palabra contraseña. _Tampoco es tan descuidado como creía,_ dijo Ella.

Para muchos aquellos habría supuesto el fin, ya que nadie sabría cual habría sido la compleja palabra que Ansem habría elegido para proteger sus datos, pero para desgracia de muchos yo no me encontraba entre aquel grupo. Por lo que sin más me acerqué al panel y tecleé cuatro letras.

" _¿De veras? De todo las posibles complejas opciones el anciano fue a elegir algo tan simple"_ – Dijo ella.

"No será la más rebuscada ni la más complicada, pero desde luego nadie jamás se imaginaria que la respuesta es esta… a menos que conozcas su antigua vida" – Dije antes de pulsar la tecla enter, pude ver como lo que había escrito se convirtió en verde, ya tenía acceso a todo.

La respuesta era Anne.

Una vez pasado la defensa comencé a indagar en todo lo que tenía mi abuelo en aquella computadora, me vasto una rápida ojeada para comprobar que lo que estaba buscando ni siquiera tenía una constancia, pero tampoco era algo que me extrañase, algo como ese suero no se podía tener tan a la vista. Pero aun así no desistí, para mi suerte Xehanort había cometido un fallo, que, si todo salía según lo que creía, me daría lo que quería. Y ese error fue etiquetar el frasco el nombre del suero.

Saqué el frasco del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y observé la etiqueta que este tenía – "D-45-22-A-98" – Dije mientras tecleaba y pulsaba en enter. Por un momento creí que el ordenador colapsaría debido a que empezó a hacer cosas extrañas, aparecía una pantalla negra de la que comenzaron a salir un montón de letras y números blancos sin ningún tipo de coherencia. Pasado un tiempo la pantalla se tornó negra y de pronto el ordenador se reinició, sólo para aparecer con un nuevo tipo de interfaz.

Ojeando descubrí otra serie de archivos y demás cosas que no aparecían en la otra interfaz, por lo que supuso que todo esto debía estar relacionado directamente con Aldebarán. Indagando me topé con un registro de soluciones y sustancias el cual rápidamente comencé a registrar rápidamente – "¡Aquí está! – Dije – "D-45-22-A-98" – En realidad aquello no era el nombre de aquel suero sino el almacén en el que se encontraba, ya que al pinchar en este me apareció la misma palabra, repetida dos veces, _renaskiĝi._

"Mierda" – Dije.

" _Qué ocurre" –_ Escuché de fondo.

"Sólo hay dos soluciones"

" _Y entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Llévatelas"_

"No puedo tomar las dos" – Dije mientras me apoyaba en el panel – "Es demasiado arriesgado, se daría cuenta, sí todavía hubieran más no habría problema, pero al haber tan pocas, es demasiado evidente si me las llevo"

Entonces escuché una serie de pasos a mis espaldas que se iban aproximando a mí, había tardado en aparecer, al girar levemente mi cabeza a la izquierda pude verla a mi lado, postura recta, manos a la altura del abdomen, con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Aquel conjunto dejaba a la vista un gran poder oculto, ella era alguien más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y eso era lo que me atemorizaba.

" _Ambas sabemos que hay un sitio…"_

"No" – La corté en el acto, esta se rio.

" _Oh vamos"_

"He dicho que no" – Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para enfrentarla.

Esta simplemente desvió sus ojos para darme una mirada rápida, antes de moverse serenamente hasta estar delante de mí, entonces una suave sonrisa, que me dieron ganas de arrancar, se dibujó en sus labios. Como odiaba aquella condescendencia con la que me trataba – _"De acuerdo"_ – Dijo – _"Pero recuerda que yo no voy a ser la que se convierta en un ser sin consciencia, sediento de sangre, que despedazara a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino"_ – Me recordó – " _Cualquiera" –_ Recalcó.

Aquello me obligó a agachar la cabeza, tenía razón, sin embargo, esta me tomó de la barbilla para obligarme a mirarla a los ojos – _"En lo que a mí respecta, tu abanico de opciones es escasamente limitado, por no decir completamente, pero al final todo depende de ti. Tú eres la que decide regresar sí o no, a mi ciertamente me importa bien poco, a fin de cuentas, tú eres la que está infectada no yo"_

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me liberase de su agarre de mala gana, sólo para darme la vuelta y comenzar a teclear unas cosas en el ordenador, borrar mis huellas, una vez hecho aquello fui directa a la salida, pasando por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla.

" _A ¿dónde vas?"_

"¿Tú que crees?" – Le dije antes de salir por la puerta dirección escaleras abajo, bastante molesta, porque sabía que debía estar sonriendo.

Pero de lo que Naminé no se dio cuenta, fue de que Ella en efecto estaba sonriendo, pero no de forma condescendiente como solía hacer, sino de una forma sombría y maliciosa – _"La hija prodigo vuelve a casa" –_ Dijo esta mientras la veía marchar. Todo salía según lo planeado.

En poco tiempo ya estaba en aquel ascensor subterráneo, de camino a la inmensa caverna, estaba de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos, y no era para menos, emocionalmente no estaba nada bien. No quería regresar a Aldebarán, es más, jamás me lo planteé, pensaba que después de enterrar a mi madre ya habría cerrado aquel capítulo de mi vida, _me temo que las cosas no salieron como tu esperabas_ , susurraron en mi cabeza. Bufé molesta al no poder estar sola ni siquiera en mis propios pensamientos, pero dejé eso a un lado cuando vi que la vista de roca era sustituida por la de la inmensa caverna, más concretamente, la de la colosal nave que descansaba justo en medio de esta.

Salí del ascensor directa a la plataforma que me transportaría a la nave, pero me detuve un momento para contemplarla, de nuevo un nudo se formó en mi garganta,

" _Preparada"_ – Dijeron a mis espaldas.

Simplemente asentí, antes de activar el dispositivo y ser enviada al interior de aquella estructura. Era hora de regresar a casa.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente entre colosos de acero, disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en aquella tierra abandonada, sin ningún rastro de vida que arruinase la calma del ambiente. Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y de vez en cuando llevaba mi cabeza de un lado a otro de la calle, aquella ciudad fantasma estaba completamente desierta, sin ningún rastro de la guerra que esta vivió en su interior o de los restos de cristal que una vez fueron sus ciudadanos. Misteriosamente, sus cicatrices habían sanado, desaparecido, y esta se alzaba ahora más lustrosa que antaño. Sin lugar a dudas un cuidado e imponente monumento a tiempos pasados, y yo, un fantasma que rondaba entre aquellos silenciosos gigantes.

Mi andar fue disminuyendo a medida que me iba acercando al mayor de aquellos colosos, el que una vez fue mi hogar, y que sorprendentemente estaba completamente restaurado. Me detuve a las puertas de la muralla, de nuevo varios recuerdos asaltaban mi mente.

" _¿De nuevo más recuerdos?" –_ Dijo.

"Si ya sabes la respuesta para qué preguntas" – Le contesté de mala gana mientras me adentraba en los jardines del Prismodium, estaba tan concentrada en subir las escaleras que no me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Estaba a medio camino cuando me percaté de que había sido rodeada de unos pequeños androides voladores, estos me observaban fijamente con su único gran ojo de color azul.

No sabía muy bien que hacer, por lo que tontamente di un paso en falso, aquello ocasiono que uno de aquellos molestos robots disparase un láser donde había puesto el pie. Miré sorprendida lo cerca que había estado aquello. Entonces me di cuenta que el ojo de todos ellos se había tornado rojo y así como que habían comenzado a apuntarme.

De repente ocurrió una cosa curiosa, y fue que de la nada apareció otro de ellos, este se diferenciaba en que era algo más grande y su ojo era de color verde. Este se adentró en el círculo y vi como me observaba detenidamente, de pronto el resto de los androides volvieron a ponerse azules antes de dispersarse. Aquello me dejo intrigada, no entendía que había pasado, entonces vi como el androide se acercaba hasta mí.

"Es un placer volver a contar con su presencia señorita" – Dijo este cordialmente.

"¿Me conoces?" – Dije intrigada.

"Por supuesto que la conozco señorita, usted es la amiga de mi ama"

"¿Ama? Espera, ¿quieres decir Tamara?"

"Sí señorita… es un honor tenerla de vuelta después de todo lo ocurrido con aquellos seres, a pesar de todo siempre supe que algún día volverían" – Dijo este.

"¿A pesar de todo?"

"No estuve de acuerdo con el plan de mi ama, saltar a Génesis en pleno colapso era algo bastante arriesgado y peligroso, las probabilidades de morir eran bastante elevadas. Sin embargo, la estadística no es una ciencia exacta, también podían sobrevivir, por ello siempre mantuve la esperanza de que algún día regresarían"

"Espera un momento… ¿Virgil?" – Dije sorprendida.

"El mismo" – Dijo este.

"¿Puedes hablar? ¿Cómo?"

"Cuando génesis detono genero una onda de energía que sacudió toda la ciudad, aquello permitió que todos los sectores de Aldebarán se restablecieran, permitiendo así proseguir con mayor eficacia y rapidez la tarea de reconstrucción de la ciudad. Así como a mí actualizarme y permitirme fusionarme completamente con la red de la ciudad, este centinela que usted ve ahora señorita es sólo una prolongación de mí, se asemeja bastante a la IA 345, también conocida como Sparks"

"Ah sí, el monitor de la instalación, el que ayudo durante la revolución" – Le dije.

"Así que tuvo el placer de conocerlo"

"En realidad no"

"Mejor, era una IA bastante insufrible con la que no se podía tratar, suerte que se esfumo sin dejar rastro hace unos milenios" – No pude evitar reírme, no sabía que los robots podían echar pestes de otros – "Pero volviendo al tema, en realidad, yo me encuentro ahora en todas partes, pero principalmente en la instalación madre"

"¿Instalación madre?"

"Popularmente es conocida como el Prismodium"

"Entiendo"

"¿Y la señorita Rapp cómo se encuentra?"

"Bastante bien Virgil, le ha costado un poco adaptarse, pero es bastante feliz ahora"

"Me alegra oír eso, después de todo lo que tuvo que soportar durante años es bueno saber que por fin vuelve a ser feliz" – Me dijo este, aquello me sorprendió, desconocía que un androide pudiese comunicarse y transmitir apreció a la vez.

"No sabía que podías tener sentimientos" – Dije, la verdad que no pude ocultar mi curiosidad.

"Y no los tengo" – Me confirmo esté – "Las IA más sofisticadas como yo no podemos sentir, sin embargo, sí podemos hipotetizar acerca de ellos. Tejido nervioso humano fue usado en nuestra creación, por eso en cierta forma somos capaces de aproximarnos a lo que se refiere el término 'sentir'" – Me dijo este.

"Pero siempre será una aproximación"

"Sí" – Dijo este, entonces hubo un breve silencio – "Perdone mi intromisión señorita, pero a ¿qué se debe su visita? Pensaba que quería marcharse de aquí"

"Y así era, pero verás, causas de fuerzas mayores me han obligado a volver"

"¿Y dichas causas son?"

"Seguramente habrás percibido que vengo sola"

"Es cierto, no quise parecer indiscreto, pero pensé que la señorita Rapp la habría acompañado"

Antes de responderle me aclare la garganta – "Ella es la razón por la que me encuentro aquí" - era hora de parecer afligida – "Virgil, Tamara ha enfermado, desconocemos la razón de ellos, alguna especie de virus o patógeno que ha contraído"

"Seguramente se ha debido a su aislamiento todos estos siglos, su cuerpo no estaba preparado para entrar en contacto con otras atmósferas que no fuesen la de Pangea"

"Me temo que está bastante grave Virgil, no sabemos cuánto tiempo le queda" – Ahora lo dije haciendo que poco a poco se me fuesen aguando los ojos – "Y nadie sabe cómo curarla… si-sin embargo, ella me dijo que había una forma. Una sustancia que podía curar lo que sea… renaskiĝi, así fue como dijo que se llamaba"

"¡Sí!" – Dijo este rápidamente – "El suero inmuno rehabilitarizador Kappa 752" – Me nombró este.

"Ese mismo" – Le confirme – "Ella me dijo que era la solución a su problema"

"Sí por su puesto" – Dijo él mientras se daba la vuelta – "Por aquí ¡a prisa! La ama necesita de nuestra ayuda"

Una vez que vi como se alejaba hacia el interior del edificio no pude evitar sonreír mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de cocodrilo, para seguido a esto comenzar a seguirlo.

" _Y el premio de la academia va para nuestra querida zorra sin corazón" –_ Me dijo esta – _"Casi haces que me lo creyera y todo"_

Yo no le contesté, simplemente proseguí con mi camino.

El superintendente me llevó a través de las diferentes plantas hasta los laboratorios de la instalación, una vez ahí, fui guiada por este a través de las diferentes salas, hasta que finalmente dimos con la indicada. Accedimos a una sala circular con tres grandes mesas de acero y repleta de material de laboratorio, caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar mientras el monitor buscaba por mí el suero, mientras andaba no pude evitar fijarme que estábamos lo suficientemente alto como para que las cristaleras del lugar dieran una visión que alcanzaba más allá de la jungla de hacer. Podía ver a lo lejos la gran avenida que una vez recorrimos, esta vez libre de cualquier resto de la violenta batalla que una hace tiempo se cernió sobre esta y mucho más allá, después del capitolio, podía ver un gran agujero negro que se adentraba en las profundidades de la tierra sin parecer tener fin alguno.

"Impresionante cierto" – Me dijo este apareciendo a mí lado – "La explosión de génesis unida a la del antiguo generador desintegro por completo las ruinas del Punto Alfa, así como la bahía del ahogado, sin embargo, no paso de ahí, la muralla que lo rodeaba se extendía al interior. Lo tenían todo planeado por si aquello llegaba a ocurrir"

"No te puedes imaginar cómo fue estar ahí dentro" – Le dije – "Jamás me había sentido tan indefensa, éramos incapaces de predecir sus movimientos, eran más listos de lo que creíamos"

"Si le sirve de consuelo ya no queda rastro de ellos, todos murieron en la infección, aquel virus tan extraño por fin ha sido erradicado" – Me dijo, sin embargo, pude escuchar una risa a lo lejos – "En cierto modo una pena, ahora con todo funcionando a plena potencia podríamos haberlo estudiado"

"Es mejor que no" – Le dije – "Hay ciertas cosas con las que simplemente no se debería jugar a ser dioses… eso fue lo que acabó con esta ciudad" – El androide jamás contesto a eso – "Por cierto ¿qué hiciste con los cuerpos de los ciudadanos? No he visto a ninguno"

"Los restos de los antiguos habitantes de la ciudad, así como los de la guerra, han sido todos almacenados y preservados en instalaciones submarinas circundantes a la ciudad"

"¿Almacenados? Bonita forma de decir desechados" – Le dije antes de girarme para tenerlo de frente – "¿Lo tienes?" – Le dije algo impaciente.

"Sí" – Dijo este – "Por aquí"

Virgil me condujo hasta el otro extremo de la sala, más concretamente a una pared de un tono diferente al resto y seguido a esto quedársela mirando un par de segundos antes de hacer que esta abriera. Del interior de este salía un denso humo blanco que caía de las baldas para esparcirse por el suelo y desaparecer.

"Es este" – Me dijo y entonces pude ver en la cuarta balda en medio de unos líquidos rojos y otros amarillos, una larga fila de cilindros con bordes metálicos en ambos extremos y en el espacio de en medio, de cristal, el oro verde que había venido a buscar.

Agarre uno y lo sostuve entre mis manos mientras lo ojeaba.

"Es más pequeño" – Dije y era cierto, ya que el contenido de este cilindro era menos de la mitad, tal vez un cuarto del frasco que había visto.

"Sí ¿por?"

"No entrare en detalles, pero de donde vengo alguien consiguió replicar el suero y el frasco que vi era más grande que este"

"¿De veras? – Pregunto extrañado.

"Sí, sin embargo, hubo complicaciones y lo único que tengo es un frasco vació"

"¿Y por casualidades tendría el recipiente con usted?"

"Sí" – Le dije mientras lo sacaba y se lo mostraba entonces este género una especie de campo electromagnético que rodeo el frasco.

"Si me disculpa" – Dijo mientras se lo llevaba flotando para comenzar a analizarlo.

Mientras tanto yo me quedé observando de nuevo aquel cilindro, así como el resto de estos, conté en total veinte con el que tenía, bastantes ciertamente, pero no sabía si suficiente en mí caso.

"Es un trabajo ciertamente interesante" – Comentó este – "Fuera quien fuese el que lo hizo, conocía bastante bien la composición química del suero, ya que la gran mayoría de las sustancias que componente esta replica son químicamente similares a las originales"

"Explícate"

"Una parte de los compuestos del suero son comunes en toda la galaxia, sin embargo, el original tiene otros componentes que son propios de esta zona de la galaxia, así como de otras más alejadas y algunos únicamente de Pangea. Por ello es interesante, ya que la persona que creo este suplemento se las ingenió para encontrar sustancias lo más parecida posibles a las originales, sin embargo, aparecen otras que no estaban en la fórmula original. Supongo que a partir de lo que tenía fue trabajando y completando espacios vacíos hasta dar con esto"

"¿Y en eficacia eso cómo se traduce?"

"El suplemento cumple su función no con la misma eficacia del original, pero lo hace en la medida de lo posible"

"Entonces este de aquí debe tener una tasa de éxito del cien por ciento"

"Efectivamente" – Aquello me hizo sonreír – "Incluso con el patógeno que está afectando a la señorita Rapp a pesar de que este sea desconocido, ya que los virus que afectan a vuestros mundos son bastantes primitivos" – Y ahí fue cuando la sonrisa se me borro – "Bueno no me extiendo más, preparare un cargamento del suero, con un dial sería más que suficiente, pero por si las moscas os daré unos cuantos más" – Me dijo mientras le devolvía el que tenía en las manos y lo dejaba hacer su trabajo.

" **¡Joder, joder, joder!" –** Grite furiosa en mi mente – **"Tan cerca y tan lejos otra vez"**

" _No sé de qué te sirve hacer una pataleta"_

" **Cierra la puta boca, no estoy como para que me sermones ahora"**

" _No, mejor ciérrala tú y escucha"_

" **Oblígame si puedes"**

" _Acaso me estás retando" –_ Su tono era igual de uniforme que siempre, pero sabía que la estaba haciendo enfadar _._

" **No lo sé, tú sabrás, se supone que eres la intelectual" –** Ella se tomó su tiempo antes de responderme.

" _¿Quieres qué te recuerde que es lo que pasa cuando me haces enfadar?" –_ Me preguntó – _"¿Acaso no fue suficiente con lo de la última vez?"_

Aquello hizo que me callase en el acto, no pude evitar agachar la cabeza como la fiel mascota en la que me había convertido.

" _Mejor, ahora escucha atentamente, de qué te sirve ponerte así, ¿De veras pensabas que conseguir el suero iba a solucionarlo todo? ¿Qué iba a ser tan fácil como venir aquí coger un poco y ya? ... Me temo que no cariño, ya deberías haber aprendido que las cosas nunca son tan fáciles como parecen. De poco importa si es original como si es un suplemento, ambas sabemos que si no funciono una no lo iba a volver a hacer"_

" **¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?"**

" _Qué lo único que has hecho es perder el tiempo en buscar una solución a corto plazo"_

Tenía ganas de gritar furiosa, de romper cosas, desatar y liberar toda esta ira que llevaba tiempo conteniendo, no por ella, sino por la verdad de sus palabras. Yo mejor que nadie sabía que todo esto sólo servía para alargar el sufrimiento que me estaba ahogando, que todo esto era una solución a corto plazo en la que había puesto todas mis esperanzas. Lo sabía, pero preferí hacer oídos sordos a toda la mierda en la que se había convertido mi realidad.

" **¿Y qué me propones que haga? Las opciones se me están acabando"**

" _Yo jamás he dicho eso" –_ Fue lo último que dijo antes de que nuestra conversación se viese interrumpida.

"Aquí tienes señorita" – Me dijo mientras colocaba a un lado un pequeño maletín – "Aquí tiene diez soluciones, más que suficiente para curar a mí ama"

"Muchas gracias Virgil"

Una vez que tomé el maletín, ambos hicimos nuestro camino de regreso, pero al salir de los laboratorios no pude evitar detenerme al ver que en el otro extremo estaba Ella de espaldas a mí. Me quedé fijamente mirándola, entonces esta giró levemente la cabeza, sólo para mirarme de reojo antes de sonreír y comenzar a caminar en otra dirección - **¿Qué se traerá entre manos?" –** Pensé.

"¿Ocurre algo señorita?" – Preguntó el superintendente.

"No nada" – Le dije y entonces me volví hacia él – "¿Tal vez pueda dar una vuelta por el lugar antes de irme? Me gustaría verlo por última vez antes de irme"

"Sí claro, por supuesto, tómese su tiempo, pero…"

"Tranquilo seré rápida" – Le dije.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos abajo" – Me dijo antes de tomar el camino de regreso.

Una vez que me percaté de que estaba sola, todo lo que se podía estar en un edificio controlado por una IA con cámaras en todas partes, corrí hacía donde había visto a mi otro yo, llegué al final del pasillo, la había visto torcer a la derecha por lo que rápidamente me dirigí hacia allí. En un momento dado el camino llego a su fin.

"Sin salida" – Dije mirando de un lado a otro.

 _Por aquí,_ escuché como me susurraban, entonces me fijé mejor y vi a la izquierda una pequeña puerta de cristal y acero de forma triangular, era uno de los conducto de mantenimiento, el interior estaba completamente oscuro, pero me pareció ver como algo se movía en su interior. Por lo que sin nada que perder me acerqué a la puerta y pulsé el botón amarillo que había a un lado.

Seguido del sonido de despresurización, la puerta se abrió y yo accedí al interior, nada más dar un paso dentro las luces se encendieron, dejando a la vista un alargado pasillo completamente desértico, al fondo de todo la pude ver a ella. Esta torció a la izquierda para desaparecer. Eché a correr tras ella, el sonido de mis botas rebotando contra el acero resonaba por todas partes, torcí a la izquierda para acceder a otra recta que daba a una intercesión con cuatro caminos. Miré de un lado a otro sin saber por dónde seguir, le había perdido el rastro y aquel lugar era un completo laberinto.

De pronto comencé a escuchar como tarareaban a lo lejos, el ruido provenía de mi izquierda, por lo que velozmente tomé aquella dirección, adentrándome así en un serpenteante conducto el cual recorrí durante incontables metros. Finalmente llegué al final al toparme con otra puerta idéntica a la que había dejado bastante atrás, al salir de este, accedí a una gran sala circular, me encontraba en una plataforma que daba la vuelta al lugar y en medio había un inmenso hueco. Una especie de túnel que atravesaba el edificio.

"¿Esto estaba aquí?" – Dije mientras observaba el lugar, aquel sitio era tan grande que era incapaz de ver el techo.

" _Has tardado"_ – Escuché que me decían y entonces la vi a lo lejos, a escasos metros del borde del vació. Esta observaba tranquilamente el precipicio.

"¿Qué es este sitio?" – Le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

" _Un antiguo túnel de emergencia, por así decirlo, cuando el Gran Sabio necesitaba ocultar su cristal lo lleva desde la cima por aquí hasta más allá de las profundidades del edificio, a una cámara acorazada"_ – Me dijo mientras me colocaba a su lado para apreciar el vació, era incapaz de ver el fondo.

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?"

Esta simplemente se rio levemente – _"Una dama nunca revela sus secretos"_

Puse los ojos en blanco, la verdad era que no iba a insistir, prefería no saber cómo conocía ella todo aquello – "¿Para qué me has traído aquí?"

" _Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente" –_ Me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta otro punto de la plataforma, era un circulo de cristal luminoso que sobresalía levemente – _"Vamos" –_ Dijo ciertamente emocionada, jamás la había visto emocionada, nunca, por lo que fue algo desconcertante. Sin embargo, la seguí… la curiosidad fue mucho mayor que la precaución.

Una vez que me posicione junto a ella, un panel holográfico apareció a su lado, esta lo pulso y entonces un haz de luz añil ascendente comenzó a atravesarnos cada vez con más intensidad hasta que llego un punto en el que aquella sala era imposible de percibir. Para cuando este se fue desvaneciendo pude darme cuenta de que ya no estábamos ahí, sino en una habitación bastante grande, con fragmentadas flotantes columnas de acero a los lados y ciertamente sofisticada.

Di un rápido vistazo para ver que ahora Ella estaba del otro lado de la sala, a un lado de una redondeada plancha de cristal con bordes de metal, con una mano apoyada sobre esta. La vista a través de las grandes vidrieras era apabullante, debíamos estar en lo más alto del Prismodium, se podía ver mucho más allá de la ciudad, incluso aquel inmenso puente y la isla que una vez me vi obligada a travesar para llegar a aquí. Creo que, si me esforzaba lo suficiente, podía ver la zona, entre las grandes cumbres heladas, donde vencí a aquel temible demonio.

"¿Dónde estamos?" – Pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella.

" _En la sala Magna"_ – Me contestó – _"También conocida como el despacho del dirigente supremo del concilio de la ciudad"_

"El Gran Sabio" – Le dije, a lo que ella asintió – "¿Por qué me has traído a aquí? Es más ¿Por qué hemos tomado todo ese camino hasta aquí?"

" _Tus preguntas tienen sentido, es normal tu curiosidad, el Gran Sabio superviso la construcción de la instalación madre, es más, el mismo diseño el Prismodium, eso que acabas de ver no consta en los mapas, es uno de los muchos secretos que guarda esta instalación, dichos pasadizos son una forma que tenía de moverse sin ser detectado antes de implantar en puntos estratégicos la red de teletransporte que hemos usado para llegar hasta aquí"_ – Me explicó.

"De verás, cómo es posible que sepas todo eso, me asusta sólo el hecho de pensar en ello"

Esta se rio – " _Como te dije una dama nunca revela sus secretos, pero quién sabe, si a lo mejor me planteo el hecho de contártelos… aunque después debería matarte"_ – A pesar de su sonrisa y su tono divertido y despreocupado, sabía que iba muy enserio. Todo lo que ella decía siempre lo era.

"De acuerdo, entonces me dirás el porqué de venir hasta aquí arriba"

" _Cierto, este es el único sitio que esa insignificante IA con aires de grandeza no puede controlar, por lo tanto, no estamos vigiladas por ella"_

"¿Sólo me has traído para charlar? Vamos te conozco muy bien, sé que no es así"

" _Antes que nada permíteme discernir contigo en eso"_ – Dijo tranquilamente mientras se tomaba de las manos, pero su impoluta máscara se vio momentáneamente rota, aquellos ojos que denotaban superioridad la delataban – _"Pero volviendo a lo que de verdad importa, te he traído hasta aquí a por respuestas"_

"¿Respuestas?" – No pude evitar decir incrédula. Ella asintió – "Permite que lo ponga en duda, no veo muy bien a dónde me quieres hacer llegar"

" _Génesis fue creado por el Gran Sabio, todos los trabajadores involucrados en ese proyecto fueron los que más adelante, si no me equivoco y créeme que no lo hago, se convirtieron en los infectados a los que te enfrentaste. Uno de ellos fue el que te mordió" –_ Aquello último me hizo sentir una punzada en la cicatriz – "¿ _Vez ahora por donde te quiero llevar?_ – Me dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y apoyaba una mano en su cintura, se la notaba bastante complacida.

"¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que lo que busco va a estar aquí?"

Ella no me contestó, simplemente se limitó a tender una mano hacia la mesa, invitándome cordialmente a que buscase lo que necesitaba. Suspiré antes de dirigirme hasta la mesa, la cual rodeé y entonces se materializó una silla, una vez sentada, delante de mi apareció una gran pantalla holográfica y en el cristal la simbología de un teclado.

La verdad era que no sabía muy bien por donde comenzar, la moderna interfaz se me hacía completamente ajena, dentro de la gran pantalla había otras cuantas más pequeñas a su vez con datos, ni si quiera sabía cómo navegar. La mire de reojo, esta observaba pacientemente la pantalla.

" _Pulsa la pantalla" –_ Se limitó a decir.

"Claro" – Dije y no muy segura de lo que hacía pulse una de las tantas pestañas que había, de pronto esta sobresalió del holograma, haciendo que este quedase en segundo plano, y se convirtió en otra pantalla, esta era alargada y rectangular.

Comencé a ojear en esta mientras deslizaba mi dedo hacia arriba, la verdad que no era gran cosa, un informe bastante detallado de tropas, armamento, vehículos, así como diversas defensas. Viendo esto seguía sin saber cómo Ven fue capaz de ganar aquella guerra, en pocas palabras, el ejército con el que contaba el gran sabio era aplastante. Ya algo más familiarizada con la interfaz pinche la pantalla que tenía delante para hacerla a un lado y centrarme en la principal.

Piche en otra de las pestañas, esta constaba de puros datos que podían parecer insignificantes, pero viéndolos más detalladamente no lo eran, este llevaba por título " _Informe de limpieza del sector Delta"_ , y a medida que iba bajando veía apartados que ponía _Delta I, II, III_ , así sucesivamente y dentro de estos; filas que variaban en tamaño, todos empezaban con la palabra galaxia seguido de su nombre. Al lado de cada nombre había un cero. Aquel documento era bastante extenso, para acabar con una sencilla frase, eficacia de Spectrum, dos puntos, cien por ciento.

Aquello hizo que se me formara un nudo en la garganta y sintiese como me costaba respirar, había que tener mucha sangre fría para ver aquel documento tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de importancia. Tal y como lo hacía Ella, señal de la humanidad que nos diferenciaba. Me pregunté cuál de todos aquellos sería en el que vivía.

Hice a un lado aquello para centrarme en otro, los siguiente que fui encontrando no eran tan escalofriantes, simples documentos de investigaciones, funcionamiento de la ciudad o decisiones a aprobar por el consejo. Ninguna mención de Génesis, pero tampoco era algo que me sorprendiese bastante, el Gran Sabio no iba a ser tan descuidado como para tener a la vista un proyecto secreto. Aun así, seguí buscando un poco más entre antiguos documentos que en su momento habrían sido importantes, pero que ahora no eran más que nada.

Suspire agotada mientras me apoyaba en la silla, delante de mí tenía demasiadas pantallas abiertas, la siguiente que tenía delante tampoco parecía tan importante, era un simple informe médico – **"Tampoco voy a mirar la intimidad de un cadáver" –** Pensé a punto de cerrarlo, pero entonces me fije que aquello no era un informe médico como tal, sino más bien una orden de internación inmediata y observación, firmada por el mismo. Intrigada comencé a leerla.

"Por la presente ordeno la internación y observación inmediata de los siguientes trabajadores" – Leí antes de proseguir con los nombres, conté seis en total – "Todos estos se han visto perjudicados por una exposición prolongada al antiguo generador nuclear de la ciudad mientras llevaban a cabo su tarea de desmantelamiento" – Cuando leí aquello último no pude evitar espabilarme, estaba más que claro que aquello era una mentira, todos ellos eran trabajadores en el proyecto Génesis – "A causa de la ya mencionada exposición, comenzaron a experimentar síntomas de una posible fiebre que dio pasos a continuos delirios o paranoias, tres de los sujetos decían escuchar voces, uno se sentía constantemente observado por alguien; otro decía ver una sombra humanoide que los seguía a todas partes y el último de todos decía oír una voz que se comunicaba con este y les ordenaba hacer cosas" – No pude evitar tensarme al leer aquello y tampoco pude evitar mirar de reojo otra vez a mi otro yo – "Debido a todas estas razones, me veo en la obligación de internar a los pacientes en un centro privado para su posterior cuidado y observación, hasta hallar la causa de todo esto"

Sin embargo la cosa no acababa aquí, ya que lo siguiente que vi fue otro informe, de la persona a cargo del cuidado de aquellas personas, este relataba que en el periodo desde que ingresaron hasta la redacción de este documento la salud de los pacientes había empeorado gravemente, la mayoría había dejado de comer, pero que aquello era lo menos grave ya que en todos la consciencia se había deteriorado gravemente debido a la intensificado incremento del delirium que todo estos padecían, algunos todavía mantenían algo; mientras que otro la habían perdido por completo potenciándose así un estado de violencia.

Sentí como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta al ver que lo siguiente que aparecía era un archivo de video, tuve mis dudas, pero al final acabé pinchando en él; este no duraba más de un minuto y medio, era una grabación de seguridad. En el video se podía ver una sala con seis habitaciones, tres a ambos lados, separadas de la estancia principal por escudos de energía. No podía ver a nadie en las habitaciones, pero si escucharlos, gritos de lamento y dolor resonaban por todas partes, así como golpes contra él acero de las paredes, también podía ver manchas de sangre en los escudos de algunas celdas.

De pronto entro alguien, por la ropa este parecía un enfermero, acompañado de guardias, cuando estos entraron pude ver como dos personas corrían contra ellos, pero acababan chocando contra el escudo, pero aquello no los detenía ya que rápidamente se reincorporaban para comenzar a golpear la pantalla con todas sus fuerzas, mientras gritaban de furia, manchándola de sangre. Estos no pretendían rendirse. Por otro lado, aquellos que se lamentaban aumentaron la intensidad de sus quejidos.

Yo que estaba viendo un video me sentía abrumada, casi asfixiada, por aquel ambiente tan enfermizo; no me quería imaginar lo que estaba pasando los que entraron a aquel sitio. De pronto estos se detuvieron en la jaula del medio, de la parte izquierda, el enfermero miro detenidamente el cubículo y puso mala cara mientras negaba, no entendía que pasaba. _"Está muerta"_ Dijo este a los guardias mientras se acercaba al marco y tecleaba en el panel que había ahí, " _Saquémosla_ _de ahí_ " fue lo que dijo " _Y tened cuidado_ " una vez que el escudo desapareció, los guardias se adentraron en el interior; mientras tanto este les dio la espalda y se acercó a uno de los que golpeaban el escudo. Al instante, mientras el enfermero lo inspeccionaba, se detuvo sólo para gruñirle a este como un animal.

Mientras aquello pasaba pude ver como del otro lado, los guardias sacaban el cadáver de la mujer, cada uno a un lado del cuerpo cogiéndola de un brazo para arrastrarla. Todo parecía normal, pero una vez que el cadáver salió de la jaula todo se torció, esta volvió a la vida para rápidamente atacar a los guardias; en segundos los dejo fuera de juego sólo para correr contra el enfermero y morderle cerca del cuello, podía ver como la sangre se precipitaba sin control alguno por todas partes. Yo sentí como un escalofrió me recorría de arriba abajo y no pude evitar llevarme la mano a mi propia cicatriz con forma de mordisco. Después de eso la grabación se cortó.

Volviendo al archivo, lo siguiente que ponía era esta vez otra nota del anciano – "En vista de los últimos acontecimientos me temo que los sujetos y el virus del que son portadores son demasiado peligrosos, a pesar de tenerlos a buen resguardo no podemos ser tan insensatos como para no creer que pueda haber una fuga; los últimos acontecimientos así lo demuestran. Por ello, tenemos que actuar cuanto antes y llevar a los infectados lejos de la ciudad, a un lugar seguro y en el que sepamos que de llegar a producirse un incidente podamos actuar rápidamente sin volver a levantar sospechas como en antaño" – Hice una pausa – "Un sitio en el que podamos continuar tranquilamente con nuestra investigación y desarrollo de una cura, la cual ya casi estamos a punto de conseguir. Todo ello, sin el estorbo de ese incesante joven con aires de grandeza y el resto de sus desertores" – Volví a hacer otra pausa – "Por ello trasladaremos a los pacientes cero con la mayor discreción posible a los páramos, donde acondicionaremos el lugar y continuaremos con el estudio de forma inmediata" – "Estoy muy cerca de lograr mi objetivo, el renacer de nuestra civilización será grandioso. No permitiré que pequeñas piedras en el camino se interpongan"

Una vez que terminé de leer todo aquello, me volví a acomodar en mi asiento, y comencé a procesar todo aquello – "Hay una posible cura" – Fue lo primero que dije, la verdad era que había sonado más escéptica de lo que me hubiese gustado. No sabía exactamente como tomarme aquello, una posible esperanza había aparecido ante mis ojos y aquello era ciertamente apabullante.

Me apoye en el escritorio mientras comenzaba a pensar – "¿Alguna idea de lo que son los páramos?" - Le pregunté.

" _No" –_ Se limitó a contestarme. Seguramente sabía lo que era, pero no me lo iba a decir. Disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir.

Me apoye en el respaldo intentando pensar a que podía referirse con lo de páramos, desde luego era un nombre bastante poético para llamar a una instalación; el ordenador era capaz de mostrarme un detallado mapa de todas las instalaciones que había en el planeta y no había ninguna, obviamente, con ese nombre ni tampoco asentada sobre unos páramos o algo que se les pareciera. Con la mirada en la pantalla me percate de una cosa, a través del holograma, a lo lejos, en las grandes puertas de entrada había una inscripción, por lo que rápidamente me levante y corrí hasta estar cerca de esta, para así ver que se trataba del pasaje de un libro escrito en una especie de letra gótica. Este decía: _"Los intrépidos peregrinos dejaron la comodidad de sus hogares, la seguridad de su ciudad y valerosos, atravesaron el gran muro, adentrándose así en las tierras de las vestías, donde el peligro les asechaba, pero estos continuaron su camino sin cesar hasta que después de tres lunas, estos llegaron a las tierras prometidas. En los páramos se hallaba un secreto que aguardaba ser descubierto."_

Leí varias veces aquel pasaje, era escéptica acerca del hecho de que lo que estaba escrito en aquellas puertas guardase algún tipo de relación con los documentos que había leído, aquello era un terreno pantanoso en el que no estaba muy segura de querer moverme. Pero para desgracia mía, el tiempo iba en mi contra.

" _¿A dónde vas?" –_ Me preguntó al ver que salía de la sala.

"Respuestas" – Me limité a decir.

* * *

Una vez afuera, me apoye contra la fría superficie para suspirar momentáneamente, este día estaba siendo más agotador de lo que pensaba y presentía que todo esto no era más que el comienzo. Estiré levemente mi cuerpo antes de volver a poner mi mejor cara. Era hora de volver a la acción.

"Virgil" – Dije tranquilamente mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

Entonces delante de mí apareció una pantalla con una fina línea en medio – "Si señorita" – Dijo este haciendo que la línea comenzara a dibujar las diferentes tonalidades de su voz – "La había perdido momentáneamente, disculpe las molestias, pero ¿qué hacía ahí dentro?"

"Tamara me pidió que buscara algo… no recuerdo exactamente que era… un libro ¿tal vez? Me dijo que lo encontraría en el despacho de su abuelo, pero no vi nada. Sin embargo, no he podido evitar fijarme que las puertas tienen unas inscripciones. ¿Tal vez algún texto tomado de ese mismo libro?" – Dije mientras hablaba de una forma agradable y amigable.

"¡Sí!" – Dijo – "Tempus Creature, el Gran Sabio se lo solía leer a la ama cuando era una niña"

"¿Y qué es exactamente? ¿Un libro de cuentos?"

"Para nada, es un antiguo libro que relata los orígenes de Pangea, desde su creación, pasando por la era del fuego lunar hasta los antiguos asentamientos que dieron lugar a lo que hoy se conoce como Aldebarán. De una forma bastante resumida, ya que el libro habla sobre todo el planeta en general, su geografía, territorios, los seres que la habitan y su naturaleza. Es un texto bastante denso"

"Si ya lo recuerdo mejor, Tam lo estuvo comentando una vez, es especial un sitio llamado los páramos" – Dije cautelosamente, adentrándome levemente en el fango.

"Ah sí, comúnmente se les llama así, pero en la antigüedad recibieron el nombre de Celocius o más concretamente el de Las Tierras Prohibidas, si desea una traducción más exacta"

"Y son exactamente…"

"El lugar donde se hayo el cristal"

"Interesante" – Dije – "¿Y hay alguna forma de llegar ahí? Ya sabes, por medio de alguna de esas vías de teletransporte"

"Me temo que no, las tierras prohibidas se hayan en la gran isla de Dragnakäris, un lugar sagrado para el pueblo de Aldebarán y por lo tanto mantenido al margen de todo el progreso del planeta"

"Entiendo, bueno si me pudieses hacer el favor de buscarlo te lo agradecería, Tamara se pondrá muy contenta cuando lo vea y seguro que ayuda en su recuperación"

"Claro, no tardare mucho"

"Genial, permíteme volver dentro a por mis cosas y en seguida estoy aquí"

"Sin problemas, tómese su tiempo" – Me dijo antes de desaparecer.

Rápidamente regrese a la sala Magna, pude ver la curiosa mirada de Ella mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo y comenzaba a teclear en el ordenador, tenía el tiempo justo, por ello debía ser rápida, pero gracias a aquel ordenador no necesitaría tanto. En cuestión de minutos me había hecho con la localización de aquella isla, descargue los datos que increíblemente se materializaron en una especie de tira trasparente en cuyo interior había cientos de líneas de diferentes tamaños que viajaban de un lado a otro. Dicha tira se envolvió alrededor de mi muñeca formando una pulsera.

" _¿Qué te traes entre manos?"_ – Me preguntaron.

"Ya sabes la respuesta" – Le dije mientras seguía tecleando.

" _Deberás vas a ir hasta allí" -_ Dijo – _"No podrás llegar a ninguno de los puertos de la ciudad sin ser detectada por la cosa esa, además te recuerdo que tienes a una amiga en cuidados paliativos que aguarda por ti"_

"Eso no será necesario, no pienso regresar a esta ciudad y si lo hago, ya se me ocurrirá algo"

" _Aun así todavía no me has dicho cómo piensas llegar hasta ahí"_ – Me dijo – _"Que yo sepa, entre los síntomas de la infección no está que te salgan alas"_ – No pude evitar poner una mueca.

"He estado delante de esta pantalla bastante tiempo como para averiguar ciertas cosas" – Le comenté – "Ese conducto que me enseñaste no sólo servía para ocultar el cristal, también se empleaba como una posible forma de escape… ya tengo un zodiac abajo listo para embarcar" – Dije mientras terminaba los últimos preparativos.

"Señorita" – Dijeron desde el otro lado.

"Justo a tiempo" – Dije mientras me levantaba.

Volví a hacer el recorrido anterior y nada más abrir la puerta me tope de nuevo con el androide que había visto antes, este tenía al lado suyo un inmenso libro levitando.

"Aquí tiene" – Dijo mientras lo depositaba en mis manos, aquello debía pesar dos kilos como mínimo.

"Muchas gracias Virgil, Tam te lo agradecerá" – Le dije.

"Estupendo, ahora si es tan amable" – Dijo mientras me invitaba a bajar.

"¡Ay no!" – Dije ahora poniendo una tonta cara de sorpresa y llevándome una mano al rostro.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"He vuelto a dejarme mis cosas de nuevo dentro" – Le dije ahora poniendo una tonta voz mientras ponía una expresión de obviedad – "Que tonta soy"

"No se preocupe, la esperare"

"Muchas gracias" – Le dije mientras le daba la sonrisa más falsa que alguna vez había puesto.

Una vez dentro, con la puerta cerrada a cal y canto a mis espaldas, volví a suspirar mientras ponía cara de asco, si seguía así acabaría con un calambre en las mejillas, camine de nuevo al escritorio con una expresión neutral para dejar momentáneamente aquel pisapapeles y acercarme al ordenador. Primero tecleé un comando de seguridad que selló la sala, eso me daría tiempo. Seguido a esto tecleé otro código, puede que el superintendente fuese en cierto modo omnipotente, pero no vendría mal recordarle quien era el que de verdad tuvo toda esta ciudad en la palma de su mano, volví a tomar el libro y también el maletín; para ahora dirigirme a la salida mientras dejaba atrás, en la pantalla, una cuenta atrás.

De regreso en aquel inmenso túnel podía ver en medio de este a la nave que había preparado, caminé hasta el borde del precipicio para ver como a mi lado apareció un pequeño dispositivo metálico con una luz verde en medio. Pulsé aquella luz, para ver como el aparatejo se desintegraba y seguido a esto aparecía un puente de energía que conectaba con la pasarela de la nave, caminaba tranquilamente por este; pero rápidamente me detuve cuando escuché una serie de alarmas por todas partes. No pude evitar sonreír.

" _¿Qué has hecho?_ " – Escuché en mi cabeza.

"Digamos que, por así decirlo, he hecho unas cuantas trastadas por todo el edificio… y por la ciudad" – Añadí despreocupada mientras entraba en el hangar de la nave.

" _Oh Naminé, eres una niña mala"_

Cerré la compuerta y caminé hasta acceder a la cabina de la pequeña nave, tomé lugar en el asiento del piloto para girarme y ver a Ella sentada en el asiento del copiloto, esta se miraba despreocupadamente las uñas.

" _Desde cuándo sabes pilotar una cosa de estas" –_ Me dijo mirando el lugar.

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea de ello, pero" – Dije mientras acercaba la pulsera a al panel de control para ver como esta se volvía a transformar en una cinta, que a medida que se iba desenrollando se introducía en este – "El piloto automático sí"

Me acomodé tranquilamente en el asiento mientras sentía como la nave iba ascendiendo por el túnel, aprovechando el tiempo tomé el maletín y lo abrí, saque de él lo que supuse que era la inyectadora, pero que me recordaba más bien a una linterna y tome uno de los diales y lo introduje por el centro del tubo. Ahora miraba curiosa el dispositivo, no veía ninguna aguja, en un extremo estaba el botón y en otro cristal.

" _Es por flujo de luz_ " – Me dijo ella, pero yo no entendía lo que quería decir. Sin más, esta se acercó a mí para tomar el aparato, subir la manga de mi chaqueta y acercar el artilugio a mi brazo, pero esta jamás lo pego a mi piel. Sin más apretó la parte trasera y pude ver como el líquido del dial era absorbido, entonces desde el otro lado aparecieron unos pequeños rayos verdes que dieron contra mi piel, dejando a su paso la figura, punteada, de un hexágono.

"¿Ya está?" – Esta asintió.

" _Rápido, limpio y eficaz_ " – Se limitó a decir antes de sacar el dial vació y guardar la inyectadora en el maletín – _"Ahora sólo falta ver cuánto tarda tu cuerpo en necesitar otra dosis"_

"Esperemos que más tarde que pronto"

" _Seguramente sí, pero a medida que el virus se vuelva más tolerante con cada administración, el tiempo se irá acortando"_

"Si todo sale bien, eso no pasara" – Intente ser optimista.

Para cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos salido a la superficie y la nave rotaba sobre su eje, preparándose para dirigirse a su objetivo, cuando esta lo encontró puso los motores a máxima velocidad y emprendió el rumbo a Dragnakäris. Miraba tranquilamente la puesta de sol, pensaba en la forma en la que había saltado de cabeza a aquel terreno pantanoso, no tenía ningún plan, me movía a partir de una suposición; sabía que iba a dar palos de ciegos. Sólo esperaba que estos fuesen lo más certeros posibles.

* * *

La noche ya había caído, a través de la cabina podía ver un cielo estrellado que era simplemente asombroso, una brillante inmensidad que era capaz de arrebatarte el aliento. Me encontraba recostada tranquilamente en el asiento, hacía un rato que había registrado completamente la nave, esta estaba bastante preparada para cualquier impedimento.

El viaje era bastante largo, apenas llevaba cuatro de las casi diez horas que me costaría llegar a la isla, por lo que estaba profundamente aburrida, lo cual era de agradecer ya que era incapaz de recordar la última vez que lo estuve. Siempre alerta, sin parar, de un lado a otro; era bastante agotador. Sin embargo, decidí emplear mi tiempo en ojear aquel libro que había tomado prestado.

Era algo bastante antiguo, forrado en cuero marrón y con una imagen del planeta encima del título, no pude evitar suspirar – "La última vez que me fie de un libro, acabé metida en todo esto" – Dije mientras lo abría. Pasaba las páginas tranquilamente, ojeando superficialmente la información de la tierra a la que pertenecía. Durante aquel tiempo descubrí varias cosas, cómo que el planeta se podía considerar un gran archipiélago dado que una vez que su luna se estrelló contra este fragmento todo el terreno, partiendo los grandes continentes de antaño, transformándolo todo en islas de diversos tamaños. Algunas aisladas, otras no, por lo que la vida que creció en estas evoluciono de forma bastante desigual; algunas incluso se quedaron en estados primitivos.

Otras de las cosas que descubrí fue que los habitantes del planeta eran nómadas, viajaban de isla en isla por el mar y más sorprendente aún, por el aire, estos montaban grandes bestias que podían asemejarse a dragones o guivernos. Los dibujos plasmados de aquellos grandes reptiles eran increíbles. Estos habitantes formaban poblados, todos vivían en diferentes tierras sin llegar a establecer contacto alguno.

Sin embargo, otras de las cosas que descubrí, fue el hecho de que aquello duro muy poco, dado que los antiguos nómadas, jinetes de bestias para ser más exactos, que eran llamados los caminantes de los cielos; consiguieron unificar a todas las tribus en un solo lugar. Dragnakäris. Aquello fue el comienzo de una nueva era, en la que los hombres dejaron de ser nómadas y montar a las bestias, todo aquello quedo en el pasado; sin embargo, fue un pasado que tuvieron muy presente. Una parte de su vida que jamás quedo en el olvido.

No pude seguir ojeando más, ya que cada vez me costaba más y más prestar atención a lo que leía, con cada intento mis parpados pesaban más hasta que sin darme cuenta quedé profundamente dormida. Fue un sueño bastante agradable, el primero en mucho tiempo sin pesadillas que hacían que me levantara en medio de la noche gritando y sudando; simplemente nada, un vació relajante que me permitió descansar y reponer fuerzas para la nueva expedición que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.

Por el contario, despertar no fue para nada agradable, escuchaba alarmas que resonaban por todas partes, estas se volvían más y más estridente, a su vez podía sentir una luz roja que iba y venía; llenando a su paso el vació. Ya no podía hacer más oídos sordos a aquellas señales, por lo que sin más me obligue a despertar. Al abrir mis ojos el resplandor cegó mis ojos, todo se había teñido de aquella molesta luz roja a la cual se le sumaba la alarma aquella que lo envolvía todo con aquel sonido. Todo esto genero una sensación de desorientación que por suerte duro poco.

Para cuando todo se estabilizo me di cuenta de que aquella luz, era una bombilla encima del techo que no paraba de parpadear, por otro lado, el sonido provenía del panel de mandos; este no cesaba. Entonces me percaté de que encima de este, había aparecido un holograma con la palabra peligro.

"¿Qué demonios ocurre?" – Dije mientras miraba el panel intentando saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco entendía que era lo qué me quería decir – "¿Qué peligro?"

Entonces oí un suspiro y al mirar a mi derecha vi a Ella acercándose al panel para pulsar un botón y hacer que todo cesará. Seguido a esto, esta se volvió a acomodar en su asiento.

"Gracias" – Dije de mala gana, yo también me acomodé en mi asiento para percatarme de algo – "No nos movemos ¿Por qué?"

Como respuesta, ella se limitó a levantar el brazo para señalar con el índice a los cristales de la cabina, curiosa dirigí mi vista hacia donde apuntaba para encontrarme con una inmensa tormenta justo delante de nuestras narices, a varios metros de distancia de la nave por suerte. Aquello había sido la razón de todas aquellas alarmas. Pero aquella tormenta tenía algo en particular, y era que no avanzaba, estaba estática. Mi otro yo, por su lado, se incorporó un poco para apretar un botón y hacer que encima del panel apareciera un holograma.

" _Rodea toda la isla" –_ Se limitó a decir. Fijándome en el holograma pude comprobar lo que ella decía, la tormenta formaba una barrera que protegía toda la isla del mundo exterior. Aquello desde luego no podía ser natural, lo cual era bueno; el Gran Sabio quería proteger sus secretos y aquello era una seña indiscutible de que iba por buen camino.

Observando mejor el mapa pude ver que aquella barrera no parecía tan densa, y al otro lado rodeado por unos kilómetros más de mar mi objetivo.

Sin más me acomodé en mi asiento, me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y tomé los mandos.

" _No me digas que vas a ir"_

"No he venido tan lejos como para echarme atrás ahora"

" _Tienes cierta atracción por perder la vida ¿verdad?"_

"Tengo dos opciones, atravesarla y llegar a la isla o atravesarla y morir" – Dije levantando dos dedos – "Ambas son igual de válidas"

Sin más desconecte el piloto automático y volví a tomar los mandos, pero no iba a ser tan atrevida como para adéntrame en pleno apogeo de rayos, lluvias y ráfagas de vientos, así como así; primero que todo, me familiarizaría con los controles de la nave antes de entrar en aquel suicidio en potencia. Estaría como veinte minutos aprendiendo a pilotar la nave, tampoco era tan complicado como pensaba.

Cuando ya me sentía lo suficientemente segura me posicione otra vez delante de la tormenta, pero un par de kilómetros alejada de esta ya que necesitaría algo de velocidad antes de adentrarme en su interior. Volvía a suspirar, estaba ciertamente nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a hacer algo así – "Sólo tengo que mantener la nave lo más estable y arriba posible" – Dije mientras preparaba los motores a máxima potencia.

" _¿De veras estás segura de ello?"_

"Te lo dije, no he llegado tan lejos como para dar media vuelta ahora"

" _Tú sabrás" –_ Se limitó a decir.

"Confía en mí por una vez" – Le dije mientras me preparaba para ello.

" _Dios el castañazo que nos vamos a dar"_ – Fue lo último que dijo antes de que pusiese la máxima velocidad.

En cuestión de segundos salimos disparadas en dirección a la tormenta, pude sentir como mi cuerpo se pegaba completamente al asiento debido a la aceleración, era capaz de escuchar las pulsaciones de mi corazón. Cada vez estábamos más cerca. Y en un parpadeo ya nos encontrábamos adentro del caos.

La nave temblaba sin parar debido a las turbulencias, un fuerte viento procedía desde la izquierda intentado arrastrar la nave, pero yo lo luchaba hasta más no poder para evitar desviarme. Por otro lado, los cristales se empañaban constantemente debido a la intensa lluvia y cada dos por tres veía resplandores aleatorios seguidos de inmensas y ensordecedoras explosiones sonoras. Tenía los brazos sumamente agarrotados por constantemente mantener la nave estable en aquellas adversas condiciones, pero sorprendentemente los estaba consiguiendo y viendo de vez en cuando el mapa, ya estaba a mitad de camino, pero tampoco es que pudiese ver mucho, la densa capa de niebla no me permitía ver más allá de dos palmos.

De pronto las turbulencias se intensificaron, el viento se había vuelto más violento y la lluvia mucho más intensa, había caído un espacio en el que los rayos eran más activos y más cercanos a la nave. Pero aquello no era ningún impedimento, si mantenía la calma todo era posible.

" _Por lo menos dime que activaste los escudos" –_ Dijo esta al ver lo cerca que nos pasó uno.

Y ese fue el momento en que aquella magistral concentración que tenía, se vino abajo sólo para girar la cabeza y poder mirarla a ella con los ojos bastante abiertos. Ahí supe que la había cagado. Entonces, y en cuestión de segundos, un rayo impacto de lleno contra la nave, más concretamente contra el ala izquierda; destrozándola y consigo uno de los reactores principales.

La nave se desestabilizo completamente, comenzando así a precipitarse a gran velocidad, y rápidamente volví en sí para agarrar los mandos con más fuerza y tirar de ellos hasta más no poder hasta sentir como no sólo los músculos de mis brazos se tensaban dolorosamente, sino también los de mi cuello. Tiré y tiré de la palanca amenazando con romperla del eje, la nave seguía y seguía cayendo, pero ya estaba comenzando a nivelarla, las alarmas sonaban más y más, advirtiendo de un peligro de colisión inminente. Entonces pude percatarme de que, en las partes más bajas de aquella barrera, donde la niebla no era tan densa, una mar embravecida estaba aguardando por mí.

Rápidamente tiré de sí todo lo más que pude y milagrosamente conseguí estabilizar la nave, aunque de una forma bastante brusca, sin embargo, esta sufrió una fuerte sacudida al golpear contra la superficie del agua en el ángulo de estabilización. Pero lo había logrado, de una forma u otra, pero aquello no duro mucho ya que de nuevo la alerta reapareció y entonces, de la anda, delante de mí apareció una roca que rápidamente esquive. El rayo no sólo había dejado dañado uno de los reactores sino también parte de los circuitos de la nave impidiendo así que los sensores me mostrasen que era lo que tenía delante de mí. Así que ahora sí que me encontraba volando a ciegas.

Alerta miraba de un lado a otro, lo que la niebla me permitía, la señal de peligro todavía seguía activa por lo que el viajecito todavía no había acabado, de pronto otro inmenso montículo apareció; rápidamente eleve la nave y conseguí bordearlo, pero en el intento rasgue una parte del casco. Entonces pude ver levemente cientos de negras sombras de diferentes tamaños y formas que obstaculizaban mi paso, por lo que decidí volar más alto.

De nuevo en las alturas la cosa seguía igual que hace unos instantes, el problema era que ahora estaba desorientada y el mapa fusionaba vagamente, pero por lo que pude ver y para mi suerte; aun iba por buen camino y apenas me faltaba nada para salir de todo aquel caos. Por lo que, sin perder más tiempo, coloqué esta vez los escudos, los cuales eran bastante débiles; pero no importaba, me permitirían aguantar lo poco que quedaba y acto seguido puse los motores que quedaban al máximo; llevando así la nave al límite. Sin embargo, la tormenta no me lo iba a poner tan fácil, ya que de pronto cientos de rayos comenzaron a caer más y más cerca, lo cual no era casualidad, aquellas trayectorias eran demasiado perfectas como para que fuese algo sin ningún tipo de deliberación. Se notaba que no querían que nadie accediera al lugar.

Volaba más y más alto, manteniendo la magullada nave en su posición lo mejor que podía, ya que cada dos por tres tenía que esquivar rayos que venía de lleno hacia mí, algunos que si me hubiesen llegado a alcanzar me habrían volatilizado en el acto. Sin embargo, no todo era perfecto, algunos conseguían darme, pero para mi suerte de una intensidad tan baja que el escudo era capaz de aguantarlos.

"Sólo un poco más" – Dije, ya faltaba nada para poder escapar de todo aquello, los rayos se habían vuelto más salvajes y violentos, más de uno me alcanzó esta vez llevando los escudos al límite, pero aun así no me detuve, seguí y seguí hasta que finalmente salí disparada de aquella barrera. Ahora delante de mí se extendía un mar en calma y un poco más lejos un vasto territorio. No pude evitar sonreír.

Sin embargo, aquello no duro mucho, ya que de pronto una alarma se activó y otro panel apareció advirtiéndome de un golpe inminente, pero fui incapaz de reaccionar ya que en cuestión de milisegundos un poderoso rayo salió de entre la niebla para impactar de lleno contra la cola de la nave. La sacudida fue tremenda y para sorpresa mía jamás estallamos en pedazos, los escudos habían logrado su trabajo absorbieron el impacto; pero la cosa no había acabado aun, ya que el rayo comenzó a ramificarse por toda la superficie del escudo para comenzar a generar energía sobre este.

Yo no me iba a quedar atrás, ya que de nuevo volví a poner los motores a máxima potencia y comenzar así a luchar contra la garra que me estaba reteniendo, pero rápidamente vi que la cosa no daba resultado por lo que opté por un nuevo plan, que fue drenar energía al escudo y sobrecárgalo. El plan rápidamente dio resultado, el inestable escudo fue incapaz de soportar la energía que empleaba el rayo sobre este más la que la nave le otorgaba; por lo que acabo estallando en un inmenso resplandor.

Había conseguido liberarme, eso era el lado bueno; por el contrario, aquello había freído completamente los circuitos de la nave inutilizándola, la explosión a su vez lanzo la inerte estructura metálica como si fuese un meteorito que no paraba de dar vueltas. Dentro de la cabina todo era un desastre, las cosas volaban de un lado a otro y mi vista era reemplazada constantemente por mar y cielo; hasta que de pronto la tierra se unió a la rueda de escenarios y supe que en cualquier momento me estrellaría.

El primer choque contra la tierra fue brutal, había golpeado contra el techo, la sacudida fue sumamente desorientadora, daba gracias de llevar el cinturón de seguridad porque si no hubiera acabado esparcida por todo el lugar. Seguido a esto la nave siguió dando incontable y violentas vueltas de campana que acabaron con lo poco consciente que quedaba de mí.

* * *

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, cientos de imágenes daban vueltas por ellos hasta que poco a poco estas se fueron superponiendo hasta que todo se tornó más claro, a medida que me iba volviendo más consiente mi magullado cuerpo comenzaba a volver a la vida. No pude evitar emitir un quejido cuando intenté moverme. Todo me dolía, pero en especial la cabeza, me llevé la mano a la frente y pude notar un pequeño corte ya seco.

Suspiré ciertamente aliviada, había sido un milagro sobrevivir a aquel impacto y sólo estar algo magullada.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro para ver el lugar, la cabina estaba hecha un desastre, cables por todos lados y los cristales rotos, me percaté de que las ventanas estaban apoyadas contra el suelo, negra tierra ocupaba el lugar de los cristales; entonces llevé mi cabeza hacia un lado para ver como la puerta que llevaba al hangar era la que hacía de techo. La nave estaba apoyada de morros contra el suelo.

Llevé mis manos a la hebilla del cinturón para desabrocharlo y dejarme caer, mis pies golpearon contra el panel de mandos y mi cuerpo se flexiono haciendo que mis rodias y brazos chocaran contra la negruzca y fría tierra. Mis manos se hundieron en esta mientras cerraba mis dedos. Era arena de playa. Me levanté poco a poco estirando mi espalda, pude escuchar como mis vertebras crujían.

Una vez recompuesta mire de un lado a otro de la cabina a ver que había sobrevivido, milagrosamente y lo único, el libro que llevaba conmigo. Por un momento sentí como se me había bajado la tensión al pensar que lo único que tenía para moverme por estos lugares se hubiese destrozado, pero aquello se me paso cuando lo vi encajado detrás del asiento del copiloto. Lo tomé e inspeccioné, sólo un par de desperfectos en la cubierta, pero el interior estaba intacto. Suspiré aliviada.

Lo pegué a mi pecho y entonces miré hacia arriba, la puerta estaba entre abierta, seguramente atacada, pero no me supondría ningún problema abrirla, deje el libro donde estaba para seguido escalar por el asiento del piloto, ya de pie sobre este lleve mis manos a la pequeña abertura y con un poco de fuerza empuje la pesada compuerta haciendo que chirriara molestamente antes de meterla en su orificio. Una vez abierta volvía tomar el libro y me introduje por el agujero y me situé encima de la pared de acero, observé el lugar para ver que estaba en muy mal estado, para mi suerte la entrada a la nave estaba abierta; seguramente durante los repetidos impactos la compuerta del hangar saldría disparada. Por lo que fácilmente podría salir.

Flexione levemente las rodillas y salté, rápidamente me impulse a lo largo del hangar y en cuestión de segundos me hallaba agarrada a la entrada a una de las bisagras de la compuerta, me apoye y subí levemente mi cabeza; fui capaz, durante unos pocos segundos de ver el mar. Pero de pronto, la nave emitió un quejido y comenzó a irse hacia delante, sin pensarlo me solté. No tenía ganas de que mis dedos quedaran aplastados sobre toneladas de acero. Me deslicé rápidamente hasta que la nave chocó contra el suelo y mi derrape ceso a mitad de camino, me reincorporé para luego limpiar el polvo de mis ropas; seguido a esto me di la vuelta para ver la luz al final del túnel.

Caminaba tranquilamente a la salida y por un momento pensé en Ella, no se había manifestado – "A lo mejor el golpe me recolocó lo que fuese que tuviera mal ahí dentro y ya no este" – Dije mientras salía de la nave para ver como delante de mí se comenzaba a formar una playa. Lo primero que sentí al salir de la nave, fue una fresca brisa marina.

" _Habías tardado"_ – Me dijo ella, estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí, sentada tranquilamente sobre la orilla del mar meditando.

"Fue bonito mientras duro" – Dije mientras me acercaba hasta donde estaba ella y tomaba asiento a su lado, seguido a esto miré hacia el inmenso mar que se disponía delante de mí, estaba en calma, el agua se movía con cierta elegancia hipnotizadora. Pero aquello era sólo una fachada ya que de este emergía cientos de afiladas en inmensas formaciones rocosas que creaban una trampa mortal y a varios kilómetros de distancia se hallaba la poderosa barrera de tormentas.

" _Obviando los peligros, este sitio es embriagadoramente relajante" –_ Dijo Ella y tenía razón, la arena era reconfortante al toque, el sonido de la mar en calma y la brisa marina estimulantes, y la suave iluminación del ambiente gracias a las nubes creaban un lugar especial.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo ahí dentro?"

" _Desde que amaneció tal vez una o dos horas, no sé exactamente. Sabes, no todos los días encuentras lugares así en los que aclarar tu mente. Seguramente servirían más que todos esos medicamentos y terapia que lo único que hacen es enturbiar tu juicio y aislarte de todo"_

No pude evitar agachar la cabeza, estaba tan metida en esto que por un momento había olvidado todo aquello, la foca sebosa que no paraba de recordarme lo jodidamente mal que estaba y los incontables medicamentos que me recetaba para tenerme en vereda. No quería seguir con ello, la forma en la que me hundían constantemente en mi tortuosa realidad no hacía más que empeorar las cosas en vez de ayudarme. Si todo esto salía bien, más allá de curarme de la infección, el saber que ya no tendría que seguir viviendo aquello era bastante motivante.

"¿Dónde estamos?" – Era una tonta pregunta, lo sabía, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió de los cientos de posibilidades que tenía.

" _Dragnakäris_ " – Dijo ella – _"En una de las playas del sur de la isla madre, cerca de donde los antiguos caminantes de los cielos erigieron su ciudad" -_ Me levanté para darme la vuelta y ver mejor el lugar, la nave había chocado contra una enorme pared de piedra caliza blanca con ciertos tonos rosa palo debido a los minerales que se hallaban en este, que contrastaba enormemente con el negro de las playas, y que se extendía por todo el litoral.

" _La ciudad se haya al este, en una meseta situada en lo alto de los acantilados, a unos cien metros sobre el nivel de mar"_ – Me informó.

"Entiendo" – Le dije mientras volvía a la nave donde comencé a equiparme con todo lo útil que encontré, llené una mochila con suministros médicos, alimentos, agua y utensilios de supervivencia, así como con el libro y el maletín; tomé un cuchillo de caza y una pistola parecida a la que Tam me entrego una vez y los puse en un cinturón. También encontré un rifle que coloqué aun lado de la mochila.

Por lo que Ella me explico las armas funcionaban con células de plasma, no necesitaban de cartuchos ya que eran capaces de auto recargarse, pero que si las sobreexplotaba estás se agotarían y tendría que esperar a que se enfriasen y recargasen. Así como que entre los suministros se encontraban unas pequeñas pastillas que entraban perfectamente en la yema de mi dedo índice. Sepas omega las llamó y un sola permitía sobrevivir al cuerpo durante varias horas sin necesidad de agua o comida, pero que no debía usarlas en exceso, máximo dos al día. Por lo que tome una.

La verdad era que estaba preparada, pero no me sentía como tal, me era raro no llevar conmigo el piolet o el arco.

"Lista" – Le dije mientras volvía a donde estaba Ella, ahora se encontraba en el mar, el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

" _Alguna vez no te has sentido sobrecogida por la belleza no sólo de este mundo, sino del universo en sí"_ – Me dijo ciertamente maravillada, era la primera vez que la escuchaba así – _"Toda esta inmensidad tan llena de vida es un regalo que los humanos sois incapaces de venerar como es debido, os creéis el centro de todo y por consiguiente que podéis tomar todo lo que queráis a vuestras anchas sin dar nada a cambio. Tomáis y destruís a cada paso que dais. Sois la peor plaga que existe y que a día de hoy sigue extendiéndose por el cosmos, contaminándolo todo a vuestro paso"_ – Ahora su tono estaba lleno de rabia, una que jamás había visto, aquello me hizo pensar en todo lo que su máscara debía esconder.

No supe que contestar la verdad, tampoco quería, pero para mi suerte no fue necesario ya que en un parpadeo esta ya no estaba. Antes de emprender el rumbo tomé el libro y ojeé entre sus páginas, a pesar de tener las indicaciones quería saber dónde estaba. _La Bahía Negra,_ así era como se llamaba este sitio debido a las negras arenas que poseía, capaces de teñir el agua del mismo color; lo cual era cierto, además podía apreciar la diferencia de tonos. Una línea divisora a varios kilómetros, que separaba el negro del azul.

Esta se extendía durante varios kilómetros, pero para mi suerte no me haría falta recorrerlos todos para acceder a la meseta ya que el libro indicaba que había una entrada cerca de aquí, por lo que sin más guardé el libro y me puse en marcha. Caminaba tranquilamente por la inmensa playa, disfrutando del ruido del mar, el lugar estaba completamente desierto.

Después de varias horas de camino me topé con un muro, una invaginación del propio acantilado que se adentraba hasta el mar, no veía forma de pasarlo y rodearlo me llevaría demasiado tiempo, tampoco podía escalarlo. Pero entonces pude percatarme de una cosa y era que el agua se adentraba en el interior del muro, por lo que intrigada me acerqué y vi que había una entrada, una especie de cueva y de la que veía una pequeña luz a lo lejos. Podía entrar en este sin necesidad de meterme en el agua, había un borde que podía usar para ello, la entrada era bastante estrecha por lo que tuve que gatear para poder ingresar.

Dentro el lugar era sumamente oscuro, sólo se veía un minúsculo de luz a lo lejos, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para permitirme caminar arrodillada, era como una especie de canal húmedo y sofocante. Caminaba despacio, pegada al muro dado que el borde se había vuelto más estrecho y no quería caer al agua, no sabía que podía haber hay dentro además de que había una fuerte corriente. No tarde mucho tiempo en atravesarlo y cuando salí me encontraba ya en el otro extremo de la playa, a lo lejos pude ver una estructura en la pared, no la podía apreciar muy bien, pero tenía que ser la puerta por lo que sin más eche a correr en su dirección.

Corrí varios kilómetros hasta que finalmente conseguí llegar a aquella puerta, era enorme y consistía en un arco sellado por una pared de gruesos troncos, uno al lado del otro, y con puntiagudos pinchos que salían de este.

"Interesante" – Dije mientras me acercaba a esta, era bastante antigua y el arco estaba tallado de tal manera que parecían escamas – "No parece haber forma de poder pasar por ella"

Sabía que aquello no era así, siempre había alguna forma, por lo que me di la vuelta y observé el desolado lugar en busca de una pista, no había nada, por lo que me alejé un poco más, hasta estar casi a escasos centímetros del agua para observar mejor el muro. Entonces me percaté de que, a la derecha de la puerta, había unas escaleras talladas en la roca que llevaban a un pequeño agujero en el que había un tronco clavado en este, intrigada me acerqué y escale, y una vez en el agujero en la roca inspeccione el misterioso tronco que se hallaba clavado en medio de este.

"Es una especie de torno" – Dije al ver la palanca que estaba clavada a mitad de este. Me acerqué y tomé la palanca con mis dos manos y con fuerza comencé a empujar, entonces el torno comenzó a gira así y entonces el sonido de un mecanismo en el interior de la roca crujía. A medida que giraba pude ver como la barrera comenzó a levantarse hasta que finalmente el torno ya no dio más de sí.

Me dejé caer en la arena para acercarme hasta la puerta, ahora completamente abierta – "Rudimentario, pero efectivo" – Dije mientras accedía al interior del lugar.

Una amplia caverna se adentraba por el lugar, había unas antiguas e irregulares escaleras que ascendían por la pared, aquel lugar era interesante, ya que había cientos de gravados por todos lados, todos ellos de inmensas bestias marinas que poblaban las paredes de las cavernas. La caverna estaba iluminada gracias a los múltiples agujeros de su techo y podía sentir como la brisa marina se colaba por su interior, así que supuse que el lugar por el que venía no era el único que daba al mar. En un momento dado, la caverna llego a su fin, pero las escaleras no, ya que estas se adentraban hacia un anexo en la derecha, una gruta recubierta por aquellos minerales rosas que emitían un suave brillo que iluminaba levemente el estrecho paso.

A lo lejos podía escuchar el ruido del mar y el olor de la sal ya se hacía más palpable, a su vez era capaz de ver el final de la gruta y una luz, por lo que aminoré el paso hasta que conseguí atravesarla. Delante de mí se encontraba una inmensa grieta que partía los acantilados y por la cual se adentraba el mar. Lo más impresionante de aquello era el destartalado puente colgante que atravesaba el lugar y llevaba a una inmensa talla en forma de cabeza de dragón por cuyo interior continuaba el camino. A su vez a lo largo de la pared se apreciaban grandes ventanales circulares que ascendían.

Me quede un momento mirando el puente colgante, este parecía que con la más suave brisa de aire se vendría abajo, lo cual no era para nada reconfortante, pero si quería llegar al otro extremo debía cruzarlo. Por lo que armándome de valor puse un pie sobre la podrida madera, esta crujió horriblemente ante el contacto, por lo que si quería llegar con vida debía ir lo más ligera posible.

Puse otro pie en el siguiente tablón y este se resquebrajo con el simple contacto, oblígame a apoyar todo mi peso sobre el primer tablón, el cual crujía más fuerte, me había asustado, pero sabía que tenía que continuar sí o sí. Así que agarrándome fuertemente a las musgosas cuerdas de los lados comencé a caminar, mentiría si no dijese que pensaba que cada paso que daba sería el último, el puente no hacía más que crujir y las constantes brisas marinas que lo sacudían violentamente no hacían más que empeorar las cosas; pero ya estaba a mitad de camino y era muy tarde para dar media vuelta. Pero ante todo pronóstico llegué al otro lado.

Desde aquí la cabeza del guiverno era impresionante, las vacías cuencas de sus ojos parecían seguirte. Volvía a proseguir mi camino, ahora hacia el interior de la cabeza que daba a un túnel iluminado gracias a las ventanas que había visto del otro lado, ascendí hasta que el camino me llevo a la derecha donde pude continuar unos metros antes de toparme con un derrumbamiento que bloqueaba mi paso.

"Mierda" – Dije al ver que no había forma de atravesarlo, comencé a palpar buscando una posible entrada, pero nada, o eso pensaba yo, ya que entre las rocas pude sentir como se colaba una leve corriente de aire – "Hay algo al otro lado" – Comenté antes de comenzar a escavar, iba quitando rocas de diversos tamaños una a una, era una tarea aburrida que fácilmente hubiese podido hacer con el piolet. Pasado un tiempo, pude sentir como la corriente se hacía más intensa por lo que supe que estaba más cerca, así comencé a escarbar con más ímpetu hasta que de pronto el tapón se dio y las rocas comenzaron a caer, pero en vez de encontrarme con más escaleras me topé con un saliente que daba para un túnel por el cual me precipité junto con el resto de sedimentos.

Rodé por todo el lugar hasta que me detuve al final del túnel, me levante adolorida y magullada, había sido un recorrido bastante largo y doloroso, y de pronto me quede sorprendida. La salida de la caverna daba para una depresión llena de antiguas ruinas.

Salí del lugar para encontrarme con una planicie rodeada por un muro del que pendían restos de antiguos edificios, a su vez la planicie estaba plagada de restos de edificios, algunos en buen estado y otros completamente derruidos; probamente los que estaban en medio de la falla cuando esta parte del terreno cedió. Anduve observando las antiguas edificaciones, estas eran antiguas casitas debido a la simplicidad de su construcción. La naturaleza lo había tomado todo, reclamando el lugar que le pertenecía.

"¿Cuál es este lugar?"

" _Asciende y lo sabrás" –_ Dijo ella.

Busqué una forma de acceder al terreno elevado, estaba demasiado abajo como para saltar y colgarme a uno de los bordes, así como que escalar tampoco funcionaba, la piedra se veía bastante endeble. Entonces pude apreciar delante de mí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, una especie de andamios que llevaban a una torre que se encontraba en el terreno superior.

Me acerqué hasta ellos para toparme con otra brecha que separaba la depresión del terreno elevado, miré por un momento aquellos antiguos andamios, los cuales se basaban en una simple estructura de bigas y planchas de madera que iban ascendiendo hasta otros que llevaban a la parte alta de la torre. Si tenía que ser sincera, tampoco era que me trasmitiesen mucha confianza, pero al menos más que el puente y eso ya era algo.

Suspire antes de comenzar a ascender por uno de los tablones, los andamios eran tres niveles de atura y consistían en una plancha horizontal de madera que se conectaban por tablones que ascendían en diagonal formando un camino en zigzag. Estaba en el primero de todos, la verdad era que parecía resistente, pero no me iba a poner a saltar para comprobarlo, seguido a esto comencé a subir en diagonal por uno de los tablones dirigiéndome a la derecha. Ya en el segundo nivel, las cosas subían un poco de nivel, ya que las vigas temblaron un poco cuando me posé sobre la plancha, por lo que rápidamente seguí ascendiendo. Esta vez tuve que elevar mis brazos para mantener mi cuerpo en equilibrio ya que el tablón en el que estaba comenzó a temblar y amenazaba con tirarme.

Velozmente accedí al tercer nivel, ya no quedaba nada para llegar a terreno firme, sin embargo, las cosas se torcieron un poco cuando detrás de mí las estructuras se vinieron abajo y el tablón que me llevaba a los otros andamios también cayó; pero la cosa no acabo ahí, ya que la estructura en la que me encontraba comenzó a tambalearse de adelante hacia atrás. Pero aquello no me detendría, ya que con el suficiente impulso podía acceder a la otra parte, pero debía hacerlo en el momento adecuado porque fácilmente la estructura caería.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente, la estructura se precipitaba cada vez más y más de un lado al otro, pero yo mantenía la calma, esperando el momento idóneo, gasté un poco de tiempo buscando la trayectoria perfecta, la cual hallé. En el momento que el andamio se moviera hacia atrás, obtendría el ángulo más alto para saltar. Me coloqué un poco atrás y cuando vi que la estructura se iba hacia atrás cogí una leve carrerilla y flexioné mis rodillas para saltar. Cuando salté sentí como la estructura debajo de mí cedía, así que ya no había vuelta atrás, pero ante todo pronóstico crucé el poco espacio que me quedaba y conseguí llegar al otro extremo. Choqué fuertemente contra la superficie, pero ya tendría tiempo de lamentarme, cuando no estuviese colgando de un vació.

Rápidamente subí y delante de mí la estructura creaba una escalera que llevaba a los más alto de la torre, subí y subí hasta que finalmente llegué al tejado y lo que vi hizo quedarme completamente sin palabras. Delante de mí se extendía una gran ciudad, cuya estructura se parecía a la romana o griega, sólo por buscar una comparación porque era un estilo que jamás había visto. Era ciertamente impresionante, pero lo era capaz de dejar sin aliento, era el inmenso muro que se erguía a varios kilómetros de distancia, debía medir mínimo treinta metros y era mucho más antiguo que la ciudad. Sabía que me iba encontrar una ciudad, pero no una así.

"¿Dónde estamos?" – Dije aun impresionada.

" _Estás en Meriviam, la ciudad del nuevo amanecer" –_ Me comunicó – _"Esta ciudad sentó las bases sobre las que se erigió Aldebarán"_

Me quedé apreciando aquel lugar un rato más, ya que un sitio como aquel merecía ser admirado.

* * *

Recorría las milenarias calles de la antigua Meriviam, el desolado lugar también había sido invadido por la naturaleza, pero esta vez era como si ambos hubiesen encontrado una forma de coexistir, ninguno se había alzado sobre el otro. La ciudad era grandiosa, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Aldebarán, cada una era un reflejo de su época.

La verdad me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para poder hacer turismo, dado que cada edificio, esquina, era particular, cada parte de la ciudad parecía tener una historia propia que completaba la general de aquella gran civilización. De una cosa que me pude percatar era que el lugar, en especial el suelo estaba completamente agrietado, había grandes separaciones de tierra que dividían el lugar de forma tosca, era como si hubiese habido alguna especie de terremoto.

Otra de las cosas que no podía dejar de apreciar era el imponente muro que ser erguía a varios kilómetros de distancia, no dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de por qué habrían construido algo así.

Una de las cosas que tampoco pase por alto, fue el hecho de que siempre había alguna talla, estatua o gravado de un guiverno. Aquellas criaturas si tuvieron que ser importantes para los que vivían aquí como para querer tenerlas tan presentes, lo que me hizo pensar luego que en Aldebarán nunca vi nada que hiciese alusión a un dragón. Tal vez olvidaron en todo aquel desarrollo tecnológico cuales fueron sus orígenes, lo cual era ciertamente triste.

Deambulé por el lugar hasta que finalmente llegué a lo que parecía una de las calles principales de la ciudad, el suelo era de baldosas de piedras, de colores entre negro, dorado y rojo; a su vez, talladas y pulidas de tal forma que calcaban a la perfección la piel y escamas de un dragón. Todo esto contrastaba enormemente con las grandes columnas de una especie de cristal azulado translucido, que se asemejaban al hielo, las cuales iban a ambos lados del camino. El camino me conducía al norte de la ciudad, hacia el muro para ser exactos.

Mientras andaba, otra cosa que me llamo la atención fue el hecho de que no había rastro de restos humanos por ningún lado, la ciudad estaba completamente desierta, como si de la noche a la mañana todos sus habitantes se hubiesen esfumado.

Finalmente, mi recorrido me llevo al centro de la ciudad, más concretamente a una plaza bordeada por aquellas columnas de hielos y de la cual provenían otros tres caminos idénticos al que había recorrido. Uno hacia el este, otro hacia el oeste y el último al norte. Lo más llamativo de aquel lugar, era el inmenso y blanco monolito que se elevaba justo en el centro del lugar, era altísimo, debía medir lo suficiente como para llegar a la mitad del muro. Rápidamente tome mi mochila para buscar el libro, juraría que mientas lo ojeaba me parecía haber visto un dibujo idéntico a este, después de una breve búsqueda di con él. Recibía el nombre del monolito de los tiempos, una estructura milenaria que contaba la historia antes de Meriviam, desde los tiempos de paz, pasando por la etapa de crisis ha como los caminantes de los cielos encontraron esta isla y en ella unieron a las cuatro grandes tribus que poblaban la dispersa Pangea. Hasta finalmente la construcción de la ciudad y el comienzo de la era del nuevo amanecer.

Lo más importante de aquella obra esculpida en la blanquecina piedra, eran las estatuas que descansaban en lo más alto, cuatro grandes dragones de cuatro metros de altura, cada uno apuntaba a uno de los ejes cardinales. Y a lomos de todos ellos se encontraban sus respectivos jinetes, cada uno procedía de una de las cuatro grandes tribus. Me quede observándolos más atentamente, justo debajo de cada uno ponía el nombre de cada criatura. Miré la descripción que me daba el libro – "Diniöng dios de los bosques, Heljius el señor de los cielos, Celïdiâ la constructora de océanos y Valeriåm la sombra del volcán" – Leí antes de volver a observar la construcción.

Seguido a esto volví a mirar el lugar, no tenía muy claro a donde ir, la verdad que había sido un poco impulsiva con todo esto. De pronto un poderoso viento se levantó de todas partes, era tan fuerte que era capaz de arrástrame – _"Los intrépidos peregrinos dejaron la comodidad de sus hogares, la seguridad de su ciudad y valerosos, atravesaron el gran muro, adentrándose así en las tierras de las bestias, donde el peligro les asechaba, pero estos continuaron su camino sin cesar hasta que después de tres lunas, estos llegaron a las tierras prometidas. En los páramos se hallaba un secreto que aguardaba ser descubierto."_ – Cantó elegantemente Ella, dejando que sus palabras fuesen mecidas por el viento y mientras lo hacía yo miraba fijamente la gran muralla.

Rápidamente emprendí la marchar, tomando el camino que me llevaba al norte y después de un rato me di cuenta que a medida que más me acercaba al muro había cada vez menos y menos edificios hasta que lo único que quedaba era el camino rodeado a ambos lados por maleza. De cerca la construcción era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba. El muro poseía varías torres que conectaba la pared, pero dos en especial eran mucho más grandes y anchas, en medio de estas se hallaba una inmensa puerta creada a base de piedra, robusta madera y aleaciones de acero, los antiguos ciudadanos habían sido ciertamente precavidos a la hora de construirla. Por otro lado, puede apreciar una serie de construcciones a ambos lados del camino, pequeños muros y compuertas que debido al inclemente paso del tiempo ya sólo quedaban sus cimientos.

Me encontraba delante de la colosal construcción, a escasos centímetros de aquella monstruosa puerta, este no tenía ningún nombre en específico ya que en el libro se hacía alusión a él, simplemente, como el Muro. Según el libro, la estructura fue creada a la par que la ciudad, como una forma de protección contra las bestias que habitaban más allá de este. Dado que la Isla Madre era una tierra prometida, pero a su vez, también tenía peligros; y uno de ellos eran las primitivas criaturas que poblaban la isla. Al principio no era tan grande, pero con el tiempo, y a medida que los caminantes de los cielos fueron desapareciendo y con ellos su protección, los habitantes de Meriviam comenzaron a hacerlo más y más grande hasta lo que se conocía. Aquello sin duda alguna era una maravilla de la arquitectura antigua.

Comencé a subir el muro por medio de uno de los accesos que había en las grandes torres hasta que después de un rato había llegado al techo de la construcción, este llevaba a una pasarela que permitía recorrer toda su superficie. Desde las alturas, la vista era ciertamente impresionante, podía ver toda la ciudad y más allá de ella, hasta la gran barrera de tormentas; sin embargo, aquello no era la guinda del pastel, ya que cuando tomé la ruta que llevaba a la otra cara del muro, supe lo que era quedarse sin palabras.

Delante de mí se extendían cientos de miles de millas de selva virgen, había más verde del que había visto en mi vida, el extenso océano verde alcanza hasta donde daba la vista y podía jurar que continuaba mucho más allá. Sin embargo, no todo acababa ahí, ya que a lo lejos era capaz de divisar una colosal formación rocosa, un cinturón de montañas tan altas que eran capaces de rasgar los cielos, cuyos picos poseían el blanco más puro y radiante que mis ojos alguna vez habían tenido el privilegio de observar. Dichas montañas se extendían en una cordillera que creaba una muralla natural en la lejanía.

Desde luego este lugar era una tierra prometida.

Tomé el libro para situarme mejor y al sumergirme entre sus páginas pude descubrir más acerca de la historia que envolvía este lugar, cerca de un siglo antes de que los ciudadanos abandonasen la ciudad una serie de poderosos terremotos comenzaron a sacudir violentamente toda la isla, generando una gran falla que separo la meseta de la jungla, justo a la altura del muro. No sólo eso, aquellos terremotos fueron los causantes de que la ciudad quedase en el estado en el que se encontraban las ruinas.

El libro contaba como la tensión y el pánico aterrorizaba a los habitantes, nadie sabía del origen de aquellos temblores y algunos ciudadanos, más concretamente los centinelas del muro, juraban que durante las noches veían misteriosos destellos azulados que surgían desde Atlas, nombre que recibía la cordillera que dividía la isla en dos, separando lo conocido de lo desconocido.

Por ello un grupo de doce exploradores se ofrecieron voluntarios para adentrarse en las primitivas tierras, atravesarlas y llegar hasta el Atlas donde comenzarían una peregrinación que los llevaría más allá de los mapas, a tierras sagrados, ya que según las leyendas los espíritus de los Etheriums o señores de los astros que aun vagaban por aquellos lugares. Las llamadas tierras prohibidas.

Deje el libro para volver a apreciar las imponentes montañas, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. De nuevo la aventura volvía a llamar a mi puerta.

* * *

Hola, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes, la verdad es que me he tardado más de lo que tenía planeado, pero todo tiene su porqué y es que he tardo porque no iba a publicar hasta que la segunda parte estuviese acabada. Esta la liberare la próxima semana, así que atentos.

No tengo mucho más que decir, ya me explayare más con la siguiente publicación, así que aguardar hasta la próxima semana.


	4. Chapter 4: The Badlands Part 2

Capítulo 3: The Badlands. Parte 2.

* * *

Empaqué el libro de nuevo en la mochila, seguido a esto comencé a explorar el muro, buscando una forma de atravesar la brecha que separaba la antigua civilización de lo desconocido. Mi búsqueda me condujo a la parte principal, encima de la puerta había una pasarela de rejilla metálica, al otro lado, que se disponía por arriba de un puente colgante.

"Tiene que haber alguna forma de hacerlo bajar" – Dije mientras investigaba el lugar, entonces a un lado de la pared, en una plataforma superior, se hallaba un torno por lo que rápidamente accedí al nivel superior para comprobar que el torno estaba en un estado de descomposición bastante avanzado, así como que le faltaba la manivela. Dudaba mucho de que el mecanismo funcionase, pero igualmente lo iba a intentar.

Fácilmente solucioné el problema de la manivela al usar el rifle como una, fue más sencillo de lo que me imaginaba, con un poco de fuerza bruta – "Aquí vamos" – Dije posicionándome en mi lugar para comenzar a empujar. Al principio creí que no, dado que el torno no se movía y pensé que la madera se acabaría desquebrajando completamente, pero al ejercer un poco más de presión el mecanismo comenzó a moverse y entonces del interior de la estructura comenzaron a sonar engranajes acompañados de un sonido metálico. Poco a poco pude ver como el puente se iba moviendo lentamente, acompañado del tintineo de las cadenas de acero, pero descendía al fin y al cabo que era lo que quería.

Me tomo como diez minutos bajarlo completamente, tenía los músculos del brazo acalambrados, pero era un dolor que aceptaba con gusto al ver mi objetivo completado. Me acerqué de nuevo a la pasarela para observar la larga estructura que cruzaba el abismo, pensando en una forma de llegar a él dado que la puerta que se hallaba debajo de mí, no parecía muy fácil de abrir. Tuve una idea que pensaba poner en práctica, tal vez no era la más certera, pero era eficaz, a fin de cuentas. Me acerqué hasta una de las cadenas del puente y la agarre para agitarla para comprobar que fuera resistente.

"¿ _Qué piensas hacer? –_ Preguntó ella.

"Calla y observa" – Le dije mientras volvía a tomar el rifle y lo pasaba por encima de la cadena, lo agarré fuertemente y eché a correr hasta que llego un punto en que mis pies ya no tocaron más el suelo. La gravedad tiró de mí y rápidamente afiance más mi agarre a medida que comenzaba mi veloz descenso, el aire chochaba contra mi cara, mi pelo ondeaba libre y mi cuerpo tomaba más y más velocidad, aquello generaba una sensación embriagadora. Adrenalina en estado puro.

Me solté cuando estaba más cerca de suelo, para rodar sobre la rugosa y dura madera hasta ya caer al otro lado del lugar, me levanté y sacudí la tierra para girarme y ver por una vez más la imponente estructura que había descendido en cuestión de segundos. Seguido a esto volví a mirar al frente, a la primitiva y profunda jungla, me preparé y puse en marcha.

Una cosa que me llamó la atención mientras me acercaba a la linde fue el hecho de que el suelo no fuese tierra, sino baldosas de piedra, no pude evitar detenerme un momento al estar justo delante de los inmensos árboles, levanté mi cabeza todo lo que pude para intentar apreciarlos antes de volver a la marchar, adentrándome así en las profundidades de lo desconocido. Caminaría al alrededor de un kilómetro, por aquel misterioso suelo de baldosas que iba ascendiendo suavemente hasta toparme con un inmenso árbol caído que me bloqueaba el paso, aquello no fue ningún impedimento sino una simple piedrecilla en el camino, por lo que rápidamente comencé a escalar la superficie. Lo cual no me llevo tanto tiempo, ya que en un par de minutos me hallaba en lo alto y entonces me sorprendí al darme cuenta que delante de mí aquel suelo formaba un amplio camino que atravesaba el lugar. Desde lo alto había sido incapaz de verlo ya que la espesa maleza lo escondía.

Rápidamente tomé el libro para saber si había algún dato del lugar en el que me encontraba, efectivamente era así, recibía el nombre del Camino Sagrado, fue construido varios años después de que los primeros exploradores se adentrasen en la jungla en dirección a las Tierras Prohibidas, como una forma segura de llevar a los ciudadanos de Meriviam a través de la jungla hacía los páramos. Aquello me sacó una sonrisa, sólo tenía que seguir la ruta y llegaría a mi objetivo.

Por dicha razón, salté al otro lado y reanudé mi ruta, quería aprovechar al máximo la luz dado que no sabría qué pasaría cuando la noche cayese.

* * *

Ya había recorrido varios kilómetros, la noción del tiempo había quedado atrás con la civilización, seguía andando por aquella antigua ruta, acompañado por los sonidos de la jungla que se disponía a mi alrededor. Todo el rato iba con una mano apoyada sobre la pistola, preparada ante cualquier ser de las profundidades que perteneciera alguno de los tantos ruidos que escuchaba.

En un momento dado la vegetación comenzaba a hacerse menos densa, los inmensos arboles volvían a tomar estaturas normales, por lo que yo ya podía ver mejor el cielo que había sobre mi cabeza, este estaba comenzando a teñirse de una cálida paleta de amarillos y naranjas, con subtonos rosados y lilas. Señal de que la noche pronto cubriría el lugar y que yo debía darme más prisa.

De pronto la ruta llegaba a su fin, una falla había partido a la mitad la zona, me acerqué al borde del abismo, al otro lado se encontraba la continuación del camino, unas grandes escaleras llevaban a una parte que se adentraba a lo lejos en un desfiladero entre las montañas. Observé más detenidamente el abismo, este era bastante ancho y un paso en falso te llevaba a una caída que, si bien no parecía capaz de matarte, la altura era suficiente como para dejarte el cuerpo en diferentes ángulos. Observe de un lado a otro, este se extendía más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista, por lo que un intento de rodearlo significaba perder largas horas de tiempo. _Para que rodearlo cuando puedes saltarlo,_ susurraron en mi cabeza.

Aquello hizo que pusiese una mueca, si bien estas nuevas habilidades, si eran que se las podía llamar así, resultaban bastante útiles tampoco disfrutaba el utilizarlas, ya que era un candente recuerdo de lo que poco a poco había comenzado a convertirme. Por lo que prefería utilizarlas lo justo y necesario, y se veía que este momento era una de ellas.

Suspirando me di media vuelta y comencé a retroceder varios metros, hasta que fuese capaz de saltar grandes distancias no significaba que pudiese cruzar, así como así un abismo de casi veinte metros de largo, necesitaba cierto impulso para lograrlo. Cuando ya había recorrido lo suficiente, volví a girarme y centré de nuevo mi vista en las grandes escaleras del otro lado, posicione mis pies bien contra el suelo y respiré profundamente, sin pensarlo más eche a correr con toda la fuerza de mis piernas, a travesando ágilmente todo aquel espacio. Cada vez veía más y más cerca el fin de la ruta, señal de que estuviese preparada, en pocos segundos pude ver como el abismo se extendía ante mí, por lo que cuando sentí como pisaba el final del camino, rápidamente me impulse con todas mis fuerzas.

El cambio fue ciertamente brusco, jamás había saltado tan alto, mi cuerpo se puso en alerta al sentir que no había nada a mi alrededor, volar era algo ciertamente extraño, aunque más bien se podría llamar saltar y dejarse caer lo que estaba haciendo; pero aun así era algo que se sentía bastante bien y consiguió sacarme una sonrisa. Ya cada vez veía más y más cerca el otro extremo, sin embargo, estaba tan centrada en llegar al otro extremo, que no le preste demasiada atención cuando el viento misteriosamente cambio su rumbo, este se había vuelto más fuerte y ruidoso, pero no era un ruido natural, algo estaba enmascarado en este.

De repente sentí como si por un momento todo se había parado, delante de mí estaba el camino, pero yo era incapaz de moverme, no podía, era como si mie hubiese quedado ahí retenida en medio de la nada, todo fluida demasiado lento como para ser capaz de razonarlo. Pero como dije aquello sólo fue un momento. Todo volvió a la normalidad cuando un fuerte tirón me sacó por completo de mi trayectoria, estaba desubicada, era incapaz de entender que estaba ocurriendo, una fuerte presión se arremolinaba alrededor de mi torso y yo lo único que veía era como cada vez me iba alejando más y más de la zona, incomprensiblemente iba ascendiendo. Era capaz de ver las copas de los inmensos árboles, todo se iba alejando más y más, encima de estos pude ver como se proyectaba una gran sombra.

Lo primero que hice cuando volví en mí fue gritar, al ser incapaz de comprender que estaba pasando y entonces fue cuando decidí mirar hacia arriba. Todo ahora cobraba más sentido. Una enorme bestia azulada, semejante a un murciélago me había atrapado con las garras de sus alargadas y huesudas patas. Esta iba acompañada de una bandada de pequeños murciélagos del tamaño de una persona adulta.

Volví a gritar, era lo único que podía hacer, seguido a esto comencé a golpear con todas mis fuerzas a aquel animal sin lograr nada, a pesar de todo no era super poderosa. La criatura volaba de un lado a otro, alejándose a gran velocidad del lugar, zarandeándome sin compasión alguna. Sus horribles y agudos chillidos martilleaban mi cabeza. De un momento a otro sentí como esta me soltaba en una inmensa rama de un colosal árbol, rápidamente me puse en pie, pero antes de poder echar a correr sus largas patas se posicionaron a ambos lados y de repente la escasa luz se fue ocultando, al mirar hacia arriba pude ver como esta se abalanzaba hacia mí con toda velocidad, dejando a la vista sus alargados y afilados colmillos.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me eché a un lado, consiguiendo escapar milagrosamente de sus fauces, pero esta rápidamente giro su cabeza y lanzó otro mordisco que estuvo a escasos centímetros de atraparme. La criatura movía su cuerpo para ahora quedar frente a mí, dejándome como única escapatoria el vacío. Comencé a retroceder mientras veía como esta me miraba fijamente con aquellos blancuzcos ojos y abría lentamente la boca, dejando que hilos de saliva se escurrieran de esta. la bestia se iba acercando lentamente a mí, esperando su momento. Cuando se volvió a abalanzar, yo rápidamente me hice a un lado, mis talones pendieron en el vacío por un momento, para ágilmente subirme a su alargado cuello y llevé la mano a mi cinturón para tomar mi cuchillo. Le iba a rajar la garganta.

Sin embargo, esta tampoco me iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles, por lo que comenzó a agitarse, yo me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas y cuando vi que tuve la oportunidad se lo clave, el problema fue que esta volvió a zarandearse haciendo que fallara la trayectoria y se lo enterrara en la mandíbula. La criatura chilló a la vez que comenzaba a convulsionar, lanzándome hacia delante.

Caí de espaldas contra la rama y rápidamente me levanté para correr hasta la punta, miré el vacío debajo de mí demasiado alto como para saltar, la criatura a mi espalda comenzaba a recomponerse, estaba furiosa, por lo que al ver que esta vez iba a volver a lanzarse en un último intento decidí saltar. Prefería morir aplastada contra el suelo que devorada. Pero tampoco fui capaz de disfrutar de la caída por mucho tiempo, ya que en pocos segundos fui atrapada por una de las pequeñas bestias, esta clavó sus afiladas garras contra mi espalda, suerte que llevaba la mochila. No dure mucho tiempo con aquel ser ya que de la nada aparecieron los demás para también conseguir un cacho de mí, todos ellos se pelaban por mí, mientras que yo parecía un muñeco de trapo que pasaba de un dueño a otro. En un momento dado, dos de ellos se aferraron a mi cuerpo comenzaron a tirar con tanto ímpetu que pensé que me partirían por la mitad, de repente un agudo chillido cayó a la bandada y después de un poderoso aleteo unas inmensas garras volvieron a hacerme prisionera, pero a la vez liberándome de los otros dos.

De nuevo volvíamos a repetir aquel brusco vuelo de alturas, pero este no duro mucho más, ya que la criatura me soltaba y por un momento sentí como me desvanecía en el vacío, pero rápidamente volví a chocar contra el suelo. La altura fue suficiente como para déjame por un momento sin aire. Al incorporarme vi que estaba en el nido de la criatura, repleto de huesos, animales a medio comer podridos y heces, no pude evitar una arcada, el olor era realmente fuerte. Entonces comencé a mirar más detenidamente el lugar, una gran plataforma circular de piedra, el nido estaba en lo alto de una inexpugnable torre de piedra que daba a un profundo valle entre las montañas. Estaba frustrada, de nuevo sin escapatoria, podía escuchar encima de mí el aleteo de las mierdas aquellas.

Al levantar la cabeza los vi a todos volando en círculos, iluminados de fondo por una perlada luna – "Me tenéis harta malditos pedazos de mierda con alas" – Dije mientras tomaba el rifle y comenzaba a disparar sin ton ni son a mis depredadores.

Ráfagas anaranjadas salían del arma hasta más no poder obligando a las criaturas a esquivarlos, uno de mis tiros dio de lleno en uno de los pequeños dejándolo momentáneamente desorientando y haciendo uso de aquel momento comencé a dispararle hasta convertirlo en un cuerpo inerte que se precipito al vacío – "Uno menos, quedan tres más y el grandullón" – Dije orgullosamente.

Sin embargo, aquello me hizo bajar la guardia y al volver a la realidad, uno de esos pequeños cabrones se abalanzo contra mí haciendo un placaje que me arrastro por el lugar. Me levante como pude y lleve una de mis manos a las costillas derechas, me dolía un horror. Pero estos no me daban tregua ya que otro me golpeó, esta vez dejándome a escasos centímetros del vacío. Al intentar levantarme la tierra de debajo de mí se desprendió haciendo que la mitad de mi cuerpo quedara colgando del vacío, no pude evitar gritar por un momento, entonces vi como el rifle se soltaba de mis manos y caía junto con el resto de escombros – "¡No! ¡Joder, no!" – Dije furiosa mientras intentaba subirme, pero el peso de la mochila lo hacía más complicado.

Finalmente lo conseguí, estaba realmente furiosa, caminé hasta el centro del lugar y dejé la mochila a un lado, era hora de tomarse las cosas en serio, miraba fijamente a las criaturas que volaban a mi alrededor. Una de estas emitió un grito antes de abalanzarse contra mí, rápidamente tomé uno de los largos huesos que habían desperdigados y cuando el bicho estaba cerca lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza, rompiendo el hueso.

La bestia quedo en el suelo moribunda, pero no lo iba a dejar así, me acerque lentamente a esta que se arrastraba por el suelo, cuando la tuve a mi lado puse un pie en su cuello haciendo que esta emitiera un leve quejido y tome una de sus alas entre mis manos – "Con el grande no podre, pero vosotros no me representáis nada" – Dije antes de tirar con todas mis fuerzas arrancándole el ala de cuajo.

Deje la extremidad a un lado del cuerpo, para centrarme en el resto de ellos, todavía tenía la pistola, pero prefería no usarla todavía.

De pronto un gran chillido procedente del más grande de todos anunciaba que este se preparaba para el ataque, la enorme bestia se precipito contra la estructura así que yo me tiré contra el suelo, pude sentir como esta pasaba a escasos centímetros de mí. De haberme alcanzado, ahora mismo estaría cayendo al vacío. Me incorporé para rápidamente ver como uno de los pequeños se lanzaba hacia mí, al ver que no tenía nada con lo que enfrentarme a él eché a correr en dirección a un gran cadáver que estaba cerca del precipicio, para meterme ágilmente dentro del costillar del esqueleto. El pequeño murciélago chocó contra los restos del animal y salvajemente comenzó a golpearlos con la intención de atravesarlos, de pronto vi como a lo lejos el grande volvía a las andadas por lo que tenía que pensar rápido.

Cuando la pequeña bestia consiguió atravesar las costillas yo me rodé a un lado para dejar que esta entrara completamente y acto seguido tomé uno de los afilados huesos que habían desperdigados para clavárselo en el hombro derecho y así tenerla alejada de mí. Al fondo pude escuchar como el grande se preparaba para atacar, por lo que rápidamente empujé el hueso, atravesando así al bicho y con fuerza llevé al otro extremo a uno de los huesos del esqueleto para clavarlo. Una vez que había dejado a la criatura atrapada en la jaula de huesos, salí velozmente de su interior y justo el momento en el que puse un pie en el exterior el grande golpeo salvajemente el cadáver precipitándolo hacia al vacío.

"Eso estuvo cerca" – Dije mientras me incorporaba. Ya me había desecho de la mayoría, sólo quedaban dos por lo que ahora me sería más fácil eliminar al grande, pero debía pensar en una forma de hacerle bajar. Volví al centro del lugar para mirar de nuevo como la criatura volaba en círculos y entonces tuve una idea.

Tomé la pistola y apunte a las membranas de sus alas, era hora de córtale las alas al pajarito, y seguido a esto comencé a disparar para así hacer pequeños agujeros. Los siguientes minutos consistieron en mí disparando a la criatura, así como esquivar sus ataques, estaba agotada y puede que lo que había hecho no pareciera gran cosa ya que la bestia seguía en el aire, pero había conseguido aminorar su vuelo, esta ya no era tan ágil como antes y su trayectoria era torpe. Esta volvía a preparase y yo supe que esta era mi oportunidad para hacerla caer.

La bestia se elevó hasta la altura de la luna, creando así una inmensa sombra que lo cubría todo para acto seguido abalanzarse hacia mí, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que no iba a fallar dispare dando de lleno en su ojo derecho. Al instante la criatura comenzó a convulsionar en el aire mientras chillaba agudamente de dolor para así estrellarse violentamente contra el nido. Yo me lancé hacia un lado para esquivarle y rápidamente me incorporé para ver aquel torpe masa de carne azulada que intentaba recomponerse la cosa no había acabado ahí.

Tomé un largo hueso que estaba al lado mío y empleándolo como una lanza corrí hacia la criatura que ya comenzaba a incorporarse, cuando vi como levantaba la cabeza no dude ni un segundo en clavarle la lanza lateralmente atravesándole así el pómulo derecho y saliendo por la parte de debajo de la mandíbula. Había fallado en la trayectoria. Todavía seguía sujetando la lanza, por lo que cuando el herido animal comenzó a sacudirse yo fui zarandeada de un lado a otro, entonces sentí como mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, esta se preparaba para volver a alzar el vuelo y yo sabía que los aires serían mi perdición. Me percaté de que mi cuchillo seguía incrustado en el sitio de antes por lo que sin pensarlo más lo tomé y me dejé caer, cuando apenas nos habíamos elevados un par de metros yo me abalancé contra la membrana del ala clave el cuchillo; a medida que iba cayendo, el cuchillo la cortaba como si nada.

La bestia al instante impacto contra el suelo y yo me eché atrás para no ser aplastada, esta vez si que no deje pasar más tiempo y sin contemplación alguna clave el cuchillo en su cuello, la bestia emitió un quejido, tire del cuchillo para comenzar a rasgar el largo cuello del animal. La piel se iba rompiendo con un desgarrador sonido a la vez que chorros de sangre salían disparados manchándome por todos lados.

Saque el cuchillo mientras veía como el cuerpo del animal emitía las últimas y leves convulsiones antes de que la vida lo abandonase por completo. Por fin se había acabado, ya sólo me quedaba una forma de averiguar cómo salir de aquí, caminé a un extremo de la plataforma para ver el paisaje y para mi suerte pude divisar una pequeña formación montañosa que en medio tenía una abertura. Aquello tenía que ser el Camino sagrado, ahora tenía que averiguar cómo llegar a él.

Escuché a mi espalda un ruido y al darme la vuelta, pude ver al último de los pequeños murciélagos olisqueando el inerte cuerpo del grande y al instante tuve una idea, cuidadosamente me di la vuelta y comencé a acercarme lentamente al animal, pero este se percató de mi presencia y al instante comenzó a huir intentando levantar el vuelo. Eché acorrer, no podía perder mi billete de salida, por lo que antes de que la criatura volase lejos del lugar salté y caí en su lomo justo para cuando voló lejos del nido. Al principio caímos, pero poco a poco este comenzó a tomar altura, así que rápidamente lo agarré por las orejas y tiré en dirección hacia las montañas. Este emitió un chillido debido al daño que le hice, pero hizo caso a mi orden; por lo que lo único que quedaba ahora era disfrutar del pequeño paseo.

* * *

La criatura comenzaba descender debido al sobre esfuerzo que había hecho, para mi suerte ya habíamos llegado a la brecha que atravesaba las montañas, el inmenso desfiladero para ser exactos por el que trascurría el Camino Sagrado. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, salté de la bestia y caí dando un giro, me levanté y mientras me sacudía el polvo vi como el murciélago comenzaba a ascender de nuevo para desparecer en lo alto de los grandes muros.

Observé más detenidamente esta parte de la ruta, ciertamente impresionante, buscando algún tipo de comparación era tan grande como una autopista e incluso más; el suelo de desgatadas baldosas era completamente plano, aunque algunas partes habían cedido al paso del tiempo. Otro detalle que me llamó la atención, fue que las paredes de la montaña habían sido talladas hasta el punto de dejarlas completamente lizas, así como cada cierto número de metros, a ambos lados, sobresalían altas columnas que poseían en la punta más alta orificios que alguna vez albergaron grandes antorchas.

Dado que la luz de la luna era escasa entre tomé una linterna de mi mochila y la encendí, el haz de luz se apreciaba perfectamente. La verdad que cierto sentimiento de miedo me invadió por un momento, ser el único ser vivo en aquella inmensa soledad era ciertamente agobiante, ahora era cuando me daba cuenta de lo sola que estaba, que si me pasaba algo en esta tierra pérdida en el tiempo; todo había llegado a su fin y yo simplemente me convertiría en un eco más. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Jamás le había tenido tanto miedo a la oscuridad como ahora, no tenía ni las fuerzas ni la valentía como para continuar mi camino por aquel siniestro lugar que se extendía más allá de donde la vista alcanzaba. Tragué forzadamente e inconscientemente me abrace a mí misma cuando una gélida corriente de aire toco de forma suave mi piel, aquello fue la señal que necesitaba para saber que no iba a continuar. No por lo menos esta noche.

Dejé la mochila a un lado y comencé a recolectar rocas y palos, al poco ya tenía una pequeña fogata, el único punto de luz en aquella profunda oscuridad, estaba sentada a escasos centímetros de esta, autoabrazándome, con la vista inmersa en el fuego hasta que vi una silueta reflejada en las llamas. Levanté la cabeza para toparme con ella, al otro lado del fuego observándose tranquilamente las uñas, se me había olvidado por completo de su existencia, también es que estaba más centrada en evitar que me devoraran viva.

" _No lo has hecho nada mal allí arriba" –_ Se limitó a decir. Por mi parte emití un leve "gracias" todavía inmersa en el cálido fuego – _"Sin embargo no creo que dures mucho si eres así de descuidada"_

Volví a levantar la cabeza, estaba vez con una mirada furiosa, para toparme con sus impenetrables ojos – _"Es de noche, no sabes la cantidad de criaturas nocturnas que pueblan esta tierra y la velocidad con las que las atrae la más pequeña luz" –_ Dijo tranquilamente. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna instantáneamente. – _"El lugar en el que estamos nos hace vulnerables" –_ Y era cierto, estábamos en medio del camino, completamente rodeadas de sombras, cualquier ser que no quisiese atacar lo tendría muy fácil.

"¿Qué debería hacer entonces? No hay ningún terreno elevado e intentar buscar uno no sería buena idea"

" _Eso no será necesario, mira en tu mochila" –_ Dijo. Acerqué la mochila y comencé a hurgar en ella sin saber muy bien que quería que viese. – " _Deberías ver una pequeña esfera metálica parecida a una pelota de tenis" –_ Agregó. Y como ella había dicho entre las diversas cosas que había en el interior encontré la pequeña esfera metálica.

La sostuve en mi mano mientras la observaba curiosa, esta tenía una cubierta que parecía al caparazón de una tortuga – "¿Qué se supone que debería hacer con esto?"

" _Pulsa el botón que hay en la parte superior"_

Como dijo, pulsé dicho botón y de repente la esfera comenzó a emitir una serie de ruidos y entonces comenzó a levitar y acto seguido comenzó a emitir ondas de luz en diversas direcciones. _Permanece dentro del radio,_ escuché como me dijo y en cuestión de segundos una esfera de energía salió de la esfera, yo cerré mis ojos por un momento y al abrirlos descubrí que estábamos dentro de una pequeña cúpula, lo suficientemente espaciosa de color anaranjado.

"¿Qué es?" – Pregunté.

" _Un escudo_ "- Dijo ella – " _Ahora estarás más segura, nada puede entrar_ " – Para levantarse salir un momento y tirar una pequeña piedra que rebotó contra la cubierta y acto seguido volvió a entrar – " _Salvo tú, que puede entrar y salir sin ningún problema, la esfera tiene tu huella genética_ "

"Está bien saberlo" – Dije mientras sacaba algo de agua y comida de la mochila, y comenzaba a comer, necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Después de aquello no sé cuánto tiempo paso antes de caer dormida, de repente todo el cansancio del día había emergido en mí como un volcán en erupción haciendo que me fue imposible aguantar. A lo lejos podía seguir oyendo el crepitar del fuego, el cual poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un eco que iba y venía cada vez con menos intensidad hasta que todo quedo finalmente sumido en el silencio. Durante un tiempo.

Todo era confuso, la imagen era difusa, flashes de luz aparecían de vez en cuando; lo poco que podía discernir era un suelo de acero, un frio y pulido suelo de acero. Y sabía quera frio porque mis piernas rozaban contra este, generando una leve quemadura, era incapaz de hablar o poder moverme, pero aun así mi cuerpo se movía. Podía sentir unas frías manos, una en cada muñeca, gélidas como el hielo; las cuales tiraban de mis brazos y como consecuencia del resto de mi cuerpo. Un poderos y nauseabundo olor a muerte comenzaba a impregnar mi nariz. Hice un sobre esfuerzo por poder mirar quienes eran aquellos que me arrastraban, pero lo único que conseguí llegar a ver fueron sus pies y parte de sus piernas, sus ropas estaban roídas, su piel era gris y marcadas con ampollas y cicatrices. De pronto una horrible sensación de opresión comenzó a inundarlo todo, la cual crecía más y más.

Me costaba respirar, así como mi cuerpo comenzó a pesar cada vez más y más, era como si tuviese algo encima que poco a poco me iba presionando, mi cuerpo internamente había comenzado a enloquecer, las señales de peligro eran odiosamente ruidosas; pero yo seguía sin ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto para detenerlo, era una simple espectadora de todo aquello. En el suelo, vagamente, pude ver reflejado unas luces naranjas. Entonces la cosa empeoro, era como si mi cuerpo enteró ardiese por dentro, algo iba carcomiendo poco a poco, me estaba quemando; quería gritar, pero era incapaz.

De pronto mis raptores se detuvieron, una serie de lentos pasos se oían, alguien se acercaba a mí, pude ver como algo se colocaba enfrente de mí por el reflejo del suelo, pero era incapaz de discernir quién era. Entonces dicho ser se agachó hasta estar a mi altura, no la podría ver, pero sí sentirlo, a escasos centímetros de mí. Toda clase de dolor o sensación había desaparecido, era como si su presencia lo silenciase todo por completo.

Sentí como colocaba sus dedos delicadamente en mi cara, su tacto dolía como las quemaduras que te genera el hielo cuando lo tocas, algo que te quemaba, pero a la vez te iba entumeciendo todo. Este levantó mi cara para que lo observara, podía ver la figura de una persona entre luces blancas que iban y venían. Esta movió mi rostro de un lado a otro para así apreciarme mejor.

"Tú"- Dijo suavemente, su voz formada por un coro de voces espectrales – "Mi pequeño pajarillo, tan frágil por fuera y tan dura por dentro, tan llena de rabia, tan triste; tan solitaria… una pequeña alma errante entre las tinieblas… Simplemente perfecta" – Dijo emocionada – "La única capaz de albergar todo este poder… pero aún no… todavía queda mucho que hilvanar antes de ello" – Dijo mientras acariciaba delicadamente mi cabeza.

Estaba asustada antes sus palabras, qué era lo que quería decir con _albergar todo ese poder._

"Esta era llena de dolor y sufrimiento pronto llegara a su fin, un nuevo comienzo nos aguarda… resurgiremos de las cenizas y el fuego, y nos alzaremos esplendidos; nuestra luz marcara el comienzo de un nuevo orden. El universo lleva mucho tiempo oprimido, infectado y consumiéndose; pero nosotras le permitiremos respirar de nuevo" – Dijo – "Y todo esto no sería posible si no fuese por ti" – Ahora colocó sus dos manos en mis mejillas.

De pronto todo alrededor de mí comenzó a transmutarse, comenzando a desaparecer, deshaciéndose lentamente cual pintura.

"Por ello necesito que aguardes mi pequeño pajarillo, el tiempo no impedirá este renacer" – Y seguido a esto deposito un casto beso sobre mis labios, antes de que todo alrededor de mí finalmente se disipará en una blanca luzy ya no quedase nada más que yo.

Desperté de un solo salto, un ensordecedor pitido lleno todo, clavándose en lo más profundo de mi cabeza, desgarrándome lentamente; aquello me estaba volviendo loca, tenía que huir de ahí. Me levanté lo más rápido que pudo y eché a correr sin dirección alguna, sólo quería alejarme de ahí. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora, todo mi cuerpo estaba erizado y saladas lágrimas manchaban mi rostro, el pitido cada vez quedaba más y más lejos, pero aun así no era suficiente; necesitaba que la opresión de mi pecho, este miedo, desapareciera y la única forma que tenía de abordarlo era huir. Huir hasta que finalmente desapareciera.

Corrí y corrí hasta que uno de mis pies chocó contra una raíz en el suelo, en el acto caí al suelo, pude sentir como mi rostro se hundía en la húmeda tierra. Poco a poco me fui levantando, mi cuerpo temblaba todavía, la opresión se había esfumado; llevé las manos a mi cara para quitar el barro que se me había pegado. Al abrir mis ojos pude ver que la luna iluminaba un poco más el lugar, a pocos metros de mí pude ver un pequeño estanque.

Me arrodillé a orillas del pequeño estanque iluminado por la luna y acerqué mi cara a este, entonces pude ver mi rostro reflejado en las calmadas aguas. Sangre y sociedad se incrustaban sobre este, como un escudo al que antaño me había acostumbrado a llevar; únicamente profanado por las marcas de las lágrimas que momentos antes habían surcado mi rostro.

Hundí mis manos en la fría agua para seguido llevarla a mi cara y comenzar a restregarlas, poco después volví a mirarme en el agua, las ondas poco a poco iban desapareciendo. De nuevo mi reflejo apareció – "¿Quién eres?" – Dije a la chica que me miraba, me costaba reconocer a la persona que una vez fui, aquella chica tímida, triste y solitaria había dado paso a una mujer con unas ansias insaciables por conocer todo, decidida, valiente; pero igual de solitaria… feliz por un tiempo. Ahora lo único que quedaba de todo ello eran pedazos resquebrajados de todo lo que una vez fui, un ente que poco a poco se iba mermando como la llama de una vela; que había perdido el rumbo y lo único que hacía era vagar. Aguardando el momento en el que finalmente se extinguiera.

Sumergí mi mano en el agua y comencé a moverla delicadamente, haciendo que mi reflejo se volviera algo borroso. Se había convertido en una imagen más exacta de quien era.

De pronto escuché algo, el leve sonido de unas garras contra el suelo, por lo que rápidamente me levanté y comencé a mirar de un lado a otro, pero no había rastro de nada. De nuevo volví a escuchar aquel sonido por lo que volví a girarme, otra vez no había nada.

Entonces sentí como de la nada algo se lanzaba contra mi espalda, un agudo chillido inundo mis oídos y entonces pude sentir como algo afilado cortaba mi espalda. El afilado dolor, a la altura del omóplato derecho, se propagaba por toda mi espalda; sin embargo, no dejé que aquello me afectara por lo que haciendo caso omiso rápidamente lleve mi codo izquierdo hacia atrás golpeando de lleno a aquel ser y así quitándomelo de encima. Al girarme me quede impactada al ver debajo de mi lo que parecía ser un pequeño humanoide, parecía un pequeño niño inmensamente pálido de piel escamosa, con grandes ojos negros y una boca llena de afilados y pequeños dientes como cuchillas; que acompañaban a su gran cabeza; la cual contrastaba enormemente con su menudo cuerpo. Sin embargo, este poseía unas grandes y afiladas garras en sus manos.

Este hizo un intento por levantarse, pero yo rápidamente puse mi bota sobre su torso que era algo más grande que mi pie y ejercí una leve presión para inmovilizarlo. La criatura comenzó a revolverse debajo de mí, chillando histérica; de pronto escuché cientos de chillidos que lo acompañaron y al ver a mi alrededor que varios de aquellas pequeñas criaturas salían de los agujeros de la pared alertados por el grito de socorro de su compañero. Sin más pisé un poco más, escuché como todo crujía debajo de mí seguido de un grito ahogado, en el acto dejo de moverse.

Eché a correr velozmente mientras de fondo escuchaba sus agudos aullidos, los tenía cerca, no era necesario darme la vuelta para comprobarlo; pero para desventaja de ellos yo también podía ser rápida y para mi suerte podía ver a lo lejos el improvisado campamento. Corrí y corrí, por un momento todo a mi alrededor iba en cámara lenta, de fondo la hora y delante el refugio, y a mí me costaba avanzar; pero aquello sólo fue un momento y rápidamente todo volvió su curso normal. Cuando ya estaba a casi nada del escudo no lo pensé dos veces y me tiré, derrapando por un momento, antes de entrar en la seguridad de aquel caparazón de energía; al darme la vuelta vi como una de esas cosas chocaba contra el escudo, este gruñía furioso al ser incapaz de poder atravesarlo. Entontes más de aquellos seres se comenzaron a arremolinar alrededor del escudo mientras golpeando con sus garras en un desesperado intento de entrar.

" _Tranquila aguantara" –_ Escuché en mi cabeza.

Lo único que hice fue sentarme dándoles la espalda, para cerrar mis ojos y repartirme mentalmente que no entrarían mientras llevaba mis manos a mis oídos. En la oscuridad seguía escuchando el raspar de aquellas afiladas garras.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté completamente sola, el lugar ya no resultaba tan tenebroso como anoche, mis ojos pesaban un montón, me constaba moverme y me sentía dispersa. El agotamiento era algo inaguantable, necesitaba descansar, pero desgraciadamente ya atendería en otro momento las demandas de mi cuerpo. Por lo que una vez recogido el campamento, me llevé una de aquellas píldoras a la boca, no podía perder tiempo innecesariamente desayunando; ya comería en otro momento.

Retomé mi rumbo por aquella desolada ruta atenta a cualquier peligro que pudiera estar asechando en cada esquina.

Estuve andando y andado, durante horas, aquel camino parecía no tener fin alguno, sabía que era mediodía debido al abrazador sol que había encima de mi cabeza, las temperaturas dentro de aquella brecha iban subiendo y la escasez de sombras hacía más complicado el trayecto. De pronto, a lo lejos, pude escuchar el sonido del agua, aquello activo al instante mis sentidos y como si se hubiese un piloto automático eché a correr, ya no importaba el sobre cansancio, el peso a mi espalda, lo magullado que estaba mi cuerpo. Todo había quedado relegado a un segundo plano, lo único que quería era encontrar era el agua.

El camino se torcía generando una gran curva que no recuerdo en que momento cruce, estaba tan centrada en el sonido del agua, que cada vez se hacía más cercano, que prestaba escasa atención a mi entorno, cuando terminé de recorrer de la curva, me detuve al ver que finalmente el desfiladero llegaba a su fin para dar paso a un inmenso valle, con un lago de cristalinas aguas justo en medio. Salí lentamente de la gran brecha para ver mejor el lugar, el valle era en sí una depresión rodeada por un irregular y roto muro de pequeñas montañas, por cuyas brechas se adentraba la jungla y cientos de ríos y cascadas que iban todas a parar al gran lago. Cinco inmensas pirámides de base cuadricular se asentaban en el lugar, una grande en el centro del lago y las otras cuatro, más pequeñas, situadas cerca de cada vértice de la base.

Baje lentamente por unas destartaladas escaleras que me llevaron a hasta el lago, rápidamente me agaché y lleve mis manos ala agua para así comenzar a beber, cuando ya estaba saciada me permití hundir mi cabeza en esta, dejando que la fría agua despejara mi mente. Una vez mejor, comencé a observar más detenidamente el lugar, el camino había desaparecido por completo sólo había agua, sin embargo, me pude fijar que pequeñas construcciones sobresalían escasamente del agua.

"Esta debajo del lago" – Dije.

Por curiosidad tomé el libro y comencé a investigar, descubrí que aquel lugar se llamaba la Ciudadela, su construcción databa antes incluso que la del gran muro. Un antiguo complejo de templos construido en la depresión de un antiguo valle bañado por cientos de ríos, la zona fue construida alrededor de todos aquellos ríos creando así canales que permitían a sus habitantes desplazarse por el lugar. Pero con la desaparición de los caminantes de los aires y el ataque de las constantes bestias el lugar quedó abandonado y sin nadie que evitase el constante paso de la naturaleza, los ríos con el paso del tiempo aumentaron su cauce inundando poco a poco la zona.

Levanté mi cabeza intercambiando el dibujo de aquel admirable lugar por el de aquellas solitarias ruinas – "El tiempo no perdona nada" – Dije mientras volvía a libro. Indagando un poco más me enteré que la siguiente parte del Camino Sagrado ya había llegado a su fin, la nueva ruta que tenía que tomar era por el agua a través del Río de los Guardianes. Aquel recorrido era el que me llevaría hasta lo que se llamaba la Puerta al Universo, en el Atlas, y de ahí a las Tierras Prohibidas.

Pero regresando Río de los Guardianes, este se disponía por detrás de la gran pirámide, por ello sin perder el tiempo comencé a tomar grandes restos de madera y lianas de los árboles, para crear así una improvisada pequeña barca que conseguía mantenerse a flote. Me subí con cuidado a esta y haciendo uso de una larga rama comencé a desplazarme por el lugar.

Navegar a través de aquellas ruinas era impresionante, podía ver por debajo del agua, a varios metros de profundidad, los antiguos canales y de más ruinas. Poco a poco iba rodeando la gran pirámide, disfrutaba de aquel momento, de la paz que se respiraba ahí, el ruido de los insectos y el croar de las ranas de fondo, el sonido de mi improvisado remo al mover el agua. Al llegar a la cara trasera de la pirámide me sorprendí de lo que hallé, una leve capa de niebla cubría la superficie, delante de mí se disponía una larga avenida por la que en su momento tuvo que pasar el rio, la cual poseía a ambos dos hileras de ochos pedestales cada una; con grandes estatuas de por lo menos seis metros de altura de hombres y mujeres. Los antiguos caminantes de los cielos.

Guardaba silencio a medida que iba recorriendo el extenso canal, observando detenidamente todas y cada una de las estatuas, presentando mi respeto. Grandes estatuas de piedra, cubiertas por una fina capa de moho que permanecían inquebrantables al paso del tiempo, me observaban detenidamente con sus grisáceos ojos a medida que iba avanzando; dándome su bendición cuando finalmente los deje a todos ellos atrás y me adentraba en la más profunda selva.

El trayecto a través de aquellos colosales árboles era tranquilo, incluso se podía decir que aburrido, las tranquilas aguas habían comenzado a adquirir una leve corriente, por lo que dejé que la barca fuese arrastrada por esta. Mientras me dejaba arrastrar por la corriente, mis ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando, estaba demasiado cansada y la monotonía del trayecto no ayudaba nada. Por lo que poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando y por más que intentase mantenerlos abiertos, estos volvían a cerrarse. A lo lejos comencé a escuchar el sonido de fuertes pisadas, con cada una mis ojos se habrían rápidamente, pero inevitablemente estos se cerraban; era muy poco consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, mi cuerpo era ya incapaz de responder a los estímulos externos.

Y mientras la pequeña barca navegaba solitaria, ingenua, en aquel inmenso río, a su espalda, entre la abundante maleza una enrome sombra permanecía inmóvil, observando desde lo alto con sus dorados ojosa la pequeña barca que a lo lejos comenzaba a adentrase en el corazón de la selva. En silencio la bestia de escamosa piel, descendió de su escondrijo a las orillas del río y poco a poco se fue introduciendo en las profundas aguas, hasta transformarse en una gran soba que navegaba tranquilamente por el agua. Asegurándose de que su vulnerable presa llegase a donde él quería.

Desperté sobresaltada, ya que de pronto todo comenzó a moverse violentamente, me di cuenta de que había llegado a unos rápidos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevó durmiendo?" – Dije mientras miraba de un lado a otro, estaba completamente desorientada, todo a mi alrededor lucía idéntico. Me agarré con fuerza a la barca, las aguas eran no parecían muy fuertes, pero mi miedo radicaba en el hecho de que la barca se desasiera por completo debido a las sacudidas que iba a llevar. Lo único que podía hacer era cruzar los dedos.

La barca comenzó a descender a gran velocidad por la primera pendiente, sacudiéndose fuertemente contra el agua, pero milagrosamente esta resistió; acto seguido comenzó a deslizarse velozmente por un serpenteante camino en el que yo haciendo uso del remo, intentaba desviar la trayectoria de rocas que sobresalían del agua. Con el siguiente descenso la barca cogió más velocidad, por lo que intentar dirigirla era ya algo completamente imposible. La siguiente parte constaba de una serie de pequeños desniveles que se alargaban varios metros, la barca los cruzo con tanta rapidez y brusquedad, que sólo pensaba que el siguiente impacto con el agua iba a ser el último. Pero milagrosamente no fue así y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el río ya y había recuperado su curso natural.

Suspiré aliviada mientras me sentaba, estiré un poco mi cuerpo para intentar relajar los músculos, para seguido a esto ver como me adentraba en un inmenso pantanal, conformado por inmensos arboles ahogados. Las verdosas aguas estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de musgo.

La tranquilidad que había en aquel lugar era apabullante, un sentimiento de incomodidad afloro en mí, la inseguridad me decía a gritos que saliera de allí cuanto antes; por lo que rápidamente me puse a remar en busca de una salida. Para mi suerte se hallaban antiguas columnas, por lo que lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir las ruinas en busca de una salida.

Cada dos por tres miraba a todas partes, se escuchaban misteriosos ruidos procedentes de todas partes, pero lo que más me asustaba sin lugar a dudas era el desconocer lo que había debajo de mí. Qué clase de criaturas poblarían las misteriosas aguas que me encontraba surcando.

De pronto no pude evitar detenerme, había escuchado como el agua se movía, pero al mirar no encontré nada, a mi espalda volví a escucharlo de nuevo y al girar fui incapaz de ver algo. Aguante la respiración por unos instantes, concentrándome más en mi entorno. Entonces a lo lejos pude ver como las aguas se levantaban levemente y la capa de musgo se desplazaba, había algo ahí.

Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, tomé el remo, veía, gracias al surco que hacía en el musgo, fuese lo que fuese aquello se iba acercando a mí; levante la punta del remo y apunté, esperando pacientemente el momento en que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca. Pero acto seguido todo volví a la normalidad – "¿Qué?" – Dije al no entender que estaba pasando. Entonces algo golpeó por detrás la barca haciéndome caer a un lado, de nuevo algo volvió a impactar contra la barca.

"Joder" – Dije mientras me levantaba, de pronto algo golpeo por debajo, levantando la barca levemente. Yo rápidamente me levanté y con el remo comencé si fuese una lanza comencé a picar las verdes agua, intentando alejar a mi atacante. Entonces la rama se trabó con algo, un violento tirón me la arrancó de las manos en segundos; llevándosela a las profundidades.

El tirón había hecho que yo cayera de nuevo, mi cara estaba a escasos centímetros del agua, entonces pude ver como una borrosa mancha ascendía a toda velocidad – "¡Mierda!" – Dije mientras rápidamente me echaba hacia atrás. Una especie de lagarto acuático, de piel amarillenta, emergió de las profundidades para abalanzarse sobre la embarcación – "Fuera" – Grite para luego darle una patada que lo devolvió al agua. Me volví a poner de pie para ver como no uno sino dos de aquellos bichos nadaban alrededor de la barca.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacer para deshacerme de ellos, de pronto ambos desaparecieron para acto seguido un potente golpe justo por debajo de la barca la elevó varios centímetros del agua. Yo me tiré, quedando a gatas para no perder el equilibrio, al mirar hacia delante vi como uno venía a toda velocidad hacia mí, por lo que velozmente me lancé a la parte trasera de la barca justo cuando la bestia emergió de las profundidades para abalanzarse y clavar sus dientes en la madera – **"Eso estuvo cerca" –** Pensé. De repente oí como algo salía del agua detrás de mí y a escasos centímetros cayó el otro ser.

Gateé al centro de la embarcación para rápidamente tomar la pistola y justo cuando estaba a punto de disparar una brusca sacudida me hizo fallar el tiro, la barca comenzó a dar vueltas sin control alguno. Cuando esta aminoró, hice un intento por levantarme, pero estaba demasiado mareada para ello, me era complicado atacarlos, centrar mi atención en uno era olvidarme del otro y aquello era lo que ellos querían.

Me encontraba en medio de la barca, sacudí levemente mi cabeza para así despejarme y llevé mi atención hacia delante, a varios metros de distancia podía ver como sobresalía escasamente la cabeza de uno. Este se dirigía a toda velocidad con su vista completamente fija en mí, por mi parte, levanté la pistola hasta tener el cañón apuntando de lleno a él, comencé a presionar con suavidad el gatillo esperando de lleno el momento para tirar de este. Comencé a escuchar como el otro también se acercaba, pero lo omití completamente, me había centrado en el que tenía delante de mí; si era lo suficientemente rápida acabaría con él sin problema alguno.

De pronto se escuchó un doloroso quejido que lo ahogo todo, baje rápidamente el arma para ver sorprendida como la criatura delante de mí había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todo había quedado completamente en silencio, los dos lagartos habían desaparecido por completo. Me acerqué al borde al ver como algo se movía en las profundidades, de pronto emergió una parte del cuerpo del reptil, violentamente desgarrada. Asustada retrocedí rápidamente, incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquel trozo del torso del animal que comenzaba a manchar las aguas con aquel vibrante carmesí. A lo lejos escuche el grito del otro lagarto seguido aun quejido de dolor que se esfumo en cuestión de segundos, no entendía que pasaba, miraba de un lado a otro buscando alguna clase explicación, pero el lugar estaba completamente vacío; yo era el único ser vivo.

De la nada algo rozo la barca, ya que esta fue arrastrada varios metros de distancia, un nudo se había formado en mi garganta, era capaz de escuchar a mi tamborilero corazón en todo su esplendor. Sabía que había algo aquí y a diferencia de mí, él sí podía verme.

Todo estaba en silencio, sumido en la más profunda calma, yo estaba en el borde de la barca intentando ver si era capaz de observar algo en el agua, de pronto todo a mi alrededor se comenzó a escurecer, por lo que intrigada me gire para toparme de frente con una inmensa y huesuda aleta dorsal, con forma de vela, el doble de grande que surcaba las aguas. Sentí como me quedaba sin aliento, mis ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder cuando vi como lo que había debajo comenzaba a emerger de las profundidades del pantano.

Estaba en shock, mis ojos amenazaban con salirse de su sitio, era incapaz de escuchar mi corazón, incluso dude de tener pulso, podía sentir como mi piel se ponía de gallina, el miedo se había materializado en algo verdadero. Un inmenso monstruo de diecisiete metros se hallaba delante de mí, de piel marrón, cuerpo alargado y poderoso, con prominentes garras y dientes. Había visto uno de esto hace mucho tiempo, pero plasmado en unos de mis libros – "Es imposible…" – Fue lo único que pude articular, era incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando, muchas preguntas inundaron mi mente, pero para todas las respuestas era _"es imposible"_ cuando en realidad no lo era. Delante de mi había un dinosaurio, un puto dinosaurio. Más concretamente un Spinosaurus.

De su larga y fina boca colgaba el otro de los lagartos, chorros de sangre manchaban su mandíbula mientras caían al agua, pude ver como el animal movió sus ojos hasta colocarlos justo en mí; pude sentir como un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo. No sabía qué hacer, moverme o quedarme quieta, gritar o permanecer callada, la criatura estaba inmóvil; observándome detenidamente, tal vez si me hacía la muerta este se iría. De pronto la criatura partió a la mitad el cadáver y acto seguido lanzar un atronador rugido, la bestia se lanzó toda velocidad contra mí; por mi parte yo no puedo evitar gritar presa del pánico antes de saltar lo más lejos lo posible. Me hundí como un peso muerto mientras veía como la boca del animal atravesaba por completo la balsa, destrozándola así en cientos de trozos.

Por un momento quedé desconcertada, pero rápidamente volví en sí y comencé a nadar con todas mis fuerzas hacia la superficie, pero me costaba dado que mi mochila pesaba horrores. Emergí en una superficie embravecida, tosiendo mientras intentaba mantenerme a flote, rápidamente giré mi cuerpo para ver donde estaba el dinosaurio; este aún tenía su cabeza en el fondo. Eché a nada todo lo rápido que podía, girando cada dos por tres mi cabeza desesperadamente, en una de esas vi como este se erguía y miraba en mi dirección y acto seguido rugir. Yo nada desesperadamente, pero por más que lo intentase mi avance era muy lento, a mi espalda escuchaba sus pisadas a toda velocidad en mi dirección; al volver a girarme vi como este lanzaba sus fauces hacia mí por lo que sin más paré y dejé que la mochila tirase de mí otra vez. Nada más hundirme vi como en cuestión de segundos el agua era cortada por encima de por aquellas poderosas fauces que se cerraron sonoramente. Volví a tener otro escalofrió, al ver aquellos afilados y puntiagudos dientes y pensar que yo podría haber estado ahora mismo entre ellos.

Fui arrastrada hasta las profundidades, no pude evitar gritar cuando vi que la bestia se posicionaba alrededor de mí, llevé una mano a mi garganta mientras veía todas las burbujas llenas de valioso oxígeno que había dejado escapar. La asfixia comenzaba a ser cada vez más y más desesperante. De pronto vi como las alargadas zarpas de la criatura entraban en el agua, estaba rastreándome, por lo que rápidamente eché a nada lejos de ahí, mi vista era difusa, no sabía exactamente a donde iba, únicamente apreciaba manchas a mi alrededor. Sentí como una de las garras me tomaba, milagrosamente por la mochila, y tiraba de mí; grité mientras veía como era arrastrada hacia la superficie. En cuestión de segundos había salido del agua y ahora era zarandeada de un lado a otro, sin pensármelo me solté de la mochila deslizándome a través de las correas para caer violentamente contra el agua; uno de mis oídos pitaba agudamente ya que choqué de lado.

Vi como la bestia lanzaba mi mochila por los aires al ver que yo ya no estaba y aprovechando aquella pequeña distracción, eché a nadar esta vez más rápido al ya no tener lastre; había divisado cerca de mí un manglar, era lo mejor que tenía ahora para ocultarme. Nade todo lo rápido que pude y finalmente llegue a dicho manglar, desesperadamente comencé a travesar las intrincadas raíces de este hasta que finalmente conseguí acceder al interior. Había una pequeña cámara de aire formada alrededor de este. Mi respiración era agitada, en el exterior no se escuchaba nada y aquello sólo conseguía agobiarme más. De pronto, algo sacudió con fuerza el árbol, yo me tapé la boca para no gritar, en mi mente lo único que hacía era implorar porque se fuera; comencé a escuchar pisadas cada vez más lejanas.

A lo mejor ya se había ido.

Todo volvía a estar calmado, había dejado pasar algo de tiempo para ver si la bestia se rendía y marchaba y creo que lo había conseguido.

De pronto un poderoso golpe quebró todas las raíces del árbol, haciendo que este comenzara a caer hacia detrás, en aquel momento mientras las aguas se sacudían violentamente vi como el techo salía disparado por los aires, mientras veía como las raíces pasaban por encima de mí. Vi como la oscuridad era cambiada por la luz del día, entonces ahí estaba él, a escasos metros de mí.

Sin perder más tiempo eché nadar y rápidamente escalé el tronco del árbol, en el agua estaba en desventaja, pero en tierra no. Una vez arriba comencé a correr por toda longitud, era rápida, pero él también, miré hacia mi izquierda para ver como este corría en paralelo a mí, cada vez se acercaba más y más y en cualquier momento lanzaría el primer mordisco. A mi derecha, a pocos metros de mí vi las ruinas de un arco, llevaba la suficiente velocidad por lo que cuando tuve la oportunidad salté justo antes de que la bestia me alcanzase. Impacté violentamente contra la superficie de las ruinas y obviando cualquier dolor comencé a escalar hasta estar en lo más alto, desde mi altura lo veía perfectamente separados por el gran árbol; este volvía a estar tranquilo, observándome fijamente, esperando su momento.

Puede que, en aquel momento, subirme a aquí fuese la mejor opción, pero ahora no era así, había quedado completamente aislada, a su merced. Debía salir de aquí cuanto antes, no era capaz de enfrentarme a un ser como este, pero mi problema era que había perdido mi mochila y necesitaba encontrarla. Vi como la bestia vagaba tranquilamente entre los árboles, esperando su oportunidad, de pronto vi como este comenzó a agacharse hasta finalmente desaparecer en las profundas aguas.

"¡Mierda!" – Dije intentando buscarlo desesperadamente, se había esfumado por completo. Miraba a mi alrededor desesperadamente, buscando cualquier señal, de pronto vi como a lo lejos su gran aleta emergía brevemente; pasado un tiempo esta volvió a emerger en otra zona completamente diferente. Estaba jugando conmigo.

"Tiene que ser una broma" – Dije frustrada cuando vi a lo lejos mi mochila, en uno de los picos de su aleta, quería buscarle una explicación a aquello, pero no había forma racional de dar con ello. Preferí simplificarlo en una jugarreta de la vida. Mirando el lado positivo ya había encontrado mi mochila, ahora lo sólo faltaba una salida. Un poderoso golpe hizo temblar por completo la estructura, haciendo que esta comenzara a desmoronarse.

Debía actuar rápido porque el siguiente golpe sería el último.

Entonces como un golpe de suerte encontré mi salida, a un par de kilómetros de distancia, entre un camino de ruinas vi un antiguo arco. Aquel debía ser la continuación. Ya tenía mi salida lo único que necesitaba ahora era recuperar mi mochila.

"Por qué las cosas nunca pueden ser fáciles" – Me quejé mientras me preparaba para la estupidez que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo. A lo lejos vi como la aleta volvía a emerger más y más, esta venía a toda velocidad hacia mí, el golpe de gracia. El tiempo parecía haberse disminuido, podía escuchar el latir de mi corazón, mi agitada respiración, las gotas de agua deslizándose por mí piel; él estaba más y más cerca. cuando vi que la aleta estaba justo debajo de mí salté justo en el momento en el que el último golpe desintegraba por completo la torres. Caí en su lomo, trozos de piedra y polvo volaban por encima de mí mientras la criatura emergía de las profundidades, los bruscos movimientos me hicieron perder por un momento el equilibrio, la piel del animal era resbaladiza. Sentí un bajón de tensión al ver como elevaba más y más. Como pude comencé a recorrer la espalda del dinosaurio mientras que este rugía furioso y comenzaba a dar vueltas sobre si mismo para intentar tirarme, me agarraba como podía a sus espinas, ya me faltaba poco para llegar, pero de pronto la criatura lanzó un mordisco hacía donde yo estaba; grité asustada mientras me pegaba todo lo que podía a su espinar. Debía darme prisa. Recorrí la poca distancia que me quedaba entre bruscos movimientos y violentas sacudidas.

Finalmente conseguí llegar a mi mochila y al tomarla la criatura volvió a dar otra brusca sacudida que esta vez si consiguió tirarme. Caí como un peso muerto contra el agua y como pude comencé a nadar hacia la salida, nadé y nadé hasta que en un momento dado sentí como mis pies tocaban tierra, el agua era menos profunda, por lo que me levanté a duras penas y comencé a correr costosamente. Al girar mi cabeza vi que este estaba pisándome los talones, pero para mi suerte a él también le costaba desplazarse por el terreno.

Había comenzado una costosa carrera por la vida, yo corría hundiéndome en el fango, rodeando las grandes ruinas que había a mi paso, mientras que la criatura rugía furiosa mientras que a su torpe paso se llevaba por delante todo lo que encontraba. Restos de piedra y árboles caían por todas partes. Cada vez veía más cerca el arco, ya casi estaba sólo un poco más, al volver a girarme vi como lo tenía encima de mí, por lo que al ver como se abalanzaba sobre mí salte como pude. Caí al otro lado del arco, ayudado gracias en parte al movimiento del agua que la bestia había generado al precipitarse; me levanté como pude, estaba desorientada, tirada en el suelo, al girar mi cabeza hacia atrás no pude evitar gritar mientras desesperadamente intentaba alejarme. Su hocico estaba a escasos centímetros de mi pie derecho.

Este había intentado entrar, pero se había quedado atascado, era demasiado grande y robusto. La bestia rugía furiosa mientras veía como torpemente me alejaba de ella. Salí de aquel arco, corrí hasta llegar a tierra firme y una vez ahí me dejé caer en el suelo; mi reparación era entrecortada, mi corazón iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Las lágrimas se arremolinaban alrededor de mis ojos, intentaba contenerlas en vano, un leve quejido escapó de mis labios; quería vomitar.

Cuando ya estaba algo mejor me limpié los ojos y me puse en pie, revisé mis pertenencias, estas estaban en buen estado todavía a pesar de todo lo transcurrido, lo cual fue una sorpresa positiva. Seguid a esto volvía emprender el camino por la selva, siguiendo el curso del río, llegar a las Tierras Prohibidas estaba siendo más complicado de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Anduve durante varias horas, hasta que finalmente comencé a ver como la naturaleza comenzaba a dispersarse hasta que finalmente llegué a la falda de una montaña caminé que comencé a bordear hasta que finalmente llegué a unas inmensas escaleras que ascendía montaña arriba hasta perderse entre las nubes.

"¿Esto es la Puerta al Universo?" – Dije mirando aquellas grandes y antiguas escaleras. Sin nada que perder comencé a subir aquellos miles de peldaños en silencio.

Si tuviese que elegir una palabra para definir mi estado actual, esa era harta, estaba harta de esta puta isla, harta de que todas las mierdas que habitaban en ellas te intentasen matar a cada paso que daba, harta de todo el trayecto que llevaba recorrido y sobre todo harta de los putos escalones. Ya no sé cuántos habría recorrido, ¿tal vez cientos? ¿miles a lo mejor? No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero el hecho de no ver un final comenzaba desesperarme. Estaba agotada, el aliento me faltaba. Había llegado un punto del trayecto en que ya era imposible ver nada que estuviese a dos palmos delante de ti debido a la espesa niebla que poblaba la zona. Aquello me había obligado a ralentizar mi paso.

"¡Mierda!" – Dije cuando pise y uno de los peldaños se desquebrajo.

" _Más cuidado_ "

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú no eres la que rodara montaña abajo si pisa mal"

" _Pero soy parte de ti, por consiguiente, yo también rodaría_ "

"Eso me cuesta mucho creerlo dado tu capacidad para aparecer y desaparecer… lo más probable es que estuvieses abajo esperando para echarme la bronca de una sofisticada y serena" – Dije divertida. Para sorpresa mía esta también se río.

" _Tienes una idea muy equivocada de mí"_

"Creo que mi idea de ti es lo más seguro que tengo ahora mismo"

" _Hemos tenido nuestros contratiempos, pero al fin y al cabo tú eres lo único que tengo y tú sólo me tienes a mí"_

Aquello era cierto, puede que la odiase con toda mi voluntad y buscase una forma de deshacerme de ella, pero a veces en mi soledad, reflexionando, me daba cuenta de que ella era lo único que me quedaba. Lo había perdido todo a mi alrededor, familia, amigos, incluso quien creía ser. En este laberinto sin salida en el que se había transformado todo, lo único que me quedaba en aquellos recónditos y solitarios pasillos era la pequeña y ruidosa voz que había dentro de mí que me desquiciaba. La única que me hablaba y trata con franqueza y no como el resto, que interactuaban conmigo intentando hacer parecer todo más bonito de lo que en realidad era; no ella no era así, Ella era realista. Auténtica. La única capaz de entenderme en todo aquel sin sentido y con la que no tenía porqué controlarme. Nos entendíamos. Ella era lo único que tenía… bueno y mi enfermedad también.

Poco a poco la bruma iba dispersándose hasta que de pronto delante de mí apareciendo dos colosales e imponentes estatuas de piedra blanca con tonos azulados, estas representaban dos formas humanas vestidas con largas túnicas. En dichas túnicas habían grabados, cientos de líneas, puntos y círculos de diferentes formas tamaños; aquello podía parecer algo arbitrario, pero no lo era. Todos aquellos grabados de sus ropajes representaban un gran mapa espacial, bastante preciso y detallado.

" _La Puerta al Universo" –_ Dijo ella – _"Finalmente has llegado"_

Me di la vuelta para ver mucho más allá de la niebla que lo cubría todo el inmenso océano verde que había conseguido atravesar, a lo lejos era capaz de apreciar, el muro, desde aquí arriba se veía tan pequeño y minúsculo, así como difusas en ínfimas construcciones que correspondían a Meriviam. Y mucho más allá la barrera de tormentas.

Caminé hasta estar justo al lado de una de las colosales estatuas, me quedé mirándola más detenidamente, como había dicho estas sólo representaban la forma de un humano, ya que no poseían rostro alguno – "¿Qué son?"

" _Etheriums_ " – Se limitó a contestar.

Observé por una vez más ambas esculturas antes de emprender de nuevo mi camino, ahora por un desolado y estrecho pasaje montañoso. Quería aprovechar al máximo el resto de luz que me quedaba, por lo que intenté ir paso ligero, lo cual me costó dado que en un punto el camino comenzó a ascender hasta formar una pendiente bastante resbaladiza y escarpada que en más de una ocasión me vi obligada a subir a cuatro patas. La noción del tiempo era fácil de perder ahí dentro, el no ver un horizonte o la posición del sol hacía te desorientaba rápidamente, no sabía a dónde iba; lo único que veía por encima de mí era el cielo por el que pasaban tranquilamente densas nubes arrastradas por el viento.

Ya llevaba varias horas de caminata, a medida que iba subiendo todo se volvía más frio y húmedo, así como una gran escases de fauna y flora. Varias horas más tarde vi como las altas paredes de rugosa piedra iban mermando, hasta que finalmente conseguí acceder a terreno elevado. Me quedé sorprendida al ver el lugar en el que me hallaba, cientos de montañas ascendían imponentes desde lo más profundo del mar de nubes, cuyos blancos picos eran capaces de reflejar la luz del sol; di una vuelta sobre mí para poder apreciar mejor la maravilla de aquel paisaje. Inspiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones del más puro aire que alguna vez había respirado, un poderoso viento recorría el lugar, haciendo que mi chaqueta y cabellos bailasen en el aire. Lo más sorprendente de todo aquel lugar, era la colosal cordillera montañosa delante de mí, que formaba una especie de aleta dorsal, justo en medio la más alta de todas las montañas que conformaban el Atlas, que ascendía poderosamente hacia los cielos. De entre los picos caía una densa niebla que generaba grandes cataratas de bruma. Sin lugar a dudas aquello era un auténtico espectáculo natural.

A mis espaldas el sol iba poniéndose, tiñendo todo el cielo con trazos anaranjados, mezclados con suaves tonalidades de lila y rosa.

Delante de mí el solitario camino proseguía, ahora en descenso hasta adentrarse en la niebla, mire a lo lejos, a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, cruzando un extenso mar de nubes y montañas estaba el Atlas; mi recorrido me llevaría hasta allá. Detrás estaban los páramos, ya casi estaba, sólo faltaba un poco más. Por lo que, acomodando el peso de mi espalda, comencé a descender, por el inestable terreno hasta que finalmente me perdí entre la densa y fría bruma. Puede que lo más sensato hubiese sido parar y esperar, pero como ya dije, ya casi estaba.

Iba a un paso bastante lento, extremando las precauciones, dentro de aquel manto era incapaz de ver nada que no estuviese a menos de dos palmos de mí. El sendero era ciertamente estrecho, y cualquier paso en falso podía llevarme a una caída mortal en cuestión de segundos.

"Maldición" – Dije asustada – "No veo nada" – La niebla se había vuelto tan espesa que ya lo único que era capaz de discernir era humo blanco. El temor comenzó a invadirme, estar abandonada que aquel solitario mar comenzó a aflorar miedos y preocupaciones, a cada paso que daba había un "y si" Estaba desorientada, pérdida y sin posibilidad de retorno.

" _Relájate" –_ Dijo Ella – _"No pierdas la compostura, respira hondo, cierra concéntrate"_ – Poco a poco fui haciendo caso a su consejo, normalice mi respiración mientras dejaba que la oscuridad lo invadiese todo hasta que finalmente sólo estaba ella. Podía escuchar el suave sonido del bien hasta que entonces escuché un leve tintineó – _"¿Lo oyes?"_

"Sí" – Contesté rápidamente. Todos mis sentidos se habían activado al instante, buscando el origen de aquellas campanillas. De nuevo volví a escucharlo, a lo lejos casi imperceptible; pero ahí estaba.

"Síguelo" – Me ordenó.

Con cuidadosos pasos volví a ponerme en marcha, iba despacio, guiándome por aquellos tintineos que poco a poco comenzaron a hacerse in creciendo; hasta que de repente comencé a distinguir una figura que se movía entre la niebla. Contuve mi respiración por un momento asustada. Finalmente, aquello terminó de cobrar forma, materializándose en antiguo poste de madera que tenía atado unas oxidadas campanillas que en el pasado debieron relucir como el oro; tenían unas cintas rojas que eran balanceadas por el viento. Me apoyé en la fría y húmeda madera, estaba agotada, la escases de oxígeno comenzaba a pasarme factura.

De nuevo volví a escuchar aquel tintineo, por lo que sin más volví a andar, comenzando así un largo descenso a ciegas, únicamente guiada por el tintinear de las campanas de cada poste que me iba encontrado a mi paso; hasta que finalmente la niebla comenzó a hacerse menos espesa y ya era capaz de distinguir por donde iba. Poco a poco, con los últimos rayos de sol, a niebla fue quedándose atrás, ya había paso por completo el mar de nubes y ahora me adentraba en un nuevo sendero, conformado por un estrecho desfiladero que recorría las paredes de las sucesivas montañas, adentrándose en un terreno marcado por precipicios. La única compañía con la que contaba en mi solitario recorrido, era la perlada luna que iluminaba mi oscuro camino entre las montañas.

El recorrido era complicado, el camino en ocasiones se volvía inestable mientras que en otros tramos tan estrecho que tenía que pegarme como podía a la pared para evitar caer por el precipicio que tenía a escasos centímetros. Estaba tal alto que si miraba por el vacío podía ver un río que recorría el cañón como una fina y delgada línea en el fondo de todo. Si embargo, en ocasiones, el camino se tornaba como otro cualquiera y era en esos momentos cuando podía permitirme disfrutar del paisaje, sobre todo el increíble cielo estrellado que había sobre mí; jamás en mi vida había visto tantas estrellas juntas. Miles de millones y ninguna igual a otra, que se arremolinaban formando colosales vías que surcaban la oscura inmensidad, jamás había visto un cielo como aquel, tan exuberante, tan resplandeciente. Era en aquellos momentos cuando uno se daba cuenta de lo pequeños que éramos, simples gotas en un océano infinito, un minuto en el tiempo del universo; polvo de estrellas.

En un momento dado, escuché a lo lejos el sonido de un trueno y al mirar hacia el este, entre las montañas, pude ver como gigantescas nubes negras se aproximaban imparables. Comencé a avivar el paso, en cualquier momento la tendría encima.

Lo primero en llegar fueron violentos vientos que sacudían todo a su paso, restos de la montaña salían disparados peligrosamente, en más de una ocasión sentí como mi cuerpo era arrastrado. Luego una leve capa de lluvia que comenzó a humedecerlo todo, haciendo que el terreno fuese resbaladizo, hasta que finalmente se transformó en un pesado manto; cascadas de barro y sedimento caían por las paredes, arrastrando todo a su paso; yo intentaba aguantar todo lo que podía, luchando contra la corriente para no ser arrastrada. Finalmente, las eléctricas luces comenzaron a caer a mi alrededor, el bombardeo de los tronos retumbaba poderosamente entre las montañas. Veía como luces blancas y azules cortaban el cielo, y como algunos rayos se precipitaban como lanzas hacia lo más profundo del lugar, creando poderosas explosiones que lo iluminaban todo. Algunos otros chocaban contra la montaña haciendo que grandes rocas cayesen por todas partes. Pero ante todo pronóstico yo seguía adelante, con la visión empañada por la dolorosa lluvia y el viento intentando hacerme retroceder; hundía mis pies en el espeso fango a cada paso que daba.

En un momento dado, llegué a una galería en medio del lugar, en la cual rápidamente me metí, me permití descansar por un momento, estaba tiritando, la lluvia me había calado hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y mi ropa empapada no ayudaba. Para mi suerte, el techo del lugar era recorrido por robustas raíces, por lo que arranque una con la que improvise una antorcha; aquello me daría algo de calor y lo positivo era que había conseguido resguardo de la tormenta. Por lo que sin más seguí adelante.

"Ha-Hace mucho frío" – Dije mientras me abrazaba a mí misma en busca de calor, ya entrada la noche, hacía horas que había dejado la tormenta atrás. Me encontraba ya más cerca de la gran cordillera, cerca de la falda de la colosal montaña. Caminaba a la intemperie por un lugar bañado por una fina capa de nieve, gélidos vientos procedentes de la montaña frenaban mi paso.

A pesar de todo más ahora que nunca era cuando veía mi camino más largo, mis fuerzas se iban reduciendo más y más, un leve vapor salía de mi boca; me dolía respirar y sentía como mi cuerpo en cualquier momento me fallaría. Ya apenas lo sentía.

"Ha-Hace-ce mucho frío" – Dije de nuevo, ya apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba, el frío lentamente había comenzado a apagarme y lo peor era que en cualquier momento sentía que me esfumaría. Me abracé con más fuerza, intentaba retener el poco calor que generaba, pero este desaparecía con los escalofríos que era incapaz de detener. Cuanto más cerca estaba de la montaña, el tiempo empeoraba más y más.

Hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero cada vez que estos se cerraban el esfuerzo era más y más, y yo era incapaz de responder. De pronto una gélida brisa se levantó haciendo que mi cuerpo perdiese el equilibrio y cayese, la nieve que esta arrastraba me impedía ver y ya era incapaz de moverme; por lo que finalmente lo poco que quedaba de mí termino por ser arrastrado junto al viento.

Un ente se posiciono a un lado del dormido cuerpo, el viento y la nieve, ya no los tocaban, su sola presencia hacia que estos lo rodeasen. Todavía era capaz de sentir el corazón de la chica, este era débil, amenazando con apagarse. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de protesta, pero no tenía más remedio, suerte que todavía estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que sus poderes aun funcionasen. Por lo que sin más este la tomo en su espalda y prosiguió el solitario camino hacia la montaña, era capaz de sentirlo a cada paso que daba, como se iba apagando todo a medida que se acercaban.

Mis ojos se abrían pesadamente, sentía como me movía, pero mi cuerpo no se movía, intentaba buscarle una solución a aquello, pero sólo conseguía que la cabeza me doliera; quería hablar, pero tampoco podía; escuchaba de fondo los fríos vientos, pero ya no sentía nada; absolutamente nada. Era incapaz de discernir algo, lo único que veía eran imágenes que iban y venía, una tormenta de nieve que lo escondía todo a mi alrededor… o más bien a nuestro alrededor. La pequeña abertura entre mis parpados me permitió ver a alguien que iba de espaldas a mí, lo único que era capaz de observar era la parte trasera de su cabeza; fui capaz, por un momento de ver una mata de pelo negro conformada por cientos de picos que se disponían aleatoriamente por todo el cuero cabelludo. Ahí supe que tenía que estar muerta.

Pero todo aquello se volvió negro por unos instantes y para cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, ya la tormenta había desaparecido, todo estaba calmado, una fina capa de bruma recorría todo el suelo a medida que nos acercábamos a una gigantesca pared de piedra la cual no tenía fin alguno. Pude observar cómo íbamos hacia una gran puerta de piedra justo en medio de la pared, con un robusto arco tallado cuidadosamente y dos colosales guardianes apostados a ambos lados de la entrada; de nuevo estos carecían de rostro alguno.

* * *

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente y poco a poco comenzaron a enfocar, milagrosamente no estaba muerta como pensaba, el helado suelo cubierto de nieve había sido cambiado por uno no tan frío de piedra. Me levanté a duras penas, mi cuerpo seguía entumecido, para ver que hallaba en una gran caverna de pierda iluminada por cientos de miles de cristales que se arremolinaban en el techo del lugar; otorgando una azulada luz al grisáceo lugar. Esta desorientada, di varias vueltas sobre mí intentado averiguar dónde estaba o cómo había llegado ahí.

"¿E-Estás ahí?" – Dije con un hilo de voz que se propago por todo el lugar. El eco de mi voz resonaba en lo más profundo de aquel misterioso túnel.

De pronto a mi lado paso ella, camino un par de metros hasta detenerse delante de mí, estaba observaba la gran pared de piedra tallada a mano de brazos cruzados. El lugar estaba lleno de antiguas inscripciones.

"¿Sabes cómo he llegado aquí?" – Le pregunté confundida, todavía temblando del ardiente frío que no desaparecía de mi interior.

" _Te traje yo" –_ Dijo sin más, inmersa en lo que había en la pared. Yo por mi parte no sabía qué decir y cómo reaccionar, ya de por si me había convertido en un completo desastre en cuanto a emociones y sentimientos, y todo lo que tenía que ver con un contacto social como para agregar algo más a aquella caótica mezcla que formaba a un todo. A mí. Y menos aún sabía que decir al ser del que menos me esperaría un acto así; podría darle las gracias o sacar a relucir mi sarcasmo o ironía y atacar; pero simplemente preferí guardar silencio. Supongo que ella lo entendería, a fin de cuentas, era parte de mí.

"¿Dónde estamos?" – Fue lo más razonable que se me ocurrió decir.

"En Kupïc'moen" – Me contestó esta en una antigua lengua. Yo me quedé completamente desconcertada y en cierto modo avergonzada, ya que no sabía si aquello que me dijo era algo que debía saber – "Es la montaña más alta del Atlas, estamos en su interior, en un antiguo paso perdido en el tiempo del que nadie conoce su origen o quiénes fueron los que lo construyeron. Simplemente apareció cuando tenía que aparecer. Es la única forma de llegar al otro lado de la isla… a no ser que prefieras escalar la montaña" – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y arqueaba una ceja.

Pase por alto aquella pequeña daga que me lanzó para ahora, una vez calmada, mirar más detenidamente el lugar en el que me encontraba. Como había dicho era un gran y alargado túnel que parecía no tener fin alguno. Las paredes del lugar poseían varias columnas y entre estas las mencionadas tallas, al menos aquello fue una idea que me hice de como tuvo que ser aquel sitio en la antigüedad. Ya que ahora las paredes se encontraban agrietadas, columnas hechas añicos, inmensas formaciones de hielo emergían de entre las grietas llegando incluso a formar nuevas paredes, el suelo, en su mayoría uniforme, se encontraba agrietado, con socavones y restos de rocas procedentes del techo y ruinas.

"¿Entiendes lo que pone ahí?" – Le pregunté mientras me colocaba a su lado y observaba aquellas antiguas inscripciones.

" _Es una antigua lengua, mucho más antigua que tú y que yo" –_ Dijo.

"¿La entiendes?"

" _Solamente algunas partes, pero había oído hablar de ella, es la base de todas las lenguas que hay y ha habido a lo largo de los tiempos. Es increíble como si comienzas a desgranarla poco a poco, vez como las demás surgen de esta" –_ Dijo – _"No tiene un nombre específico, pero los más antiguos la llamaron en su momento la lengua del universo… la primera de todas en ser hablada… la primera de la que surgieron todas las demás"_

Me quedé mirándola detenidamente, a diferencia de ella, yo sólo veía formas talladas en la pared, era incapaz de ver algo más allá que simples trazos que formaban dibujos aleatorios. Pero, si algo nos diferenciaba a las dos, eran los ojos con los que veíamos el mundo, los míos eran incapaces de llegar a los demás planos a los que sí llegaban los suyos.

" _Deberías ponerte en marcha" –_ Dijo mientras me volvía a mirar – "El camino es largo y el tiempo apremia" - En un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvía a estar sola, nada nuevo la verdad, por lo que acomodando mis pertenencias me puse en marcha.

Otra vez más volvía a andar largas horas por solitarios caminos, pero esta vez había algo diferente y era que de vez en cuando en las paredes me encontraba dibujos de figuras humanas, todas ellas sin rostro, idénticas a las estatuas que había visto con anterioridad.

"¿Qué son?" – No pude evitar preguntar.

" _Etheriums_ " – Se limitó a contestar ella.

De nuevo aquellos seres, la curiosidad me invadía más y más cada vez que eran nombrados – "¿Y quiénes eran?" – No pude evitar preguntar.

La respuesta se hizo de esperar, pero finalmente ocurrió – _"Nadie sabe exactamente quiénes eran o que eran, se sabe muy poco de ellos, antiguos cantos que eran arrastradas de boca en boca y que con el tiempo fueron desapareciendo junto a sus portadores. No se sabe con exactitud cómo surgieron, pero sí que estaban mucho antes de todo, antes de la existencia del universo o del tiempo tal y como lo conocemos"_ – Hizo una pausa – _"Pero ahí estaban, observando el nacimiento de la creación, ayudando en este, protegiéndolo y cuidándolo. Se convirtieron así en los protectores de todo, ayudando a que todo fluyera según el orden establecido; interviniendo sólo cuando era necesario. También se les conocía como los arquitectos, ya que fueron los creadores de toda la vida de todo el universo, ellos fueron los que sembraron las primeras semillas que poco a poco fueron dando diferentes formas de vida, que a su vez dieron vida a otras nuevas y así sucesivamente en un perfecto ciclo. A ¿Qué no sabes cuál fue el primero de todos los planetas en recibir el milagro de la vida"_

"Pangea" – Contesté automáticamente.

" _Exactamente_ " – Dijo – _"Pangea fue el primero de todos en recibir vida y cuando vieron lo bien que había salido su creación decidieron libérala y dejar que evolucionase libremente"_

"Pero y ¿qué paso con ellos?"

" _Nadie lo sabe, simplemente desaparecieron, eran en cierta forma eran seres vivos y todos los seres vivos_ "

"Mueren"

" _No exactamente, igual que la energía ni se crea ni se destruye sino se transforma, ellos también lo hicieron, un ciclo llegaba a su fin y uno nuevo comenzaba; y estos simplemente se transformaron_ " – Dijo – _"Pero como te dije nadie lo sabe exactamente, desaparecieron antes de la caída de la luna y después de aquello gran parte del saber desapareció entre las cenizas y aquellos que consiguieron sobrevivir se encargaron de esparcir lo poco que quedaba… historias incompletas"_

Me detuve un momento, ya que varios flashbacks vinieron a mi mente, la esfera donde yacía Tamara, el cristal y la dama de luz.

"Y dentro de toda esa historia ¿dónde entra el cristal?" – Me atreví a preguntar. De nuevo la respuesta tardó en llegar.

" _Los antiguos habitantes de Pangea pensaban que el cristal era un ser místico, un regalo de los Etheriums, una fuente llena de conocimiento y poder que hizo que evolucionaran hasta lo que una vez fueron en antaño"_ – Dijo – _"Pero como te dije la muerte no es más que otra transformación"_

"El cristal era un Etherium" – Agregué.

" _No uno, sino todos, su siguiente etapa ya no era en este plano espacial, por lo que una vez que consideraron que los habitantes del planeta estaban preparados, estos relegaron en ellos la responsabilidad de cuidar del universo. Sin embargo, antes de emprender su gran viaje, los arquitectos dejaron atrás una pequeña porción de todos y cada uno de ellos, un cáliz lleno de vida que contuviese todo el saber y poder necesario por si algo terrible ocurría, los habitantes de Pangea tuvieran a alguien que los aconsejase y guiase, en la ardua tarea que estos le habían encomendado"_

Cuando dijo aquello no pude evitar recordar las palabras de mi padre, el cristal había elegido a mi madre para por medio de esta poder resolver los problemas que amenazaban la realidad que habitábamos. Había encontrado respuesta a aquella pregunta que me hice cuando hoy aquello, mi madre era la que había encabezado la reconstrucción de la parte del universo que el proyecto Spectrum había segado; todo aquello había sido en parte gracias al cristal que la ayudo a ella y al resto a cumplir el objetivo que les había sido entregado.

"¿Podrías contarme todas las historias que sepas sobre los Etheriums?" – Le pedí.

"Claro" – Y acto seguido esta comenzó a cantar las milenarias historias sobre tiempos más antiguos que le mismísimo tiempo, de seres maravillosos, llenos de gracia y sabiduría, que ayudaron en algo que se convirtió en la obra de toda una vida, la cual, llegado el momento, decidieron dejar en la mano de sus hijos; para que la disfrutaran, admirasen y protegiesen. Hermosos relatos en verso que me acompañaron a lo largo de todo mi camino por la fría cueva, haciendo así mi trayecto más cálido.

Al salir de la caverna fui momentáneamente cegada por la luz de un nuevo amanecer, la otra cara de la montaña daba a un vasto territorio que estaba escondido y aislado del otro lado de la gran isla por el Atlas. Sólo esperaba que en aquel lugar de bosques y montañas nada me intentase matar con cada paso que daba. Al mirar más allá pude ver una capa de nubes a lo lejos que creaba una barrera natural, ahí debían de estar los páramos.

Por lo que sin perder más tiempo comencé a bajar a gran velocidad la escarpada montaña hasta que finalmente accedí al interior del lugar. Aquel sitio distaba enormemente del otro lado en el que había estado, era como cualquiera de los muchos bosques en los que había estado, donde lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento al mover las copas de los árboles y pájaros y de más animales, grandes y pequeños, que habitaban aquel lugar. Lo cual era bastante reconfortante.

En un momento dado, del largo trayecto, mis tripas sonaron fuertemente y caí en la cuenta de que ya no recordaba la última vez que me había llevado algo a la boca. No podía permitirme perder más tiempo por lo que sin más me llevé dos de aquellas píldoras a la boca y como si nada proseguí mi camino. También debía admitir que desde que pisé Dragnakäris apenas había dormido, no contaban las dos veces que había perdido la consciencia, por lo que el cansancio que llevaba a mis espaldas era inmenso; pero aun así seguí adelante sin importarme los extremos a los que estaba llevando mi cuerpo.

La primera noche que pasé en aquel lugar fue completamente en vela, siguiendo mi recorrido únicamente con la luz de una linterna y una fuerza de voluntad que poco a poco se iba desquebrajando. El acogedor bosque se había transformado en algo más siniestro con el caer de la noche, perturbadores ruidos se escuchaban de todas partes, la sensación de que alguien me estaba siguiendo era constante. A su vez todo aquello se veía amplificado por mi agotada mente que ya era incapaz de diferenciar lo real de lo que no lo era. Las sombras que generaba la linterna se transformaban en terroríficas formas, misteriosas voces que susurraban iban y venían de todas partes, el crujir de las secas hojas me ponía los pelos de gallina; pequeños puntos luminosos, procedentes de lo más profundo del lugar me seguían muy fijamente. Sin embargo, yo hacía caso omiso a todas aquellas señales y me limitaba a seguir los atrapasueños que colgaban de los árboles, la única forma de guiarme por aquel lugar sin perderme.

Pero todo aquello comenzó a disiparse con los primeros rayos del alba, un nuevo día comenzaba y yo todavía tenía por delante mucho camino que recorrer. Por lo que sin más seguí y seguí, viendo como el sol volvía a elevarse por lo cielos hasta que poco a poco volvía a dejarlo atrás, me encontraba rodeando una montaña, completamente absorta en mi camino hasta que una vez que terminé de rodearla me fijé en algo inusual a lo lejos. A varios kilómetros de distancia entre los árboles surgían dos altas estructuras picudas cuya forma se asemejaba a dos alas, me quedé absorta mirando aquellas dos estructuras de piedra que contrastaban enormemente con el anaranjado cielo. Inconscientemente me di la vuelta para ver como a varios kilómetros de distancia había dejado atrás la gran formación montañosa, había estado tan centrada en seguir hacia delante que no había sido consciente de todo lo que había recorrido. Volví a mirar de nuevo hacia delante, otra vez a aquellas dos alas que surgían de la maleza, debía ser aquello, lo páramos ya casi los podía sentir.

Sin más volví a seguir andando, aprovechando los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban, sin embargo, la llegada de la noche trajo consigo una lluvia que entorpeció mi camino. Ya ni siquiera me preocupaba por buscar cobijo o por si podía pillar un resfriado, todo eso había quedado ya bastante atrás, simplemente caminaba, sin nada en mi mente. Cualquier tipo de cansancio o dolor había desaparecido y lo único que hacía era seguir adelante como si todo lo que me rodease no existiese, parecía un zombie que deambulaba entre el fango y la lluvia, con un solo objetivo en mente, no detenerme.

Sin embargo, aquel estado de nirvana no duro mucho ya que, al llegar un claro, un violento dolor arremetió directamente contra mi hombro izquierdo. El mordisco ardía como el mismísimo infierno, como si estuviese recién marcado. Caí de rodillas al suelo sin poder evitar gritar hasta perder la voz, el dolor era insoportable, este se extendía por todo mi cuerpo quemando cada centímetro de mi interior, mi vista se nublo, todo comenzaba dar vueltas, me llevé las manos a mi cabeza mientras volvía a gritar; era como si me estuviesen estrujando el cerebro, volviéndolo añicos. Sentí como algo comenzaba a retorcerse en mis tripas y sin poder aguantarlo vomité un espeso líquido entre rojo y negro, de nuevo tuve otra arcada que trajo más consigo de aquella sustancia que en mi boca sabía a metal. Me estaba retorciendo en el suelo, a mi alrededor se escuchaban cientos de dolorosos quejidos, todo mi cuerpo ardía. Comencé a reír, una risa contagiosa que me fue incapaz de aguantar mientras me intentaba reincorporar; la cual sólo aumentaba a medida que las poderosas punzadas de dolor venían a mí, hundía mis dedos en la húmeda tierra y la apretaba con fuerza entre mis manos. Ya de rodillas, me quité bruscamente la mochila y de esta tomé, antes de tirarla bruscamente a un lado, el maletín; saqué de este la inyectadora y cargué una dosis, hice a un lado mis ropas y la apunte directamente al mordisco y sin miramiento alguno disparé, pude oír el sonido del aparato y ver la breve luz verde que este generaba.

Solté la inyectadora y sin más me dejé caer contra el frío y húmedo suelo, me di la vuelta para dejar que el agua arrastrara el barro de mi rostro, abrí ligeramente la boca para que algo de agua entrase, saciando poco a poco la sed de la cual no era consciente y ahí me quedé, ya mi cuerpo no me respondía.

* * *

Desperté varias horas después de haber amanecido, me fui levantando poco a poco, tenía el cuerpo completamente adolorido y en cierto modo me merecía todo aquello, por haberlo llevado al extremo. Recogí mis cosas y me puse en marcha, no tenía apetito, a través del claro podía ver a lo lejos la estructura, estaba demasiado cerca como para detenerme ahora. Sin embargo, iba más lento que nunca, aunque quisiese ir más rápido no podía, no me quedaban energía que gastar, prácticamente era un milagro que siguiese en pie y no te digo ya respirar.

Continué durante varias horas más, andando torpemente, chocando y tropezándome cada dos por tres, había besado más al suelo en un par de horas que a mi pareja durante los meses que duró nuestra relación. Ya me había acostumbrado al sabor a tierra y sangre. Varias veces tuve que hacer una parada y aquello sólo conseguía inflar más y más el humor de perros que ya tenía, en un momento dado conseguí salir de la interminable arboleda para dar con otro claro el cual tenía una peculiaridad. A varios metros de distancia, el verde césped daba una muralla de pierda manchada con tonos verdes y amarillos. Una muralla en la que justo en medio había un estrecho pasaje por el que ascendían las paredes hasta formar aquellas altas estructuras aladas que había visto a lo lejos. Podía ver una blanca luz en lo más profundo del pasaje.

"Aquí es" – Dije con un hilo de voz, no me lo podía creer, todo lo que había pasado y finalmente estaba aquí. Di un par de pasos, pero rápidamente me detuve, estaba asustada. Qué me depararía el otro lado.

Armándome de valor comencé a travesar el estrecho pasaje hasta que por un momento la luz me impidió ver a donde iba, lo primero que sentí al llegar al otro lado fue tranquilidad. Todo el dolor, preocupaciones, sufrimiento y demás había sido arrancado al instante de mí, todo se había esfumado me sentía… en paz. Todo estaba por fin en calma, los océanos embravecidos de mi interior habían cesado y todo se encontraba en silencio; y por una vez en mucho tiempo conseguí ver la luz entre la tormenta. Sentí como una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

Fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco para toparme con una vasta planicie rodeada por montañas, el lugar estaba levemente nublado permitiendo que el sol iluminase lo necesario, me encontraba en una plataforma que daba a un altísimo y alargado puente de piedra blanquecina que se extendía varios kilómetros de distancia y conducía a una inmensa estructura justo en el centro del lugar. Una especie de desigual y alto templo que se erigía justo en el centro del lugar. Di pequeños y tímidos pasos hasta que finalmente me atreví a atravesar el puente. Recorría la estructura mirando de un lado a otro el lugar, aquel sitio era impresionante, la primera parte era un extenso desierto en el que al oeste se podía ver las ruinas de una antigua ciudadela y al este, entre pequeñas montañas una colosal plataforma edificada sobre un profundo lago. A su vez podía ver cientos de pasajes entre las montañas que debían conducir a inhóspitos y escondidos territorios de aquel lugar.

Había algo en aquel solitario y completamente silencioso sitio, sin rastro algo alguno de vida, una energía que llenaba el ambiente; algo que generaba cierta soledad y melancolía. Pero aquello no era malo en absoluto, la tristeza que reinaba en aquel sombrío lugar era ciertamente reconfortante y pacífica. Te invitaba a perderte en su interior para siempre, desaparecer, porque sabías que no era necesario ser encontrado.

Continué recorriendo el lugar hasta que llegué a un punto donde una colosal falla dividía a la mitad el lugar, separando el desierto de un amplio valle, de vibrante verde, en el cual se encontraba la edificación. No pude evitar mirar hacia abajo, al oír el sonido del mar, el cual se adentraba por la gran brecha que separaba ambas plataformas conectabas por puentes colgantes de piedra, pude divisar una playa de blancas arenas.

De pronto escuché un aleteó a lo lejos y vi reflejado una difusa sombra en las aguas, al llevar mis ojos hacia el cielo al principio no vi nada, pero al poco tiempo me percaté de una gran figura entre las nubes que comenzaba a descender de entre la bruma. Entonces lo pude ver perfectamente, una colosal bestia alada, negra como la más oscura noche, con escamas de tonos morados y rojos que surcaba tranquilamente el cielo. Un dragón. Me qué completamente estática, incapaz de apartar mi vista de aquella magnifica criatura que sobrevolaba el lugar tranquilamente, hasta que finalmente desapareció a lo lejos, hacia el este, en una sombría tierra entre las montañas cubierta por una densa y oscura nube de cenizas.

Estaba anonadada, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de ver.

Cuando aquello se me pasó, continúe mi camino hacia el templo, preguntándome acerca de todos los secretos e historia que habría en este lugar, dentro de mí afloro un deseo por explorar que era incapaz de hacer callar. Finalmente llegué al final del extenso puente, a otra plataforma que conectaba con el templo, había una puerta de piedra cerrada a cal y canto que no sabía cómo abrir; hasta que di un paso y escuché un brusco ruido en la roca y poco a poco vi como la puerta se iba abriendo. Me quedé paralizada por un momento, pero finalmente me armé de valor y entré en el oscuro lugar.

Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró automáticamente, estaba en una especie de túnel, parecido al que había en el interior del Prismodium, cuyo techo era una abertura circular por la que entraba luz, las paredes del lugar estaban repletas de antiguas inscripciones, idénticas a las del pasaje en la montaña. Una rampa recorría las paredes a medida que iba descendiendo hasta llega a la parte de abajo, comencé a bajar tranquilamente el circular camino hasta que llegué al suelo, justo en medio había un pozo lleno de agua complemente en calma. Delante de mí había un inmenso arco que daba a un colosal salón en cuyos extremos, a cada lado, había seis estatuas de hombres y mujeres, y justo delante de mí había unas escaleras que accedían hacia un nivel superior y dos a ambos lados de estas que daban al valle. Siendo toda la pared del fondo tres inmensos ventanales adornados con delgadas columnas. Caminé hasta estar justo delante de las escaleras, encima de mí había otra abertura circular por la que entraba la luz.

Lo más llamativo de todo era que en el nivel superior, justo en medio había una especie de columna de piedra que estaba partida a la mitad, faltándole un buen pedazo, además me fije que esta no era del todo pierda, ya que entre las gritas de la roca podía ver cristal azulado. Toda la columna estaba llena de más inscripciones.

Tomé el libro para documentarme más acerca del lugar donde estaba, leyendo descubrí que aquel templo no siempre había lo había sido, sino una montaña en la que se esculpió la antigua edificación. Pero tampoco era una montaña natural, sino un espejismo. En el interior cavernoso de aquella montaña se hallaba finalmente el secreto que albergaban las antiguas tierras prohibidas, el cristal; por el dibujo representado en el libro este se encontraba incrustado en la columna, justo donde faltaba el trozo. Según el libro, se cuenta que los doce exploradores, representados en las estatuas, fueron iluminados con el conocimiento que el cristal les otorgo. Este los había elegido.

Haciendo uso de la sabiduría y poder que este les había dado, trasladaron a su pueblo a estas tierras, protegidas por el poder ancestral de los Etheriums; donde comenzaron la construcción del templo y el puente, así como de otras tantas construcciones que se encontraban esparcidas por todos los páramos. Cuando los habitantes de Meriviam estuvieron lo suficientemente preparados, se dice que el cristal se los llevó a otro sitio, a una nueva tierra donde estos podrían seguir adelante y continuar con la labor que los antiguos les habían relegado. Sin embargo, se dice que el poder del cristal todavía habita el lugar, dispersado en diversos fragmentos a lo largo de todos los páramos, ocultos y a buen recaudo por grandes y poderosos guardianes de piedra; haciendo que las tierras prohibidas existan en un plano donde el tiempo y el espacio no son iguales al resto del universo

"Vale y ahora ¿qué?" – Dije mirando de un lado a otro, sabía que el anciano no dejaría las cosas tan a la vista, pero en unas antiguas ruinas qué cura podía haber – "¿Estás ahí?" – Mi voz resonó por toda la estancia hasta desaparecer, nunca llegué a obtener una respuesta. Sorprendentemente estaba por una vez, desde hace mucho tiempo, completamente sola. Sin mucha idea de lo que tenía que hacer comencé a registrar todo el templo en busca de alguna pista o algo que me diese una idea, sabía que esta parte iba a ser la más complicada.

Cuando ya no sabía que más hacer, decidí descansar por lo que tomé las escaleras que llevaban al exterior y una vez fuera del templo me acosté en la suave hierva. Simplemente cerré mis ojos y dejé que poco a poco mi cuerpo fuese sintonizándose con las energías que había en esta extraña tierra. Poco a poco me fui hundiendo en un sueño, en el que sentía como mi cuerpo iba cayendo en la oscuridad hasta que de pronto vi como esta iba quedando atrás hasta que de pronto me encontraba en una especie de jardín lleno de árboles frutales, animalillos y fuentes. Me levanté algo desubicada, no sabía dónde estaba, caminé por el lugar sin tener muy claro a donde tenía que ir, había unas escaleras que conducían a una parte más elevada, subí por esta y accedí a lo que parecía ser una especie de mirador. Entonces supe que me encontraba en el templo, en un jardín secreto escondido en una parte de la estructura. Las vistas daban hacia el norte del lugar, a un extenso y desigual valle, pero lo más llamativo de todo era que si miraba hacia abajo, a cientos de kilómetros en el suelo podía ver mi cuerpo reposando tranquilamente en la hierba.

Aquello me dejó confusa, no entendía que pasaba, de pronto escuché un tintineo procedente del otro lado, curiosa bajé y caminé hasta llegar al otro extremo del jardín, justo delante de una gran puerta que llevaba a los niveles superiores del templo, rodeado por columnas se encontraba el primer agujero, que daba justo al pozo. Entonces pude ver como una sombra se acercaba al lugar y entraba en el pozo, de pronto de este emergieron pequeñas esferas de energía, dieciséis en total; acto seguido este comenzó a tocarlas según un orden. Cada una emitía un agudo tintineo que era respondido por el grave sonar de algo, que asemejaba al sonido de un órgano, a la vez que un haz de luz de un lugar aleatorio salía proyectado al cielo. Acto seguido el interior del pozo se ilumino con una potente luz blanca.

De pronto volví a la realidad, todo había sido un sueño… o ¿tal vez no?

Regresé al interior del templo y caminé hasta estar justo delante del pozo, lo miré durante un tiempo antes de levantar la cabeza y ver el lugar donde hace nada había estado observando aquel mismo lugar. Dirigí mi vista de nuevo al pozo y sin tener muy clara las cosas me metí en este. Para mi sorpresa el agua apenas me llegaba a las rodillas, miré de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente que esperar, pero pasado un tiempo vi una serie de puntos luminosos a mi alrededor que lentamente comenzaron a elevarse, haciéndose más grandes hasta que finalmente emergieron las dieciséis pequeñas esferas que había visto. Estas comenzaron a flotar a mí alrededor en diferentes direcciones, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, giré lentamente para poder aprécialas mejor, se habían colocado en diferentes alturas y distancias; y a medida que las iba viendo a mi cabeza venía el sonido que cada una de esta iba emitiendo. Lo cual podía parecer algo sin sentido si se escuchaban independientemente, pero cuando los unías todos podías darte cuenta de que en realidad formaban una melodía.

Inspire profundamente antes de acercarme al primero de todos, debía ser precisa porque no quería saber que pasaría si llegaba a fallar. Me armé de valor di el primer toque a la primera de las esferas, esta emitió un tintineo que rápidamente fue seguido por el sonar de aquel orgánico y grave sonido, sin perder más tiempo fui repitiendo la secuencia de toques que había visto en el sueño creando aquella melodía. Cuando finalmente esta estaba completa todas las esferas emitieron un tintineo al uniso que fue respaldado por todos los demás graves, acto seguido el interior del pozo comenzó a brillar con aquella segadora luz blanquecina que se iba haciendo más y más poderosa, haciendo que haces de energía emergieran del agua, esparciéndose por los alrededores del lugar. Acto seguido toda aquella energía luminosa se disipo velozmente en un pulso que recorrió el suelo y comenzó ascender por las paredes del lugar hasta llegar al agujero que había en el techo.

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar una serie de sonidos por todo el lugar, entonces vi como una luz anaranjada ascendía a través de las inscripciones de las paredes hasta llegar al agujero donde seguían ascendiendo. El suelo debajo de mis pies tembló bruscamente, se estaba moviendo, veía como me elevaba a medida que el agua iba disipando hasta, que finalmente, de las profundidades emergió una plataforma circular de cristal, que comenzó a ascender a gran velocidad acompañada por toda aquella energía que recorría las paredes. No entendía que había hecho, si la había cagado o no, pero lo que sí sabía era que ya no había vuelta atrás. Salimos del interior del túnel para entrar en un haz de energía naranja que ascendía por los cielos, elevándose muy por arriba del templo más incluso que las mismísimas nubes. A medida que iba subiendo podía ver en toda su expansión las Tierras Prohibidas, así como todos aquellos haces de luz que había visto en el sueño proyectaban al cielo; por otro lado, en el que yo me encontraba formaba una esfera de energía que emitía ondas y sobre la que comenzaban a girar las nubes. Me había quedado sin palabras, mirando fijamente aquel espectáculo luminoso con incertidumbre hasta que finalmente todo aquello estallo en una gran explosión de luz.

* * *

Me había llevado las manos a la cara en un intento de protegerme, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos a medida que luz se iba disipando – "¿No estoy muerta?" – Fue lo primero que dije no muy convencida, luego de ver que aquello no era cierto me percaté de que estaba en una pequeña habitación de paredes metálicas, iluminada con una leve luz azul. Lo había conseguido.

Bajé de la plataforma y me aproximé a la puerta de acero que ante mi presencia se abrió al instante, accedí a una sala oscura en la que nada más poner un pie comenzó a iluminarse, ruidos metálicos se escuchaban de todos lados a medida que cientos de grandes paredes que formaban un estrecho pasillo se fueron replegando hasta formar un amplio y colosal vestíbulo de aquella tan característica construcción en metal y de un suelo hecho a base de aleaciones de acero y cristal. Caminé un par de metros hasta que, de pronto, al otro lado del lugar vi a mi otro yo, tan serena y con aquella sonrisa de cordialidad, esta se dio la vuelta y echó a andar con gracia y estilo hasta desaparecer de mi vista.

"¡Espera!" – Grite mientras corría a gran velocidad comenzado así una persecución que me llevó por diferentes secciones y niveles de aquella laberíntica y gran instalación. En un momento dado no pude evitar detenerme al creer haber oído algo, miré rápidamente de un lado a otro en busca de aquel presentimiento, pero no vi nada, sin embargo, mi cuerpo sabía que no era así, ya que una sensación de miedo me invadió debido a aquello y no una cualquiera; ya que sabía que la había vivido antes, pero no recordaba donde.

Y era cierto, ellos estaban ahí, acechando desde las sombras de la prisión en la que habían sido encerrados. Observando, con sus rojizos ojos, muy detenidamente a la intrusa, querían atacarla, hundir sus amarillentos y negruzcos dientes en su tierna carne; satisfacer aquel primitivo y violento instinto de matar que los atormentaba cada segundo de su existencia. Pero no debían, sabían que no podían atacar la invitada ya que despertarían la furia de aquel que habitaba las entrañas de aquel lugar. Aquella que todo lo veía y cuyo poder era imparable. Ella los atemorizaba.

Proseguí con aquella carrera sin sentido hasta que finalmente entre en una estrecha habitación sin salida alguna, las puertas detrás de mí se cerraron al instante y el suelo, otra plataforma de cristal que comenzó a descender a través de un profundo y oscuro túnel escasamente iluminado. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas de cristal se abrieron salí a una inmensa cámara completamente a oscuras, comencé a descender por unas escalares hasta un alargado puente de cristal que daba a una plataforma semicircular. Ambos suspendidos en un vacío sin fin. Cuando puse un pie en la pasarela se encendieron luces a su alrededor.

Al otro lado ya estaba ella esperándome tranquilamente.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" – Le pregunté una vez que la tuve de frente.

" _Tenía ciertos asuntos que resolver_ " – Me contestó indiferente.

Yo simplemente pasé – "¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" – Le pregunté confundida mientras miraba la cámara sin comprender lo que quería. Esta me sonrió cordialmente, a veces deseaba darle un puñetazo, para hacerse a un lado y de pronto varios focos a los extremos se encendieron, así como una serie de luces delante nosotras, en la pared, que formaron un circulo. Delante había una colosal y robusta compuerta de acero.

" _Lo que estás buscando está detrás de esa compuerta"_

"¿Cómo lo sabes? En lo que a mí respecta este sitio es muy grande"

Esta simplemente volví a sonreírme de aquella manera y yo tuve que aguantarme las ganas mordiéndome la lengua – _"Nadie construye algo así si no es para guardar algo equivalente a su tamaño. Por su puesto que puede haber más cosas ahí dentro, pero una de ellas es la cura que tanto estás buscando"_

"¿Y por qué no entramos entonces?"

" _Tú más que nadie debería saber que las cosas nunca son tan fáciles" –_ Dijo y entonces delante de nosotras se materializaron con cuatro pedestales, todos de reluciente metal con la diferencia que cada uno tenía un tipo de líneas luminosas. Uno era verde, otro azul, otro rojo y, por último, otro blanco – _"La puerta está bloqueada a cal y canto, la única forma de abrirlos, fácil, los índices, uno para cada pedestal. Son las únicas llaves que existen"_

"¿Y dónde están esas llaves?" – La sonrisa juguetona que medio no me gusto para nada.

" _Yo ya te he traído hasta aquí, ahora te toca a ti mi pequeño pajarillo" –_ Dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, yo reúse su contacto en el acto, esta no pareció inmutarse – _"Pista, la forma de dar con ellos la has llevado a la espalda todo este tiempo"_

Rápidamente me quité la mochila y saqué el libro de esta bruscamente, ella asintió ante la mirada que le di.

" _En esta instalación encontraras todo lo que necesitas para tus próximos viajes… pero primero tienes mucho que leer ¡ánimo!" –_ Me dijo intentando alentarme de la mejor manera.

Acto seguido desapareció dejándome a mí sola, miré el libro que sostenía entre mis manos y no pude evitar suspirar, pero entonces miré a la gran compuerta. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Por una vez tenía esperanza.

Miraba detenidamente el espejo, con la vista fija en el negruzco mordisco, verme aquello me había recordado todo lo que había tenido que pasar. No iba a dejar que aquello ganara, no ahora, por lo que sin más me alejé de ahí y fui a mi cuarto donde saqué de debajo de la cama el maletín y sin perder más el tiempo me administré otra dosis. Me acerqué al espejo de mi cuarto para ver como el negruzco de las venas iba desapareciendo. Suspiré aliviada.

Acto seguido me saqué aquel coñazo de vestido y me fui al baño a darme una ducha. Ya fuera y vestida con unos jeans cualquiera y una simple camisa de acillas, me dirigí a la cocina, de donde tome uno de los vasos de cristal el cual llene al instante con mi fiel compañero Daniel's. Dejé el vaso un momento en la encimera y fui directa al salón donde cerré la cortina, no necesitaba ahora miradas de fisgones. Vete a saber que era lo que habría hecho ella, sólo esperaba que no la liase muy parda; porque lo menos que necesitaba ahora eran sospechas.

Volví a la cocina y tome la copa y la botella y me dirigí a otras de las habitaciones del piso, abrí la puerta como pude y me aproxime al escritorio que había en medio de aquel improvisado despacho, con cuidado de no patear los cientos de papeles y demás trastos que tenía esparcidos por el suelo. Cuando llegué me senté sobre este con las piernas cruzadas y dejé la copa y la botella a un lado, tenía las cortinas medio corridas por lo que la iluminación no era tan escasa, centré mi vista a la pared del frente.

Un mapa de toda Pangea recorría la pared, este tenía cientos de anotaciones del libro, chinchetas colocadas en puntos precisos, cordones que delimitaban zonas y conectaban otras. Así como otro tanto de hojas con ya mapas cartógrafos más detallados de la zona, información sobre esta, clima, fauna, flora, localización y demás; notas sobre las zonas en la que debían estar escondidos los índices.

A su vez, las mesas de debajo del mapa estaban repletas de muchos más papeles con más datos que había recabado. Me había llevado mi tiempo, pero ya lo tenía todo trazado y calculado, siempre dejando ese margen especial destinado a cuando las cosas se tuercen por completo.

Me había leído aquel tedioso libro de cabo a rabo y descubrí que en la antigüedad los habitantes de Pangea tuvieron un contacto muy cercano con la naturaleza, en especial a los cuatro elementos dado que estos influían enormemente en toda la vida sobre la faz de la tierra y en sí el planeta. Por ello estos erigieron una serie de templos como una forma agradecimiento en cuatro grandes espacios provistos en su mayoría de un elemento en particular. Sitios cuya localización era algo distorsionada, pero que ayudándome de todo el material de la instalación había conseguido precisar. Eran los lugares perfectos para esconder las llaves que bloqueaban aquella puerta llena de secretos, dado que nadie sospecharía de antiguas ruinas, consideradas sagradas, y respetadas por todos los habitantes de Aldebarán. Y los cuales, como no, eran en su mayoría de difícil acceso, mortales por qué no y cuyas instalaciones debían estar protegidas con lo mejor de lo mejor.

Tomé la copa e ingerí el abrazador líquido de un solo trago y rápidamente volví a rellenarla. Estaba haciendo costumbre lo de buscar el valor en el fondo de una botella.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" - Dije antes de dar otro trago.

* * *

 **Bueno, lo único que tengo que decir es: POR FIN!**

 **No sabéis las ganas que tenía por fin de publicar este capítulo, a lo mejor no sé a notado, ya que la verdad no sé que tan bueno soy a la hora de transmitir las cosas que escribo; pero sin lugar a dudas y por el momento puedo decir que en general este capítulo, englobando ambas partes, es el que más he disfrutado sin lugar a dudas de escribir; poniendo en el todo mi corazón al cien por ciento. A lo mejor una vez que lo hayas acabado puede resultarte raro, digamos que han habido muchas cosas random... pero es que todo esto de dragones o dinosaurios son cosas que siempre me han acompañado desde mi infancia, temas que me fascinaban y por tanto quise dejar huella en mi propia historia.**

 **Por otra parte, normalmente nunca suelo decir las cosas que me han inspirado para crear todo esto, a lo mejor más adelante os las cuento; pero por ahora sólo os voy a decir una y es todo lo que tiene que ver con lo de las Tierras Prohibidas. De todos los viedojuegos que jugué en mi infancia, si hay uno que de verdad me marcó y siempre he tenido muy presente a lo largo de estos veinte años de vida es Shadow of the Colossus. No tengo ningún reparo al decir que es el juego de mi infancia. Y cuando empecé con todo esto de Ecos de un Pasado Lejano siempre quise plasmar aquel fantástico lugar en el que tantas horas me sumergí, la Tierra Prohibida. Y finalmente lo hice, todo lo mejor que pude todo hay que decirlo, en su momento pensé en hacerlo en la primera historia, pero viéndolo ahora encaja mucho mejor en esta. Y de verdad no puedo estar más contento.**

 **Por ello y enlazando justo con lo anterior, otras de las razones por las que adoro este capítulo es porque me ha permitido darle un trasfondo a mi historia, ahondar más en todo lo que es el mundo de Pangea, porque algo que sentí cuando acabé con la primera parte fue de que no había explorado lo suficiente el mundo que había creado. A su vez, no sé si lo he comentado ya, pero la verdad creo que no tenéis ni la menor idea de todo lo que esta por venir, tengo un montón de ideas que llevan cociéndose ya más de un año (Creo que todavía iba por la mitad de ecos cuando surgieron tanto de la segunda como tercera parte) y que con el paso del tiempo he ido puliendo y creo que justo con todo lo que acabó de crear voy a poder explotarlas aun más.**

 **Es por esto que desde aquí vuelvo a pediros un voto de confianza, por que ya os lo digo (no gano nada mintiendo o dando falsas esperanzas) voy a tardar, es lo más probable, seguramente un cojón de tiempo con toda esta trilogía (Que seguramente se convierta en el proyecto literario de mi vida XD), dado que por un lado últimamente no he estado en mis mejores momentos (A veces la universidad te quema tanto que acaba quitándote cualquier gana de ponerte a escribir), y por otro Ecos en sí es una novela bastante complicada de escribir (que me trae muchos quebraderos de cabeza que disfruto porque me obliga a esforzarme en mejorar). Pero que por esa razón decidí escribir otra historia (esa de FFXV que va en progreso) porque quería explorar nuevos horizontes, desconectar en cierta manera de esta durante ciertos periodos para así retomarla con ganas y fuerza.**

 **Pero dejando al lado algunas de las razones (tampoco habéis venido a que os aburra con mi mierda) creo que después de todo, la espera va a valer la pena. Creédmelo.**

 **Por lo que sin más, espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo de The Badlands.**

 **PD: Me tomó mi tiempo, una buena parte del verano la dedique en cierto modo a reorganizar toda la primera parte antes de subirla a Wattpad. Pero finalmente, Ecos de un Pasado Lejano está en Wattpad.**

 **Mi nombre de usuario es Chewaka97 y aquí os dejo el enlace para que vayais a echarle un ojo. Igualmente, lo teneís el linken mi perfil.**

 **Así que sin más me despido, un abrazo a todos, nos vemos**

 **and122.**


	5. Chapter 5: Isengard

Capítulo 4: Isengard.

 _De las cenizas del antiguo mundo surgió un nuevo comienzo, blanco como la luz emergió de las marchitas profundidades, creciendo tan alto amenazó con rasgar los cielos, este hundió sus raíces hondamente, extendiéndolas a los largo y ancho de los polvorientos paramos. Para así drenar su energía a todo lo que una vez fue vida a cambio de la suya propia._

 _– El Árbol de la Vida._ _Tempus Creature._

* * *

El sonido del _tictac_ del reloj de pared resonaba por todo el despacho, mezclándose con el de mis dedos tamborileando perezosamente sobre la vieja mesa de madera, mi mirada estaba fija sobre él y la de este sobre mí. Ninguno decía nada, cómo siempre, lleve mi vista al reloj de mi muñeca, apenas habían pasado diez minutos de sesión. Estupendo. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca, el desagradable olor a tabaco barato que emanaba de la bola de cebo estaba consiguiendo que mis fosas nasales se quisiesen pegar un tiro.

Volví a llevar mi vista a sus ojos, unos vibrantes orbes azules grisáceos… qué pena, unos bonitos ojos desperdiciados. Hice una señal con mi cara, expectante de más, después de todo (aunque el dinero no fuese mío) no le estaba pagando una pasta a este señor para estar mirando las musarañas. Rectificó, las musarañas serían mucho más agraciadas de ver que a él. Después de todo este dinero lo podría emplear en terapias alternativas más efectivas y baratas. Había visto una botella de whisky el otro día que tenía mi nombre.

"Y ¿Bien?" – Dije finalmente. – "¿Vamos a hacer algo? O ¿piensas estar observándome fijamente?... es que ya te aburriste de tanto porno infantil y has desarrollado un nuevo fetiche ahora hacia tus pacientes" – Pregunté, regocijadme de la forma en la que quebranté aquel serio perfil por un momento.

"Acompáñame" – Se limitó a decir manteniendo la calma. A este hombre deben darle un premio, tener que aguantar a una hija de puta como yo cada semana sin querer partirle la cara no debe ser fácil. Pero bueno del Ray se lo buscó, él es el que sigue empeñado en curar algo de lo que no tiene ni idea.

Recuerdo varios meses atrás, al poco de empezar con él tenía los ovarios tan hinchados de las idas de cabeza del señor, de que si estrés postraumático, que sí depresión, que sí bipolaridad, que sí paranoia y así un largo etcétera de conjeturas. Que un día llegué, me senté y tranquilamente le conté con todo lujo de detalles mi historia. Desde mi nacimiento, pasando por aquellos años sin un camino prefijado hasta la jugosa porción que fue Aldebarán. Su cara aquel día me sigue causando gracia.

Pero bueno, aquello simplemente desembocó en que, dado mi efervescente imaginación, unida a todos los demás problemas que partían seguramente de un terrible hecho en mi vida que me marcó tan profundamente; que la única explicación era que estaba padeciendo una esquizofrenia. O por lo menos así fue como argumento.

Pero aquello sólo era una etiqueta, algo en lo que poder encasillarme, para meterme en un saco, con la diferencia que ese saco tenía un pequeño agujero por el que me estaba escurriendo. Ambos sabíamos que yo no encajaba, pero él no se podía permitir que me desviase de la normalidad, no, era incapaz de aceptar que lo que me estaba marchitando no era eso, que cada paso que daba era un nuevo fracaso. Pero a veces el orgullo puede más que la razón.

Me levanté y lo seguí hasta una de las esquinas del lugar, tomó asiento en un reconfortante sillón de cuero, que tenía pinta de ser costoso, y me invitó a hacer lo mismo, pero es un antiguo diván de piel hermosamente envejecido por el paso del tiempo.

"Pensaba que el psicoanálisis era una práctica en desuso, que la mierda que se metió Sigmund para idear su teoría no tenía ninguna base científica ni mucho menos criterio alguno"

"Muchas de las cosas de las teorías de Freud es cierto que carecían de empirismo, pero si quitamos todo eso, el psicoanálisis puede ser una técnica bastante útil de emplear"

"Sí tú lo dices" – Dije sin más mientras me recostaba mirando fijamente al alto techo. – "Sólo no espero que esto desemboque en que todos mis problemas se deben a mi falta de pene" – Contesté irónica.

"Muy bien, ahora quiero que hables, que abstraigas tu mente de todo lo que nos rodea y comiences a relatar absolutamente todo desde donde comenzaste a sentir que las cosas empezaron a descarriar. Puedes cerrar los ojos si así lo deseas"

Observaba fijamente los tablones de madera, con los brazos cruzados y con un rostro que denotaba cierta incredulidad, no tenía muy claro como aquello me iba a funcionar, pero tampoco tenía ganas de pasarme mirando al techo en silencio el resto de la sesión. Por lo que simplemente suspiré.

Cerré los ojos y en la oscuridad dejé que mis recuerdos comenzaran a emanar, buscando por dónde empezar, recolocando aquella línea temporal intentando dar lugar con el principio de todo. Cuando ya lo tenía hice que todo lo que era innecesario, ruido por así decirlo, se esfumara; quedándome solamente con el fragmento que me interesaba; para así comenzar con el relato.

* * *

8 meses antes del incidente.

Me removí en mi confortable cama para luego emitir un bostezo, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz del ambiente; ya era de día, entrada ya la mañana, los rayos del sol atravesaban las blancas cortinas para inundar así la habitación, una suave brisa se colaba por la ventana entreabierta.

Emitiendo un leve quejido de inconformidad terminé levantándome, para quedar así sentada en la cama, observé el espacio que me rodeaba en silencio, todo en completa calma. Me aparté los largos mechones de mi revoltosa cabellera que caían sobre mi cara, para luego mirar a mi derecha. No pude evitar sonreír como una bobalicona.

Me sentía algo desganada, a pesar de haber dormido bastante, últimamente sentía que, aunque descansase era como si me faltaran energías al día siguiente. Es más, había veces en las que despertaba con el cuerpo agitado, sumido en un nerviosismo y angustia que un principio era inexplicable, pero poco a poco comencé a deducir que se debían a una serie de pesadillas. Dado que en ocasiones me asaltaban flashes de recuerdos, muy inconexos y sin sentido alguno, que era incapaz de comprender.

Nunca recordaba las pesadillas, ni de haber soñado con ellas, pero sabía ahí estaban por los titileos de esta. Recordaba vagamente un bosque, una solitaria mansión, un interminable pasillo; una figura que mecía una cegadora luz roja y un borroso lienzo.

Sin embargo, tampoco les presté demasiada atención, siempre supuse que serían los últimos ecos de todo por lo que había transcurrido hace ya apenas cinco meses, tan poco tiempo y sin embargo para mí era una como una eternidad.

Me levanté de la cama y me estiré, todavía algo adormilada, caminé descalza sobre el frio suelo hasta el baño donde una vez ahí abrí el agua caliente y dejé que todo el lugar comenzara a llenarse de vapor. Me introduje bajo el potente chorro de agua caliente y un suave suspiró escapó de mis labios, aquello era ciertamente relajante, cerré mis ojos para así disfrutar más de la sensación del agua cayendo sobre mí.

De pronto, sentí como dos fuertes brazos se cernían alrededor de mi cintura y un cuerpo se pegaba al mío por detrás, me sorprendí por un momento, pero rápidamente se me pasó cuando escuché cierta risa sobre mi oído.

"Buenos días" – Dijo él en un susurro grave. Podía notarse que estaba feliz.

"Buenos días" – Le respondí yo también haciéndome la indiferente, aunque en el fondo no fuese así. Sentí como un beso era depositado en mis labios.

"Deberías haberme despertado"

"Se te veía muy cómodo, no quería molestarte"

Vanitas se río ante mi comentario, acto seguido este me dio la vuelta para quedar de frente, tenía ante mí aquellos vibrantes ojos semi cubiertos, debido a los picos de su pelo que caían sobre su rostro debido al agua, que con cada mirada me hacían estremecerme. Tan llenos de vida y alegría, ya no quedaba rastro alguno de aquel muchacho solitario y roto, algo malhumorado también, que conocí tiempo atrás. Ante mí había un nuevo hombre.

Este se acercó más para depositar un casto beso sobre mis labios.

"Estaba pensando en que tal vez podíamos ir a desayunar a esa cafetería tan bonita de la esquina ¿Qué me dices?"

"Nada como café recién hecho y comida casera para comenzar un buen día"

"Entonces démonos prisa" – Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y alargaba el brazo para tomar el champú. Pero de nuevo este me dio la vuelta – "¿Ocurre algo?" – Le pregunté al no entender su acción.

"Estaba pensado que tal vez podríamos demorarnos un poco, disfrutar de la ducha" – Terminó diciéndome con cierta sonrisa juguetona.

"Insatisfecho eh… ¿No tuviste suficiente ayer?" – Le respondí con aquella misma sonrisa mientras mis dedos se deslizaban juguetonamente sobre su pecho.

"Ayer sí… pero hoy es hoy Nam, no podemos quedarnos atascados en el pasado, hay que vivir el presente" – Me dijo con una sonrisa risueña mientras me daba suaves caricias.

"Interesante… en ese caso" – Dije mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. – "Vivamos el presente pues"

Cerré las distancias con un rudo beso, él pego mi cuerpo contra los fríos azulejos, el contraste de temperaturas fue excitante, sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi anatomía. Nuestros ardientes cuerpos quedaban difuminados en el vapor, los gemidos de nuestras acciones ocultos en el caer del agua. Podíamos retrasar el desayuno un poco más.

Al cabo de un rato, ya habíamos salido de mi pequeño hogar, una coqueta casita sin demasiados lujos y ostentosidad, situada en un tranquilo barrio residencial de Vergel Radiante; después de todo lo sucedido decidí mudarme, quería cambiar de aire por una temporada. Mi abuelo me ofreció vivir con él, pero decliné la oferta quería vivir solamente conmigo, por ello me ofreció esta casa, justo lo que necesitaba, por lo que al final no pude declinar la oferta.

Vanitas me visitaba cada vez que podía, desde que el maestro Eraqus lo aceptó bajo su tutela para convertirlo en un maestro como al resto, el tiempo que teníamos para vernos se había reducido. Por ello intentábamos aprovechar al máximo nuestros encuentros.

Ambos caminábamos tranquilamente, sin ninguna prisa, tomados de la mano, disfrutando del hermoso día primaveral que vivía la ciudad; recorríamos las tranquilas calles hablando sobre temas sin mucha relevancia, riendo y sonriéndonos como la pareja enamorada que éramos. Llegamos a la cafetería, situada en una de las esquinas de la plaza de la ciudad, donde tomamos asiento en una de las mesas de hierro forjado de la terraza y después mirar la carta y comentar lo exquisito que lucía todo como siempre ordenamos.

"¿Cuándo te tienes que ir?" – Le pregunté mientras me hacía una coleta, a veces el cabello muy largo era incómodo.

"Por la tarde, es lo más probable" – No pude evitar bufar.

"Viniste ayer y ya te tienes que ir" – Le dije descontenta.

"Lo sé, es una putada, pero ya queda menos" – Dijo él – "En nada tendré mi examen"

"Cierto ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Preparado?"

"Yo diría más bien acojonado"

"¡Vanitas!" – Le llamé la atención – "Vigila esa lengua"

"Oh vamos, mira quien fue hablar, cuando te conocía cada frase que me dirigías podía contener al menos cincos insultos diferentes hacia mi persona"

"Y una mierda" – Le respondí. Ambos reímos ante aquello.

Entonces llegó un camarero con nuestros pedidos, ambos dijimos gracias una vez que este nos había servido.

"Recordando los buenos tiempos eh" – Me dijo.

"Los mejores, sin lugar a duda" – Le respondí irónica.

"Depende como se mire" – Me dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

"En cualquier caso, dejando a un lado las batallitas, ahora en serio ¿cómo te sientes con lo de la prueba?" – Le pregunté antes de llevarme un bocado a la boca.

"Me siento seguro, de que seré capaz de conseguirlo, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar sentirme asustado; de no ser tan bueno como los demás, de fallar estrepitosamente"

"Vanitas, te conozco mejor que nadie, sé como eres, el esfuerzo que estás haciendo y lo duro que estás trabajando; créeme cuando te digo que lo lograras" – Le dije mientras acercaba mi mano derecha a una de las suyas para así tomarla. Mi pequeña acción consiguió reconfortarlo.

Después de aquello seguimos comiendo, charlando tranquilamente, sin mencionar más el tema; por un momento éramos una pareja normal, hasta que de pronto escuché el sonido metálico de algo cayendo contra el suelo. Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de arriba abajo erizándome la piel, mis sentidos se activaron en cuestión de segundos.

Al localizar la procedencia del sonido vi que era un niño pequeño, un par de mesas más allá de la nuestra, que había dejado caer una cuchara; cuando supe que era me permití respirar, mi cuerpo se relajó y volví a mirar al frente. Para toparme con la mirada de preocupación de Vanitas, sus ojos me estaban observando fijamente y al seguir su trayectoria me di cuenta de que estaba empuñando el cuchillo para untar la mantequilla. Lo dejé caer sobre el plato y retiré mi mano hasta dejarla sobre mi regazo, dirigí mi vista a la mesa, ahora sentía como su mirada me quemaba.

"Un acto reflejo" – Dije sin más.

"¿Has pensado en ir algún profesional?"

"Tonterías, estoy bien" – Le reste importancia al asunto.

"Desconozco por lo que pasaste en aquel lugar, puedo imaginarlo, hacerme una pequeña idea… pero la realidad supera a la ficción"

"Vanitas ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes"

"Lo sé, sólo es que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. Después de todo este tiempo sé que todavía te es duro hablar sobre todo aquello; pero Nam hazme caso no es bueno retener todo eso dentro de ti, es como una bomba de relojería. Acabará estallando en algún momento" – Yo permanecía en silencio, no quería seguir hablando sobre aquello. – "Tamara se ofreció a prestarte ayuda"

No pude evitar bufar ante aquello – "No pienso pedirle ayuda a Tamara"

"¿Por qué? Es buena"

"¿Y tú como sabes eso?"

"Le atravesé el pecho a mi maestro, sabes que lo consideraba como un padre… después de aquello simplemente necesitaba hablar. Dejar que todo lo que había dentro de mí fluyera"

"Fuiste a terapia con mi amiga y ni siquiera me lo dijiste" – Le contesté molesta.

"¿Estas enfadada por eso?"

"Obviamente no, necesitabas ayuda y recurriste a una profesional… lo que me molesta es que no me lo contaras"

"Necesitaba estar preparado" – Me dijo – "Aunque digamos que lo acabó de soltar a bote pronto"

Me quedé callada por un momento, con un incómodo sentimiento de culpa, suspiré para volver a mirarlo – "Lo siento" – Le dije – "Todo lo que tiene que ver con Aldebarán es complicado… aún sigo haciendo a la idea"

Sentí como esta vez era él quien tomaba mi mano.

"Yo soy el que lo siente, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, eres lo único que tengo ahora" – No sabía cómo responder a aquella aclaración, por lo que guardé silencio por un momento.

"Te prometo que si en algún momento las cosas se llegaran a torcer buscaré ayuda"

Aquella respuesta pareció complacerle por la forma en la que me miro y la sonrisa que me dedico.

"Está bien, yo prometo no volver a sacar el tema"

Entonces lo vi levantarse. – "¿A dónde vas?"

"A pagar, ¿Por qué no me esperas fuera?"

"Vale" – Le dije tomando mi bolso para así marcharme.

Una vez fuera observé tranquilamente a los transeúntes haciendo vida normal en la plaza, había gran barullo debido a las exhibiciones de unos actores ambulante, una muchedumbre se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Como Vanitas tardaba decidí dar una pequeña vuelta por la zona y disfrutar del ambiente.

Caminaba mirando de un lado a otro, hasta que llegué al centro de la plaza desde allí podía ver mejor los diferentes espectáculos, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, la alegría del lugar era inevitablemente contagiosa.

De pronto una fuerte brisa se levantó arrancándome de la cabeza el sombrero que llevaba puesto, para tirarlo a unos metros de donde me encontraba. – "Maldición" – Dije mientras me acercaba velozmente a donde estaba. Me agaché para tomarlo dando la casualidad de que justo en ese momento una mano cubierta por un guante negro de cuero también tomo el sombrero.

"Gracias" – Dije una vez de pie para mirar al frente.

Me quedé paralizada cuando me topé con una figura de mí mismo tamaño, cubierta por una túnica negra, que portaba una antigua máscara marrón con forma de ave que le cubría completamente el rostro. Ambas sujetábamos el sombrero, aquella figura estaba inamovible y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

" _Mi pequeño pajarillo"_ – Susurró esta. Apenas podía ver sus ojos a través de los sucios lentes de la máscara.

Sentí como una mano se posaba sombre mi espalda haciéndome estremecerme.

"¿Estás bien?" – Me dijo Vanitas posicionándose a mí lado.

Reaccioné para darme cuenta de que no había nadie más ahí, solamente yo sujetando tontamente el sombrero por un extremo.

"S-Sí" – Dije torpemente – "Sólo me despisté por un momento" – Él no lucía muy convencido por lo que rápidamente tomé su mano y lo llevé a uno de los espectáculos argumentando parecía entretenido.

Después de aquello ambos paseamos hasta llegar a un parque donde tomamos asiento en una pequeña colina desde la que se podía ver todo le lugar, acurrucados en el césped pasamos un buen rato de nuevo hablando entre risas y algún que otro achuchón. Hasta que entrada ya la tarde llegó el momento de despedirnos.

El portal estaba abierto detrás de nosotros, yo acababa de sepárame de sus labios, este momento siempre me entristecía, por muchas veces que lo hubiese vivido ya era incapaz de acostúmbrame.

"Anda vete, que se te hace tarde"

"No pongas esa cara, ya verás que dentro de poco vuelvo a darte el coñazo"

"Por favor no, mejor quédate donde estás" – Ambos nos reímos.

"Deberías venir más a menudo a la academia, todos se alegran de verte"

"Sí debería, pero prefiero más mis visitas esporádicas, no quiero ser como Tamara, que cada dos por tres está allá pegada de Ventus"

"Deberías, así podríamos hacer una competencia con ellos por ver quién es la pareja más empalagosa… o la más ruidosa"

"¡Vanitas!" – Le dije mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho. Este se reía a más no poder.

"Esa chica tiene serios problemas de personalidad, mi habitación está al lado de la de Ven, por la noche he escuchado cosas…"

"De puertas para dentro, en la intimidad, cada uno es como es"

"Creo que les va eso del _BDSM_ , o por lo menos eso pienso dada su forma de comportarse y basándome también en los gritos de Ventus"

"¡Vanitas!" – Volví a decir. Este volvió a partirse de la risa – "Anda vete ya"

Este volvió a darme otro beso antes de poner rumbo al portal.

"Cuando llegué les propondré una cena en pareja" – Me dijo de espaldas y acto seguido se dio la vuelta para mírame pillamente – "Y una orgía de postre, seguro que a Tamara le fascina, no todos los días puedes tener a más esclavos sexuales"

"¡Vanitas!" – Grité.

"Te quiero" – Me dijo antes de que el portal desapareciera.

"Gilipollas" – Le respondí yo.

Después de que él se hubiese ido, yo volví a tomar asiento en el césped miraba el atardecer desde la colina, como no tenía más nada que hacer decidí sacar mi bloc de dibujo que llevaba en el bolso y me puse a pintar el momento.

Sumergida en mi tarea no pude evitar pensar en las palabras que había tenido con él durante la comida, Vanitas tenía razón acerca de que desconocía gran parte de lo que me había ocurrido. Creo que lo poco que sabe fue lo que le conté aquella fatídica noche en la que nos reencontramos. Aún seguía siendo duro hablar de ello, a veces los recuerdos me asaltaban, la caverna en la playa, el Wendigo, el laboratorio de la montaña, la ciudad, Tamara; mis padres, mi vida pasada; el Punto Alfa, los infectados; Génesis, el reencuentro… y… y aquel ser, aquella sombra misteriosa. _Yo soy salvación._

La carne se me puso de gallina al recordar todo aquello. Pero, lo peor eran los sentimientos que todo aquello género en mí, miedo, angustia, soledad; pánico y desesperanza. Unas cosas se mezclaban con otras creando un volátil cóctel molotov que cuando estallaba en mí, sus llamas me consumían en largas noches de insomnio, días en los que lloraba sin poder parar o a veces en las que perdía completamente la ilusión por todo.

Una vez que terminé el dibujo guardé todo y decidí darle una pequeña visita a mi abuelo dado que me encontraba cerca del castillo, no era que buscase fortalecer nuestra relación abuelo-nieta, para nada y que mi abuelo fuera Ansem tampoco ayudaba. Pero era el único familiar vivo que me quedaba, padre de mi madre, por lo que a veces recurría a él sólo para que me contase historias de ella.

La visita no duro mucho, pasé alrededor de una hora en la que tomamos el té y charlamos, él me contó las investigaciones que estaba realizando y yo fingía interés. Una vez que me fui, ya era de noche, caminaba por las poco transitadas calles de la ciudad sin menor reparo, después de todo lo que había vivido lo menos que me daba miedo era andar sola de noche.

Me encontraba ya en mi casa, hacía un rato que había llegado, y ahora me encontraba secándome el cabello después de un espléndido y largo baño – "Mierda" – Maldije, mientras andaba por mi habitación de aquí para allá golpeé mi bolso que había dejado mal colocado en una de las esquinas de mi escritorio. Como consecuencia este había caído y todo se había desparramado.

Me agaché para empezar a recoger mi pequeño desastre, tomaba las cosas y las iba poniendo encima de la mesa, hasta que finalmente tomé mi cuaderno de dibujo, este había quedado abierto justo en el paisaje que había representado. Lo tomé y me levanté, comencé a inspeccionarlo, la verdad que no era un dibujo muy elaborado, algo simple y sencillo con lo que pasar el rato.

O eso creía yo.

Para alguien de paso que lo hubiese visto aquel dibujo no tendría más trasfondo, sin embargo, para mí, que solía fijarme minuciosamente en los detalles había algo que no cuadraba. Estaba tan metida en mis cosas que pinté casi automáticamente todo lo que estaba en mi campo de visión, pero estaba tan metida en el proceso que no me percaté de que lejos de las personas representadas, pero no tan lejos de mí; en una pequeña arboleda, algo resaltaba en medio estos.

De entre los troncos se podía apreciar una figura, una sombra, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, cubierta por un velo negro, inmóvil, vigilándome de cerca. Dejé el cuaderno sobre la mesa y lo cerré.

"Debo estar volviéndome loca" – Dije mientras me alejaba de ahí. Debía de ser eso, mi últimamente estado de agotamiento debía estarme jugando una mala pasada. Sólo necesitaba descansar eso era todo.

Pero lo que Naminé no sabía era que una vez que apagó la luz y se rindió ante el cansancio, esta no podía imaginarse que no estaba sola, en aquella habitación un ser que reposaba a escasos centímetros de ella la observaba, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Una sombra que había permanecido oculta desde su regreso, la había estado acechando muy de cerca, esperando su momento desde hace ya incontables eones.

Esta sonrió, viendo como aquel pequeño pajarito dormía profundamente, casi le daba pena la forma en la que había a romper y destrozar en pedazos tan pequeños que lo que ella había sido una vez se acabaría esfumando.

El momento había llegado, las primeras grietas estaban apareciendo, ya sólo quedaba agrandarlas, cual cañones surcando la tierra.

* * *

El reloj de mi muñeca comenzó a sonar estridentemente, haciéndome saltar de un solo golpe de mi estado. Aquello había sido bastante raro. Me levanté rápidamente del dichoso diván para toparme con del Ray tomando sus últimas notas, por su expresión lucía bastante conforme con lo que le relaté.

"Adiós" – Dije sin más mientras me acercaba al perchero para tomar mi cazadora. De pronto tenía un humor de perros, fácilmente explicable por el hecho de que no me reconfortaba nada haberle contado lo que le conté a la morsa grasienta. Por lo menos no era nada importante, así que de momento seguiría así, contándole los tristes y descorazonadores capítulos de esta pobre enferma mental. Dejando que el niño disfrutase de su caramelo. Ya vería como me las ingeniaría cuando llegase a aquella parte en especial.

« _Siempre podemos sacarlo del camino cuando comience a ser una molestia_ » Arrugué el semblante cuando escuché aquello.

Me dirigí a la puerta y justo cuando me disponía a abrirla escuché su voz.

"Te noto ciertamente ansiosa ¿Algo que te preocupe?" – Si él supiera.

"El chequé está sobre su mesa, el lunes a la hora de siempre" – Dije sin más, saliendo del gabinete sin mirar atrás.

Una vez que crucé el portal la noche ya había caído, cerré mi chaqueta y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de esta, caminé sin rumbo aparente por las nocturnas calles, aunque en realidad sí que lo tenía. Me coloqué los auriculares los auriculares y activé el iPod llenando así de melodía mi caminó, abstrayéndome completamente de mi entorno.

Tarareaba la canción mientras andaba, observaba las luces de mi alrededor, sintiéndome como una sombra más del lugar, en algún momento del trayecto as acogedores luces de las farolas fueron cambiadas por las estridentes y chillonas luces de neones. Carteles llamativos y extravagantes decoraban las fachadas de los edificios, las calles habían pasado a ser más bulliciosas, de personas igual de extravagantes que buscaban en las sombras de la noche diversión o simplemente olvidarse de la realidad de su día a día.

Llegué a mi lugar de siempre, un establecimiento que circundaba en una esquina, al abrir la puerta de pronto me vi golpeada por un profundo olor, indistinguible al olfato, mezcla de otra tanda más de estos. Caminé entre el bullicio de cuerpos hasta llegar a la barra donde tomé asiento en uno de los taburetes mal nivelados, evitando de colocar mis manos en la pegajosa superficie de madera decadente.

Me quité la música de mis oídos para ser sustituida por el bullicio del lugar acompañada de una suave melodía del oeste, entonces delante de mí apareció un chico, tal vez de un par de años mayor que yo, piel levemente bronceada, ojos marrones oscuro y pelo negro, espeso y rizado; me sonrió al verme. Acto seguido este se fue al otro extremo, para al poco tiempo regresar con un pequeño vaso de cristal lleno de un poco por encima de la mitad y con dos piedritas de hielo.

Le di una esporádica sonrisa antes de tomar mi copa. Lo que tiene tirarse al camarero en uno de los cubículos del baño cuando buscas sexo esporádico simplemente porque necesitas un chute de emoción en tu desastrosa vida. Sin más comencé a beber de mi viejo confiado Daniels. Mirando sin más las repisas de botellas delante de mí, intentando no pensar, la noche era joven, no tenía nadie esperándome y la cartera llena de dinero.

Al rato, supongo, aprecié por el rabillo del ojo como alguien tomaba asiento a mi lado, giré perezosamente mi cabeza para toparme con ella, al instante arrugué el semblante, aún no había bebido lo suficiente como para perderla de vista. Estaba colocada de espaldas a la barra, apoyada, de piernas cruzadas y mirando concentrada sus uñas.

" _No creo que de nada sirva, tú lo sabes muy bien_ "

"Claro que sirve, sólo que es necesario la dosis adecuada para sacarte por un momento de mi mente"

" _Mientras más bebas más tolerancia generaras, más alcohol necesitaras y lo único que conseguirás es destrozarte por dentro_ "

"A lo mejor tengo suerte y consigo envenenarme antes de que sea lo que sea que tengo dentro acabé transformándome en una de esas cosas"

" _No creo que tengas tanta suerte_ "

"Quién sabe… la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Salud" – Le dije mientras levantaba mi copa y me bebía todo lo que restaba en su interior de un solo trago – "Otra" – Ordené al camarero.

Entonces volví a mirar a mi querida compañera de vida, estaba mirando al otro lado del lugar antes de mirarme a mí, su rostro a pesar de ser tan incorrupto como siempre denotaba cierto asco.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

" _Al otro lado hay unos cuantos que no paran de mirarte_ "

Curiosa me eché para detrás un poco para ver a la izquierda del bar, en las mesas de la pared a un grupo de tíos, algo más grandes que yo, cuyas miradas no se despegaban de mí. No pude evitar bufar para mirar hacia delante, a mi nueva copa. Sin más comencé a beberla, sin evitar desviar mi mirada de vez en cuando a ella, cuyos ojos no se quitaban de encima de aquellos hombres.

"¿Alguno interesante?" – Le pregunté mientras agitaba mi bebida. Esta bufó, vaya que le daban asco aquellos hombres, sin embargo, nunca respondió.

Para cuando terminé de beber ella había desaparecido, por lo que finalmente había alcanzado la dosis adecuada y para alegría mía aun podía mantenerme en pie…. Creo. Sin más saqué los billetes de mi bolsillo y los puse encima de la barra.

Bajé del taburete, tambaleándome un poco, pero finalmente conseguí enderezarme y sin más caminé lejos de ahí, salí del bar para toparme al instante con la fría noche par así echar a andar a casa. Caminaba despacio, lo que me permitió escuchar la puerta mis espaldas cuando apenas llevaba unos metros. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

Seguí caminando, permitiéndome disfrutar así de un tranquilo paseo por las tranquilas y silenciosas calles de la ciudad, sin obviar a aquellos que venía detrás de mí. Hacía mi camino largo y enrevesado, yendo de aquí para allá, disfrutando, emocionándome, deleitándome con cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Finalmente, en mi ruta decidí meterme es un oscuro y desolado callejón.

Al poco tiempo tres sombras llegaron a la entrada de dicho lugar, emocionadas por estar a punto de conseguir su objetivo, estos ingresaron en el callejón, se detuvieron un momento para dejar que sus ojos acostumbraran a la escasa luz del lugar. Y entonces la vieron, en el otro extremo, de espaldas a ellos, mirando fijamente la pared; sin saber muy bien dónde se había metido. Entonces estos pudieron ver cómo está se dio la vuelta, ignorándolos, con la mirada fija en sus uñas.

Uno de los tres, se relamió los labios, para acto seguido dar un paso al frente, camino despacio, para su sorpresa la joven lo imitó para finalmente así quedar ambos justo en medio del lugar. Los otros dos restantes rieron a la vez que se acercaban a su líder.

"Así me gusta" – Comentó el cabecilla – "Si te portas bien no te pasará nada malo"

Por otro lado, Naminé lo miraba emocionada, con una sonrisilla, sus ojos denotaban cierta emoción por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, esta río para llevar su mano al rostro del desconocido, lo acarició delicadamente, trazando cada una de sus facciones hasta que finalmente tomó con delicadeza la mandíbula de este. Por otro lado, el desconocido disfrutaba cada deliciosa caricia, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos cuando estas se detuvieron, llevó su mirada hasta la linda joven que tenía delante.

"Continua" – Ordenó este.

"Como desees" – Le respondió esta con delicadeza.

Ella ejerció una fuerza descomunal haciendo que, en cuestión de segundos, partió del rostro del hombre, el estallido de sangre lo salpicó todo, la rubia cerró los ojos al sentir con excitación como era manchada por aquel cálido líquido. Delante de ella se desplomó un cuerpo todavía consciente mientras abría su mano y dejaba caer los espachurraros restos de carne y hueso; ante la mirada de los otros dos espectadores. Conmocionados, llevaron sus ojos a la joven que los mirada divertida, sus ojos destellaban determinación, abrió su boca un poco para sacar su lengua y probar así la sangre que pintaba su rostro. Esta dio un paso al frente, hundiendo su bota dolorosamente sobre el abdomen del hombre haciendo que este estallara como un globo.

Una serie de gritos se escucharon desde la oscuridad del lugar, pero en cuestión de segundos el silencio lo sumergió todo, al poco tiempo la figura de la rubia salió de entre las sombras. La sangre pintaba su cuerpo, tomando formas abstractas sobre esta. Ella suspiró, para limpiarse el rostro y después mirar la hermosa luna que se alzaba sobre el lugar, sin más está partió rumbo al hogar de su huésped.

* * *

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, removiéndome mientras me quejaba sobre mi mullida cama, ni si quiera recordaba como había llegado hasta aquí; me sentía sucia, pegajosa; una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en mi rostro. Efectos secundarios de mi propia terapia. Para cuando decidí que ya me había autolamentado suficiente me incorporé y abrí los ojos.

"Mierda" – Me qué con voz ronca, la luz de mi habitación me había segado e intensificado momentáneamente el punzante dolor en mi cerebro. Me talle los ojos, necesitaba una ducha para volver a ser persona. Me quedé un momento sentada, mirando al techo, sin pensar en nada, hasta que decidí agachar la vista y entonces me quedé sin aire.

Mis finas sábanas blancas estaban manchadas de sangre, no sólo estas, también mis manos y brazos; mi corazón comenzó a agitarse mientras examinaba en todos los ángulos posibles mis brazos. Manchas de sangre los cubrían. Rápidamente hice las sábanas a un lado para toparme como todas mis ropas de la noche anterior estaban también impregnadas, sentí como mi estómago se retorcía y unas profundas nauseas me invadieron cuando sentí el fuerte olor metálico de la sangre.

Me levanté a toda prisa de la cama, alejándome a toda la velocidad de aquel lugar, choqué rudamente de espaldas a la pared, mi respiración se había vuelto frenética, estaba temblando, mis ojos comenzaban a arder. No entendía nada. Al mírame al espejo vi que mi rostro también estaba manchado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Un sollozo salió de mis labios, mis ojos cada vez se llenaban más y más de lágrimas, pero no las iba a dejar escapar, tenía que ser fuerte.

" _Buenos días_ " – Dijo ella con jovial voz, estaba en mi cama, acostada mirando al techo, acostada a escasos centímetros de la mancha.

"¿Q-qué has hecho?" – Le dije.

" _Un favor_ " – Se limitó a decir.

"¡Un favor!" – Grité furiosa.

" _Aquellos hombres del bar, querían aprovecharse de ti, me limité a darles una lección_ "

"¡Qué les hiciste!" – Cada vez me estaba alterando más. Sin embargo, ella no me respondió, se limitó a mirarme, yo ya sabía la respuesta. Grité furiosa todo lo que mi voz me permitió. – "¡Cómo se te ocurre! ¡Has matado a personas inocentes! ¡Quién te crees tú para ello!" – Comencé a gritarle de forma inconexa todo lo que me venía a la mente, así como otras cosas menos sofisticadas, sin embargo, en ningún momento ella se inmutó, se quedó mirándome con su expresión inquebrantable de siempre.

En un momento dado de mi bombardeo de furia, esta se levantó rápidamente de la cama, me tomó del cuello y me levantó para estamparme contra la pared.

" _Suficiente_ " – Dijo – " _Por más que grites y patalees no conseguirás arreglar nada, te crees que embriagándote hasta casi perder la conciencia lograras arreglar las cosas, que todo volverá a ser como antes; me temo que voy a tener que ser yo la que te baje de la nube. ¿Crees qué envenenándote lograras hacerme desaparecer? ¿Qué lograras salir de este círculo?… pues no cariño_ " – Hizo una pausa – " _Lo único que estás consiguiendo es dejarte en vergüenza a ti misma… y adivina quién es la que tiene que ir detrás de tu camino de cristales rotos cuidando de que no cometas ni una estupidez"_ – Su agarré se hizo más fuerte, apenas podía respirar, en cualquier momento podría partirme el cuello – " _En lo que a mí respecta deberías replantearte tus modales ante mí, recuerda lo que puedo llegar hacer si me dan la motivación adecuada_ "

Sin más me soltó y dio un paso atrás mientras yo caía – " _Deberías hacerte, te recuerdo que tenemos cosas que hacer o es qué piensas quedarte en el suelo lamentándote mientras dejas que lo que hay dentro de ti te termina de consumir_ "

Entonces ella finalmente desapareció, todo volvía a estar sumido en silencio, sin más me levanté y como un animal que huye con el rabo entre las patas caminé hasta el baño, encendí el agua y una vez desnuda entre sin importarme que el agua aun no estuviese caliente. Después de llevar un rato bajo el agua, dejando que esta se llevara consigo la superficial suciedad que tenía incrustada, me agaché hasta quedar sentada en la bañera.

« _recuerda lo que puedo llegar hacer si me dan la motivación adecuada_ …» se repetía en mi cabeza, aquellos gritos habían regresado, como una atormentante melodía de fondo en mi mente. El pitido lo podía diferenciar entre todo aquel pánico. Llevé mis manos a mí rostro y comencé a llorar, intentaba volver a los lugares seguros de mi mente, aislarme de todo aquello, pero cada vez se volvía más y más cuesta arriba.

Al cabo de un rato me encontraba en el salón, con la mochila en la encimera revisando todas mis provisiones, lo tenía todo, tomé la pistola para colocarla en el cinturón, cerca del piolet, tomé mi viejo confiable arco para colocarlo en un extremo de la mochila y antes de colocármela saqué una pequeña esfera del tamaño de un puño, parecía un rompecabezas de acero pulido.

La tomé y activé, rápidamente de entre sus gritas salió una luz que formó a mi alrededor un campo de energía, aquel cachivache era un dispositivo de teletransporte que encontré en aquella instalación y que me permitía acceder a cualquier espacio de Pangea independientemente de mi posición. de una forma segura. Por segura quiero decir no hacer saltar por los aires media ciudad… tampoco es que aquello me importase mucho.

Mi primera parada en la búsqueda de aquellos índices me llevaría al Anillo de Isengard, una ancestral y gigantesca selva que se encontraba rodeada por una cadena montañosa, según el Tempus Creature en el interior del lugar se hallaba algo que los antiguos pueblos llamaban el Árbol de la Vida. Las leyendas cuentan que tras el impacto de la luna en el planeta aquel árbol surgió de entre el fuego de la destrucción y sus raíces se esparcieron por todas las tierras marchitas para traer de nuevo la vida a esta.

Dado que la zona era considerada un lugar sagrado, la red de teletransporte del planeta no pasa por ella, por lo que llegaría a uno de los antiguos pueblos en las laderas de las montañas y de ahí descendería. Para mi suerte en aquella instalación me había hecho con un dispositivo, un brazalete, que me permitía rastrear la señal de aquellos índices. Dado que investigando descubrí que en aquellas zonas había extraños picos de energía que no tenían un origen aparente, por lo que deduje que debían de ser los índices. No me daba la localización más exacta, pero sí era más preciso que seguir una montaña.

Sin más comencé a introducir las claves una antigua aldea, la más próxima al valle que pude encontrar. Una vez puestas fijadas las coordenadas y la máquina calibrada, me tome un momento para obtener la valentía que necesitaba y activar el dispositivo. «Sólo espero que no haya dinosaurios» pensé.

* * *

En cuestión de segundos toda la luz anaranjada que había a mi alrededor se disipo y entonces vi que ya no me encontraba en el salón de mi piso sino en medio de lo que parecía una antigua plaza, toda cubierta de verde, miré a mi alrededor para encontrarme con ruinas de pequeños edificios. Caminé hasta el extremo de la plaza para toparme con un precipicio que daba paso a una extensa meseta provista de multitud de vegetación, rodeado por grandes montañas.

"Impresionante" – Dije. Intenté afinar la vista, pero las altas copas de los árboles y la bruma que había en algunas zonas me impedían ver con claridad. Acerqué el brazalete y lo activé, este género un pequeño panel holográfico que me mostro un mapa topográfico de la zona, rápidamente comencé a teclear, rastrando la débil de señal del índice. Pasado un tiempo, el dispositivo finalmente dio con el rastro, una pequeña señal provenía del interior del valle, observé el mapa para volver a mirar hacia el frente y entonces a lo lejos vi algo. La niebla se había disipado algo y me permitía ver a lo lejos unos grandes arcos de piedra.

"Tiene que ser ahí" – Me acerqué un poco más al borde para mirar abajo, había la antigua villa se había construido en las laderas de la montaña, una ruta serpenteante descendía por la montaña hasta el valle. Una vez abajo activaría el dispositivo y comenzaría a seguir la señal.

Me di media vuelta dispuesta seguir mi camino, pero entonces algo llamó mi atención, en medio de la plaza había una gran roca negra pulida. Obsidiana quizá. Brillaba con los rayos del sol, y tenía unos dibujos en una de sus caras.

Me acerqué para observar el dibujo hecho a base de pintura blanca, sobre el negro lienzo se representaba un esquelético árbol blanco de grandes raíces y finas ramas, y alrededor de este había pintado animales, personas, plantas. Sin embargo, hubo algo que me llamó la atención, en el centro del tronco, con pintura negra alguien había pintado la silueta de una persona. Observé curiosa aquel detalle, en el libro nunca se mencionó a nadie en el pequeño relato del Árbol de la vida o Isengard, nombre que le daban las antiguas tribus.

"¿Alguna idea de a qué podrían referirse?" – Nunca recibí respuesta, pero si ella guardaba silencio aquello sólo significaba que sí sabía o tenía una idea de que podía significar. Pero tampoco le di mucha importancia, por lo que sin más me aparté el lugar y comencé a hacer mi camino a través de las ruinas dispuestas a lo largo de la ladera de la montaña.

Cerca de la entrada del valle, comencé a ver que a ambos lados de la ruta había viejos pistones de madera, pintados de blanco y en cuya superficie reposaban pequeñas estatuas de piedra con la forma de una especie de tigre alado. Aquellas estatuas se disponían a lo largo de toda la sección del camino. Algún tipo de animal sagrado que las antiguas tribus veneraban o temían, quién sabe. La antigua calzada de piedra llevaba hasta un gran arco situado justo en la linde del valle, una especie de Torii, finas telas de colores, desgarradas manchadas por el paso del tiempo, estaban atadas a este; meciéndose delicadamente con la suave brisa que provenía de la jungla.

Activé el brazalete y rápidamente este se puso manos a la obra, hasta que finalmente generó un rastro de energía que se internaba en la vegetación, caminé hasta estar justo debajo del arco, miré por un momento el lugar y entonces me percaté de algo. Una pequeña línea de zetas se disponía a escasos centímetros de la construcción, me agaché para observarla por un momento, me fijé en que esta continuaba por ambos lados del lugar hasta quién sabe dónde. «Interesante» pensé mientras daba un paso al frente, con cuidado de no pisarla.

De pronto una fuerte corriente se levantó, los árboles comenzaron a mecerse produciendo extraños ruidos, me cubrí el rostro como pude dado que el vendaval arrastraba consigo restos de vegetación. La corriente era tan fuerte que costaba horrores poder moverse hacia delante por lo que al final acabé cayendo al suelo de culo. Y tan repentinamente como había surgido, esta desapareció, volviendo a sumirse todo en la calma.

Me levanté un tanto confundida, aquello había sido extraño, pero tampoco podía ponerme a buscarle una razón, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, por lo que preferí dejarlo como un suceso azaroso. Volví a observar mi camino y finalmente me adentré en la jungla.

Mientras Naminé comenzaba su recorrido, al otro extremo del anillo, en las profundidades de aquel reino, una figura se encontraba a la sombra del gran árbol, sentada en uno de los extremos del estanque de la luna, con sus pies colgando de lo alto. Todo su cuerpo era recorrido por una delicada corriente da aire, tenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrada en las pulsaciones, en su rostro se dibujó cierta muesca de disgusto, algo había perturbado las pulsaciones. Un pequeño ratoncillo que paso por alto su alerta y ahora se adentraba en las tierras, podía sentir cada paso que daba, el pequeño animal seguramente vendría a buscar aquello que tiempo atrás aquel hombre escondió. Mancillando en su impertinencia las tierras.

Y curiosamente esta no estaba sola, alguien más la estaba acompañando.

Sin embargo, no la dejaría acercarse, la haría retroceder. Aquella figura abrió sus parpados dejando a la vista los profundos ojos esmeraldas que ocultaba, de pronto toda la selva se agitó y rugió ante su llamada.

* * *

Llevaba un rato caminando por el lugar, para mi sorpresa todavía no me había encontrado con ningún ser que hubiese intentado despedazarme, ciertamente todo estaba muy tranquilo; aquello no me daba buena espina.

De pronto escuché un ruido a mis espaldas, rápidamente me di la vuelta y desenfundé el arco; pero no había nada. Miré de un lado a otro, pero seguía sin haber rastro de aquello que había causado el sonido, por lo que sin más di media vuelta y continúe mi recorrido. Y de nuevo volví a sonar algo a mis espaldas. Volví a girarme, estaba vez con el arma cargada, pero de nuevo no había nada.

Bajé el arco sin entender muy bien que estaba ocurriendo, entonces escuché otro ruido, esta vez provenía por encima de mí. Al levantar mi cabeza me topé con una especie de babuino, de colores entre azul y gris con unos grandes ojos amarillos.

"Así que eras tú eh" – Dije mientras guardaba el arco. – "Me has dado un buen susto" – Comenté mientras el animal me seguía observando fijamente, de pronto otro de estos apareció para colocarse al lado del primero. – "Vaya parece que tienes un amigo"

Al instante sentí como algo me golpeaba la parte trasera de la cabeza. Me llevé una mano a la zona en cuestión mientras me quejaba del dolor, al darme la vuelta me topé que en otro árbol habían aparecido más monos; pude escuchar a mis espaldas la destornillante risa de los primeros. Me giré para encararlos y al instante recibí otro impacto en el lateral de mi cabeza que me dejó atontada.

Ahora todos se reían de mí. Aquello me estaba tocando mucho la moral – "¿Os queréis reír eh? Muy bien, pues vamos a reírnos todos juntos" – Dije acercándome a uno de los árboles, un solo golpe y todos los monitos caerían al instante. Cuando estuve justo al frente del tronco, cargué mi puño derecho, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, y sin perder más tiempo lancé un golpe.

"¡Me cago en la puta!" – Grité a todo pulmón. Había escuchado algo crujir y no precisamente el árbol, mi mano ardía horrores, comencé a insultar todo a mi alrededor mientras me sobaba la mano; el dolor era insoportable. Mis nudillos estaban sangrando. – "¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" – Dije mientras miraba mi magullada mano y el intacto tronco del árbol incrédula, aquello no tenía sentido alguno. Y menos ayuda la maldita risa de aquellos animales.

Furiosa a más no poder, tomé el arco y disparé una flecha la cual se clavó en una rama, a escasos centímetros del pie de uno de los babuinos. Al instante se hizo el silencio, todos los presentes se quedaron mirando la flecha mientras que yo suspiré aliviada. « _no deberías haber hecho eso_ » dijo ella.

De pronto uno de los babuinos comenzó a rugir furioso, el acto todos los demás le siguieron y al poco rato cientos de alaridos comenzaron a escucharse de todas partes, de pronto figuras de todas partes se movían de un lado a otro, saltando de una copa a otra con gran agilidad. Al poco tiempo me vi rodeada por cientos de aquellos dichosos animales.

Di una vuelta mientras miraba a mi alrededor, intentando hacerme consciente de la pedazo cagada que había acabado de cometer. Todos ellos me miraban expectantes, sin hacer nada, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Sentí como algo duro golpeaba fuertemente uno de mis omoplatos, y al instante una lluvia de vete a saber tu que vino a parar directa a mí, grite mientras me agachaba, intentando cubrir mi cabeza. Gritos y golpes provenían de todas partes, sin cesar, yo no podía hacer nada más que protegerme vagamente.

Con cada impacto iba cediendo más, hasta quedar completamente tirada en el suelo, indefensa, a merced de las vestías, los impactos no paraban, mi cuerpo ardía dolorosamente. Tenía que actuar rápido, entre mis planes no estaba morir lapidada por babuinos.

Como pude tomé el arco y rápidamente disparé una flecha explosiva a los cielos antes de dejarme caer al suelo, esta estalló por arriba de los animales, generando un caos, restos de hojas y ramas caían por todos lados, algunos monos habían salido volando a causa de la onda expansiva mientras que otros huían despavoridos. Me levanté como pude para observar el revuelo que había causado. Sonreí complacida.

Sin embargo, el caramelito me fue arrebatado antes de tiempo.

Una poderosa ventiscas se levantó de la nada, llena de furia arrastraba todo a su paso, entonces pude ver como a lo lejos, una especie de forma humana se formaba entre el viento y las hojas. Un poderoso rugido que surgió a espaldas de estas, una fuerza destructora que venía directa hasta mí.

Eché a correr, mientras a mis espaldas la jungla se sacudía llena de furia, rocas, madera y de más volaba por todas partes, cayendo de un lado a otro, obligándome a esquivarlas; los árboles parecían haber cobrado de vida, estos se movían fuertemente, cerrándome el paso en algunas partes. Intentaban acorralarme. Entonces vi como delante de mí, a toda velocidad, era lanzado un enorme tronco. Me lancé hacia delante justo antes de que aquello me aplastara, para ver como acto seguido se alejaba botando. No entendía nada.

Sentí como algo se enroscaba alrededor de mis piernas y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar fui arrastrada y elevada violentamente, me alejaba del suelo a una vertiginosa velocidad. Al llevar mi vista al frente me topé con una furtiva rama que impacto de lleno contra mi abdomen, haciendo que escupiese todo el aire que tenía. Sentí otro fuerte golpe a mis espaldas que me lazó de lleno al lado contrario, estaba siendo zarandeada y vapuleada como una muñeca de trapo.

Golpes venían de todas partes, los arboles había cobrado vida y yo era su saco de boxeo. Como pude tomé el piolet y corté las lianas que ser enroscaban a mi alrededor. Para mi suerte conseguí clavar el piolet en uno de los troncos de los árboles que había a mi alrededor para comenzar así un violento descenso por la conífera. Por el rugido que escuché de fondo supe que aquello no le había agradado a alguien.

Una vez en el suelo tuve que agacharme rápidamente porque un trozo de madera fue lanzado para reventarse a escasos centímetros de mi cabeza.

Activé el brazalete y como pude vislumbre el recorrido, de nuevo eche a correr en todo aquel caos, ahora los árboles se sacudían y se caían intentando aplastarme, para después levantarse como si nada. Ya no seguía un rumbo aparente, lo que quería era salir de ahí con vida. Corrí mientras sentía como el suelo a mis pies se temblaba hasta el punto de resquebrajarse.

Apenas veía a donde iba, todo a mi alrededor cambiaba en cuestión de segundos, no era capaz de encontrar ninguna salida y a mis espaldas la furia de la jungla no hacía más que incrementarse, hasta que en un momento dado esta estañó en un poderoso vendaval que me lanzó sin problema alguno. Reboté y rodé por el suelo durante varios metros hasta que al final me detuve.

Intenté levantarme, pero todo mi cuerpo temblaba demasiado como para poder sostenerme, volví a intentarlo, estaba vez sujetándome a cuatro patas, para finalmente conseguí erguirme. Me di la vuelta para mirar el lugar de donde había venido, todo sumido en una profunda calma, me llevé mis manos a la cabeza mientras lo seguía mirando, esta vez con expresión de desquiciada. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Me alejé rápidamente de ahí y cuando lo creí conveniente volví a mirar el brazalete, el mapa sólo afirmó el hecho de que me había perdido, todo aquel numerito había acabado alejándome varios kilómetros de mi ruta, por lo que ahora tenía que recalcular. Aún me quedaban suficientes horas de luz, por lo que si era rápida podría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Una vez que obtuve la nueva ruta me puse manos a la obra.

Caminaba como podía, todavía seguía un tanto magullada del vapuleo que había sufrido, pero detenerme no era una opción, el tiempo apremiaba, y me bastaba con saber que no tenía nada roto.

Anduve durante unos minutos hasta llegar a un claro ocupado por enormes y vistosas hojas con de colores vibrantes y diversas formas que me cortaban el paso, di un paso y al instante todas estas se retrajeron para descubrir que no estaba sola. Al otro la de la pantalla había una manada de grandes vestías cuadrúpedas, se asemejaban a grandes bueyes, de pelaje marrón con manchas verdes debido al musgo y hongos que crecían en su piel. Tenía dos grandes cuernos y una alargada cola que terminaba en una poderosa masa.

Retrocedí al instante, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, estos me observaban fijamente, ya que había invadido su territorio, emitían leves sonidos. Me di cuenta de que había crías, por lo que más aun debía extremar la precaución. Para mi mala suerte pise una rama cuyo crujido los alertos haciendo que algunos de estos se levantasen en dos patas. Dios mío eran inmensos.

" _Ni se te ocurra atacarles_ "

"Gracias, no se me había ocurrido" – Le contesté sarcástica entre dientes. Estaba temblando.

En un momento dado el bosque volvió a mecerse, una serie de hojas arrastradas por el viento pasaban alrededor de las bestias, los animales parecieron olvidarme por un momento, se habían centrado el sonido del viento. Debía de estarme volviendo loca, porque juró que escuché a alguien susurrar entre el sonido de las hojas meciéndose.

De pronto las criaturas pusieron todos sus ojos sobre mí, emitieron una serie de sonidos mientras se sacudían y volvían a poner a cuatro patas. Listas para el ataque.

"¡La madre que me parió!" – Grité cuando toda la manada se lanzó contra mí.

Eché a correr despavorida, de nuevo todo volvía a agitarse, pero al menos esta vez por el grupo de animales que tenía a mis espaldas, que son razón aparente les había dado por querer despedazarme.

"¡No lo entiendo, pero si no he hecho nada!" – Dije mientras corría a toda leche. – "Y de repente quieren hacerme papilla"

" _Algo sabe que estamos aquí y por alguna razón nos quiere lejos del anillo_ "

"Pues se está tomando muy enserio de le echarnos… ¡Mierda!" – Una de las bestias me flanqueó por la derecha e intentó embestirme, pero rápidamente me abalance hacia delante. Con agilidad me volví a ponerme en pie.

" _Agáchate_ "

Grité mientras me tiraba al suelo cubriéndome la cabeza, una enorme cola paso por encima de mí reventando todo a su paso.

"¡¿Dios por qué los animales me odian?!" – Cuestioné mientras volvía a levantarme para seguir corriendo por mí vida.

Entonces pude ver como los árboles comenzaban a moverse de sus sitios, de nuevo pretendían cercarme, pero esta vez fui más rápida y conseguí atravesar la barrera que se estaba formando; sin embargo, aquello no frenó a las bestias que la destrozaron sin dificultad alguna.

En un momento dado me dio por mirar atrás y todo lo que vi fueron dos enormes cuerpos clavados en el suelo que venían arrastrando todo a su paso velozmente hacia mí. Todo lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido. De repente deje sentir el suelo, todo iba a cámara lenta, el suelo a mi alrededor se desintegraba y esparcía por todas partes; yo me sentía en el aire viendo como todo a mi alrededor daba… más bien era yo la que daba vueltas.

De pronto todo volvió a la normalidad y yo caí dolorosamente contra algo duro en movimiento, para cuando reaccioné me di cuenta de que había caído en el lomo de la bestia. Sin pensármelo dos veces me sujeté a ella como pude y en cuestión de segundos esta comenzó a revolverse con violencia. Le iba a costar bastante tirarme.

En un momento dado esta se detuvo y vi que sus intenciones eran rodar sobre si misma por lo que antes de que lo hiciese me tiré al lado contrario del que este rodó. Me quedé un momento en el suelo apreciando como casi era convertida en abono. Rápidamente volví en sí para levantarme y seguir corriendo.

La manada era perseverante, estos no se iban a detener hasta verme hecha añicos y mientras ellos lucían imparables, mis fuerzas se estaban agotando por momentos, me costaba respirar y en cualquier momento mis piernas me fallarían. Seguí corriendo, cada vez más costosamente, la distancia que me separaba de mis ejecutores se iba reduciendo a cada paso quedaba. Finalmente conseguí salir de la arboleda para dar a una brecha surcada por un rio a varios metros de distancia, para mi suerte podía alcanzar el otro tramo de tierra por medio de un árbol caído.

Rápidamente llegué hasta aquel improvisado puente, las bestias estaban cada vez más cerca, miré por un momento la altura que había y respirando profundamente comencé cruzar aquella inestable estructura. La madera estaba algo húmeda, por lo que mis pasos eran resbaladizos, por lo que para evitarme sustos decidí caminar a cuatro patas. Ahorra mi agarre era mejor, por lo que ya no perdería más tiempo.

Detrás de mí, un poderoso estruendo anunció la llegada de las bestias, ya iba por la mitad del recorrido cuando miré hacia atrás para ver como estas se habían aproximado hasta el extremo del árbol, se miraban las unas a las otras sin tener muy claro que hacer. Sin embargo, no tardaron mucho tiempo en decidirse. Uno de estos, el que casi me hace papilla hace un rato, con sus lagos cuernos comenzó a darle golpes a los costados del tronco.

"¡Joder!" – Comencé a avanzar los más rápido que pude, pero sus embestidas me frenaban, hacían que cayese de un lado a otro, pero aun así me sujetaba fuertemente, el árbol se tambaleaba fuertemente, pero yo no me detenía, tenía que llegar como fuese al otro extremo. En un momento dado las sacudidas cesaron y curiosa no pude volver a mirar hacia atrás. El más grande de la mana tomo el puesto del otro y de un solo golpe hizo girar el tronco sobre sí mismo consiguiendo así lanzarme al río.

Dada la velocidad, impacté dolorosamente contra el agua, por unos momentos me hundí, pero para cuando recuperé la consciencia nadé rápidamente hacia la superficie. Salí del agua dando grandes bocanadas de aire, mi costado izquierdo me dolía horrores, pero podía mantenerme a floté. Para mi suerte la corriente no era fuerte. Al levantar la cabeza los vi a todos observándome fijamente.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis?... ¡Anda y que os follen!" – La verdad era que estaba realmente cabreada.

El más grande de todos rugió furioso y en un arrebato de ira clavo su cornamenta contra la base del árbol y así de un tirón elevarla. Cuando vi lo que se me venía encima se me escapó un grito antes de hundirme rápidamente y bucear lo más lejos posible. Fueron segundos lo que tardó en impactar rudamente, vi como este se hundía cerca de mí, un poco más y no la hubiese contado.

Sin más que hacer comencé a nadar lejos de ahí, mantenerme bajo el agua era lo más sensato que podía hacer de momento.

De nuevo en el centro del valle, aquella figura reposaba, ahora, tranquilamente sobre una de las ramas del gran árbol, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, desde luego que aquel pequeño ratoncito era un hueso rudo de roer; tenía que reconocerlo. Sin embargo, esta tampoco tenía planeado detenerse, aquella chica no se acercaría tan fácilmente a la hondonada.

Esta se levantó y tomando su vara dio tres golpes donde se encontraba, de pronto un fuerte rugido se escuchó del interior del gran árbol, las ramas se agitaron y de este una enorme figura se precipito a los cielos; expandió sus grandes alas cubriendo así el sol por unos instantes. La criatura voló hasta estar al frente de la figura que la había llamado.

Sin más la figura humana levanto su vara señalando hacia el otro extremo del valle, aquello hizo que la criatura diera un poderoso rugido antes de dar media vuelta y partir velozmente a donde la habían enviado.

Dicha figura volvió a tomar asiento, observando como la gran bestia se perdía a la lejanía, aquel pequeño ratoncito debía haber hecho caso de las señales, dar media vuelta, sin embargo, esta siguió adelante. Por lo visto no tenía planeado dar marcha atrás. Está bien, ella tampoco.

Que el guardián de Isengard tuviese piedad de ella.

* * *

Estaba completamente empapada, embarrada, hacia un rato que había abandonado el rio y ahora me encontraba siguiendo una nueva ruta, viendo el lado positivo de todo, el seguir la corriente me había ayudado a acortar camino; por la geolocalización del mapa creo que me encontraba ya a medio camino. Tampoco lo tenía muy claro, una serie de interferencias habían aparecido trastocándolo todo menos la señal del índice. Y por muy perdida que estuviese en cierta forma, tampoco tenía pensado escalar un árbol para a ver a cuanto estaba de aquellos arcos de piedra.

Mientras más lejos me estuviese de los árboles mejor.

"Es raro ¿no?"

"¿ _Qué exactamente_?"

"Todo lo que ocurre en este sitio… mira que he visto cosas extrañas antes, pero nada como esto. Primero pierdo mis habilidades" – Dije haciendo comillas – "Luego los animales se rebelan contra mí sin razón aparente… vale, lo de los monos me lo busqué yo solita, pero aquellos búfalos no tenían motivo; y por último está el hecho de que la selva cobra vida sólo para intentar aplastarme"

" _Sí tienes razón, es raro_ "

"Antes dijiste que había algo, algo que nos quería fuera del anillo de Isengard ¿alguna idea de qué puede ser?"

" _Me temo que no, tal vez suposiciones, visto los últimos acontecimientos, pero una idea exacta no_ "

"Y ¿cuáles son esas suposiciones?"

" _Visto el poder que tiene para dominar todo el anillo sólo se me ocurre un ser con esas habilidades en este extremo de la galaxia_ "

"Un momento" – Le dije. Sabía a dónde quería llegar. Pero era ridículo, no podía ser aquello – "Es imposible, tú misma me lo dijiste, se extinguieron hace eones"

" _No extinguirse como tal, pero sí desaparecieron, al menos de este plano_ "

"Aun así, es raro, que el último de su especie se encuentre aquí vagando solitariamente; cuando toda su raza se supone que se marchó hace ya bastante tiempo"

" _Me temo que eso sólo lo podremos averiguar cuando lleguemos al centro del anillo_ " – Me comunicó – " _Y cuando ese momento llegue tendrás que estar preparada_ "

Después de nuestra pequeña charla volvimos a guardar silencio, tenía que estar atenta a posibles trampas dado que cada vez estaba más cerca del centro del anillo. En un momento dado algo llamó mi atención, estaba a lo lejos, entre unos grandes árboles y destellada con la luz del sol.

A pesar de estar intrigada me mantuve alerta a medida que me iba acercando, por lo que puede apreciar no era, de momento, ningún animal; para cuando estuve más cerca que comencé a apreciar su forma pude descartar cualquier ser vivo. Una zodiac. Eché a correr hasta el claro donde se encontraba la nave estrellada, sin embargo, me detuve cuando la tuve delante de mí.

Inmensos arañazos atravesaban el casco de la nave, una de las alas de la nave estaba completamente destrozada. Caminé alrededor de esta, apreciando los devastadores ataques que había recibido, fuese lo que fuese él que había hecho aquello tenía que ser bastante grande y poderoso. Me interné en el hangar de la nave, todo estaba patas arribas, cables de aquí para allá, planchas de acero reventadas o arrancadas, caminé hasta la cabina, allí encontré los restos de uno de los pilotos, ya sólo quedaban puros huesos.

Por los daños en las ventanas y el profundo arañazo que había en sus ropas a la altura del abdomen, el animal había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para de un zarpazo reventar la cabina y abrirle las tripas a aquel piloto. Miré en el asiento de al lado y no había nada, a lo mejor quien fuese que había ido ahí tuvo más suerte.

«¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?» pensé mientras tocaba el panel de control, a lo mejor la nave aún tenía algo de energía. – "Está seca" – Dije al cabo de un rato.

De pronto el brazalete comenzó a hacer una serie de ruidos – "Y a ti qué te pasa ahora" – Cuestioné mientras intentaba averiguar qué iba mal ahora, el panel holográfico se mostró y entonces pude ver que, desde mi posición, a unos cuantos kilómetros de mi posición había otra señal. Estaba cerca del rio que había abandonado. – "Otra zodiac" – Eso ponía el panel.

Estaba comenzando a atardecer y todavía tenía varios kilómetros por delante, si aquella zodiac aun funcionaba tendría algo con lo que llegar más rápido al centro del valle; sino al menos tendría un sitio donde resguardarme. Por lo que el desvió valía la pena.

" _Algo se acerca" –_ Dijo ella.

Las copas de los árboles volvían a mecerse, no esta vez por ellas mimas, sino por algo que estaba arriba de ellas agitándola, una gran sombra se podía ver a través del entramado de hojas y ramas. Un poderoso rugido se escuchó por encima de mí.

Rápidamente me escondí detrás de uno de los asientos y me agaché todo lo que el espacio me permitió, bien resguardada, todo se había vuelto a quedar en silencio, el tiempo comenzó a pasar lentamente, el no saber que había allí fuera empezó a desesperarme, prueba de ello mi corazón que comenzaba a bombear más rápido. Unos profundo nervios se arremolinaban en mi interior. Quería dar un rápido vistazo al exterior, pero aquello era una terrible idea, sin embargo, el desespero me estaba empujando a hacerlo.

Pero todo aquello rápidamente se esfumó, como si me hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua fría encima, vi que la luz que había en la cabina era opacada. Fuese lo que fuese estaba encima de mí, lo podía escuchar olfatear; mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Daba gracias a estar cubierta de barro en estos momentos.

Era tan sigiloso, que sólo podía saber que se movía por los repentinos cambios de luz, de pronto algo golpeo la nave, me llevé rápidamente mis manos a la boca; mi corazón se había acelerado y podía sentir como comenzaba a sudar. Desde mi escondrijo, podía vislumbrar a través de las aberturas del hangar a la bestia. Tenía un pelaje corto, de colores vividos, verde lima y un azul que iba desde lo electrizante a lo celeste en determinadas partes, todo bañado por pequeños puntos amarillos.

Estaba olisqueando una de las partes de la nave. En estos momentos estaba teniendo un terrible déjà vu, solamente esperaba que este no atravesara las cosas

Rápidamente me tuve que hacer a un lado cuando vi uno de sus ojos. Eran completamente amarrillos con una fina pupila negra. Cubrí esta vez mi boca y nariz, ya que había comenzado a hiperventilar. Tenía que pensar en algo pronto porque por mucho barro que tuviese encima mi agitado estado iba a acabar delatándome.

«¡Eso es!» pensé, había llegado la hora de probar una de las modificaciones que le había hecho al arco.

Sin hacer ruido tomé mi arco y cuidadosamente salí un poco de mi escondite, pensé en la flecha que quería mientras cargaba el arma y al instante una flecha blanquecina se materializo. Apunté más allá de la bodega, hacia los árboles que había delante; buscando el punto más alejado de mí. Solté y en cuestión de segundos la flecha salió dispara, enmudecida, esta se perdió con velocidad entre los árboles, pasaron unos segundos sin que nada pasase. Pero al poco tiempo un silbido se escuchó de las profundidades de la jungla.

La bestia emitió un profundo rugido que hizo temblar todo, tuve que taparme los oídos al ser inaguantable aquello. Rápidamente esta echo a correr en la dirección del silbido.

Cuando las pisadas fueron más y más lejanas supe que era mi momento de huir, salí de la nave y eché a correr lejos de ahí mientras el dispositivo calculaba mi ruta hacia la otra nave. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes ahí, con aquella criatura rondando por el lugar cualquier plan de continuar quedaba descartado. Lo más sensato era llegar y encerrarme a esperar al día siguiente.

A travesaba a gran velocidad la selva, corriendo todo lo que mi cuerpo podía, siempre atenta a cualquier ruido y movimiento por leve que fuese, sabía que no estaba sola, nunca lo había estado. El ser que gobernaba el anillo siempre me había estado vigilando y ahora no era una excepción. Debía de ser entretenido ¿no creéis? Estar sentado en tu trono, como el dios que eres, observando, jugando, divirtiéndote. Disfrutando de déjame avanzar hasta que ya se aburriera y finalmente me aplastase como al insignificante insecto que era. Muy gracioso todo.

Tuve que parar un momento debido al sobresfuerzo, mis pulmones ardían, mi agitado corazón estaba al límite, mi cuerpo temblaba, la temperatura y humedad del lugar eran un odioso extra que lo dificultaba todo más. Sin embargo, apenas quedaban kilómetros para llegar, por lo que sin más tome una de aquellas dichosas píldoras potenciadoras, había aprendido la lección, no más de lo estrictamente necesario.

La engullí en el acto y al poco mi cuerpo comenzó a estabilizarse. Señal de que podía continuar. Volví a echar a correr, siempre observada por aquel sádico gran hermano.

Al cabo de unos kilómetros conseguí salir a terreno despejado, cercanías de un nuevo rio, tal vez conocido o tal vez no, pero lo que si sabía era que ahora estaba más expuesta que nunca por lo que más que nunca debía darme a prisa. Velozmente comencé a seguir el cauce del rio. Mi objetivo estaba cada vez más cerca.

Desde los cielos una poderosa y colosal sombra surcaba los cielos, rápido cual rayo recorrida a gran velocidad el extenso océano verde, moviéndose grácilmente, lo observaba todo con gran detalle. En un momento dado visualizo lo que andaba esperando, su objetivo finalmente había abandona la protección de la madre selva, y ahora estaba expuesta en indefensa.

Agitando fuertemente sus poderosas alas comenzó a subir y a subir, hasta perderse en las blanquecinas nubes, sin embargo, nunca aparto sus vibrantes orbes amarillos de la muchacha que correteaba. Había finalizado el tiempo de diversión, la hora de la verdad había llegado. Alcanzada la altura necesaria, la bestia se dejó cae en picado, su cuerpo en colocado de forma aerodinámica le permitía obtener más y más velocidad, transformándolo un poder proyectil, una bala con un objetivo.

Delante de mí el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, ya me quedaba menos para llegar a la nave, sin embargo, me algo llamó mi atención, un sonido, de procedencia desconocida; como si algo estuviese cortando el viento. Miré de un lado a otro preocupada, cada vez estaba más cerca, pero era incapaz de encontrar el origen. Hasta que me dio por mirar hacia arriba.

Mis ojos casi se me escapan de las cuencas cuando vi aquella inmensa mole que venía a toda velocidad hacia mí, grité mientras saltaba lejos de ahí, en cuestión de segundos la criatura impactó furiosamente contra el suelo. La distancia que había recorrido no fue suficiente como para librarme de la onda expansiva, mi cuerpo fue lanzado varios metros lejos de la nube de tierra y piedra que se había levantado; chocando y rebotando.

Ignorando el ardor de mi cuerpo me levanté torpemente y me alejé un poco antes de darme la vuelta y mirar expectante la densa nube de sedimentos que había delante de mí. Podía distinguirlo perfectamente dentro de ella, una gran sombra que se hallaba quieta. Esta al poco se movió, saliendo lentamente del desastre que había causado, un colosal tigre apareció delante de mis ojos, de mirada profunda, dientes y garras afiladas.

"¿Tampoco lo atacó?" – Pregunté asustada, inmóvil, con la vista fija en ella y esta en mí. Ninguna de las dos daba el primer paso.

" _A esta menos" –_ Se limitó a decir ella. Que gratificante, todo sea dicho.

"Y ¿Qué hago?"

" _¡Correr!" –_ Me gritó en mi cabeza.

De pronto el tigre expandió sus grandes alas, aquello lo hacía ver más grande y terrorífico, y rugió poderosamente. Volví a cubrirme los oídos mientras me daba media vuelta y echaba a correr como nunca lo había hecho para salvar el pellejo. Sin embargo iba a tener que declinar el consejo, aquella bestia me superaba y sabía que no iba a poder dar más de diez pasos sin antes acabar entre sus mandíbulas.

Tomé el arco y cargué otra flecha, esta era nueva, de color plateado y punta ovalada, no estaba diseñada para hacer daño; me di rápidamente la vuelta y suavemente solté la cuerda. La flecha salió disparaba e impacto justo en el rostro del animal. Y como había dicho, mi intención no era herir sino huir.

Del impacto surgió una gran y espesa nube de humo blanco que envolvió al tigre ágilmente dejándolo desorientado, y mientras la bestia andaba pérdida yo seguí corriendo. Aquello sólo me daría una pequeña ventaja. Miré el brazalete, no me faltaba casi nada, según él, la nave estaba al frente sólo tenía que bordear un extremo del rio y listo.

Un rugido me devolvió a la realidad y entonces vi como el animal daba un fuerte aleteo disipándolo todo, para acto seguido echar a correr hacia mí. Una rápida persecución había comenzado, cada dos por tres me daba media vuelta y disparaba, explosiones de humo pintaban el terreno arbitrariamente consiguiendo en la medida de lo posible retrasarle.

En un momento dado este decidió levantar el vuelo, aumentando así su velocidad y agilidad, sin embargo, yo nunca me rendí y continué disparando hacia arriba. A pesar de retrasarla, la criatura esquiva sin dificultad los proyectiles y las nubes, por lo que tuve que cambiar de estrategia. Otra de las modificaciones me permitía lanzar varias flechas en ráfaga, había llegado la hora de probarla.

«Que funcioné» rogué mientras apuntaba hacia el veloz animal y soltaba rápidamente una serie de flechas salieron disparadas a toda velocidad, una de tras de otra, estallando todas contra la criatura, atrapándola así en una gran nube de humo.

"¡Sí!" – Grité eufórica mientras seguía adelante.

Ahora para escapar lo que hacía era que al disparar rápidamente movía el arco, cambiando así la trayectoria de las flechas y haciendo que al estallar creasen cortinas de humo. Aquel truco, di sus frutos, me dio más tiempo, el suficiente como para poder rodear el tramo y llegar a ver la nave.

"Ahí está, ya no queda nada" – Dije, pero al volver a girarme para que cómo me estaba mi pequeño gran amigo vi como este se impulsaba con sus fuertes alas para venir a toda velocidad hacia mí. Sabía que una flecha de humo no me resultaría, el tigre estaba muy cerca, porque mucho que se la lanzara este con seguir adelante me tendría, por lo que rápidamente pensé en otra flecha, cuando esta se materializo sin pensármelo la solté.

Podía verlo todo a cámara lenta por un momento, la criatura ya estaba encima de mí, la flecha salía impulsada del arco, recorriendo la escasa distancia entre nosotros para en dicho trayecto comenzar a brillar más y más, hasta convertirse en un inmenso resplandor amarrillo que lo cegó todo.

Cuando la luz desapareció vi entre distorsionadas imágenes blancas como el animal caía a centímetros de mí, revolviéndose sobre si misma mientras rugía de dolor; había conseguido cegarla por un momento. Una vez que mí visión se estabilizo aproveché esa gloriosa oportunidad para seguir adelante.

La recta final había llegado, saqué las fuerzas de donde no las tenía para recorrer los escasos metros que me faltaban para llegar, entre a la nave agitada, con tanto impulso que en un pestañeo pase el hangar directo a la cabina para frenar bruscamente sobre el panel de control.

"¡Dios que funcione!" – Dije mientras comenzaba a pulsar botones. Finalmente, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas y la nave volvió a la vida. Grité de emoción, pero un rugido lleno de furia en el exterior me corto el royo. Me di la vuelta para ver a través de la escotilla a la bestia incorporándose y viniendo hacia mí.

"¡Ciérrate, ciérrate! – Decía en bucle mientras pulsaba el botón que cerraba la escotilla incontables veces. La compuerta consiguió cerrarse antes de que el animal llegase, sin embargo, aquello no lo detuvo de chocar haciendo levantar la nave de su parte trasera.

Me precipité sobre el panel de control y me percaté de que la nave estaba estrellada a escasos metro de un gran precipicio. De pronto el extremo elevado cayó de nuevo al suelo bruscamente, todo se había sumido en un profundo silencio, me di la vuelta para mirar la escotilla; esperándome lo peor. Sin embargo, nunca parecía llegar.

De repente unas afiladas garras atravesaron el panel de acero sin dificultad para ceñirse a este y de un veloz movimiento arrancarlo de cuajo, el animal lanzó el trozo de metal lejos de ahí para seguidamente fijar su mirada en mí. No pude evitar acongojarme, un nudo se formó en mi garganta, dificultándome respirar.

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

El tigre metió una de sus zarpas en un intento de llegar a mí, pero yo, harta ya de todo y en una respuesta un tanto emocional le disparé una de flecha en la pata, aquel grito de dolor me hizo ver que aquello no había sido lo más acertado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

" _¿Qué parte de ni se te ocurra hacerle daño no entendiste?" –_ Estaba enfadada.

"¡No empieces tú ahora!... que ya tengo suficiente"

" _Cuando te parta por la mitad no vengas lloriqueando, porque te lo advertí"_

"Con un poco de suerte eso no pasara"

Rápidamente activé los motores, su sonido me saco una sonrisa, no obstante, una fuerte sacudida en el lado derecho me tiró a un lado, todas las alarmas estallaron, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. Al incorporarme vi que en el panel había parecido un esquema de la nave donde se me informaba que el motor derecho había dejado de funcionar.

De nuevo la nave recibió otra ronda de golpes y arañazos que hicieron saltar chipas, el motor derecho había dejado de funcionar. Pude ver a través de la cristalera como este era lanzado al vació.

"Me tienes que estar vacilando" – Dije incrédula, con un tic en el ojo.

De pronto algo se enganchó al techo, todo volvía a sumirse en el silencio, pero por poco tiempo ya que en cuestión de segundos la nave fue alzada de su parte trasera para ser así arrastra a los cielos. Caí bruscamente contra el cristal de la cabina para al abrir mis ojos ver el inmenso vacío que poco a poco iba haciéndome más pequeño. Angustiada me incorporé como pude y comencé a escalar para llegar al hangar, sabía lo que el animal iba a hacer y debía hallar una solución cuanto antes. Comencé a registrar desesperadamente los comportamientos, la nave se movía bruscamente con cada metro que ascendíamos.

No encontraba nada, puros trastos inútiles, hasta que de pronto la nave se detuvo y en cuestión de segundos caer. Grité cuando sentí como mi cuerpo era jalado violentamente hacia arriba, la nave había pasado a una aceleración increíble en cuestión de segundos. Me aferré a lo que pillé, mientras aquello temblaba fuertemente. Estaba desesperaba, cada vez cogía más y más impulso y por la cabina podía ver que el suelo cada vez estaba más cerca.

" _Abre el compartimento de la derecha"_

Miré hacia donde me había dicho y con dificultad comencé a desplazarme, cualquier paso en falso y saldría disparada. Finalmente conseguí llegar al otro extremo y al abrirlo me encontré con un pequeño objeto de metal con forma dodecaédrica.

" _Tómalo"_ – Me ordenó. Cogí uno sin estar muy segura – _"Ahora suéltate_ "

"¡Qué! ¡¿Tú estás loca!?"

" _Hazme caso, suéltate, una vez fuera apriétalo con fuerza"_

"No quiero" – Le dije asustada.

" _Tienes que hacerlo, no queda nada para que nos estrellemos, es ahora o nunca"_

"¡Joder! Odio los saltos a ciegas" – Y sin pensármelo mucho me liberé del agarré.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi cuerpo fue succionado al vació. Salí de la nave a gran velocidad, comencé a dar vueltas vertiginosamente, a gritar hasta perder la voz, caos y descontrol por todas partes. Entre tantas vueltas veía cada vez más cerca las coníferas, por lo que rápidamente apreté hasta el punto de dolerme la mano el dichoso cachivache.

De pronto todo se detuvo, me había quedado quieta, abrí los ojos curiosa para encontrarme que estaba flotando dentro de una burbuja de energía azul. « _campo de energía antigravitatorio_ » se limitó a decirme. Respiré aliviada a media que la burbuja o el campo comenzaba a descender lentamente, a mis pies pude ver como la nave se perdía entre los árboles para resurgir al instante en una bola de fuego que se consumió en el acto.

Suspiré en señal de desahogo, aquello había estado demasiado cerca, ahora sólo quería llegar cuanto antes al suelo para poder besarlo.

De pronto, en el anaranjado cielo, una figura apareció a toda velocidad la bestia venía de lleno contra mí, colérica, a toda velocidad. Emití un leve chillido a la vez que volvía a apretar, inconscientemente el aparato, en segundos el campo se esfumo y yo caí en el acto. Pude ver mientras caí al anima pasar de lleno. Aquello al menos me alegro por un momento, entonces recordé que volvía a caer, pero antes de poder actuar impacté contra los árboles, veía como el cielo se perdía entre las copas a media que chocaba con las ramas; pata finalmente todo teñirse de negro cuando terminé de chocar contra el suelo.

* * *

En otro orden de acontecimientos, a cientos de años luz, dos jóvenes se encontraban investigando el misterioso y terrible suceso que había acontecido escasos días atrás.

Ventus se encontraba inspeccionando los restos del antiguo jardín del castillo, lo que en su día había sido un hermoso y colorido espacio verde ahora se encontraba completamente calcinado, reducido a cenizas, gris y negro por doquier. Este prestaba atención a los cráteres que había en determinados puntos del lugar.

"No pretendía matarnos" – Dijo.

"Explícate" – Le contesto Vanitas colocándose a un lado suyo, también prestando atención a la terrible escena.

"Mira los cráteres" – Dijo señalando cada uno de ellos – "Los explosivos estaban colocados de tal manera que formaban un círculo. Estaban muy lejos de los invitados, escondidos entre los setos; si nos hubiese querido matar lo habría puesto donde todos estábamos aglomerados que también había setos. Sin embargo, no lo hizo"

"¿Quería cercanos como a un rebaño?"

"Eso creo, aunque no tengo muy claro el porqué de dispararle a Riku"

"No le bastaba con llamar nuestra atención, pillarnos por sorpresa era algo demasiado aburrido, quería ver nuestras caras de asombro e incomprensión, por ello disparó. Para llamar nuestra atención antes del golpe final. Después sólo le quedaba disfrutar del espectáculo, vernos corretear de un lado para el otro sin escapatoria alguna" – Este hizo un silbido – "Es rastrero incluso para mí"

Ventus asintió ante lo dicho por su amigo – "Y no tenemos ni la más remota idea de quién puede ser nuestro misterioso encapuchado. ¿Alguna idea Vanitas? Algún villano que conozcas con esas características" – Le preguntó mientras le daba una mirada a lo que este le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ni idea, todos los que conocía eran un tanto chapuceros, este era más frio y calculador. Además, nadie tenía esa super fuerza"

"Seguimos en la casilla de salida" – Dijo Ven un tanto frustrado.

Sin embargo, el azabache vio algo que le llamó la atención, por lo que ignorando a su compañero camino hasta uno de los cráteres más cercanos, se dejó caer y una vez en su interior tomo de entre los escombros unos restos metálicos.

"¿Qué tienes?" – Le preguntó Ven mientras veía como este subía de vuelta.

Vanitas limpio los restos del polvo y cenizas que tenía para enseñárselo al rubio. Al instante este se quedó petrificado, a pesar de estar en muy mal estado aún podía reconocer de que se trataba.

"Puede que no estemos tan perdidos como creemos" – Dijo mientras tomaba lo que Vanitas había encontraba y lo observaba más detenidamente. No había duda alguna.

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?"

"Esto amigo mío son los restos de una carcasa de una bomba de antimateria" – Le respondió seriamente – "En pocas palabras tecnología aldebaranience"

Vanitas volvió a silbar, esta vez sorprendido – "¿Estás seguro?" – Ventus asintió.

"Pase mucho tiempo metido en aquel mundo como para no reconocer a la perfección uno de los explosivos favoritos del ejército. Compacto, pequeño y extremadamente destructivo. Solían usarse como ofensiva contra los fo…" – Entones este vio como Vanitas se cruzaba de brazo y arqueaba una ceja – "Tus antepasados… ¿Nuestros antepasados?" – Rectificó un tanto no convencido al ver como el azabache lo miraba. – "¡Olvídalo! Esto de haber tenido una vida pasada es muy complicado a veces"

"Al grano" – Dijo Vanitas – "¿Alguna idea de cómo ha podido llegar esto hasta aquí?

"Me temó que no y eso es lo que más pone los pelos de punta"

"Se supone que todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad se encuentran hoy día entre nosotros, ¿tal vez alguno más que haya recuperado sus recuerdos?"

"No conozco ningún caso más, de momento sólo somos cuatro los que recordamos, y Olette y yo lo hicimos en extrañas circunstancias"

"Pero eso que tienes entre tus manos dice todo lo contrario"

"¿Alguien que quiera saldar deudas contigo o alguno de los otros?"

"Con los otros ni idea, pero conmigo, ufff, si supieras" – Comentó Ven – "Creo que las únicas que no me odiaban del consejo eran Anne y Tamara a ratos"

"Piensa un poco más, es muy simple, yo también tengo cientos de personas que me odian incluso hoy en día sigo sin agradarles. Sin embargo, el oído es una cosa y otra muy distinta es todo esto" – Dijo haciendo referencia al intento de genocidio. – "Debe haber alguien dentro de aquel grupo en particular al que no le agradaras mucho"

"Lo había, el Gran Sabio es el único que se me ocurre. Aquel hombre estaba como una puta cabra"

"¿El que se cargó medio universo?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Naminé me lo contó, ¿Spectrum no? Me lo mencionó cuando me relató la razón por la que su madre la abandono, de cómo ella y otros más reconstruyeron lo que el destruyó"

Aquello pilló a Ven por sorpresa, si Naminé sabía aquello era porque Tamara se lo había contado y por lo tanto también sabía que él fue el responsable directo de aquel genocidio a escala galáctica. Sin embargo, la hija de la que fue como una madre para ella jamás se lo dijo a Vanitas. Por otro lado, no había pasado por alto lo último que Vanitas le dijo, aquello era incapaz de comprenderlo. Pero si Anne había muerto antes de los hechos del anillo.

De pronto el rubio volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un escoso en el brazo derecho, Vanitas le había pellizcado.

"¡¿Por qué has hecho eso!?"

"Me preocupaste, te habías quedado con cara de bobo por un momento, más de lo habitual; pensé que te estaba dando algún derrame, tenía que asegurarme"

"Muy gracioso" – Le dijo irónico.

"Bueno, al caso, ¿crees qué tal vez sea ese tal Gran Sabio el que haya podido causar todo esto?

"No lo sé, pero si fue él todos corremos un grave peligro" – Ventus suspiró un tanto estresado – "Voy a tener que hablar con Tamara" – Dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza y desordenando sus pelos.

"Sé que lo vuestro no acabó bien, pero creo que ella debería saberlo más que nadie, su ayuda nos sería útil"

"No es por eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"El Gran Sabio era su abuelo, su relación nunca fue la mejor, pero al fin y al cabo siempre será su abuelo y Tam lo quería. No es un tema fácil de hablar y menos cuando fui yo quien acabo esparciendo sus sesos por todo el gran salón"

"Me da igual, tienes que decírselo"

"¡Lo sé! Sólo no me metas prisa"

"Un psicópata con acceso a todo el armamento de Aldebarán anda suelto y tú me dices que no te meta prisa" – Dijo este subiendo la voz, aquello de que Ven había sido un gran y valiente capitán era puras gilipolleces – "A alguien tan respetable como se supone que fuiste no le tendría porque acojonar hablar con su antigua esposa ahora exnovia sobre el posible no tan difunto psicópata de su abuelo"

"Chaval lo tuyo no es el tacto" – Se limitó a decirle – "No sé cómo duraste tanto con Naminé"

"A callar" – Le ordenó. – "Visto lo visto, el único al que de verdad le importa la seguridad de los mundos es a mí… ¡Ja! Y después dicen que sigo siéndole el mismo" – Dijo mientras sacaba su móvil y tecleaba algo – "Listo"

"¿Qué has hecho?"

"Quedar con Tamara, ya le he dicho que tú y yo necesitamos verla, que tenemos información sobre el ataque" - Le dijo al rubio mientras guardaba su móvil. – "También le he dicho que traiga a Olette, ella también necesita saber qué está pasando"

"Genial, casi me puedo ver lo que pasará, Tamara se pondrá tan insufrible como siempre, Olette se reirá en mi cara como siempre… ¡aghh! Qué se le va a hacer, hogar dulce hogar"

Vanitas no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario.

"Por cierto, ¿Le has dicho a Naminé?" – Cuando dijo aquello Vanitas arrugó el semblante.

"Créeme a Naminé es mejor tenerla lo más alejada de todo esto"

"Me fije en su comportamiento en la fiesta, está muy rara"

"Yo no lo definiría como rara"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo que vivió en vuestro mundo la marcó, ella intentaba ocultarlo, pero sabía que nunca lo supero, comenzó a comportarse de una forma rara sabes; hasta que un día me encontré con una nota en la que me decía que simplemente se había cansado de todo, incluido yo, que simplemente se marchaba y que lo mejor era que cada uno siguiese con su vida. A pesar de que quería buscarla no lo hice porque sabía que ella necesitaba volverse a encontrar y por eso decidí seguir otro camino. Sim embargo ahora me encuentro con que es alguien completamente diferente, otra persona que jamás había visto. Otro ella" – Su voz se había vuelto inestable, aquello seguía siendo una herida abierta.

"¿Todavía la sigues queriendo?" – Le preguntó Ven.

"¿A qué viene eso ahora?"

"Tú responde"

"¿Y tú a Tamara?" – Contraataco este. Vi como el semblante se Ventus se venía abajo por un momento.

"Simplemente responde ¿sí o no?"

Paso un tiempo, un silencio se había instaurado entre ambos.

"¡Sí!" – Respondió el azabache con furia, la cual aumento más cuando vio la sonrisa de Ven. Quería borrársela de un puñetazo. - ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Vanitas estaba al límite de su paciencia.

"Roxas me comentó que la otra vez había escuchado a Olette mantener una conversación telefónica con Tamara, no pudo enterarse mucho, pero Tamara le preguntaba cosas a Olette y entre ellas escuchó el nombre de Nam y si había conseguido el certificado de internación. Olette le había dicho que aún no"

Aquello dejó a Vanitas descolocado, no se lo esperaba, cuando creía que no se podían tener más dudas sin contestar de pronto aparecían otras más que se sumaban a las ya planteadas. Este se quedó callado, no sabía que responder.

"Eres mi amigo, en cierta forma casi como un hermano después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, sé lo que se siente cuando quieres ayudar a una persona que amas y por más que lo intentas no lo logras. Si supieses las cosas que hice yo por amor. Por ello déjame ayudarte"

Vanitas levantó la cabeza para mirar a Ven, después de todo aún le costaba adaptarse a este nuevo mundo, en el que las personas se preocupan por ti y estas dispuestas a ayudarte sin recibir nada a cambio; sólo por el simple hecho de que te quieren. El azabache le dio una sonrisa a su amigo.

"De acuerdo, pero primero tenemos que averiguar quién es el que anda detrás de la máscara de pájaro"

Ventus también le sonrió en respuesta. Era hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

Mis ojos se abrían poco a poco, parpadeaba lentamente mientras enfocaba las distorsionadas imágenes que tenía delante de mí. Cuando estas finalmente se estabilizaron vi que justo encima de mí estaba ella observándome fijamente.

Intente incorporarme, pero un punzante dolor por toda la espalda me obligo a quedarme donde estaba, aquello era bueno, por lo menos significaba que no me había quedado parapléjica. Aun así, también moví los dedos de mis pies, me costó; pero lo conseguí, aquello me alivio.

Respiraba con una ardiente dificultad.

" _Qué bueno que hayas abierto los ojos, casi pensaba que habías muerto"_ \- No le contesté simplemente emití un gruñido. Volví a intentar levantarme, pero de nuevo me costó.

Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido de aquella caída, le costaba responder, y eso me agobiaba, estaba tirada en medio de la selva; completamente expuesta a cualquier depredador y el titiritero de aquel maldito lugar estaba al asecho. Por lo que ignorando mi cuerpo me incorporé como pude, mordiéndome el labio para evitar gritar, mis ojos se rayaron; hasta que finalmente me puede poner de rodillas. Algo era algo.

" _Como sigas con ese ritmo no llegaras al interior del valle" –_ Dijo está a mi lado.

"No me importa, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo"

" _¿Te recuerdo lo que paso en los páramos? De cómo acabaste después de la forma en que forzaste la máquina"_

Aquello hizo que me encogiese de hombros, los recuerdos atravesaron mis ojos como una trágica película en blanco y negro que me provoco escalofríos. No quería repetir aquello, no de nuevo.

" _Además llevarte a estos extremos sólo aumenta la velocidad de la infección y después de todo lo que has estado luchando no querrás por tu necedad terminar fracasando ¿no?" –_ Dijo esta con indiferencia, yo me limité a negar con la cabeza gacha – " _Eso pensaba yo... en cualquier caso" –_ Dijo mientras tomaba la mochila y sacaba un pequeño estuche metálico.

"¿Qué haces? Todavía faltan un par de días para la siguiente dosis"

" _Me temo que abra que adelantarlo"_

"¿Por qué?"

Sin más, esta dejo a un lado el estuche para levantar mi camisa y entonces pude percatarme de los feos moratones, así como secos raspones que tenía y desconocía. Otra cosa que de la que no me percate eran de unas astillas que se me habían clavado a la altura de las costillas. De ahí que me ardiera respirar.

No supe cómo responder a aquello, está en shock, sin embargo, comencé a hiperventilar del simple hecho de recordar otras experiencias anteriores.

" _Sabes lo que toca_ "

Negué con la cabeza como una niña pequeña – "No" – Dije con un hilo de voz. No quería pasar de nuevo por aquello.

" _No llegaras a mañana con eso ahí_ " – Se limitó a contestarme.

"No quiero" – Le contesté. Había comenzado a sudar, mi corazón se agitaba, me estaba costando respirar. De poder huir ya lo habría hecho.

" _Esta vez será diferente, dolerá no te voy a mentir, pero será más rápido, el suero ayudará a la recuperación"_

El silencio se hizo entre nosotras durante un rato hasta que finalmente emití un quejido de rabia, para acabar así aceptado. Seguidamente ella me tumbo en la fría hierva, de costado, con la herida hacia arriba y se colocó detrás de mí.

" _Será mejor que muerdas algo"_

Haciendo caso a su indicación tomé un resto de rama.

" _¿Preparada?"_

"No" – Le dije como pude.

Y sin anestesia esta sacó la primera de todas, fue rápido, pero pude sentir como esta salía de lo más profundo de mi carne, un terrible ardor inundó al instante mi cuerpo, punzante, desgarrador. Grité mientras mordía con todas mis fuerzas la madera. Aquello sólo fue el primero, pero al poco continuo, hurgando, sacando de mi dolorida carne los restos de madera. Podía sentir como los hilos de sangre recorrían mi abdomen, lágrimas manchaban mi rostro, el sabor metálico de la sangre estaba presente en mi boca de lo fuerte que había acabado mordiendo la rama.

Lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de la carne siendo removida mientras más restos eran sacados, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas astillas había retirado.

" _Ya estamos acabando" –_ Me dijo – " _Cuando retires esta última sentirás que te costara respirar, pero sólo será por un momento, proyectare el suero sobre la herida tan rápido como me sea posible"_

Yo simplemente asentí, sólo quería que aquello acabase cuanto antes.

Sin esperármelo el último de los restos era retirado y entonces sentí como algo dentro de mí se desinfló, comencé asfixiarme, abría la boca intentando aspirar el aire, pero este no llegaba a entrar. Comencé a agobiarme, por más que lo intentase era incapaz de llenar mi cuerpo con oxígeno.

La desesperación me inundaba más y más.

Entonces pude ver una suave luz verde y al poco tiempo sentí como mi respiración volvía a la normalidad, poco a poco fui relajándome, el dolor iba desapareciendo en una cálida sensación que inundaba mi cuerpo y poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando. Necesitaba un pequeño descanso.

Desperté lentamente, removiéndome perezosamente en mi lugar, poco a poco fui levantándome mientras me restregaba los ojos, no sabía qué hora era. Cuando estaba más activa me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido, pero no de todo.

A mi alrededor todo estaba iluminado, los árboles, las plantas, incluso la hierba del suelo. La vegetación era bioluminiscentes. Me quedé embobada, mientras admirada aquel espectáculo que me rodeaba, cuánta gente habría tenido el privilegio de admirar algo así.

Escuché un ruido que rápidamente captó mi atención, de entre los árboles apareció ella, caminando con su elegancia y porte de siempre hacia mí.

" _Sorprendente ¿no?" –_ Yo asentí, entonces esta me lanzó algo que rápidamente pillé – " _Come, el suero ha acelerado la regeneración celular, pero aun así estás débil_ "

Observé la especie de fruta de extraña procedencia que me había dado, grande y de color rojo anaranjado, casi se podía parecer a una granada. La miré detenidamente un tiempo, sin tener muy claro si comerla o no, pero de pronto mis tripas sonaron y recordé que no sabía cuánto hacía ya que me había llevado algo a la boca. Sin más le hinqué el diente.

Una dulce y refrescante explosión de sabores estallo en mi boca, jamás habría probado algo así antes, era como tener un orgasmo en el paladar, por lo que al final acabé devorándola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, manchándome con el jugo que brotaba de esta sin importarme mucho.

Cuando acabé me limpié con la manga del brazo, para mirar a ella, que estaba sentada a unos metros de mí disfrutando del panorama nocturno. Me incorporé y me acerqué hasta ella.

" _¿Preparada?" –_ Por lo visto ya se había hecho a la idea de que no me iba a detener ahora.

"Sí" – Le dije mientras me alejaba de ella y caminaba hasta uno de los inmensos árboles.

" _¿Qué vas a hacer?"_

"No sabemos dónde estamos, por lo menos yo, así que necesito saber que tan cerca me encuentro de los arcos"

" _Y ¿cómo lo vas a averiguar?"_

"Muy fácil amiga mía" – Dije mientras tomaba el piolet – "No es el mejor método, pero es lo único que tengo" – Esta tampoco se opuso, simplemente se encogió de hombros dándome el visto bueno para que siguiese adelante.

Clavé de un solo golpe el piolet, si el señor del valle hubiese querido hacerme algo ya lo habría hecho, por lo que sin esperar más me agarré y apoyé como pude a la rugosa superficie; para comenzar así mi ascenso por la larga conífera. Me tomó mi tiempo, pero finalmente conseguí ascender hasta la copa del árbol.

Una vez en la red de ramas, guarde mi fiel piolet, para comenzar así una escalada más fácil por este. Aparté como pude el espeso follaje para subir mi cuerpo y así alcanzar la cima del árbol. Una suave brisa mecía mis cabellos, de nuevo volvía a quedarme impresionada ante las vistas, desde mi posición podía observar el inmenso y brillante océano verde; que contrastaba enormemente con colosal y estrellado cielo nocturno. Jamás había visto tal aglomeración de estrellas en toda mi vida.

Simplemente precioso.

Una especie de aurora boreal, de colores verdes y azules, bañaba la superficie de los árboles, lleve mi mano y estire un poco mi cuerpo para poder tocarla. Era como una suave capa de niebla que se deformaba al gusto de mis caricias. Mágico. Esa era la palabra. Todo lo que tenía que ver con este sitio lo era, que albergaba más vida y sorpresas de las que parecía tener.

Me fijé que dicha aurora provenía del centro del lugar, de los pequeños arcos que había visualizado a los lejos, ahora cada vez más inmensos. Estaba ya bastante cerca, casi incluso me podía atrever a agradecerle a la inmensa bestia por acortarme el camino.

Volví a sumergirme en la densidad del árbol para sentarme sobre una rama y activar el brazalete, este se puso a hacer su trabajo y al poco tiempo me dio una nueva ruta. El índice todavía se hallaba lejos, pero ya no tanto como antes, por lo que era un extra de motivación. Sin embargo, esta vez no iría sobre la tierra.

Delante de mí, una gran autopista formada por los miles de cientos de grandes ramas de los diversos árboles que se entrelazaban entre sí se abría ante mí.

En el centro del valle, en un inmenso cenote se hallaba la ya mencionada figura, que bajo la luz de la blanquecina luna bailaba sobre las aguas, suaves y delicados movimientos que producían ondas sobre la superficie. Portaba una sonrisa en su rostro. El pequeño ratoncito había conseguido sobrevivir al guardián del anillo, la había subestimado, aquello le gustaba. Tenía curiosidad por ver quién era aquella misteriosa chica.

Por lo que ya había llegado la hora de encontrarse cara a cara. Bueno primero se divertiría un poco más antes del gran encuentro.

Por lo que mientras seguía con su danza esta silbó, un suave sonido, casi como la caricia del viento. De pronto otro rugido se escuchó en las profundidades del anillo, la jauría ya había sido avisada.

Corría a gran velocidad por las inmensas ramas, si me daba prisa podría llegar al centro de la zona al amanecer, sin embargo, a cada paso que daba sentía que las cosas empeorarían en cualquier momento, la selva estaba muy tranquila, ni árboles y bestias en mi camino. Aquello no me gustaba nada.

Pasado un tiempo me tuve que detener, estaba sedienta, ya no sabía cuantos kilómetros había recorrido sin pausa alguna, la garganta estaba seca y me costaba respirar, por lo que creí conveniente un pequeño descanso. No había llegado tan lejos y sobrevivido a tanto como para caer por una hipoxia.

De pronto el viento volvió a soplar, las copas de los árboles comenzaron a agitarse.

"¡Mierda!" – Dije mientras guardaba la cantimplora y rápidamente echaba a correr lejos de ahí, ya sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar y no tenía ganas de quedarme parada para averiguarlo.

Marchaba velozmente, mientras las hojas caían por todas partes formando una especie de cortina que dificultaba la vista, por lo que tenía que andarme con cuidado; una caída desde esta altura no iba a ser precisamente suave y dudaba que la suerte me fuese a sonreír por segunda vez.

En un momento dado me pareció ver sombras por mis laterales, por lo que rápidamente volteé a ambos lados, pero no había nada y al volver a mirar al frente tuve que frenar en seco ya que el camino llegaba a su fin.

«Porque poco» pensé mientras miraba la gran caída.

De pronto todo el movimiento de hace un rato se detuvo, el silencio volvía a dominarlo todo y al elevar mi cabeza vi en la rama de delante de mí una especie de enorme tigre dientes de sable de pelaje blanco grisáceo. Me quedé helada ante su imponente mirada la cual no se apartaba de mí. Entonces escuché ruidos a mi alrededor y pude vislumbrar que en las copas cercanas a mí había aparecido otros tantos iguales al que tenía delante, pero con un pelaje color café. Conté un total de trece.

Estaba complemente rodeada, sabía que moverme era una horrible opción, sin embargo, quedarme quieta también lo era, por lo que tenía que ser práctica ¿correr y ser devorada en el intentó? o ¿quedarme donde estaba y ser más que probablemente devorada? No era muy difícil elegir, todo había que decirlo.

Rápidamente tomé el arco, cargué y solté una ráfaga de flechas, las bombas de humo estallaron generando rápidamente una cortina delante de mí, con el arco en una mano y el piolet en otra, salte hacia el precipicio para clavar el objeto en la corteza del árbol que había delante de mí. Comenzando así un vertiginoso descenso mientras arriba de mí la jauría se agitaba.

Me solté para caer rodando sobre unas ramas que había por debajo de mí, guardé el piolet para acto seguido echar a correr, llevé mi vista hacia arriba para ver como aquellos tigres se impulsaban entre las copas de los árboles mientras algunos descendían. En poco tiempo ya los tenía encima, varias a mis lados, otros detrás y unos cuantos por arriba.

De pronto uno de estos apareció de la nada, venía contra mí, pero antes de que se abalanzase me deslice velozmente por debajo de este, burlándolo así estrepitosamente mientras veía como chocaba con uno de los que venían detrás de mí.

Todavía quedaba otro pinzándome los talones, tenía que ser rápida dado que la separación entre ambos era cada vez menos.

Pude ver una separación en mi ruta y rápidamente se me ocurrió un plan, cargué y disparé a pocos metros de mí una flecha de humo, en cuestión de segundos la explosión nos cubrió a ambos, a pesar de no ver casi nada sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando sentí que pisaba el final del camino, rápidamente me impulsé y salté para tomar una rama que había encima para así balancearme y pasar al otro extremo. Tras caer al otro lado me di la vuelta para ver como de la nada salía mi perseguidor, que al no ver el hueco que había por medio acabó cayendo al vació.

Un poderoso rugido resonó en lo alto de los árboles, al subir la cabeza pude ver al líder de la manada, al de color blanco, con una expresión de rabia, sus ojos azules brillaban con el furor de la ira. Este volvió a rugir y acto seguido los que se encontraban por encima de mí comenzaron también a descender.

De nuevo eche correr, ahora perseguida por los de mis laterales, tres y tres a cada lado, los cuales se desplazaban a gran velocidad, estrechando el espacio que había a los extremos. Por lo que de nuevo tenía que urdir otra forma para quitármelos de encima, sin embargo, esta vez no se me ocurría nada.

Por lo que, a falta de ideas, buena era la fuerza. Ya me había cansado de la actitud pasiva-agresiva, prefería ser agresiva.

Tomé el arco, cargué, y disparé, una explosión resonó a mi izquierda, comenzando así con un ataque devastador hacia los extremos de mi recorrido, fuertes explosiones estallaban llevándose por delante todo lo que había en su camino. Ya fuese algún ser viviente o no. Al principio era para cortarle el paso, pero después algo dentro de mí despertó, algo que quería más.

Vi a uno de ellos, que había quedado aturdido por alguna de las múltiples explosiones, un blanco fácil. Levanté el arco y tensé la cuerda, la flecha ya estaba preparada. Mi interior estaba burbujeando de la excitación, de la emoción de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Me relamí los labios.

Sin embargo, el gran momento jamás llegó, una poderosa punzada en mi cabeza me detuvo, el dolor cegador me hizo perder la concentración haciendo que acabase disparando a otra dirección. Caí de rodillas al suelo, clavé mis uñas en la madera, mientras gritaba, aquello era insoportable, era como si algo estuviese hurgando en mi cerebro; metiéndose en lo más profundo de este. Lo podía sentir perfectamente, como una larva que se arrastraba entre la carne, haciendo su propio camino a lo más profundo de mi cabeza.

Las lágrimas se me escapaban, la saliva chorreaba de mi boca, de nuevo aquel conocido pitido había vuelto aparecer, más estridente a medida que el dolor se acrecentaba, ya no podía pensar, tenía que acabar con aquello de alguna manera. Fuese cual fuese.

Tomé una flecha y llevé la punta a la altura del oído, tenía que callarlo. Prepare mi brazo, lo suficiente como que el impulso hiciese que la flecha entrase de forma limpia y acabase con el maldito sonido de una vez por todas. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de llevar mi cometido, ceso, yo volví en sí y la flecha se quedó parada a escasos centímetros de mi oído.

La solté y me arrastré lejos de ella, observándola con repugnancia, pero sobre todo miedo; miedo por la locura que casi estuve a punto de cometer. Esta vez las lágrimas volvieron, el pánico en el que me vi inmersa fue imposible de controlar. Rompí en llanto.

Había vuelto a perder la conciencia, aquel pequeño lapsus había abierto la puerta a todos aquellos desagradables recuerdos, los gritos de todas aquellas personas volvían a resonar en mi cabeza, flashes de imágenes llegaban a mis ojos, terribles memorias de lo que paso aquella noche; todas manchadas por la sangre de inocentes.

En mi derrumbe emocional, vi como el cabecilla de la jauría venía directamente hacia mí seguido del resto, sin embargo, nunca me inmuté por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir ya que a pesar de que pudiese levantarme, luchar, llegar al centro del anillo y obtener uno de los índices de la puerta a mi cura ¿de qué servía? ¿para qué seguir adelante si aquellos recuerdos seguirían atormentándome?

Por lo que agaché la cabeza e imploré que fuese lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa aquello jamás paso, una poderosa sacudida surgió debajo de mí, la superficie en la que me apoyaba se desintegro por completo, toda la selva se sacudió a mi alrededor, podía ver restos de estas mientras caía en cámara lenta. De pronto sentí como algo se enroscaba a mi alrededor, para ser así jalada, caí de bruces contra el suelo, aquello me ayudo a volver en sí.

Cuando fui consciente de mi entorno, vi que una liana me había enrollado hasta la altura de la cintura y esta se iba introduciendo en un gran agujero negro que había surgido de la nada. Como pude intente arrastrarme lejos de ahí, pero cuando demostré resistencia esta comenzó a jalar más fuerte; pero no iba a desistir, seguí luchando hasta encontrar una raíz en la que sujetarme.

La presión que ejercía contra mi cuerpo era tanta que en cualquier momento iba a acabar partida por la mitad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que yo aguantase la raíz que me servía de apoyo no, por lo que acaba rompiéndose y yo fui arrastrada a toda velocidad hacia las profundidades, gritaba mientras la tierra se escurría de mis manos hasta que finalmente fui engullida; podía ver resquicios de luz que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo mientras era enterrada viva.

* * *

Una profunda sensación de asfixia me hizo volver en sí, comencé a toser mientras vomitaba tierra, cuando las vías estuvieron despejadas di una gran bocanada de aire, me llevé una mano al pecho, mis pulsaciones se habían disparado y mi respiración era entrecortada.

Sorprendentemente no estaba bajo la tierra, sino en un claro, ya había amanecido, vi que la liana que hace un rato me había aprisionado seguía alrededor de mi pero completamente mustia; por lo que rápidamente me la quité de encima.

Me incorporé para limpiarme los restos de tierra de encima.

"¿Dónde estoy?" – Dije mirando a mi alrededor, seguía en la selva, pero no en el lugar de hace un rato.

De pronto escuché algo que me sobresalto, el cantar de los pájaros, en ningún momento había oído a las aves cantar, por lo que algo curiosa y atemorizada decidí seguirlas. Anduve durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente comencé a ver luz a lo lejos, más y más a medida que me acercaba a quién sabe dónde.

Hasta que finalmente fue tanta que tuve que continuar con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando dejé de sentir árboles mi alrededor abrí los ojos lentamente, poco a poco la claridad fue suavizándose hasta que finalmente pude ver donde estaba.

Impactada.

Esa era la palabra que mejor me definía, a mi alrededor se expandía un inmenso cráter que se hallaba escondido debajo de los grandes no, sino colosales arcos de piedra que podía ver surcar el cielo por encima de mí. Pero aquello no era todo.

Caminé hasta llegar al borde del precipicio, despacio, sin creerme la imagen que se plasmaba delante de mí, tuve que entallarme los ojos porque no me lo creía. Tenía que ser un sueño.

"El Árbol de la vida existe" – Dije flipando.

En uno de los extremos del lugar se hallaba este, poderoso se erguía, debía de medir al menos cien metros, era robusto y frondoso. Sus blanquecinas hojas se agitaban con gracia. Era simplemente hermoso. Parte de sus raíces se escurrían a través de la pared del cráter, que en realidad era un gran cenote, hasta hundirse en el agua.

De pronto el brazalete comenzó a pitar.

"Es aquí, ahí abajo está el índice"

Vislumbré un pequeño montículo de tierra en medio de la zona, por lo que con cuidado comencé a descender por la gran pared de piedra hasta llegar a las tranquilas aguas. Comencé a nadar despacio hasta la pequeña isla que había en medio, desde aquí el árbol se apreciaba más grande y espectacular.

De nuevo el brazalete comenzó a pitar, lo miré y entonces observé las profundas aguas. Tenía que ser ahí. Respiré profundamente mientras dejaba las cosas innecesarias en tierra, para acercarme la horilla de la isla, «aquí vamos»

Salté de cabeza y comencé a bucear, a mi alrededor todo se iba oscureciendo, sin embargo, no me detuve, seguí nadando, pequeñas burbujas de agua escapaban de mi boca. A medida que me iba hundiendo la necesidad de aire fue acrecentándose. Emití un leve quejido que se llevó consigo varias burbujas de aire, mis pulmones estaban ya en su tope.

De pronto vi en el fondo una leve luz, ahí estaba, empecé a bucear más fuerte y más rápido, no iba a permitir que después de todo lo que había pasado rendirme a unos cuantos metros.

Me detuve cuando finalmente llegué al fondo del lugar, tenía el índice justo delante de mí, levemente sepultado por la arena, era de metal, tenía forma de Anj y emitía una suave luz verde parpadeante. Lo tomé con fuerza e impulsándome comencé el ascenso a gran velocidad.

Emergí fuertemente, inspiraba todo lo que podía, cuando mi respiración se estabilizo observé el artefacto que tenía en mi mano y emití un grito lleno de alegría y jubilo. Lo había conseguido.

Nadé velozmente hasta el montículo de arena, quería regresar cuanto antes.

Una vez en la tierra volví a mirar el índice, todavía seguía sin creérmelo, entonces escuché como el gran árbol se agitaba por lo que me di media vuelta para observarlo, pero esta vez no parecía nada fuera de lo común. Por lo que lo acabé pasando por alto.

Al girarme me sobresalte cuando vi que alguien estaba justo delante de mí, quise gritar, pero lo máximo a lo que llegué fue a emitir un quejido ya que sentí como una mano me tomaba de la garganta para tirarme de espaldas al agua.

En el agua se me hacía arduo ver quién era, me sacudía fuertemente intentando liberarme, pero era completamente imposible fuese quién fuese tenía una fuerza descomunal. El aire se me escaba de mis pulmones, me estaba ahogando, intentaba inútilmente quitármela de encima; pero aquella figura jamás se inmutaba.

"¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar? ¿Con el pequeño ratoncito o con su acompañante?" - Dijo la dueña y señora del anillo.

El cuerpo que sostenía debajo de las aguas dejo de moverse, la última burbuja de aire terminó por ascender, todo se había quedado en calma; pero durante poco tiempo ya que de pronto el cuerpo que sostenía volvía a moverse, más burbujas de aire comenzaron a emanar ya que esta había comenzado a reírse.

Sin más esta soltó a la chica que al poco tiempo se incorporó, para escurrirse sus cabellos.

"¿ _Pequeño ratoncito_? _Me gusta ese apodo, aunque no es tan bueno como el mío_ " – Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba sus ropas.

Entonces esta se quedó observando a la alta figura que tenía delante, una mujer de piel oscura, alta, esbelta, ojos marrones y cabeza rapada; que vestía con ropajes de tones negros, rojo oscuro y ocre, con collares, brazaletes y tobilleras de un dorado manchando de tonos de bronce. Que portaba una alargada vara decorada con exóticas plumas y cintas de colores.

"Así que eras tú" – Dijo esta.

" _Un placer verte a ti también, la última de los Etheriums, guardiana del árbol de la vida_ " – Dijo ella mientras observaba momentáneamente el gran árbol. – " _Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿no crees?_ "

"La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando aquel anciano mancillo el anillo para ocultar ese artefacto que ahora posees" – Le contesto de forma sería.

" _El pobre, se molestó tanto en ocultar los índices, creía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Era bastante divertido, verlo desde lejos trabajar tan arduo, creyendo que me podría detener_ "

"Sin embargo te detuvieron"

" _Más o menos, él me encerró, pero yo conseguí infiltrarme y tomar el control. Fue bastante placentero mover los hilos desde las sombras_ "

"¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí?"

" _Tú sabes lo que quiero_ " – Dijo ella sonriente. Aquello ocasiono que el semblante de la guardiana se ensombreciera y rápidamente la apuntase con su vara al cuello. Ella jamás se inmuto.

"Aquello que tanto ansias no está aquí, además ya lograste tu cometido antaño"

" _Yo también creí haberlo logrado, sin embargo, mi plan no salió como yo me lo esperaba, jamás previne que después del resplandor del anillo otros reconstruirían todo de nuevo. Acabé subestimándoos_ "

"El cristal era más sabio de lo que pensabas, jamás debiste subestimarnos"

" _Es adorable el hecho de que sigas defendiendo a todos aquellos que te dejaron atrás y más aún que sigas manteniendo esa forma humana. Se ve que les cogisteis cariño después de todo_ "

"Mi cometido era otro, no seguir la senda que tomaron el resto de nosotros"

" _Tú decidiste quedarte a atrás, custodiar un árbol_ "

"No es un simple árbol"

" _Tienes razón, en él se encuentra toda la codificación genética de la vida que creasteis. Ciertamente impresionante_ " – Comentó ella – "¿ _De verdad quieres saber qué es lo que quiero? Acabar lo que empecé de una vez por todas"_

"¿Y para ello has recurrido a este pequeño ratoncito? – Dijo mientras dejaba de apuntarla.

" _Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que esta pequeña niña es más dura de lo que parece, es perfecta_ "

"Crees que has elegido al recipiente perfecto, pero te equivocas" – Dijo mientras pasaba por un lado de ella, rumbo al árbol – "Este pequeño ratoncito que tanto crees que te servirá se acabará convirtiendo en tu perdición"

" _Aún no está lista, primero tengo que romperla un poco más antes de que sea perfecta_ "

"Esta senda que has escogido hermana sólo conseguirá llevarte a un camino sin salida"

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirar como la guardiana se marchaba – _"Ellos me crearon porque querían liberarse de sus partes más oscuras… por lo que mi último objetivo es darles esa liberación"_

Entonces esta se detuvo, para darse la vuelta y observar quizás por última vez a la última de ellos.

"Has venido a estas tierras a por un comienzo, pero sólo has encontrado el principio de un fin"

" _Quizás, el futuro es incierto todavía, pero lo que sí es seguro es que los piedrasgos que anuncian la avalancha han comenzado a rodar_ "

"Buena suerte entonces hermana" – Dijo la guardiana antes de desaparecer.

Desperté un poco sobresaltada, miré de un lado a otro sin comprender muy bien que había pasado, seguía en la isla, todo estaba calmado, el índice lo tenía en la mano; era como si nada hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, sentía que no era así, que había estado en un trance en que algo más había ocurrido y que no podía recordarlo. En mi mente seguía la imagen de aquella figura tomándome del cuello y ahogándome.

Pero no era así, ya que únicamente estaba yo sola.

"¿Ha pasado algo?"

" _No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas_?"

"Siento que algo ha pasado, pero no sé exactamente qué"

" _Lo más probable es que sea el agotamiento que te está jugando una mala pasada"_

"¿Tú crees?" – Le pregunté no muy convencida.

" _Dado el sobresfuerzo que has hecho es lo más probable"_

"Tienes razón… simplemente quiero irme ya, he tenido suficiente aventura por hoy" – Le dije mientras activaba el dispositivo de teletransporte.

Antes de que el campo se volviese completamente opaco, volví a escuchar el silbido del viento por lo que me di la vuelta y entonces a lo lejos, en una de las ramas del árbol vi al enorme tigre alado descansando tranquilamente mientras me observaba indiferente. Pero no estaba solo. En uno de sus costados, apoyado había la figura de una mujer, de brazos cruzados que me observaba fijamente, con tristeza.

Quise salir, correr hasta donde estaba y preguntarle quién era, pero el campo de teletransporte finalmente termino por cerrarse en aquella cegadora luz y para cuando abrí los ojos estaba delante de la gran puerta.

Era tal el agotamiento mental que tenía, que preferí obviarlo, dejarlo como un juego mental, a pesar de que sabía que no era así.

Me acerqué hasta el pedestal correspondiente y antes de que pudiese hacer algo el índice salió despedido para colocarse encima del pedestal, entonces este se introdujo en el interior de la estructura. Una serie de ruidos dieron paso a una especie de energía que comenzó a salir de la superficie del pedestal, como si de un fuego se tratase.

Muchos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse por la zona, sin embargo, nada más ocurrió.

"Supongo que ya está" – Dije no muy segura. – "Por fin, hora de marcharse a casa"

No pude dar muchos pasos antes de volver a ser invadida por un terrible dolor de cabeza, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior, acabe cayendo en el suelo, mi cuerpo se sacudía, todo me daba vueltas, la vista se me nublaba mientras me quejaba presa de sufrimiento. Era como mi cabeza se estuviese desintegrando por dentro, algo que lo consumía todo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi estado, pude percatarme de algo, observé lo poco que me permitía mi borrosa visión, unos pies, botas de cuero, alguien que venía lentamente hacia mí. Disfrutando del espectáculo que le podía dar mi cuerpo retorciéndose contra el suelo. Cuando sus pies estuvieron delante de mí, hice el mayor esfuerzo que jamás había dado para hacer algo tan simple como levantar la cabeza, sabía que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia, pero necesitaba saber de quién se trataba.

Pude ver a aquel sujeto que otras tantas veces había visto, el de la máscara de pájaro, este se agachó para estar cerca de mí, no se inmutaba, no decía nada, simplemente estaba quieto; observándome. Quería decirle algo, gritarle, pero no podía, lo único que llegaba a articular eran quejidos de dolor; porque si quería verme gritar no le daría ese gusto. Me guardaría mi dolor para mí.

Vi como la figura levantaba una de sus manos cubiertas de cuero, para acercarla a mi cara, a medida que lo hacía todo comenzó a volverse más y más negro, no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo.

«Dulces sueños mi pequeño pajarillo» fue lo último que escuché antes de desvanecerme completamente.

Por otro lado, en aquel mismo espacio, pero al otro extremo de la gran y misteriosa compuerta de acero, en una colosal caverna, había cuatro torres que disparaban rayos de energía hacia al centro del lugar, alimentando una esfera de energía que en su interior contenía algo que había sido sellado tiempo atrás. Una de aquellas torres de pronto emitió un gran resplandor que anunciaba así el fin de uno de los cuatro rayos de energía.

Todo el lugar tembló momentáneamente, aquello que había sido sellado tiempo atrás se había agitado. Un principio había sido anunciado y los piedrasgos de la avalancha que estaba por venir habían comenzado su descenso.

* * *

"Llegas tarde" – Le dijo Olette a Tamara cuando vi a su amiga aparecer por fin, esta llevaba unas gafas de sol y sus ropas estaban algo arrugadas.

"Perdón, se me han quedado pegadas las sábanas"

"¿Lo conozco o es uno nuevo para la lista?"

"Nuevo" – Le dijo esta sin más.

"El día que pilles una venérea nos vamos a reír de lo lindo… por cierto, se puede saber qué coño te has hecho en el pelo" – Le dijo esta al ver que su amiga había pasado de tener una cabellera castaña a una roja.

"Un pequeño cambio de look ¿Te gusta?"

"Obvio que no, pareces una puta barata" – Le dijo tal cual. En su mente la ex autista apunto en su lista imaginaria comprar lana roja para cambiar la cabellera de pequeña Tamara.

"Gracias por tu sinceridad" – Le dijo esta de mala gana.

"Sabes que simple es un placer iluminarlos con ella"

"A veces me preguntó si dejaste de ser autista o simplemente pasaste a ser asperger"

"Me temo que eso nunca lo sabremos… a menos que quieras hacerme terapia"

"Yo por esa mierda no paso, me bastó con ver a Anne… anda toma tu café" – Le dijo Tamara mientras le entregaba un vaso blanco grande.

Y así ambas se pusieron a andar tranquilamente por la acera.

"¡¿Esto tiene whisky?!" – Le dijo Olette al darle el primer sorbo.

"¡Ups! Ese es el mío" – Le dijo mientras rápidamente lo intercambiaban.

"Te veo y no te reconozco" – Ante aquello Tamara se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo su café.

Ambas caminaron un par de manzanas en silencio, disfrutando de la bonita mañana que hacía en Villa Crepúsculo, mientras saboreaban su bebida.

"¿Lo has podido conseguir?" – Le preguntó Tamara pasado un rato.

"No, todavía, Ansem está al corriente que vamos a por el certificado. Sabe que no nos tragamos ese royo de que Nam se fue porque necesitaba desconectar y ha escondido bien cualquier pista que nos permita conocer algo del paradero Naminé en estos meses"

"En la reunión fue bastante directo, la verdad, sabe que estuvimos hurgando en su despacho y que conseguimos la dirección de residencia de Nam. Aunque yo en todo momento me mostré bastante tonta con respecto a eso. Creo que le irrité bastante"

"Seguramente, eres bastante insufrible" – Le contestó Olette tranquilamente.

"Genial no tenemos nada"

"Yo no he dicho eso" – Dijo Olette con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Explícate"

"Allie Rose Avenue"

"¿Y eso es?"

"Ni puta idea. Pero pude acceder a las facturas de Ansem y ese nombre se repetía bastante es más su aparición coincide con la desaparición de Nam"

"¡Oh dios Olette! Eso es genial, tenemos una gran pista. Casi incluso te podría besar"

"No hay nada que te lo impida" – Le dijo esta juguetona.

"Es una expresión, además no me va"

"¿Por qué? ¿Es por qué no tengo una mordaza de cuero con una bola roja metida en la boca?" – Le dijo inocentemente.

"No te pases" – Le advirtió Tamara.

Aquello sólo hizo que Olette comenzara a reírse y se dedicara a molestar a Tamara por el resto del paseo. Hasta que de pronto el móvil de la pelirroja sonó, había recibido un mensaje.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Le preguntó Olette al ver la cara de su amiga.

"No, o por lo menos eso creo, es un mensaje de Vanitas"

"¿Vanitas tiene móvil? ¿Y te escribe mensajes?"

"Claro, es mi paciente, necesitamos estar en contacto para las terapias"

"¡¿Cómo?!" – Dijo indignada – "A él si le haces terapia, pero a mí no, o sea soy tu mejor amiga"

"Él me paga, tú no. Además, contigo acabo fijo pegándome un tiro"

"Pero qué buena amiga eres Tamara, me has roto la patatita, esta me la guardo"

"Haz lo que quieras"

"¡Tamara!" – Dijo Olette como una niña pequeña al ver que esta no le prestaba atención, casi montando una pataleta. Por otro lado, la mencionada acabo suspirando, aquellos fármacos que había comprado para suprimir la personalidad en un principio no le parecieron buena idea; pero Olette se lo estaba ganando a pulso.

"¿Cómo?" – Dijo esta.

"¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó Olette.

"Vanitas me dice que Ventus y él quieren hablar con nosotras, por lo visto es algo relacionado con el ataque de la otra vez"

"No te parece extraño, normalmente se encargarían los elegidos de ello, pero que estos quieran hablar con nosotras"

"Sí a mí también me huele a gato encerrado" – Le dijo – "En cualquier caso, lo mejor será quedar y averiguarlo ¿Te parece?" – Olette asintió.

Pero antes de que Tam pudiese responderle algo captó la atención de ambas, un poco más allá se había formado un barullo por lo visto bastante importante. Había varias ambulancias y así como numerosos vehículos policías. Ambas se acercaron, pero guardando cierta distancia, la curiosidad les había picado.

El cordón policial se había formado alrededor de un callejón en el que normalmente no pasaba nada, ambas no podían ver mucho los policías, vehículos, así como la muchedumbre de espectadores les cortaban la visión. Por lo que rápidamente Olette tomó la arrastró lejos de ahí.

Más concretamente a uno de los callejos que había entre los edificios de la zona en la que se encontraban, estas caminaron hasta acceder a la parte trasera de uno de los edificios, justo donde se hallaba la escalera de incendios. La castaña le hizo una señal a su amiga para que fuera subiendo mientras esta iba a comprobar que nadie se le ocurría lo mismo.

Una vez asegurada, subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea donde Tamara ya la esperaba, una vez ahí estas echaron a nadar hasta el frente del edificio con cuidado de que nadie las viera. Desde esa altura había una mejor vista del interior del callejón.

"Oh dios mío" – Dijo Tamara.

Ambas se habían quedado heladas al ver lo que había pasado dentro del lugar, sangre pintaba todo, había tres cuerpos o lo que quedaba de ellos, ya que había sido completamente destrozados y desmembrados. Y ahora se hallaban repartidos por todo el callejón.

"¿Crees qué está relacionado con lo del castillo? Todo ha estado muy tranquilo, pero de pronto dos sucesos así en tampoco tiempo, es sospechoso" – Le dijo Olette.

"No sé qué decirte, pero si es así las cosas están a punto de ponerse muy feas"

"Tenemos que atrapar cuanto antes al enmascarado"

* * *

 **Hola a todos! ¿Cuánto tiempo no? Espero que la actualización haya sido de vuestro agrado, la verdad que he tardado porque a parte de estar con otros proyectos y la universidad, también he querido plasmar bien el capítulo antes de publicarlo. A diferencia de Ecos que tenía una estructura más definida, Revival es un poco más complicada de estructurar porque hay varias líneas argumentales que componen esta historia, además está el hecho de que quiero que haya más aventura que en la anterior; pero tampoco quiero pasarme porque reconozco que puede llegar a ser aburrido.**

 **De ahí que tarde un poco más, porque quiero dejarlo todo perfectamente hilvanado y equilibrado para vosotros. Pero creerme cuando os digo que valdrá la pena, o por lo menos eso creo yo, que en comparación con la anterior esta va a ser completamente diferente y molará a un más (soy muy ambicioso con esta historia).**

 **Por otro lado, mi objetivo antes de desaparecer otros tantos meses es publicar otra parte más, no será un capítulo como tal que tiene ver con el orden cronológico sino que completara este que acabo de publicar y que tendrá un peso en los eventos posteriores. Sé que es un tanto complicado de explicar así como de entender, pero una vez que lo leáis iréis entendiendo mejor como va a ser la movida con esta historia.**

 **No tengo planeado hacerlo muy largo, por ello y contando con que los astros se alineen; pretendo publicarlo en algún momento de este mes. O eso espero.**

 **En cualquier caso, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Espero saber que opináis.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. The Uncosious Part 1

**The Uncosious. Part. 1.**

* * *

Sentía como me hundía poco a poco, arrastra a las profundidades de la oscuridad, nada se escuchaba a mi alrededor. Silencio por todas partes. Nada. El vacío. Ahí era donde me hallaba.

Hundiéndome en un profundo mar, como una buceadora que se sumerge cada vez más y más hasta que llega un momento en que ya es incapaz de vislumbrar la superficie, y no le queda más remedio que seguir descendiendo hasta las profundidades.

Pasado un tiempo comencé a escuchar el sonido de un _tic-tac,_ al principio lejano, pero poco a poco este empezó a acercarse más y más, hasta que llegó un punto en que incluso lo podía oír en el interior de mi cabeza. De repente sentí como me depositaba en una superficie plana y entonces abrí los ojos.

La oscuridad rápidamente se disipó y entonces a mi alrededor se materializo un edificio, me encontraba en el interior de un edificio, más concretamente en el hueco de una escalera en cuyo interior había un inmenso reloj con diversos péndulos, plateado y con ornamentaciones en dorado.

Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada y entonces observé muy detenidamente donde me hallaba, un edificio de blancas paredes, con detalles en rojo, véase la moqueta en la que estaba apoyada. Todo muy tenuemente iluminado por frías luces blancas que provenían de antiguos apliques de pared.

"¿Hola?" – Pregunté sin obtener respuesta aparente. Lo único que me hacía compañía era el sonido del gran reloj.

Me incorporé para caminar hasta una de las puertas de cristal que había en la planta, intenté abrir la manecilla, pero no cedió, la puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto, me acerqué hasta una de las pequeñas cristaleras, limpié el polvo que la cubría y entonces acerqué mi cara. Del otro lado no parecía ver mucho más, un pasillo contiguo sin iluminación alguna.

Me separe de este y volví al centro de la planta, me cruce de brazos y entonces miré hacia arriba, al oscuro y profundo agujero de las escaleras; suspiré no quería ir, pero no me quedaba otra. Así que finalmente comencé a subir por aquellas escaleras de mármol de sangre y barandillas de hierro forjado, en silencio sepulcral.

La primera planta tenía otra de esas puertas de cristal, la cual de nuevo intenté abrir sin resultado alguno y al mirar a través de esta volví a encontrarme con otro pasillo sin vida.

Seguí subiendo.

Segunda planta, tercera planta, todo igual, no había rastro de nadie, a medida que iba subiendo el ambiente se volvía más y más helado.

Finalmente comencé a subir a la cuarta planta, poco a poco el ambiente se había ido oscureciendo más y más, en un momento dado, me quedé a mitad de camino, estaba enfrente del gran reloj del lugar. Una compleja e intricada maquinaria compuesta por cientos de pequeñas piezas que funcionaban en perfecta sincronía y brillaban a través del pulido cristal. Podía ver mi reflejo en este.

Y en un momento dado pude ver como algo pasaba por detrás de mí.

Rápidamente me giré, la temperatura había descendido vertiginosamente, había algo en el ambiente que no estaba antes, una presencia cuya energía se podía sentir, dado que la piel se me puso de gallina.

Sin embargo, como mucha otras veces no había nada.

De pronto un fuerte sonido me sobresalto, mi corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido, mire al origen de aquel grave y elevado sonido. El reloj había marcado la una de la mañana. Todas las luces del lugar se apagaron al instante. Yo emití un pequeño chillido y rápidamente me sujeté a la barandilla, hasta el punto de doler, todo estaba demasiado oscuro.

Pero rápidamente esta regresó, primero como un titileo y hasta que no se estabilizaron, no me di cuenta de que en todas las paredes habían aparecidos cuadros; lienzos en acuarelas muy difusas, con el predomino de tonos oscuros. En las que se representaban escenas que conocía muy bien.

La cueva a la que llegué, la desértica playa a la que escapé, el oscuro bosque en el que me refugié, y no acababa ahí, aquella galería continuaba en cada uno de los pisos de aquel emplazamiento.

El pueblo en llamas bajo la siniestra sombra del Wendigo, la aldea en la cascada, las ruinas del cristalizado laboratorio; la red de tenebrosos y desolados pasillos manchados con la sangre de inocentes. La antena en llamas a punto de colapsar, la gran catarata, el puente que llevaba a la ciudad fantasma; calles cubiertas de cadáveres cristalizados bajo la profunda sombra de aquellos colosales edificios. Las vistas desde el Prismodium, los restos de una guerra sin victoria aparente, el exterior del Punto Alfa. En aquel momento sentí como un nudo se me formaba en el estómago. Las siguientes pinturas se basaban en aquellos pasillos en ruinas, oscuros, manchados de sangres y restos nos humanos, hasta que llegué a uno en el que se veía un gran túnel de cual se proyectaban cientos de formas humanas deformadas.

Finalmente, el último de todos, en una gran sala una inmensa esfera de energía azulada estallaba mientras dos pequeñas figuras corrían hacia esta.

Entonces escuché un ruido proveniente de la planta inferior, corrí para asomarme al hueco de la escalera y entonces vi como debajo de mí pasaba una figura que portaba una capa negra, encapuchada, la cual desapareció de mí campo de visión. Al poco tiempo escuché como una puerta era abierta.

Bajé apresurada las escaleras hasta la primera planta para encontrarme con la puerta de cristal entreabierta, una leve luz se colaba del otro lado, lentamente abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza buscando alguna señal de aquel desconocido, pero nada. Entré y caminé por aquel tenue pasillo en forma de ele, hasta que al torcer me topé con una rejilla que daba a un agujero.

Al poco comencé a escuchar el sonido de unos mecánicos engranajes y vi como un par de cables que se movían y entonces al poco apareció una cabina de ascensor, la rejilla se hizo a un lado y del interior se escuchó un _tilín._ La cabina era luminosa, de madera de ébano y con detalles en dorado y blanco.

Sin otro lugar a dónde ir no me quedó más remedio que acceder a la cabina y una vez dentro pulse el único botón que había, poco a poco la rejilla se fue cerrando para acto seguido comenzar un lento descenso a quién sabe dónde. Me pegué a la parte trasera de la cabina mientras me cruzaba de brazos y observaba la pared de ladrillo que se iba moviendo.

Poco a poco fue apareciendo la otra entrada y una vez que la cabina se detuvo y la rejilla de seguridad se replegó salí a una sala de baldosas negras y blancas, no tenía gran cosa, paredes de concreto y una pobre iluminación de bombillas que colgaban del techo. Sin embargo, en la pared que tenía frente a mí había un pequeño ventanal con barrotes.

Me acerqué a este para ver escasamente un gran y profundo espacio oscuro.

Al mirar a mi izquierda vi un pasillo el cual comencé a seguir, que me llevó a unas escaleras cuya trayectoria rodeaba aquel gran espacio que había en el centro, sin ningún sitio más al que poder ir me vi en la obligación de comenzar a bajar.

Fue un recorrido largo y tedioso, la misma imagen de unas escaleras que descendían se repetía siempre, parecía que aquello no tenía fin alguno, al cabo de unos metros me encontraba con una ventanilla que era como un pequeño aliciente; ya que me permitía ver el camino que había hecho.

En un momento dado, más o menos a la mitad de mi recorrido, comencé a escuchar algo al fondo del lugar, el rechinar de algo metálico que se proyectaba por todas partes, a pesar de que me daba mala espina mentiría si dijese que no me pico la curiosidad. Por lo que comencé a avivar el paso.

Pasado un tiempo empecé a ver el final del recorrido.

"Por fin" – Dije una vez que llegué al último escalón mientras me apoyaba en la pared un tanto exhausta.

El trayecto me había llevado a una gran sala circular, también de baldosas blancas y negras, y cuya iluminación era muy escasa, sin embargo, lo más llamativo de aquel gran lugar era lo que se hallaba justo en medio de esta. Una colosal jaula de pájaro. De ella era la que provenía el ruido que llevaba tiempo escuchando.

Me acerqué hasta esta con precaución, cada vez el sonido se hacía más y más presente, hasta que finalmente estuve delante de los finos, y un tanto desgastados, barrotes, debido a las manchas de oxido que la componían. Miré hacia el interior, pero no había rastro de ningún animal.

Aunque cuando elevé mi vista pude encontrar el origen de aquel ruido, en medio de la jaula, suspendido en un columpio de me acero se hallaba una figura, una sombra humana que se mecía vagamente de adelante hacia atrás.

"¿Hola?" – Intenté captar su atención no muy convencida, sin embargo, esta nunca se inmuto ante mi llamada, pude ver como pasado unos segundos esta agachaba un poco la cabeza para posar su mirada sobre mí y con indiferencia volver a llevarla hacia el frente.

De pronto escuché un crujir y un rayo de luz rápidamente se proyectó debajo de mí, me di la vuelta para observa como entre la oscuridad había aparecido una puerta, entreabierta por donde se colaba la luz. Podía escuchar el sonido de los árboles a lo lejos.

Aquello sin lugar a duda era lo mejor que tenía desde que había aparecido en este misterioso lugar, por lo que no me lo planteé mucho y salí cagando leches de aquella sala, siempre mirando hacia atrás cada dos por tres; esperándome constantemente lo peor. Sin embargo, no pasó nada antes de que yo abandonara aquel sitio, la misteriosa figura simplemente se dedicó a seguir columpiándose como si yo jamás hubiese estado ahí.

Eran tales mis ganas de alejarme de todo aquello que abrí la puerta de madera del todo tan rápido que no me percaté del inmenso contraste entre la luz del exterior y la del interior, y mis ojos acabaron pagándolo.

Cuando finalmente todo cobro forma me quedé helada al ver donde me encontraba, no sabría definir exactamente que era aquel lugar, ¿tal vez una especie de vacío? Quién sabe. Era un inmenso espacio, como un universo en sí, escasamente iluminado dado que lo que creía quera el cielo estaba cubierto por un manto de tinta negra difusa.

Varios cachos de tierra se encontraban dispersos, a la deriva por aquel gran lugar, podía ver restos de edificaciones y espacios sobre su superficie, sitios que yo conocía, restos de Villa Crepúsculo, la mansión abandonada, Vergel Radiante; el Castillo del Olvido, así como, el de sus majestades. También había restos de Aldebarán, cachos de edificios dispersados por el espacio, otros derruidos o a punto de ellos dado que se habían quedado paralizados en pleno colapso.

Sin embargo, aquello no era todo, dado que el edificio se encontraba en una alta colina tenía una mejor vista de la zona, delante de mí se extendía una amplia meseta llena de bosques, más allá de estos se podían ver edificios. Todo cubierto por una espesa capa de niebla.

De pronto un poderoso rayo de luz surgió desde el otro extremo del lugar, un poderoso haz que lo consumió todo muy brevemente, su paso dio lugar a un cambio en la imagen que había observado con anterioridad en aquel lugar, ya que un nuevo edificio había surgido de entre la densa bruma.

A lo lejos, pasado los bosques y edificios, en el otro extremo de la zona había surgido una pequeña montaña en cuya sima había aparecido un edificio, de estilo entre lo renacentista y clasicista, aquella edificación era rectangular, con grandes cristaleras en su parte central, así como una inmensa cúpula encima de esta. Con dos torres a ambos lados de estas. En los extremos de aquella especie de palacio de piedra de tonos arcillosos, había, otras cristaleras más pequeñas, así como otras cúpulas más pequeñas.

Pero la cosa no acababa ahí, un inmenso halo de una suave luz verde había aparecido por detrás del edificio dando un aspecto mucho más lúgubre del que ya tenía.

No había que ser lo suficientemente listo como para saber que aquello no pintaba nada bien, por lo que rápidamente me giré para regresar al interior del otro edificio, mejor malo conocido que malo por conocer. Sin embargo, cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con que la puerta había desaparecido.

"¿Qué coño?"

De pronto un resplandor se produjo a mis espaldas y al darme la vuelta vi que, en aquel misterioso edificio, en lo más alto de la cúpula central había aparecido un rayo de luz, como si se tratase de un faro.

Miré por un momento aquel lugar, era una muy terrible idea ir hacia allá y tenía claro que no lo haría, al menos por el momento; primero exploraría la zona a ver si encontraba algo que me ayudase a entender qué estaba pasando. Y en el caso de no poder hacerlo, me acabaría resignando e iría a aquel palacio, el único lugar que parecía albergar vida en este sitio.

Por lo que sin más comencé a descender por la ladera hasta llegar a una desgastada y oxidada verja cuya puerta se movía de un lado a otro a otro a causa del viento, esta daba a una carretera que se adentraba en el bosque.

* * *

Llevaba ya un tiempo caminando, a pesar de haber estado siguiendo todo el rato la maldita carretera no podía sentirme más perdida, lo único que había hecho era adentrarme más y más en el bosque; en un momento dado se había puesto a lloviznar, una fina y molesta capa de lluvia que lo empapaba todo. Me había acabado autoabrazándome en busca de calor. Pero la cosa no acababa aquí, cada cierto tiempo se escuchaban a lo lejos temblores de cosas que se desmoronaban.

Para mi confort al menos aquella sinuosa y desgastada vía al menos tenía farolas que iluminaban algo la zona.

Por otro lado, en todo aquel tiempo que estuve andando me pude percatar que lo único que se escuchaban eran aquellos misteriosos temblores, para estar en medio de un bosque tan frondoso y lleno de vegetación, la fauna era inexistente; así como que para haber estado tanto tiempo en aquella carretera no me había topado con un mísero coche en todo el trayecto.

Al cabo de un tiempo de tanto andar acabé encontrándome las marcas de unas llantas en el trayecto, rápidamente comencé a mirar de un lado a otro, pero nada de nada, ni rastro del coche que las hizo. Por lo que seguí caminando, esta vez con algo más de esperanza, aquello significaba que debía a haber más gente en aquel lugar… o al menos eso esperaba.

No tuve que alejarme mucho de aquellas marcas para encontrar a su respectivo dueño, no muchos kilómetros más halla, rodeando una formación de tierra que escondía parte de la carretera, estaba el coche. Un antiguo escarabajo de color amarillo se encontraba estampado contra una farola.

Me acerqué a este para comenzar a inspeccionarlo, la parte delantera había quedado completamente destrozada, cristales por todas partes, pero ni rastro del conductor; tampoco había restos de sangre lo cual era una buena señal. Revisé el vehículo en busca de cualquier cosa útil, pero tampoco había nada.

Por lo que sin más seguí adelante.

Pasado un tiempo acabé llegando a un pequeño vecindario, completamente abandonado, cuyas casas no habían podido resistir al paso del tiempo sin perder parte de ellas por el camino; madera podrida, pintura desgastada, cristales rotos. Una bochornosa imagen de lo que alguna vez fueron aquellas grandes y elegantes casas.

Caminaba por la calle central de aquel desértico lugar, me abrace a mí misma mientras ojeaba la zona, un poderoso sentimiento de tristeza lo inundaba todo; era sumamente abrumador.

En mi mente intentaba hacerme una idea de cómo habría lucido aquel sitio en sus mejores mementos, niños riendo y columpiándose en el columpió del gran árbol que había en un lado, ahora una simple cuerda de la que colgaba una tabla. Familias haciendo vida en los grandes céspedes delanteros perfectamente podados, ahora maleza que crecía sin control alguno en su mayoría seca, automóviles circulando de aquí para allá; ahora simples latas oxidadas que se encontraban abandonados en medio de la calle.

¿Qué habría pasado en este lugar?

Ya no quedaba rastro de sus habitantes, tampoco había restos de estos o señales de que algo malo hubiese pasado, simplemente era como si se hubiesen esfumado.

Expire profundamente, el aire era tan pesado que dolía respirar. Quería salir cuanto antes, sobre todo de esta zona, el ambiente era sumamente enfermizo.

Llevé mi vista al frente, a lo lejos, pasados los árboles comenzaba a ver los edificios de la ciudad, estaba cerca, al menos esperaba encontrar algo ahí que me permitiese averiguar qué era esta esta especie de mundo del revés en el que me encontraba.

Por lo que seguí mi rumbo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que finalmente el bosque poco a poco comenzó a reducirse y la civilización a hacerse más presente, la carretera se extendía ahora por un antiguo puente de piedra que cruzaba un rio de tranquilas y profundas aguas negras. La frontera entre el bosque y la ciudad. Me quede un momento parada observando, los edificios desde mi posición ser veían desolados y en un avanzado estado de deterioro, además, una espesa niebla bañaba toda la ciudad dándole un aspecto mucho más solitario y estremecedor.

Seguí adelante, esta vez cruzando el puente y llegando a un peaje.

Largas filas de coches abandonados se disponían delante de mí, en posiciones desordenadas, todos completamente destrozados; iba de un lado a otro rodeándolos y de vez en cuando observando en su interior en busca de algo que ni yo misma tenía claro, alguna pista tal vez. Pero en su interior de nuevo no había nada.

Me volví a detener, cuando ya estaba al frente del peaje, y lleve mi vista hacia arriba, al gran cartel de chapa que se suponía debía anunciar el nombre de la ciudad, y digo que debía ya que no lo hacía. Porque montones rayones, como si fuesen grandes zarpas, habían destrozado toda la pintura dejando el anuncio ilegible.

Emití un quejido para continuar con el recorrido, ni si quiera en las cabinas del peaje había información, los ordenadores no funcionaban y todos los papeles que pudiesen haber contenido algún registro estaba manchados con tinta. Fuese lo que fuese que había pasado aquí se había llevado a su paso la existencia de todo el lugar.

Cuando pasé el peaje me topé con otra sorpresa, unos cuantos metros más allá el recorrido había sido cortado por una gran valla de rejilla, esta era bastante alta y en la parte de arriba tenía alambre de espino. Lo único en todo aquel lugar que se veía de una pieza, tal vez algo deteriorada por las manchas de oxido, pero aun esta se veía todavía resistente.

Me acerqué hasta hundir mis dedos en la malla, la sacudí un par de veces sólo para confirmar lo anterior, entonces pegué mi cara a esta, intentando ver que había más allá, pero la niebla lo impedía.

"¿Hola?" – Dije lo más alto que pude, pero lo único que recibí fue el profundo sonido del viento. «¿Y ahora qué» pensé

El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte y un chirrido metálico comenzó a sonar, al dirigir mi vista hacia la izquierda me di cuenta el sonido provenía unos metros más allá de un cartel que estaba medio doblado y oscilaba con el viento. Entonces vi la señal que tenía este.

"Un metro" – Dije mientras acercaba hasta la señal y al acercarme a la barandilla que había ahí pude ver al otro lado las escaleras que llevaban se introducían en la boca del metro. La rodee hasta quedar al frente de esta, sabía que no era buena idea, es más era una terrible y pésima idea todo sea dicho. Pero era lo mejor que tenía ahora. A mi favor por regla de tres si todas las demás infraestructuras estaban desoladas esta también tenía que estarlo.

Pero claro también había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que no fuese así.

Por lo que, respirando profundamente, me armé de valor y comencé a descender, esperando no acabar con otro mordisco de recuerdo.

Para mi suerte este estaba iluminado ya que a lo lejos había algo de luz, por lo que una vez que terminé de bajar escaleras llegué a la zona de control una gran vaya de tubos de metal separaba la sala, en medio había un marco con dos grandes tornos con barras de acero que creaban una red. Me acerqué hasta estos y empuje, el mecanismo al principio no cedió, pero comencé a empujar más y más y poco a poco los antiguos engranajes comenzaron a moverse los dos tornos comenzaron a girar.

Finalmente conseguí pasar al otro lado, miré por un momento mis adoloridas manos, por lo visto ya no tenía "habilidades", entonces dirigí mi vista hacia atrás – "Ya no hay vuelta atrás" – Dije para seguir adelante.

Me acerqué hasta una barandilla que daba al gran andén, el lugar estaba completamente abandonado y en un estado lamentable, en cualquier momento parecía que se iba a venir abajo, había dos trenes, uno volcado y otro que a pesar del deterioro estaba bien.

Baje por la derecha y caminé por el andén, los carteles de las líneas estaban completamente destrozados, no pude evitar suspirar ante aquello, por otro lado, no parecía que hubiese mucha energía como para alimentar al tren en caso de que aquella gran lata oxidada funcionase. Por lo que no me quedaría otra que caminar por los túneles hasta encontrar una parada con la que poder salir a la superficie.

Mi cuerpo se erizó ante aquel pensamiento, no me gustaba para nada, era como ir poco a poco hacia una muerte segura; pero de nuevo si quería respuestas no me quedaba otra.

Me acerqué hasta el tren, para mi suerte una de las puertas estaba entreabierta por lo que haciendo fuerza conseguí poco a poco hacerla a un lado, dentro del vagón el ambiente era asqueroso, había una mezcla de humedad y oxido que se esparcía por el lugar por lo que tuve que cubrir mi rostro con mi camiseta para evitar inhalarlo. También varias partes estaban cubiertas por una especie de moho rojizo que supuraba una especie de líquido. Aquello me revolvió el estómago.

Con cara de disgusto comencé a caminar hacia el último vagón, sintiendo como mis pies se hundían en aquel viscoso material, evitando en la medida de lo posible tocar algo. De pronto la puerta por la que había entrado se cerró y yo grité a la vez que me giraba para ver qué había pasado.

Entonces se comenzaron a escuchar una serie de ruidos y las luces comenzaron a parpadear, un fuerte chirrido seguido de un brusco movimiento lo sacudió todo, haciendo que cayese, rápidamente me sujete a uno de los tubos. Los chirridos fueron a más y más a medida que el tren iba volviendo a la vida, moviéndose cada vez con más velocidad. Finalmente, el vehículo terminó de revivir para lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia uno de los oscuros túneles.

Vi por un momento mi reflejo a través del sucio cristal antes de sentir como algo se escurría entre mis dedos al observar de que se trataba vi aquel moho chorreando por mis manos, emití un sonido de disgusto a la vez que rápidamente me separaba. Mis manos estaban completamente pringadas y cuando aquel olor llego a mi nariz no pude evitar emitir una arcada.

Rápidamente limpié aquella sustancia en mi camisa, suerte que era de un color oscuro.

Sin mucho más que hacer acabe sentándome en el asiento más limpió que pude encontrar, no me quedaba más remedio que esperar pacientemente y ver a donde me llevaba el destartalado vehículo en el que iba. Viendo el lado positivo en todo aquel sinsentido al menos tenía luz y no tendría que recorrer los túneles a pie.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ya bajo tierra, a través de las ventanas solo veía una constante pared que iba quedando atrás, suspiré mientras apoyaba mi mejilla sobre mí mano en señal de cansancio. Por qué las cosas siempre tenían que ser así un constante secreto y misterio… ya empezaba a estar un poco hasta el coño.

Cerré los ojos intentando recordar que era lo último que había pasado antes de llegar, lo último que recordaba era colocar el índice en su lugar y entonces… hice un mayor esfuerzo, por alguna razón me costaba acordarme de qué había pasado a continuación… había dejado el índice y entonces… la imagen de una más cara de pájaro apareció.

"¡Ah!" – Dije cuanto sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza.

Comencé a escuchar un fuerte pitido que venía desde uno de los extremos del vagón, abrí un poco mis parpados para ver de qué se trataba y entonces a aquella persona que había visto horas atrás. La encapuchada. Esta estaba varios asientos más allá de mí, sentada y observado tranquilamente el lado contrario, con sus brazos, lo único que salía de la oscura capa, cubiertos por guantes de seda negro hasta la altura de los codos, apoyados en su regazo.

Esta giró lentamente su cara, lo único que dejaba ver la capucha era desde su labio superior hasta el mentón y un poco de su cuello. Esta me dio una pequeña sonrisa que fue aterradora.

De pronto todo tembló bruscamente, el tren se detuvo en el acto y yo acabé siendo lanzada varios metros más allá.

Me levanté algo desorientada, tomé una de las barras para ir poco a poco incorporándome, cuando más o menos me recuperé vi delante de mí una puerta abierta, llevé mis ojos de un lado a otro, todo estaba normal y la figura ya no estaba.

Salí al andén esperando encontrarme con el tren destrozado, dado los temblores y el repentino parón pensé que se habría estrellado contra algo, pero no era así, este estaba de una pieza.

Sin darle más importancia a aquello me dirigí a las escaleras necesitaba salir cuanto antes a la superficie, llevaba demasiado tiempo bajo tierra.

Caminé a gran velocidad la desolada estación hasta que finalmente acabé saliendo de la boca del metro, levanté mi cabeza mientras observaba de aquí para allá los grandes y siniestras edificaciones, estilo modernista que daban a la zona un ambiente un tanto antiguo y lúgubre. Por encima de los edificios podía ver el rayo de luz que iba y venía circundando toda la ciudad.

No tenía que andar muy lejos de aquel castillo.

De nuevo me encontré con otra ciudad abandonada, pero esta vez la sensación que tenía era distinta, cierta opresión y dolor reinaba en el ambiente lo cual me ponía los pelos de punta.

Comencé a alejarme de la boca de metro hasta lo que parecía una gran plaza, miraba de un lado a otro a ver si tenía suerte de entre todas las ventanas conseguía apreciar alguna figura humana, pero no hallé nada. Al llegar a gran plaza pude ver una especie de escenario en el centro por lo que curiosa me acerqué más.

Entonces me di cuenta de que aquello no era un escenario sino una pila, una descomunal cantidad de madera apilada alrededor de un grueso y alto tronco, aquello me dejo impactada; entonces sentí como algo chocaba con mis pies y al ver de qué se traba vi que era una hoja de papel; por lo que curiosa me agaché para tomarla.

Por una cara no había nada y al darle la vuelta no pude evitar quedarme petrificada, una impresión de mi rostro estaba plasmada en esta y de bajo ponía en negras y grandes letras la palabra _bruja_. En aquel papel no había mucho más simplemente un mensaje que ponía « _Se busca_ »

No me podía creer aquello, volví a leerlo varias veces sin entenderlo, podía escuchar el ruido de otros tantos cientos de papeles como este siendo arrastradas por el viento.

Cuando levanté mi vista de este me di cuenta de que ya no estaba sola, cientos de miles de figuras, sombras humanas, recorrían de un lado a otro el lugar sin notar que yo estaba ahí. De pronto el pánico me invadió, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, por lo que agachando la cabeza comencé a desplazarme velozmente.

Iba a paso veloz, esquivando a todas aquellas sombras que no se habían percatado de mí, intentando ser lo más invisible posible; había visto una calle que bajaba hacia el norte de la plaza por lo que mi objetivo era llegar ahí lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, un viandante apareció justo en mí campo de visión, no lo había visto venir y ya lo tenía muy encima como para poder reaccionar, por lo que finalmente acabé chocando con este. Apenas se movió. Era tan alto que tuvo que agachar la cabeza para verme, aquello me hizo sentir mucho diminuta, insignificante, así como la mirada que recibí de su vacío rostro me acongojo.

Me alejé de este lo más rápido que pude, su visión seguía sobre mí, entonces me percaté de una cosa y era que todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor se habían detenido; cientos de miradas vacías habían sido puestas sobre mí. De pronto murmullos comenzaron a escucharse de todas partes, voces que venían de aquí y allá, ininteligibles, con diversos tonos, unas más agudas otras más fuertes; algunas susurraban otras se mofaban mientras que otras gritaban.

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y la estrujé, me estaba volviendo loca, todas aquellas voces se escuchaban en mi cabeza, un martillante coro que me bombardeaba sin compasión alguna.

Pero rápidamente cesaron, sólo había silencio, mire a mi alrededor a todas aquellas figuras inmóviles sin comprender que iba a pasar a continuación. De pronto vi como todas estas levantaban un brazo para señalar con su afilado dedo en mi dirección.

Y entonces todas estas dijeron a la vez la palabra mágica.

« _¡Bruja!_ » correaron todos a la vez en una fuerte y profunda sentencia que se sintió como un martillazo a mi ataúd.

«Bruja» clamaron de nuevo esta vez dando un paso al frente, estrechando el circulo, de pronto varias hogueras entorno a la pila se encendieron, el fuego salvaje se elevó vivo, destructor, y las columnas de humos comenzaron a ascender. Miré hacia el centro del lugar y entonces comencé a escuchar gritos de dolor y angustia. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Automáticamente retrocedí, pero mi espalda chocó con una superficie, al elevar mi vista me encontré con el ser con el que me había chocado, este hizo un movimiento, lanzando sus largos brazos hacia mí para atraparme; pero reaccioné a tiempo y me agaché lo más rápido que pude. Acto seguido me lancé lejos de ahí para ponerme de pie lo más rápido que pude y echar a correr lejos de ahí.

Franqueé con agilidad a las criaturas que estaban en mi camino, no pude seguir la ruta que había previsto, varios de ellos se encontraban obstruyéndola, demasiado arriesgado; por lo que tomé una calle contigua completamente vacía.

Corrí por aquel lugar, de fondo la multitud clamaba rabiosa, la luz del fuego se expandía a través de las paredes.

Seguí corriendo hasta que la gran calle por la que me había metido comenzó a estrecharse más y más, los edificios comenzaron a volverse más toscos, antiguos y sombríos; los modernistas edificios habían dado paso un complejo barrio de arquitectura gótica; grandes edificios de piedra oscura, estrechas calles por la que apenas entraba la luz, frías y húmedas figuras de bestias que adornaban las fachadas y cuyas miradas se posaban en mí.

Un complejo y lúgubre laberinto en el que cada metro que recorría significaba perderse más y más.

Tenía mi respiración agitada, ya no sabía por dónde seguir, había ido de un lado para otro de este complejo entramado y ahora me encontraba exhausta, el brillo de las antorchas me había perseguido en mi camino; aquellas criaturas se habían introducido en mi búsqueda.

"Mierda" – Dije en voz baja al ver que por la parte de delante venía luces.

Rápidamente me escondí en uno de los rellanos de los edificios, entre las sombras pude ver como una de aquellas criaturas venía, alumbrando cada recoveco en busca de mí, por lo que no me iba a quedar más remedio que enfrentarme a esta. Estaba sola lo cual era positivo. Me introduje más en la oscuridad, esperando mi momento.

El ente se aproximaba lentamente, deteniéndose de vez en cuando buscando algún rastro, hasta que finalmente la tuve encima, cuando esta se acercó para iluminar el portal actué sin parsimonia, aprovechando la baja estatura del rellano salté y me tomé del marco superior de la puerta para impulsarme y darle una patada en el pecho que la pillo desprevenida.

La criatura retrocedió varios metros aturdida, la antorcha calló a un lado, con velocidad tomé esta y antes de que el ser se recompusiera le di un fuerte golpe con el llameante objeto en la cabeza. Brazas salieron de esta tras el impacto, el ser calló a un lado a cuatro patas. Supe que le había hecho daño cuando vi como parte de su rostro había quedado quemada.

Golpeé una y otra vez su espalda hasta que finalmente se desplomo, cuando lo tuve a mi merced no dude y empleando el cabezal de metal de la antorcha comencé a golpear sin reparo alguno su cabeza. Mientras esta convulsionaba y emitía quejidos inconexos. Con cada golpe que daba manchas de tinta negra lo salpicaban todo.

Cuando esta dejó de moverse paré.

Entonces pude ver como las sombras que formaban su cuerpo se tornaron más líquidas y comenzaron a derramarse hasta que finalmente apareció el cuerpo de una persona, cuando vi de quien se trataba no pude evitar gritar mientras soltaba la antorcha y retrocedía.

Mis pulsaciones aumentaron, mi respiración se volvió irregular, una profunda presión amenazaba con romper mi pecho.

Una risa siniestra se escuchó a lo lejos – "Sangre inocente mancha tus manos" - Dijo alguien.

Entonces pude ver como detrás de mí más luces se aproximaban, por lo que hui lejos de ahí.

Mi escape a través de aquellos enmarañados recovecos de los cuales se escuchaban ecos y susurros me llevo a un amplio espacio, calles que daban a la parte trasera de un gran edificio con cuatro grandes torres piramidales. Detrás de mí las criaturas se acercaban, por lo que tenía que encontrar refugio cuanto antes.

Corrí, rodeando a gran velocidad el edificio, para llegar a la parte delantera de este, la recargada fachada de una gran catedral cuyo pórtico daba a una extensa plaza rodeada de edificios. Entonces pude ver como de entre sus calles cientos de luces portadas por aquellas figuras humanas emergían de esta. Todo el lugar comenzaba a teñirse de tonos rojizos y anaranjados.

Estos poco a poco comenzaban a inundar la plaza.

Asustada, eché a correr hacia la entrada de la catedral, para mi suerte la gran puerta de madera estaba abierta, por lo que una vez dentro la tomé y comencé a empujarla hasta que conseguí cerrarla. Entonces tome una biga de madera la cual se encontraba en uno de los extremos y la arrastre. Aquella mierda pesaba una barbaridad.

Cuando estuve al frente de la puerta, haciendo un esfuerzo como pude levante aquel cacho de madera para colocarlo y bloquear finalmente la puerta.

Suspiré aliviada mientras me limpiaba el sudor de la frente debido al sobre esfuerzo.

Me di la vuelta para observar el lugar, ante mis ojos se disponía una gran sala rectangular llena de bancos y columnas que formaban un gran techo arqueado, de grandes cristaleras y un inmenso órgano en la parte delantera del lugar.

Caminaba por el pasillo central no muy convencida de donde me había metido, por las grandes cristaleras se colaba la luz de las antorchas, más que resguardarme me había atrapado yo sola. Tal vez si conseguí llegar al techo de la catedral podría saltar a uno de los tejados contiguos de los edificios colindantes a la catedral y de ahí escapar por los tejados.

Sólo necesitaba saber cómo acceder a las torres que había visto con anterioridad.

De pronto sentí como pisaba algo pegajoso y entonces al mirar al suelo vi como de repente todo el suelo estaba cubierto por aquel líquido que había visto en el metro, el cual me llegaba a la altura de los tobillos.

De pronto escuché como algo se movía a mis espaldas, pero al girarme no vi nada.

Entonces de entre las dos filas de bancos algo se movió, una figura alargada que levantó un poco la superficie.

Asustada corrí hasta uno de los largos bancos donde me subí para comenzar a observar todo mejor. El lugar estaba tranquilo, no había rastro de aquella presencia.

Sin embargo, se escuchó como algo tiraba los candelabros que había a un extremo del órgano. Asustada intenté localizarla, pero esta rápidamente desapareció.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, de nuevo todo volvía a estar sumido en la calma, sin embargo, todos los bancos de la fila derecha comenzaron a ser golpeados bruscamente moviéndolos de su ordenada posición. Otra vez calma. En un rápido movimiento todos los bancos de mi fila fueron levantados levemente. Grité al perder el equilibrio, pero para mi suerte caí sobre este.

Otra vez silencio.

De repente el banco del fondo fue emitió un fuerte ruido como si algo lo hubiese agarrado, para rápidamente ser hundido mientras era destrozado por la mitad, a los pocos segundos aquello también le paso al que estaba al principio de la fila.

Y así sucesivamente todos comenzaron a ser destrozados estrechando más y más la línea, en poco tiempo el mío sería el siguiente por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces caminé hacia atrás, tomé carrerilla y me impulsé para caer en uno de los que estaba al frente de mí antes de que el banco en el que me encontraba desapareciera.

Aquello había estado cerca, sin embargo, no pareció gustarle a aquello que fuese que había debajo del viscoso líquido ya que se agito furioso.

De pronto todos los bancos a mi alrededor incluido el mío, fueron lanzados por los aires, caí a varios metros de distancia rodando varias veces sobre mí misma para evitar los pesados proyectiles de madera que caían por todas partes. Uno de estos calló a escasos centímetros de mis piernas, si no las hubiese retirado a tiempo me las habría amputado.

De nuevo todo volvía a estar sumido en la calma.

Una descomunal mano, de esqueléticos y alargados huesos con unas grandes y afiladas uñas como dagas se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento, luego la otra, y otra y otra; hasta un total de seis. Mis ojos casi se salen de la órbita cuando vi aquello.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me levanté lo más veloz que pude y eché a correr lejos de ahí todo los que mis piernas daban, vi una puerta al otro extremo de la sala por lo que marqué mi rumbo hacia ella. Detrás de mí aquel ser me pisaba a los talones, como una tormenta que destrozaba todo a su paso.

Cuando llegué a la puerta y la abrí me topé con un grupo de aquellos seres bloqueándome el paso, sorprendida intenté retroceder, pero fue demasiado tarde, uno de ellos me asestó un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara que me tiró al suelo.

Quedé medio inconsciente, todo me daba vueltas, pude ver vagamente como ellos me rodeaban, qué pensaban hacer conmigo ahora, supongo que no lo sabría dado que uno de estos volvió a golpearme terminando así la tarea.

* * *

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, la cabeza me dolía, las imágenes iban y venían, podía sentir una fuerte presión en mis muñecas.

"Mierda" – Fue lo primero que dije, intenté llevarme las manos a la cabeza, pero me di cuenta de que no podía, algo estaba reteniendo mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza.

Cuando el dolor mermo lo suficiente como para ver mejor entonces me percaté de que estaba en una superficie inestable y al mirar mejor hacia abajo vi que mis pies reposaban sobre madera; mucha madera. Entonces fue ahí cuando todo conecto. Abrí más mis ojos presa del pánico y miré a mi alrededor para ver que me encontraba de regreso en la plaza rodeada por una ingente multitud de aquellas criaturas, todos coreando a la par _bruja_ , sus voces resonaban por toda la plaza.

Estaba atada al poste por unas cadenas, me sacudí en un intento desesperado por escapar, pero me era imposible.

De pronto estos empezaron a correar mucho más alto, más vividos, más rápidos, aquello me puso más tensa algo se acercaba y no sabía que era.

Entonces todos ellos se callaron, lo único que podía oír era el sonido de mi agitada respiración, las sombras se hicieron a un lado para dar paso a un grupo de personas, sentí como mi corazón se detenía al ver de quienes se trataban.

Mis amigos.

Estos caminaron hacia la pila con una fría mirada puesta en mí.

"¿Chicos? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Silencio bruja" – Dijo Sora, el primero en hablar, su voz denotaba rabia. – "Es hora de que pagues por tus pecados" - Aquello me pillo por sorpresa.

"¿Pecados?... ¡¿pero de qué cojones estás hablando?!"

"No te hagas la tonta Naminé sabes muy bien de lo que estamos hablando" – Dijo esta vez Roxas.

"¡No me estoy haciendo la tonta porque no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando imbécil!" – Me sacudí furiosa, juro que cuando saliera de aquí les iba a pegar muy fuerte.

"Dado tu cabezonería no me queda más remedio que nombrarlos" – Dijo ahora Kairi – "Manipulación, lavado de mente, suplantación… asesinato" – Mencionó mientras iba levantando cada uno de sus dedos.

"Nuestras vidas eran tranquilas entonces viniste tú para estropearlo todo" – Dijo Sora furioso.

"Tranquilo Sora, ahórrate las palabras no vale la pena malgastarlas con una persona de su calaña" – Le dijo Riku.

Aquello me estaba comenzando a asustar, no se veía para nada una broma, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, por lo que con todas mis fuerzas comencé a tirar de las cadenas.

"No te molestes" – Dijo alguien al que no había percibido – "No hay forma de que puedas escapar"

Tamara apareció entre ellos junto con Ventus y Olette, a diferencia de todas las miradas de odio que estaba recibiendo, estos se limitaron a observarme sin ningún tipo de sentimiento o empatía. Aquello sí que era peor, el vacío emocional que ellos me dedicaban.

"Nos has traído muchos quebraderos de cabeza Naminé, has sido una ingrata y una terrible persona con todos nosotros, lo único que has hecho es arrastrarnos más y más contigo a un constante sufrimiento" – Habló Ven.

"Por no hablar del hecho de que nos mentiste a todos, ocultando aquello que está dentro de ti, esa repugnante infección, poniéndonos a todos en peligro" – Esta vez fue Olette.

"Fuiste incapaz de apreciar el cariño que te teníamos, te tendimos la mano y tú tomaste todo el brazo, nos utilizaste, nos engañaste, nos…"

Pero Tamara levantó la mano haciendo que Sora se callase en el acto.

"Ha sido muy duro Sora, pero ya es hora de ponerle fin a todo" – Dijo Tamara.

Entonces las sombras se acercaron hasta ellos para darles a cada uno una antorcha.

"¡Joder, joder, joder! ..." – Dije histérica cuando vi que toda aquella mierda se empezó a poner más sería.

Todos ellos rodearon la estructura y lentamente acercaron sus antorchas a esta. rápidamente el fuego comenzó a avivarse en la base, estos se hicieron para atrás, limitando a observarse.

"Buena suerte" – Me dijo Sora.

El fuego comenzó a incrementar su intensidad, el humo negro lo envolvía todo, mis ojos lloraban debido al escozor, comencé a toser apenas podía respirar, la temperatura iba en aumento y mi piel comenzaba a resentirse, dolorosas ampollas comenzaban a salir por todas estás estallando cuando su interior acuoso hervía.

El fuego iba acercándose poco a poco, hasta que finalmente llegó a donde yo estaba, y lentamente comenzó a escalar por mi cuerpo, envolviéndome, abrazándome un horrible e intenso dolor que nunca había sentido, consumiendo poco a poco mis ropas, cabello y cuerpo; introduciéndose en lo más profundo de mí, convirtiéndolo todo en ardientes brazas.

Hasta que finalmente no pude aguantar más y me rendí, dejando que poco a poco este me fuese consumiendo hasta que ya no quedase más nada de mí que polvo y cenizas.

Y todo ante la atenta mirada de mis verdugos. Mis amigos.

* * *

Desperté al instante con el corazón en la boca, mi cuerpo temblando a más no poder, llevé mis manos a mi rostro para echar mis cabellos hacia a otras y limpiar las lágrimas que había derramado. Todavía podía sentirlo y oírlo, el crepitar del fuego, su asqueroso olor, el dolor que ejercía este contra mi cuerpo.

Me auto abracé en un intento de calmarme, pero no lo conseguía, me di cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en mi piso, más concretamente en el suelo de mi salón.

Las palabras que me habían dirigido seguían aún presentes, resonando en lo más profundo de mi cabeza « _Mentirosa, egoísta, asesina…_ » incluso si cerraba los ojos podía seguir viendo sus miradas, odio, rabia, satisfacción.

Rápidamente me levante y fui al baño donde comencé a echar agua en mi cara para intentar despejarme, pasado un tiempo levante mi rostro a observarme en el espejo, las gotas se escurrían por este. Mi mirada se estrechó un poco

"No son de confianza" – Dije.

Caminé hasta mi habitación la cual puse patas arriba buscando todos los recuerdos que tenía de ellos, fotografías, dibujos, regalos, todo lo que estos aparecieran. Cuando lo tenía todo lo junté entre mis manos y lo llevé al fregadero, donde los tiré sin delicadeza alguna para acto seguido coger aceite y derramar toda la botella sobre estos, asegurándome de impregnarlos bien todos.

Entonces tomé un fosforo que encendí de un solo movimiento, me quedé mirando por un momento, vacilante, pero entonces recordé los horrores que había vivido con anterioridad.

Dejé caer la cerilla y al instante todos aquellos recuerdos comenzaban a arder, observaba con rabia con todos iba siendo consumido lentamente por las llamas, como las fotografías y dibujos iban desapareciendo, borrando el rastro de todo lo que una vez fue.

Pude sentir como ella aparecía, para abrazarme posesivamente por la cintura y apoyaba su rostro en mi hombro.

"No son de confianza" – Dije.

" _No son de confianza" –_ Me respondió ella.

"No son de confianza" – Repetimos las dos a la vez mientras observábamos como todo aquello sucumbía definitivamente a las llamas.

Por otro lado, en todo aquel mundo del revés las cosas comenzaron a temblar, desmoronándose y desintegrándose como tantas otras veces había pasado, los nexos volvían a romper.

Pero aquello no fue todo

Ya que, en aquel amplio salón, donde se hallaba la gran jaula en la que aquel ente se columpia constantemente algo ocurrió. Los barrotes de la jaula chirriaron, estos comenzaron a oxidarse a un ritmo vertiginoso a la que estos se deformaron levemente.

El ente por su parte sigo meciéndose, paciente, esperando a que todo finalmente terminase por colapsar.

* * *

 **¿Qué os aparecido? Dejadme un comentario con los que os ha parecido este capítulo.**


	7. Comunicado

Comunicado:

Desearía más que nadie que esto fuese una nueva actualización de la historia, pero para mí desgracia esto no va a ser así.

La verdad que no sé exactamente por dónde empezar, ahora mismo soy un desorden de sentimientos, pero creo que lo principal es decir que la saga de Ecos de un Pasado Lejano queda en pausa hasta nuevo aviso.

A mí más que a nadie le duele tomar esta decisión, de verás, pero es algo que lleva en mi cabeza mucho tiempo rumiando, la cual he intentado callar, pero finalmente no he podido.

Siendo sinceros este año no ha sido el mejor para mí emocionalmente hablando, han sido tantas cosas que poco a poco se han ido sumando que finalmente el peso en mis hombros fue demasiado. Un constante estrés y ansiedad, resumiendo, que me han acabado agotando.

Por otro lado, este es mi último año en la carrera por lo que la presión es mucho más que nunca y apenas tengo tiempo para ponerme a escribir, lo cual es algo que me jode bastante dado que esto es una de las cosas que más me apasiona, dado que ha sido una forma de plasmar todas aquellas ideas que iban surgiendo, las historias que quería contar; así como una vía de escape en ocasiones.

Pero sinceramente la razón principal que ha llevado a pausar ha sido el desencanto hacia la historia. Poo duro y triste que parezca es así. Empecé todo esto en 2015 o 2016. Ya sinceramente no me acuerdo, tenía unas ganas desmesuradas al ser un proyecto completamente diferente a lo que había escrito; que al principio empezó como algo modesto, pero con el paso de los años fue cobrando más y más forma en mi cabeza. Y es cierto que a pesar de algunos baches en el camino o el de compaginarlo en aquel momento con mi primera historia, al cabo de tres años conseguí traeros la primera parte.

Como dije, durante todo aquel tiempo la historia no paró de crecer y crecer, hasta tal punto de que aún no había terminado la primera parte y ya tenía planeadas la segunda y tercera. Recuerdo todo aquello con mucha ilusión. Es más, vosotros también fuisteis en cierta medida un impulsor, independiente de la acogida que tuviese la historia el ver que había gente que disfrutaba de mis invenciones me motivaba más. Por eso desde aquí os agradezco el apoyo.

Por eso fue un no parar, a pesar del tiempo, nunca paré de escribir o idear, un proceso de veinticuatro horas siete días a la semana. Y creo que eso es lo que me ha quemado. A pesar de que me tomaba mi tiempo o hacía pequeños descansos nunca paré, porque soy así, mi cerebro siempre está maquinando.

Ha sido tanto durante todo este tiempo que finalmente he acabado perdiendo la motivación y cada vez me cuesta más y más ponerme a desarrollar los capítulos o plasmar las ideas que tengo. Y no hay nada más que me joda que esto. El haber perdido esa ilusión con la que empecé. Siento que quise abarcar más de lo que quería y en muchas ocasiones pienso que debí dejarlo tal cual una vez lo acabe y no continuar, pero no pude y al final la historia ha acabado absorbiéndome

Es por ello que quiero tomarme un tiempo, pausarla para poder sentir que respiro al fin y así recuperar esa ilusión que me permita contaros la historia que Naminé y todos aquellos cercanos a ella.

También liberarme de la opresión que siento para poder continuar con otras historias que, dado la responsabilidad, así como la perdida de la motivación se habían visto afectadas.

Es por ello que por el momento me despido de esta historia y si os interesa siempre podréis encontrarme en la historia que iba a la par que esta, así como en un nuevo proyecto, una colaboración con otros autores, mi primera. Un proyecto basado en la historia de Kingdom Hearts que es completamente diferente a todo lo que había hecho con anterioridad en cierta forma, el cual me ilusiona ya que además de suponer un nuevo frente también me está permitiendo el darles vida a nuevos personajes completamente propios que quién sabe, a lo mejor algún día también aparecen en esta historia. Ya que, a pesar de las diferencias, todos comparten un mismo universo. Es más, hay ciertas referencias que podréis encontrar de esta historia en esa. Si os interesa en mi perfil están los enlaces a ella.

Por lo que, sin más, tristemente me despido de todos vosotros, espero veros pronto y que esa vez tenga yo las pilas recargadas para así continuar con todo este mundo que he creado y al que tanto quiero.


End file.
